MY ALL
by 301Francesca1
Summary: Bella is a very efficient 32 years old business woman working with fashion designers and waiting for a promotion..Edward is a famous actor..28 years old..They meet in Montreal..in a class.. both of them learning french...two strong personalities..
1. Chapter 1

MY ALL

**First chapter..This is my first fanfic story..First of all A very special thanks to Susie..my coach (xlavendermoonx)…thank you fo****r the time you put to correct this chapter..and to reorganize my deficient structures..I so truly appreciate you…thanks to Julianne ..my personal advisor…Thanks to my great yt friends…You know who you are….You all rock girls…** **So this is…I take a deep breath and I plunge..**

**BTW…this is a fictional story…I don't owe anything..All the characters belong to S.M…But Badassward…(wait for him)…is mine…all mine..**

**Waiting for the promotion….Chap 1**

Finally this is it! The big morning I've been waiting for.

One fucking month…four long weeks….thirty-one damn days…seven hundred and forty-four (biting my nails…)hours of hell. I could almost hear each fucking tick-tock of the clock as the seconds passed. Well…no….not…exactly….

I am exaggerating… slightly exaggerating. I still sleep, but my sleep is restless and fitful. I wake up in the morning,my sheets in a pile, as if I fought with them throughout the night and lost the battle.

That is why I look like a zombie.

Waiting for this response is one of the most stressful yet exciting thing in my life.

Stressful…if it is a no…

Exciting ..if it is a yes…

I need a **YES**!!! I need a change.** I WANT A CHANGE**.

Please God….Bless me…I'll say my prayers every night. I'll go to church every Sunday…hum…not sure about this promise.

I'll be a good girl…well…as good as I can be…

Please God..make them say yes. Make them **CHOOSE ME**.

Hey, by the way, my name is Isabella Swan….Bella… I am 32 years old, petite, long brunette hair, dark chocolate-brown eyes, active, energetic, sometimes impatient.

Almost perfect…that's a joke. I suppose at times I can be humorous as well.

Though evidently not when I am dealing with PMS.

These periods! There is a beast within me. Don't even think to annoy me. You'll see the monster ready to attack…even at five feet three inches it can be quite dangerous…even more so if I wear my high heels. A heel in the ass can be quite painful. Trust me on that one.

So yes, today, I am very impatient. I am eagerly waiting for this new job. Six months ago I applied for this new post being offered by the company for which I already work. The owner of the firm, Mr. Mike Newton, has decided to open up a new branch in Montreal, Canada. The final decision had been made a week ago. But nothing has transpired since then… it is as if this were a question of international high-level security.

Today, this morning at eleven to be exact, six candidates ,including me, are meeting in Mr. Newton's office and will be informed about the executives' choice. They will tell us who is, according to their own standards, the best qualified person. Who will have this great opportunity to start a new job… and obviously a new life.

Yes, waiting for this promotion has made me very nervous. I feel like I am on a roller-coaster: excited, agitated, complete with all the ups and downs. Luckily for me, I am a very optimistic person, so my bad mood quickly vanishes….except when PMS knocks at my door. Then this cat becomes the lion.

This morning I feel like a girl waiting for her first date. Well, not exactly. Not feeling the same kind of frenzied butterflies, but still feeling _some_ kind of butterflies. I am ready to move on. I need a new start-over. I have to go on.

People say that I am clever and intelligent. That I already know. Not that I want to boast of myself. Then again…why not?

Let's inflate my ego. I am clever, intelligent, self-confident, and a quick-learner.

Dammit - They better give me that job!

I have a major degree in administration and other assorted diplomas related to the sales areas. I love my job. I am a hard-worker and expect other people to be efficient in their work as well.

I like my employers.

I like my employees.

I am not a bitchy-boss. As long as people are honest and fulfill their tasks seriously, I am a nice director. My staff seems to appreciate me. Some of them, like my secretary Jessica and my assistant Angela, are my best friends. In the office, they are my employees. In my life, they are my besties.

I know I am a perfectionist. As my father Charlie always says "Be efficient. Be honest. Try to give your best everyday. But stay simple and be happy…"

I try to apply these rules. And these rules work for me.

Yes, everything is great at my work and in my life in general.

In my love life, well…not so much.

In fact, the last few months I've been living in constant turmoil, disappointment, frustration and sadness.

Tyler and me... We're at a dead-end. There is no way out and no where to turn.

That is not the life I want to live. That's why this promotion is so important.

It's about moving on…a change…a new beginning…a new life.

And this offer comes at a very convenient time. They are opening a new branch, in another country: Montreal Canada. Another wise decision by Mr. Newton.

And my applying... (And hopefully being chosen for this job) was even wiser.

I have been working for the same company since 2004. I am a director in the sales department. I have a lot of responsibilities.

The firm has to deal with many fashion designers, some of them well- known for decades and others, beginners. The company, Newton & Black & Associates, promotes, advertizes, markets and distributes new fashions in many international boutiques throughout the world.

I am in charge of the promotional side of things. I have to meet and talk with the representatives of some great fashion's designer companies such as Calvin Klein, Joseph Ribkoff, Chanel, Yves St-Laurent… and many others that are beginning to make a name for themselves, such as Robichaud, Géraldi, Saint-Pierre, Cameron etc…the list is long I am proud to say.

That's my background. That's me: Bella Swan, 32 years old. And ready.

The meeting is in 2 hours. Just enough time to take a shower and get dressed.

I decide to stay in the shower, under the very warm water, longer than usual. The hot water has a soothing effect. It calms my nerves. It relaxes my muscles, untying the knots.

I leisurely wash my long dark brown hair with my favourite vanilla peach shampoo, scrubbing and massaging my scalp smoothly and then rinsing thoroughly. I wash my body as well, letting the hot water run on my back for at least a good twenty minutes.

I finally turn off the faucets and towel-dry.

I put my favourite vanilla peach body lotion on my skin. I love the smell of vanilla and peaches. It reminds me of the cakes my mom Renée used to cook when I was a child. My favourite all time dessert. Vanilla peach cake with extra whipped cream. Just thinking of it puts a huge smile of my face.

I decide to go simple today. Classic and pretty, but simple.

I pick out a tight black knee-length pencil-skirt, which I know is very modest but also defines my every curve, a white short-sleeved silk blouse with delicate lace embroidered flowers, my Chanel black and white vest, black stockings, and to complete the ensemble: my black patent leather stilettos.

I dry and brush my hair, leaving it naturally wavy and cascading down my shoulders.

I add a slight shade of sandy eye-shadow to my eyelids, a glint of charcoal eyeliner, some deep black mascara on my lashes, and finally a delicate tint of pink gloss to my lips.

That's it…That's all..

I look in the mirror. Relief washes over me…no more zombie face.

Yes I suppose I am sort of beautiful….or so I've been told on numerous occasions. Though it is difficult to believe that which one sometimes doubts.

But for now, everything is perfect.

Be simple and happy. I've ascribed myself to Charlie Swan motto.

Be simple, happy…and …why not…sexy? Because that is Bella Swan's motto.

**End of this chapter..Hope you enjoyed it…Now we met Bella…Edward is coming soon..not yet though…so be patient..Review and comment if you want..we live in a free country…xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

MY ALL chap.2

**This is my second chapter..** **and my first fanfic story..First of all a very special thanks to Susie..my coach(xlavendermoonx)…thank you to take the time for me…to correct this chapter and reorganize my deficient structures. I so truly appreciate you. Thanks to Julianne my personal advisor( lionandlamb01)…to guide me step by step. Thanks to my great ytube and twitter friends….You know who you are…You all rock girls..So this is it….I take a deep breath and I plunge …again…**

**BTW…this is a fictional story..all the characters belong to SM…****but Badassward is mine…all mine..**

* * *

The response

Where are my keys?

Oh!

Yes! I remember now. I left them on the coffee table.

And my purse? Shit! Where is that damn purse?

Oh…here it is.

And…oh! Where is my brain? Um…still in the same place, somewhere in between my ears and the top of my skull...quite under pressure, but still functioning.

"Okay girl…move on."

"It's time I have this job. It's time they make their decision! DAMMIT!"

Great I think while laughing aloud. Now I am speaking to myself!

OUTLOUD! What an idiot.

I leave the loft and reach my treasured van.

Gosh! I love my old 1995 black Chevy van. It was a gift from my dad.

Yes, it is old and a bit rusty, but it gets the job done.

That's what matters, right?

I pop in my favourite CD and start to listen to the opening chords of Gravity.

I love John Mayer's voice. I close my eyes and for this moment my thoughts are calm.

God do I love this song. I actually love all his songs. His voice is so unique and on this morning I find it particularly soothing.

I finally back out of the garage and start the drive to my office.

The traffic is annoying heavy this morning.

It is as if all the drivers in this city decided to begin their commute to work later than usual.

Well, this is New York.

If you ever dare to hope to drive in less traffic…well, you best move your ass someplace else.

I've been living here for 6 years, and there is not a damn day I can circulate without hundreds of vehicles in front of me, beside me, behind me, hell they are everywhere! Taxi drivers blowing their horns and ambulances trying, sirens blaring to no avail, to make their way to people in need.

Then you have the just plain-stupid drivers.

Where in the hell did they get their licenses?

Some can't even seem to calculate the distance between two cars, and end up cutting off everyone whenever they have a chance.

"ASSHOLES." I yell to nobody, yet to everybody.

Oh well, fuck the traffic this morning.

I am not late. Better to just calm down and relax.

Take a breath Bella. Just breathe.

My firm is located at the corner of 5th Avenue and 19th Street.

It's a monstrosity of a building. 80 stories of glass and steel.

Welcome to modern architecture.

Finally, I'm here.

Urghhh!

Even though I live a mere 10 minutes from the office, today it took me 35 minutes to get here. This is why usually I just walk.

But today, after the meeting, I have a new designer to meet over in New Jersey.

So days like these, when I have to go outside the office, I drive.

I park my car in my assigned space and hurriedly move towards the big steel doors.

As soon as I am in the building, I see Jacob Black waiting in front of the elevator.

Always the gentleman, he holds the elevator doors for me, allowing me to enter first.

Jacob is very tall, at least 6 feet 4 inches. He is one big guy. He wears his ebony-black hair quite short, he has deep brown eyes, thick black eyebrows, the whitest teeth I think I've ever seen, broad shoulders, huge biceps that strain in his dress shirt, strong well-muscled legs (at least they certainly look huge in his tailored trousers), and tan russet-color skin.

Jacob is really quite the BEAST…a real fucking, gorgeous, sexy beast.

Oh and did I mention he happens to be my boss.

He is 31 one years old and has climbed the corporate ladder quite adeptly.

But for all his ambition, he is really a very nice guy.

Yep – that is Jacob Black. My fucking awesome-ass-looking boss.

But, I really appreciate working with him. He will be one of the people I will miss if I move on. Because even though he is my boss, he is also my friend.

"Well, hello Bella. How are you this morning?" he asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

I clear my throat.

"I am fine Jacob. I'm very nervous though. I don't know what to expect." I confide.

Even though we are alone in the elevator, he lowers his voice.

"Just between you and me, you deserve the job Bella. You've more than proven yourself here. Your efforts are always above and beyond.

So, let's keep our fingers crossed."

I can't help but smile at him. He really is the best boss ever.

Smiling back at me, he adds. "You know I've highly recommended you."

"Thank you, Jake. If it is a yes, I am going to miss you like hell." I say sincerely.

"Working with you and all the staff has been pure bliss, but at this time of my life a change would be mostly welcome." Oops….I think I tend to ramble when I'm nervous.

Thankfully it is just Jacob I'm talking with.

Jacob gives me a compassionate look.

"Yes I know Bella….between Tyler and you…I heard it's rough."

I sigh and can't help but continue. Jacob is just that easy to confide in.

"Jake, 'rough' does not even begin to cover it. We've reached the point of no return"

"I'm sorry Bella. You know I wish you only the best."

"Thank you Jake."

The comfortable silence is broken by the ding of the elevator reaching the eleventh floor. "Ready? Ladies first." Jake says with a wink. "Good luck Bella"

"Bye Jake…see you later"

"See you soon, Bella"

* * *

Before the meeting, I take time to go to my office and meet Jessica and Angela.

As soon as Jessica sees me, my ever-efficient secretary pours hot coffee and hands me the cup…God bless her…this girl is a saint. My saint.

She shows me some documents I must approve and sign. Then I go get Angela for our ten minutes of 'beforetherealworkbegin' daily meeting. I find her in the hallway on her way to my office.

"Hello Bella!" Angela says with a huge warm smile. "So today is the big day?"

"Yes Ang. Though I am a bundle of nerves. So what's the after-meeting schedule look like"?

"Well, you know you have to meet Aro Volturi in New Jersey this afternoon. This young Italian-American designer is going to rock the place with his new creations. He's going to be a hit for sure." I sense more than just enthusiasm in her assessment of Mr. Volturi. But I keep quiet as I see Jessica approaching us.

"Sure Angela. Will he rock the place? Or will he rock you? We know your appreciation for young Italian 'stallions'." Jessica says as she steps closer to join our little meeting. Too late, Jessica obviously overheard our exchange.

"Hey Jess…don't mock me. He is young, talented, and yes…very sexy…besides a girl can look, right?" I know someone who is blushing everytime she sees a certain Jacob Black…isn't that right?" Angela shoots right back at her.

"Yeah,well I admit the guy is so-fucking damn gorgeous. on two legs. I would like to have him on top or under me now and then….Arghhh….a girl can always dream…" Jessica retorts.

God I will miss these two as well. Their good-natured teasing is another perk of my current job.

At this point I jump into their playful exchange. "Yes Angie, we all know that Aro's talents will be displayed in front of you sooner or later…all his talents that is" I wink at Angela as I speak.

"And as for you Jess. You're a strong, independent woman, for Christ's sake, invite him for an after-work drink..or invite him for dinner…I don't know…Get a move on girl….DO SOMETHING!!!

But now it's time to get back to business. And, back to my serious voice.

"I already know is talented. I saw some photos of his creations…very up-to-date and highly original…It is… 'la nouvelle tendance'.

So Angie anything else on my agenda after my meeting with this promising new man?"

"Yes Bella. You have a cocktail dinner at 8:00 at La Santa Fé. Casual Dress. You are going to meet all the fashion designers that will attend the big fashion 'New Tendencies Gala' scheduled next week."

Wow. My schedule today is busier than I even remembered.

"Okay then, I guess I have a pretty busy day ahead.

See you girls…and wish me luck." I start to head back to my office.

"'Merde'…You better practice your 'français' my love, if you get that job" Jess says then adds.

" Good luck Bella. We believe in you!" as Angela nods in agreement.

"'Merci' See you after the meeting" I call back to my girls.

* * *

10:55…Time to go to the conference room.

As soon as I enter, I see all of them at the large conference table..

Mr. Mike Newton, the president of the company, Billy Black( Jake's father) and the vice-president, and the head director Sam Uley.

They are already sitting behind the huge oak table. All of them seem to be concentrating seriously as they flip through pages of documents.

I stand at the doorway with the other five candidates, all of us probably looking like

deer-in–the-headlights.

The president Mr. Newton, a tall blond hair man with youthful-looking blue eyes, suddenly invites all six candidates to take a seat.

And we all do…I feel like I am in a class…or worse yet, in a criminal court…Hell is under my feet…Heaven is over my head…

All the other candidates seem as nervous as I am. Two of them are shaking their legs. One is playing with his wristband and sweating like a pig…urgh, disgusting.

Another is rearranging his tie incessantly…I feel like screaming: "My God man, leave your fucking tie alone before you strangle yourself."

But of course I say nothing.

The other one…a woman, the only other female besides me, is biting her bottom lip so hard that I feel sure if she doesn't stop, she'll chew it right off. Disgusting.

And then there is me, looking at all the others from the corner of my eye. Because what is there to do when you are waiting for a response…there is nothing to do….you steal glances, critical glances since they are my competitors. I size them up with my lowered eyes, through my long lashes. And I am sure my assessments are not far-off. Because this is what makes me good at what I do: Assessing people and assessing talent.

Suddenly, I hear a throat clear. It is Mr. Newton. I swallow a lump. Damn nerves. At least I don't sweat or fidget. "Never let them see you sweat" my father used to say. Good advice Dad. Just then Newton begins to speak….loudly and with authority.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Good morning to all of you. We are meeting today for a very special occasion. Before we give our response, I want to thank all of you. You are among the best-qualified people working within the walls of our company.

We studied your resumes' with much consideration. You have proven yourselves to be very efficient and very responsible in your respective jobs. Unfortunately, we had to choose just one of you and this choice has proven to be a very difficult one."

With this Mr. Newton cleared his throat again. "I don't see any need to draw things out more." He shuffled some papers and looked squarely at me. And smiled. Holy Christ, Newton never smiled. I knew it just as he said it.

"So, the job goes to Miss Bella Swan. She has worked for the company since 2004. She is a very competent director. She has impressed us beyond our expectations, and continues to impress us even now with the increasing number of fabulously-talented new fashion designers she consistently recruits".

"All of you know this new job involves working with French-Canadian people. 70% of the newly-employed staff speak French".

"Miss Swan already speaks English and Spanish. She is a quick-learner. So we are sure that learning another foreign language will be easy for her."

"So ladies and gentlemen thank you for applying.

Miss Swan …the best of luck. Mrs. Victoria Lefebvre will be meeting you tomorrow morning to give you all the details concerning this new assignment at Newton, Black, & Associates Filiale in Montreal" And then Mr. Newton stopped speaking. He looked at me for my response.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton, Mr. Black, and Mr. Uley" I stated with the utmost professionalism, nodding to each one as I said their names. I could see they were pleased, so I continued even more confidently.

"I will do my best to serve your company interests. I will fulfill my duties with efficiency and integrity. Thank you again. You will not be disappointed." I concluded and from the looks on their faces I knew they were now even more thrilled they had chosen me. They were good businessmen and they knew a good business decision when they saw it.

"Good luck Miss Swan" Mr. Newton simply stated.

As the meeting dispersed, I wanted to jump up and down and sing from the 80th floor. Well, obviously that was out of the question. So instead I did a happy dance and sang inside my head:

"YES! YES! .THIS JOB IS MINE! GOOD-BYE NEW-YORK….HELLO MONTREAL…WAIT FOR ME…HERE I COME"

**So this is it..End of chapter 2…Hope you liked it as I loved writing it for you..Edward is coming…Happy dance now…ummm….may be not…He can be a real bastard…Review and comment if you want. We live in a free country..xxxxx**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfic story….first of all a very special thanks to Susie…my coach ( xlavendermoonx )…thank you to take the time for me…to correct my chapters and to reorganize my deficient structures….I so truly appreciate you…Thanks to Julianne (lionandlamb01)..my perso****nal advisor who shows me the way me step by step to put my story on the site….thanks to my great ytube and twitter friends…You know who you are.. You all rock girls!...So this is it….I take a deep breath…and I plunge.. for the 3****rd**** time.** **Btw, this is a fictional story. All these characters belong to S.M…but Badassward is mine….all mine.**

My ALL chapter 3

THE COCKTAIL PARTY

BPOV

"Edward Cullen…you're a bastard…a jerk…and a fucking asshole. Don't touch me! I don't ever want to see your prick-face again!" I keep hearing my voice again and again and feel my frustration and anger growing inside of me as I keep reliving this awful moment over and over...like a bad movie or a nightmare.

I close my eyes and still see him, the memory still so fresh in my mind.

Impossibly beautiful, stunningly gorgeous, sexy as hell, tall, a flawless face, copper-bronze hair, deep green-emerald eyes, lips meant-to-be kissed, and a smile to make any girl's heart beats at irregular.

Yes I'm thinking about my first time meeting Edward Cullen--Movie Star. The insanely-beautiful Mr. Perfect himself…at least on the outside.

Obviously, a complete dick on the inside.

He ruined my day, as soon as he opened his fucking mouth…almost as soon he opened it.

And yet, it had been a perfect day for me. Perfect until the moment I slapped him and exploded. Then my happy feelings were gone…my anger hit me full in the face, and him as well.

I closed my eyes again and remembered….

After the meeting with the executives, Jessica and Angela had been waiting for me, on the threshold of my office, holding their hands together looking like if they were in prayer.

Just seeing my face, they knew. I was absolutely radiant, a smile hovering on my lips and my head in the clouds.

"You got it! You got it!" both of them screamed in unison in my ears, while squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Yes girls. I got it." I squeaked out in a choked voice.

"Please, I know you are happy, but let me breathe…Give me some air. I won't ever get to Montreal …or I'll go in a coffin….if you keep strangling me like this." I giggled.

"Sorry Bella. We are just so happy for you." they said, again in unison.

"Awww…Thank you girls. I am overjoyed and so incredibly excited."

"Listen Bella, Don't put anything on your agenda for Friday night. We are taking you out to celebrate." Jessica said.

"But for now, you have so much more to do today. I made you a little snack. You can eat it here or in your car. Your meeting with is in two hours and you know with the traffic, you best get going soon."

_Did I ever tell__ you Jessica was a saint…._

"Yes Jess…I mustn't be late with this client especially. And thank you for this. I'll eat it in the car." I said as I held up the packaged lunch she had handed me.

"So I better get going. Bye my lovelies…see you tomorrow."

"Bye hun. Be safe." Angie said.

"I always am…" I retorted while winking at her.

* * *

On my way out I ran into Jake again. His face lit up with a huge smile upon seeing me.

"Hey, Isabella. I just saw my father and he told me you have the job. Congratulations girl…I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you Jake…I am extremely happy."

"Bella, are you going to the cocktail party tonight? I think it's at La Santa Fé , right??"

"It is Jake. And, yes, I'll be there."

"I am going too…Do you want me to pick you up? We could go together?" he asked.

"Oh, okay Jake. That would be nice…Thank you."

"Okay Bells. Be ready at 7:30 sharp….I'll pick you up then." He said in his teasingly-serious voice.

"All right Jake. I'll See you tonight."

_Did I ever tell you __my boss was a fucking nice boss._

* * *

The meeting with Aro Volturi went great and was very productive.

He was a very nice person, and very enthusiastic about his creations..

He was about five feet ten inches, blond curly hair, dazzling blue eyes…._Michelangelo can go back where he came from_…_very good-looking man for Angie I thought… _with a small smile on my face…_I always think about the welfare of my girls…._ He showed me his portfolio with even more drawings of the clothes he was designing. Yes, he was a very talented young man indeed.

After our two hour-meeting I got him signed to the contract.

Five years with us with all our clauses accepted.

This guy was pure talents and I was sure as Angela said earlier that this designer would rock the place…._and hers_…no doubt about it.. I thought …smiling at my own thought.

So I drove back to my loft.

Gosh, this was turning out to be an excellent day.

God must have heard my prayers. Even the roads were almost deserted!…._arghhhhhhhhh….when you are a good girl…you must have some rewards…._

Back to the loft, I had a lot of time to relax..

A glass of fine red wine. listening to some music…and reading a magazine. Hmmmm…This Edward Cullen-guy was on the cover again.

I must admit, the guy was sex-liscious in all his the masculine glory. Definitely a sexgod.

Just the sight of him made me ovulate…I know….I'm exaggerating…but Holy Jesus…he is so damn cute…I may not ovulate…but damn him…when I see his face…and that killing smile…I am losing it a bit…I kind of wish I could have him in my bed…at least once…_Yeah….sure… Bella…dream again…Edward Cullen in your bed. get your thoughts and your ass elsewhere._

So I finally moved _my ass _, stepping out of my reverie and into the shower. This was going to be a long night, meeting all those people…all those designers. And this was going to be quite formal, so I had to take more time than usual with my appearance.

I thought of my motto:…_Be simple…happy…and sexy…_

_Well tonight it was…Be happy….and very sexy.._

First of all my, when a girl wants to feel sexy…under-garments are of the utmost importance. So I took my black lace bra…the one with the pink roses nicely embroidered through the garment and the matching string panties…which barely cover my girly-bits…and really don't cover my ass at all. I added the black and pink garter and sheer nylon stockings.

Next, I chose a long tight, red silk Armani dress, with a high-slit up one-side thus showing a lot of my right thigh. It was also cut very low in the back, a plunging v- neck in the front revealing a tasteful amount of cleavage. I put on my Swarovski red and silver necklace and the matching earrings, my four-inch-heel Prada silver stilettos, and to complete the ensemble, a silver scarf.

I decided to twist my hair into a bun, leaving some loose strands of hair on either side of my face. And I added a silver barrette just under the bun.

My make-up was almost as simple as usual. I am not one for heavy make-up.

Not that I don't like it. I just don't like it on me….I don't like that feeling of having a second skin on top of my own skin.

_As I readied myself, my thoughts went back to the magazine I was reading earlier._

_I may not want a second-skin on my face…but as for my body…if it was Edward Cullen…yes…he could be my second skin any day. I am willing to have him…on top…under… and inside…Okay Bella…stop that rambling._

So I put my usual sandy-eye-shadow on with a trace of silver eye-liner, some deep black mascara on my long eyelashes, a pinkish-beige blush on my cheeks, and finished it all off with my transparent brilliant lip gloss.

Again…simple…but still sexy.

I still had a little bit of time left before Jake came to pick me up, so I poured another glass of wine…and went back to read that magazine…_and Edward Cullen. _

Holy Mother of God, he really was a fucking masterpiece.

But he did not look happy in some of those pictures, particularly the ever-invasive paparazzi pictures.

One showing him leaving a convenience store with a six-pack of beer with the tagline: CULLEN LOVES CORONA. _What's that fucking_ _deal with that? Who in the hell cares about him drinking Corona? _

And then more pics of him walking with an actress, tagline:

A LOVE AFFAIR BETWEEN EMILY AND EDWARD.

This poor guy…What a life….the curse of being famous. No thanks, not for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my door bell…Oh…Jake…

As soon as I opened the door, I saw my sweet cute-ass boss.

BEAUTIFUL.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a black bowtie, shiny black shoes, and a smile nothing short of divine.

He actually looked like a model tonight, straight out of GQ.

"Hello Bella." Jake said. "You are absolutely stunning…"

"Thank you Jake. You look pretty-good yourself tonight."

"Thanks Bells. So, ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my purse."

"So how was your meeting today with Volturi?" Jake asked as he opened the door of his Vanquish.

_Yes my boss was nice__, sexy and he drove a Vanquish._

"Very productive, he signed the contract. He is very talented and I am really happy that we are going to be his representatives."

"Good" Jake said. "But, this day is not finished yet We've more people to meet tonight"

"Yeah, but this is not as stressful.

We know almost all of these fashion designers, and most of the models that will be wearing the clothes at the gala next week. So I think this will be a pleasant night. And, I love this new restaurant! I went there once, it is pretty big but still very cozy…and the food is exquisite." I rambled on in my excitement.

"I am sure we will have a nice night Bells. Here we are, let's find a place to park my baby." Jake added with a smile.

"Yeah…your baby…A man and his car…" I said smiling back at him.

Jacob parked the car and opened the door for me…and we went straight in…

This place was beautiful. It was huge, with large bay windows on either side and private sun lounges.

In the middle were round tables very nicely-appointed with silk white tablecloths.

On the right side there was a bar and at the rear there was a small stage where local musicians performed every night.

Also, there was a huge aquarium with the most beautiful tropical fish I had ever seen…just to the side of the stage….Yes…This was indeed a very nice restaurant.

There were a lot of people already seated at many of the tables.

On our way across the restaurant, I greeted the ones I knew, and they, in turn introduced me to some new acquaintance.

As the hostess led us to our table, I looked at some of the designers who were seated at the bar. I knew most of them, but my attention was drawn towards a beautiful man seated there among the familiar faces.

His face was slightly turned to the right, so I was only able to see his profile.

A very well-defined strong jaw, shiny copper-bronze hair…and then suddenly, he turned completely…_and I saw him…JESUS…MARY..JOSEPH…THAT IS EDWARD- FUCKING-HOT CULLEN..WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE??_

I nearly tripped on my dress, and Jake firmly grabbed me by the arm, keeping me from falling on the floor and making a complete fool of myself.

I was stunned. _WHAT THE HELL IS CULLEN DOING HERE?_ I keep repeating to myself for about thirty seconds. Maybe more.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked while giving me a puzzled look.

"Yeah Jake, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" I retorted.

"You seem a little bit strange."

_Great __Bella…even your boss finds you weird…stop acting like a stupid-out-of-your-mind fan Collect yourself…you are a mature woman. Jesus Christ…Act like one._

"No, Jake…everything is fine. I feel a bit dizzy. I guess I'm hungry."

_Right about than one too Bell__a…dizzy because you are hungry…What you would like to eat is sitting on a stool at the bar….Okay now...Behave_…

The waitress arrived at our table and handed us the menus.

This was an Italian restaurant, so I ordered the Chicken Parmigianino, Caesar salad, garlic bruschetta rolls and a glass of red wine.

From the corner of my eye, I couldn't help myself from frequently looking at the bar…attracted to the Greek-god whose head was now slightly turned toward me.

I met his gaze once, twice, a third time...almost falling from my chair every time our eyes came in contact. And once…he smiled.

OMG..I thought my last hour had arrived…heavy-breathing, palpitations_….calm yourself Swan…it is just a man…well maybe not just a man…it is fucking-Cullen._

_Okay that's it__…control yourself dammit...and stop talking to yourself…_

So the dinner continued. I had almost gained control over my erratic-mind, finally listening to the people around me and focusing my interest on their conversations.

Then…I lost it again.

The owner of the bar, Marcus Masen, went up on the stage to welcome us and introduce a special friend who had come here tonight to perform.

"…I am very pleased that he chose my place tonight. Hope you enjoy your evening and have a good time. Let me introduce you to my dear friend Edward Cullen…Most of you already know of him. He is leaving tomorrow for a well-deserved one-month holiday…but tonight he has kindly agreed to perform a song for you…so please welcome him." The audience began to clap.

…he is going to sing!

He took place in the center of the stage behind the piano.

He began to sing…a ballad…so beautiful…I knew this song: No promises by Shane Ward

_Hey, __baby when we are together _

_Doing things that we love_

_Every time we're near _

_I feel like__ I'm in heaven… feeling high_

_I don't want to let go girl…_

And he continued…staring at me…singing…playing piano…and staring at ME.

_I just need you to know girl_

_I don't want to run away_

_Baby you're__ the one I need tonight _

_No promises_

I felt like I was in heaven…with an angel…

His velvety-smooth voice singing directly to me…

_Baby n__ow I need you all the time_

_I just want__ to die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

I was completely charmed…spell-bound…fascinated..

_I don't want to run away_

_Baby you're the one I need tonight…._

The song ended…and I was still in paradise…completely not here. A total-blackout.

Soon reality returned as I heard Jake's voice, asking me something.

"Hey…calling Bella….earth to Bella! You sure are absent-minded tonight. Are you okay?

"I'm just a bit exhausted." I lied.

"Do you want to go? We can if you want."

" No Jake, I think I'll get a drink. Do you want something?" I asked.

"No thanks. I have to drive later…so I better stop now."

"Okay then, I'll be right back…don't leave." I joked.

"Where else would I go?" Jacob added with a smile.

So I went to the bar and ordered a Blue Lagoon, my favourite drink.

I sat on the stool, slowly sipping my drink and playing with the little coloured-papered umbrella the bartender had put in the glass….and thinking about this man…his face…his voice…his everything…this guy had it all…

I began to talk with one of the fashion designers seated next to me. He had been one of my first clients. One of the funniest and original openly-gay designers the firm represented. We had become great friends over the years.

"Hey Paul. How are you? How is your evening so far?"

"Yes Bella…I'm having a nice time, the food was delicious, the people are great…seems like we are part of the jet set here tonight" Paul stated.

"We tried to invite most of the designers and the models that are going to be at the gala next week. So since almost everybody accepted the invitation, the place is quite crowded."

"And, did you see Cullen?…My oh My! That ass…I had a hard-on the whole time he was singing." Paul was not one to mince words. I laughed.

"Yes, I noticed him too. And I do agree with you. The man is absolutely gorgeous."

Suddenly I felt someone very-close behind me….warm breath on my skin.

I knew it was him… I smelled him…a scent of beer, a hint of smoke, and OMG.. The Abercrombie & Fitch cologne... a scent…unique and really quite-intoxicating.

I felt his hot gaze on me…My skin was burning.

He moved to my side and looked directly at me.

"Hey, baby. Do you want another drink?" he asked.

Hmmm…'baby'?… I was a little bit surprised by the way he greeted me.

"Do I know you sir? My name is Bella, by the way." I added in my best smart-ass tone.

"Okay Bella. Do you want a drink? And you certainly know me…I am famous…I'm Edward Cullen." He added smugly.

"I know who you are. It is just the 'baby'-thing. I am not too fond of being called 'baby' by a man I just met."

"Well, Bella I am not too sure about that. The way you were staring at me tonight, I thought you could see right through my clothes." Then he laughed. How conceited could this guy be? He continued on.

"Anyway, I am used to it. Almost all girls react to me the way you did. Just a snap of fingers and directly in my bed…" I stared at him in disbelief. He must be joking. No one could be that full of themselves.

Suddenly, he leaned towards my ear, lightly touched my neck and murmured.

"I would like to fuck you senseless tonight. Fuck you until you scream my name."

"What did you say?" I stared at him….completely shocked.

"You heard me just fine. I want to fuck you and I am ready to pay for your services."

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? My mind screamed and then my voice caught up.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? 'PAY FOR MY SERVICES' WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? AN ESCORT?" He looked at me in disbelief as I screamed at him.

Then…I slapped him…on the face…hard…and said:

"Edward Cullen…you're a bastard… a jerk… and a fucking asshole…Don't touch me…I don't ever want to see your prick-face again."

I pushed past him as the owner of the bar approached us.

"Is there a problem here Mademoiselle" he asked.

"Yes there surely is! This man is your friend, right? Maybe you should choose your friends better…This one is an asshole."

And leaving them abruptly…I went back to my table.

I could feel the threat of tears welling-up. I had never been so insulted. Edward-fucking-Cullen had just ruined my almost-perfect day. I just wanted to find Jake and get the fuck out of this place.

**Oh…My…God…Edward ….what a bad way to treat a lady…You behaved like a real jerk…Oh…you want to explain yourself….you want to justify….and we are ready to hear from you…so the next chapter is your point of view.. all yours…**

**Note from the author…This is Bella's favourite recipe…Try it if you want..**

**BLUE LAGOON**

**1 oz of Rum**

**One half oz of Blue Curaçao**

**One half oz of pineapple juice**

**Pour Rum & pineapple juice over ice in highball glass. Float Blue Curaçao.**

**Review and comment if you want. We live in a free country. Though I truly enjoy your feed-back …It gives me the fuel to go on…xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…So here we are again….Thanks to all my readers…This story is for you...Thanks for your comments…I enjoy reading them….and gladly reply to all of you.. This is my first fan**** fiction …Thanks to my dear friend and so efficient coach Susie (xlavendermoonx) to take time for me…pre-reading…correcting and reorganizing my deficient structures…Thanks to Julianne( lionandlamb01)my personal advisor and my friend too…She practically guided me step by step to put my story on the site.. I am so dumb with all this technology.. Thanks to my twitter and youtube precious gals….Especially Biel, Lucia, Maite, Mouse, Rosa, Soul and Tiss….thanks for your support and your friendship.. I love you all….You rock girls…**

**Btw these characters don't belong to me…**** They belong to S.M but Badassward is mine…all mine..**

Being famous is one thing

Being loved is another thing

Some may be famous

Some may be loved

And some may be famous and loved

_France_

* * *

**MY ALL**

**LIKE I CARE**** Chap 4**

**EPOV**

Fuck…I have a fucking migraine again. I feel like my brain is coming out of my skull, and that something is trying to push my eyes outside of their orbits. I have that damn annoying buzzing in my ears. Holy Shit…not just a buzzing. It is more like a whole orchestra is playing in my head, but it is not in synch. Instead it's a freaking cacophony, so noisy and so highly-fucking-irritating.

As soon as I open my eyes a flash of light hits me, making me almost blind.

Yeah, this migraine is hitting full force… _A_ _Fucking Apocalypse_…I shut my eyes tightly and remain in my bed trying to exorcise the beast that has decided to invade my head this morning.

_Learn a lesson Cullen. M__ixing alcohol and weed is not a good thing. Maybe this will teach you not to mix those two anymore…you are such an imbecile sometimes._

_It's not like it's the first time. _

_Oh__, okay now. Shut the fuck up…the orchestra __**and**__ my own voice… in my head…. I can't bear them anymore._

I drag myself out of the bed. My body at least, although my brain is still having a very hard time sending clear directions to my legs.

_Jesus Christ Cullen, __you are not a child, put one leg in front of the other and move. And you have some things to do today…and you have a flight to take tonight._

I go directly to the kitchen to make coffee.

Fuck! All the cups are in the sink, still unwashed.

Damn asshole.

_W__hy don't you take some time to clean your dishes once in a while? Do you want to live in a dump?_

_This place is absolutely disgusting._

_All your clothes are discarded on the floor; there are Pepsi and beer cans everywhere. Not to mention: CD's, books, magazines, newspapers, empty bags of chips, pizza's boxes, etc…_

_Why do you think __someone invented trash cans?_

_Clean your apartment man…it is starting to smell like shit in here._

_Okay…__time for the motherfucker in my head to stop talking._

I know that I'll have to clean my fucking place because I am leaving much later tonight for one month. I don't want to have new uninvited roommates, like cockroaches, moving in while I am gone.

So I'll have to do it.

But right now…no…I don't really give a damn about this mess.

_Man, __your apartment is like your life right now…real chaos._

Yes, my life is a damn fucking real mess right now.

Some things are okay.

My job is great. I love it. Acting is my passion.

In fact, I have two passions: acting and singing.

I love them both equally. For now, since my acting career is going so well, concentrating on it is the best thing to do at this point in time.

A few years ago it was not exactly the like this.

I had a few minor roles in some low-budget movies, did some part-time modeling, played some of my songs in a few tiny bars, and just tried to survive.

Luckily for me, one day while I was doing a photo shoot for a magazine the photographer, who practically asked me to fuck him right after the session…_and I said no because I am only into women, _introduced me to one of his friends. He was a movie producer named Eric York.

Then everything happened so fast, just within a few months.

I went from being just me, a nobody, to becoming **THE BODY.**

That movie producer had known an author who had written several books, in which the main character was a very proficient and good looking, sexy detective who was like some sort of a psychic and was able to solve all the crimes he was assigned to…_welcome back Columbo…_These books were already very successful.

He assured me the movies would propel me to the top.

And that's exactly what they did.

From the first movie to the last one, I played **Harry Clearwater**, the most famous, gorgeous-as-hell, perceptive detective of all time.

A week ago, we finished filming the last movie of the saga.

And tomorrow I was going to be visiting my parents, Carlisle and Esme, back in my home town of Sewickley, a very beautiful small town about 10 miles from the downtown of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Sewickley is home to me. I love the magnificent old estates, friendly people, and relaxing atmosphere.

I needed this holiday.

My life was going fucking crazy and I was in need of some time away from the frenzy.

I needed time away from my life as an actor. I needed time away from my own out-of- control and messy life.

I also needed some time to digest the end of the Irina love affair.

Irina….beautiful…25 years old, 5 feet 8 inches tall, long blond hair, green eyes, strikingly-stunning, and probably soon-to-be international model.

Now: my ex-girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend as of yesterday morning.

Was I in love with her?

No, not at all.

No fucking butterflies, no palpitations, no heartfelt passion.

Nothing compared to the love my father feels for my mother.

That must be true love, the type that illuminates you from the inside out.

_Fuck__…Cullen _you_ are talking like some kind of fucking Romeo._

But, the love my parents have for each other _is_ true love…and I was very far from it.

I was very proud, in a way, to be, or I guess now to have been, her boyfriend.

We were _the couple_…dazzlingly beautiful together.

Irina was my trophy, my own little jewel.

We had a great time and some very hot sex.

She was there for me when I needed her and that was all I had wanted.

I guess I was using her…and she in turn used me.

I've always been that type of guy, though not with my family.

No, I was a loving son and brother.

But with girls…I always had it easy, and it is still the same today.

No fucking challenge ever.

_FUCK_…_I did a lot and with a lot of girls_. All those chicks did whatever I wanted and whenever I wanted it.

In high school, I was the hot guy…The guy to go out with…the guy to sleep with.

Not that this bothered me. If I wanted sex…I had it. If I wanted a blow-job…I had it.

Just a few nice words, a wink, and a smile. Then I got whatever I wanted.

No girls ever broke up with me. I always left them.

Nope, nobody ever ended the relationship.

I was the one to leave…except for Irina…she left me.

She left me and I was furious. How dare break up with _me_?

I was fucking famous hot Edward Cullen.

She dared to leave the hottest, sexiest guy on the planet?

That little bitch had cheated on me.

I could have almost any girl on this fucking planet. I was the one who cheated. Nobody ever cheated on me.

I wanted her…I chose her…and she left me… it was, and still is, a real blow to my fucking pride.

All this shit happened just yesterday, the breaking-up part.

I was kind of suspicious for awhile. She was not as _available _as she used to be. And yesterday morning, she confessed everything.

That stupid bitch was not only a model; she also was a professional escort!

Although with very few clients, she had added. But, she had fallen in love with one of her clients…and she confessed it all.

"And Edward, I know that was not honest for me to lie to you and fabricate stories when I was with clients and not with you.

I only did that stuff to help my career…and for the extra money. Until I met Alex and fell in love with him."

"Irina…you slept with those guys to help your career?" I had screamed. "You're a real slut."

"I am so sorry Edward…please forgive me…I don't want to end this relationship like this. I want you to still be my friend."

"Your friend? Fuck you Irina and get out of my sight right now! **You make me sick. I don't ever want to hear from you…I don't ever want to see you…you are just** **a** **fucking whore."**

I grabbed her firmly by the arm and threw her out of my apartment.

Yes, yesterday had been a very bad day. From the moment it ended with Irina until the moment I went to sleep. The only positives had been a phone call from my manager and seeing Marcus. Everything else had been a disaster.

After Irina left I took time to take a shower.

I was so frustrated and angry, I thought the water could calm me a bit. It did nothing at all.

So I had a beer, a smoke, and sat on the couch and began to strum my guitar with some soft rock music. I began singing the melody from John's Mayer's 'Crossroads'.

_I went down to the crossroads_

_Fell down on my knees_

_I went down to the crossroads_

_Fell down on my knees_

_I said no for mercies_

_Help me if you need_

_I went down to the crossroads_

_Try to flagger out_

_I went down to the crossroads_

_Try to flagger out_

_No one seems to know me_

_Everybody pass me by__…._

I went on playing and singing Van Morrison, Johnny Lang, Cat Stevens, and some others as well.

Music always has the same effect on me…It soothes my nerves…it calms me.

I played for about one hour and then my cell rang…It was Charlotte, my manager.

"Hello Edward. How are you sexy?" Charlotte said with her usual musical voice.

"Not so great," I answered. "And don't call me 'sexy' please." I added in a grouchy tone.

"Uh-oh. Cullen, you are in your grumpy mood today."

"Yes Charlotte…it hasn't been a very nice day up to now. So why are you calling?"

"I have very good news for you, darling. I just received a script for a movie that will be filmed in Montreal, Canada in 8 months. It is a movie about a young French-Canadian reporter who helps a prisoner who has been falsely-accused of a murder. I read it…and it is so good…I think it will be great. All the actors will be speaking in French though."

"Wait…wait…wait…wait…wait…what did you say? In French??? I don't speak French at all." I said all at once, without a breath.

"Edward, don't worry about that. If you are interested, Alliance Films will pay for you to learn French in a six-month intensive class," Charlotte added.

"Well that will be a challenge, but I've wanted to learn French since I was a teenager…and if you say the script is good…I am very interested. Can you get me the script before I leave?"

"Yes Edward, don't worry. I don't have the time to bring it to you myself, but you will receive it by special delivery. Bye darling…talk to you soon."

"Okay Charlotte. Bye." I said as I hung up.

* * *

I was starting to feel a little better. I was still very furious about my ex-girlfriend…model…escort…and fucking slut. But I was now in good-enough shape to begin to clean my apartment since I would be leaving later tomorrow. So I began with the bathroom then made my way to the bedroom. My bedroom was so messy and dirty that it took about an hour just to make it a nice place to sleep in once more. I'd have to get to the kitchen and living room tomorrow before I left.

Then it was time for me to get dressed and to go see one of my best friends, Marcus. He was the new owner of a very nice Italian restaurant on 5th avenue called La Santa Fé. I had promised him I would go see his place before leaving for Pittsburgh. _And a promise to a friend is a promise. _I may sometimes be an asshole but I keep my word.

While I was preparing to go out, someone knocked at the door. I opened it and it was a delivery guy who brought me the script. I signed his form and closed the door.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and my black jacket, and then I threw on some black socks and my black and white Nike running shoes.

My hair….nothing to do with it…as usual…leave it like it always is…in complete disarray…_and all the girls are crazy about my hair…like I care...I don't give a damn about my fucking messy hair._

I put on my favourite cologne from Abercrombie & Fitch.

Then it was about time to go. I grabbed my pack of smokes, my cell, my wallet and my keys, and made my way to the parking lot to my green Porsche. I just bought that car one month ago and I love driving it.

My car is very important to me…I think it is my real love.

And this one won't cheat on me…_Damn you fucking Irina…You are such a bitch. The motherfucker's voice was still very present in my head._

The traffic was the usual. Bad.

I am not a very patient driver so there were a lot of expletives coming out of my mouth… fuck…bastard…asshole…bitch…and some more that I don't remember.

I swore a lot all the way as I drove to the restaurant. Finally, I arrived, parked my car and went in.

Marcus was behind the bar, arranging the bottles on the shelves.

As soon as he saw me he greeted me, giving me a kiss on each cheek…_I don't mind… the guy is Italian…the first time I was surprised but that is the way he greets his friends…so if it pleases him to kiss me on the cheeks…then what the hell._

He handed me a beer and we began to talk.

"So Edward, how are you buddy?"

"Not so great Marcus."

"You look a bit tired Eddie…Need to talk?"

"Well, I am and it is a bit complicated," I said.

"I'm sure I can keep up man…I am listening to you."

So I began talking about my life in general…how I was feeling and dealing with my recent fame…and my break-up with Irina…my anger…my frustration…everything.

We talked for about an hour and a half…without almost any interruption.

The only time I stopped talking was to drink my beer….more than one in fact….I drank a lot then smoked some weed.

I don't smoke a lot, but sometimes it soothes my nerves.

Marcus didn't mind since the restaurant was completely empty. In fact, it was just the two of us.

I was tired of boring Marcus with my troubles, so I changed the subject.

"Okay Marcus, let's forget about my problems. You have a really nice place here. I love it."

"Thanks Eddie. I am pretty happy about it. Business is going well.

The place is full every night."

"So who's coming here tonight…ordinary people?"

"No….no….The place is all booked up for a real jet-set private party…people in the fashion industry. So I guess there will designers, models, photographers, and as usual…professional escorts." Marcus winked.

"Hey! Jesus Christ, don't mention anything about models or escorts. Then again, maybe I can hook up with one of these escort-types. Fuck her until she doesn't remember her own name," I added with a frustrated voice.

" Hey-hey Edward, behave yourself man. You can have any girl you want…so don't cause a scene here tonight," Marcus added in a concerned voice. He knew I was drunk, high, and hurting. Not a good combination.

I just nodded and he offered me another drink.

Well why not?

I knew Marcus would call me a cab if I needed one.

I was already so buzzed…but not drunk enough to dull the pain…so I asked him for a Hawaiian Hooker…_Ha-ha… My ex girlfriend_ _was an American hooker…I made the connection just after I asked for the drink, Stupid Cullen_; _see how your subconscious mind is working. At least you will be the only one to taste this one._

_Enough motherfucker! Stop talking to me…one bitch is enough for today._

I asked Marcus if I could play a song tonight, because as I said, playing and singing always soothes my nerves…and I love performing in front of an audience.

He was pretty happy about my proposition and accepted it with obvious pleasure.

People were beginning to fill the restaurant now.

I saw many different people…some were casually-dressed…some were wearing their own creations. There were many beautiful, sexy women and a lot of very nicely-dressed men in tailored suits and tuxedos.

Suddenly my attention was sparked by a magnificent creature. Petite, long brown hair, pale skin…wearing a very sexy long red dress…I could not see the color of her eyes. The restaurant was illuminated with soft dim lamps and a few candelabras, but as far as I could see she seemed to be a beautiful woman. She was with a very tall guy…huge actually…and quite handsome himself.

I knew she noticed me. Our eyes met and she almost fell on the floor, tripping on her dress.

I smiled to myself…The Cullen-effect was still working.

Maybe _she'd_ be the one in my bed tonight.

But she did have a date, or whatever that guy was to her. Like I cared.

I exchanged a few glances with her throughout the evening. I could see her blushing.

I know the effect I have on woman…This one was similar to all the other girls I was familiar with…No surprise here…And then I decided to give it my all.

I smiled to her…my crooked, sexy smile…the one for-sure hit…and she reacted all right…she almost fell off her chair.

I moved back to talk with Marcus, ignoring her for a while, and asked for another refill…and two shots of Jack Daniels.

It was always the same with girls…They were easy prey…too easy.

No challenge ever…Maybe some day I would meet someone different…someone strong and independent. Someone who would not just react to my body…my face…my fame…Someone who would love me for me.

Just me…Edward Anthony Cullen. Someone who would be able to confront me when I was behaving like an asshole, because I know sometimes I can be a real mother fucker.

But I guess tonight won't be the night. These jet-set types were all the same…Easy to charm…easy to screw.

Marcus touched my arm, breaking me out of my rambling thoughts.

"So Edward, are you ready to sing now? Are you okay? You seem a bit buzzed.

People are done with their meals so I guess now would be a good time for them to hear you singing if it is okay with you."

"Sure Marcus. It's okay with me. You know I can handle my alcohol," I said with a smile.

"Okay man. Just give me a minute to thank the people and introduce you. Then it all yours."

I nodded and Marcus went on the stage and spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for being here tonight. I have a surprise for you. I have a very special guest. Let me introduce you to my dear friend Edward Cullen. Most of you already know him. He is leaving tomorrow…." and he went on with his presentation as I took my place behind the piano. I heard the audience clap as I waited a few seconds before beginning to sing.

I decided to sing Shane Ward's 'No Promises'. I knew this song well and loved it.

I knew the effect this song had on girls…And I had one in mind…

I began to play the piano…and sing…looking at _her._

_Hey baby when we are together_

_Doing things that we love_

_Every__ time we're near _

_I feel like I'm __in heaven_

_Feeling high_

_I don't want to let go girl__…_

I continued…concentrating on her…singing only for her. I knew she was charmed. .I knew she was fascinated.

It was me: Fucking hot Cullen …singing only for her.

The song ended and I went to the men's room. I could feel her gaze on my skin as I walked away.

That girl had to be in my bed tonight. She was going to be mine…All mine for the night.

I took time to smoke some more weed.

I knew Marcus would not be happy about that, but he wasn't in here…so I took the chance…and smoked.

As I was in the washroom smoking my joint, I overheard two designers talking.

"Hey Alistair, did you notice that brunette in a red dress?"

"Yes Caius…what's with her?"

"Well she is with Max Jenks. She is beautiful as hell. She is an escort and but does some modeling. I wonder if she would be interested in presenting my new dresses. She is absolutely divine."

"Well the only way to know is to ask her," Alistair replied.

I did not hear anything after that.

I was completely in shock!

That girl is a fucking escort? A damn-fucking-bitch escort. Un-fucking-believable.

I snapped the bathroom door shut and exited the men's room. Then…I saw her at the bar.

That little bitch would finish her night with me inside of her…sure as my name was Edward Cullen…and fuck that guy…that Max Jenks… who was with her.

So I went to the bar. She was talking with a guy. I stood behind her just long enough to be intoxicated by my scent…All girls were…This one was not different.

Then I approached her…and said in my most-velvety voice…_easy for me I am an actor…playing a role…_

"Hey, baby. Do you want another drink?"

"Hmmm… baby? Do I know you sir? My name is Bella, by the way." She added with a mocking tone.

And I shot back…No time to lose here…_as if she didn't know me….everybody knows me._

"Okay Bella…Do you want a drink…and you certainly know me…I am famous…I am Edward Cullen."

"I know who you are…It is just the 'baby'-thing. I am not too fond of being called baby by a man I just met."

_Ah yeah bitch …why __don't I believe you?_

"Well Bella…I am not too sure about that. The way you were staring at me tonight, I thought you could see right through my clothes."

I continued. "Anyway I am used to it. Almost all girls react to me the way you did. Just a snap of my fingers and directly to my bed," then I added, "I would like to fuck you senseless tonight," I murmured into her ear…grazing the nape of her neck. "Fuck you until you scream my name."

"What did you say?" The girl seemed to be in shock.

"You heard me just fine. I want to fuck you and I am ready to pay for your services." I shot back at her.

"What? What did you just say?? Pay for my services? What do you think I am? An escort?" she said screaming at me.

And then she slapped…me…..hard… my head flew to the side. Ouch!!! My cheek was fucking hurting. She continued to yell at me but I wasn't hearing her anymore. All I caught was…asshole…jerk…bastard. Yep, she was pissed.

And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Marcus was beside me and addressing the girl.

"Is there a problem here, Mademoiselle?"

"Yes, there surely is. This man is your friend, right? Maybe you should choose your friends better… this one is an asshole."

And she left…I was still standing there next to Marcus. What the hell just happened??

"What did you do Edward? Are you insulting my guests? How come that girl is so mad?"

"I only asked her to fuck me…she is an escort for Christ's sake."

"You are very wrong here Edward. That girl is not an escort at all. She is a very well-respected business-woman…What the hell did you just do??"

"Oh, I thought she was a fucking hooker. I misunderstood. I am so sorry Marcus. Maybe I should go and apologize?" I really felt like an idiot now.

"Edward…you've caused enough damage for tonight. You are clearly not in your usual state of mind. Forget getting you a cab, I am driving you home myself…and Lauren is going to drive your car."

"Give me your keys and follow me now," Marcus added, grabbing me by the arm.

"Lauren take these…you'll drive Edward's car…I am driving him back to his place now."

So I followed him to his car, got in, and fell asleep.

I don't remember how I got in my bed.

I just had a vague memory of the end of the night.

Flashbacks of a beautiful girl in a red dress…a very angry girl… who gave me a hard slap on the face. My cheek still hurt.

* * *

So that was my day yesterday…and this morning I am feeling like shit with that fucking migraine.

I cleaned the rest of the apartment ….swearing a lot…because I was just a fucking-mess- asshole, just like my place.

I had some time left so I began to read that script…** 'JE TE CROIS'…

I loved that script…The script was in French but every line was translated into English.

Yes…I would have to call Charlotte back…I was very interested in this movie…and if I accepted it I would be playing the leading role.

It was then time to go to the airport. My departure was in three and a half hours. Time enough to go to Starbucks, before calling a cab to take me to the airport.

I grabbed my cell, my wallet, my keys, my luggage and my laptop then left the apartment. I went to get my Porsche and parked it in the garage and walked towards the coffee shop just across the street.

As I was waiting in line to be served, the girl in front of me turned abruptly then spilled her whole coffee on my new beige sweater. Ouch! Hot!

"Jesus Christ, little lady. Can you just be more careful? You spilled your hot coffee all over me."

"OH…Oh… I am so sorry sir. My heel got caught in the tile…excuse me…I am so sor…"

She lifted her head and looked at me as she stopped in mid-sentence.

I wasn't sure…I think I knew this girl…She had the most sparkling big brown-chocolate eyes I've ever seen in my whole life…and she was beautiful.

"Oh….okay…I'll get some paper towels…Do I know you? Your face seems familiar."

I was absolutely convinced I had met her somewhere recently.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and said in a very arrogant tone.

"Oh yes, Edward Cullen. You saw me all right yesterday but you fucking don't know me at all."

And then she added…"And just forget about my apologies…You ruined my night yesterday you pretentious prick…and now I ruined your sweater…Tit for tat…"

Then she left without looking back.

**End of the chapter:**** N/A**

**So Edward…..you little fucking bastard….You can have all the girls you want…seems to me that you are very wrong darling…no challenge you said…well we'll see about it….**

**** Je te crois…(script)…I believe you…**

**This is the recipe for the Hawa****iian hooker…I could not resist putting this drink in Edward's hands.**

**One half oz. Amaretto**

**One half oz. Southern Comfort**

**One quarter oz. Grenadine **

**One and a half oz. Pineapple juice**

**Combine with ice and shake. Strain and serve straight up.**

**I ****recommend these stories..**

**Mi****dnight sun from chapter 13 and Acting like its love (lionandlamb01)**

**Lunch date (JenKB)…This is about Jacob… I love the story…. But I still am all Edward…just so you know..**

**Hope you loved this chapter as I loved writing it for you. Review and comments if you want. We live in a free country.. Though I enjoy reading what you think and I usually reply... and thanks to all my lovely readers. xxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers…So here we are again…with Bella and Edward…This story is for you…Thanks to my so ****precious and efficient coach Susie ( xlavendermoonx) for the time she always gives to correct my deficient grammar and to re-organize my structures. Thanks to Julianne (lionandlamb01) my personal advisor. Thanks to my ytube and twitter friends. You rock girls…Thanks to my French-Canadian supporters to take time to listen to me and my constant rambling about the story…Justine, Esther, Marco, Marie and Luc… I love you all so much…**

* * *

'Everything in excess is opposed to nature…'

Hippocrates

**MY**** ALL**

**Chap**** 5**

**TIT FOR TAT**

**EDWARD**

What the hell? ... What the hell? …. What just happened?

I was still standing here in the line, with my sweater full of coffee, staring at the sweet little ass of the girl who just spilled coffee on me. She was leaving Starbuck hurriedly, her long hair swaying across her shoulders. I saw her open the door, run across the street, and then disappear completely from my sight.

She said I ruined her night…Was it the girl …the angry face… the red dressed girl that I had a vague memory of this morning?

I knew somewhere I had behaved like a jerk yesterday…but as far as my memory was concerned: it was blurry and obscure.

_Yes__ – dick_. _That is the way your mind works under the influence of alcohol and drugs…not even able to remember when you act like a stupid asshole. Hey…The motherfucker was still in force today, trying to give me a lecture. Get you're fucking voice out of my head…I can deal with my own shit._

I had to call Marcus. I had to know what exactly happened yesterday. Marcus was my friend, and I had to apologize if I'd caused him any trouble with my fucking lack of manners.

As far as the girl was concerned…I felt sorry for her, but I didn't know her.

And there was no chance I would ever see her again. She was only a girl, and as I had so many in my life to think about, she was of no importance. I had no time to linger on her.

I went straight to the men's room to clean my sweater. I tried to remove the coffee stains as best as I could. I had a flight to catch, and I couldn't get on the plane looking like this.

It took me about 5 minutes to get rid of most all of the stains. I left the washroom with my luggage, ordered my coffee…finally, and left.

I whistled for the first cab I saw. The car driver stopped and helped me with my luggage. I got into the backseat of the taxi.

"Hello sir. How are you today?" the driver asked.

"So far, so good," I answered back, in no mood to have a discussion with him.

"Do I know you? Your face…Are you Edward Cullen?"

"No sir...not at all. I am not him. I get that all the time though," I shot back at him, not in the mood to be fucking signing autographs or posing for pictures.

"Oh sorry sir…you really look like that guy," he said.

"Yeah, I know…Maybe I should get plastic surgery…or maybe not…it is easier to attract women with my Edward Cullen face," I added with a smile.

The driver smiled back and asked me where I wanted to go.

"The airport…JFK," I said

"Okay, sir."

It took about 40 minutes to get to the airport. The driver helped me with my luggage, I paid the fare and gave him a nice tip…_I may be an asshole, but I am_ _not cheap._

I headed toward the automatic, steel doors.

As soon as I walked in, I was literally assaulted by camera flashes…Oh no!!

The fucking paparazzi again…That is a part of this job that I did not like at all.

I hated it…Those bastards and their silly questions.

What the fuck!!

I could not understand the appeal of taking hundreds of pictures of me pushing my luggage, waiting in line, showing my passport, and while well…DOING ANYTHING. And all the while, asking me the most stupid questions one could ever dream of.

"Hey, Edward…here…here…give us a smile man." I heard.

"How is it going with Irina? Are you still in love with her? Where are you going? Are you filming another movie? When is your next movie coming out? Are you still singing? When are you coming back? Is it true that you have a love affair with Kate? _Kate was_ _playing my assistant in the Harry Clearwater movies. _Are you really a mind reader? They were all talking at the same time.

Stop with the fucking questions I said to myself, while I smiled. That was the way I was supposed to react -- by not giving a damn at all. I did not answer back. I just hoped my check-in would go fast so I could get to the gate as quickly as possible.

Finally, I moved through security. I put my carry-on bag, my belt, my cell, my keys, and my shoes on the conveyor belt. I then handed the agent my passport and boarding pass as I walked through the metal detector.

I had two hours left before departure. I slowly walked to the gate, took a seat, and decided to call Marcus first and then Charlotte.

I phoned Marcus and waited for him to answer.

After the fourth ring, I heard his voice.

"Hey, hello Marcus." I said. "How are you?"

He did not answer. Instead he said. "I SHOULD ASK YOU...HOW ARE YOU??"

"I'm fine man. I just wanted to know what happened last night. Did I do something to annoy you? I faintly remember something, and then I met this girl at Starbuck's and she told me…"

He interrupted me abruptly and said. "Yes Edward, you behaved like a complete bastard and said some very hurtful remarks to one of my female guests…and yes, I am very annoyed with you."

"Oh! I am so sorry about that Marcus…I …I…uh…umm…can you accept my apologies? I mixed a lot of alcohol and drugs…and…"

"I know that Edward. You told me that your body could handle the alcohol. But as far as I am concerned, your grey cells can't…so maybe you should drink and smoke less the next time." he added in a frustrated voice.

"I am so very sorry Marcus…I didn't mean to embarrass you…I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything Eddie. You're still a good buddy. I still love you man, but try to remember the next time. This is my business here and I can't afford to have you chase the guests away."

"Please accept my apologies again. I feel so bad," I added in a sad voice.

"Okay Edward. Just forget about it. I'll try to make it up to Miss Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan…Is that her name?" I asked

"Yes, Isabella Swan. You don't even remember her name?? Fuck Eddie…"

"No Marcus…I…I really don't. I am so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. What's done is done. So when is your plane leaving for Pittsburgh?"

"In half an hour."

"Okay, Edward, enjoy your holidays. Say hi to your family and call me when you are back."

"All right, Marcus. I'll call you and sorry…again."

Then we hung up.

My second phone call was to Charlotte.

"Hello Charlotte. It's Edward."

"Hey…hello…I knew it was you… I can recognize your sexy voice anywhere."

"Don't give me that 'sexy'-thing again," I said laughing. "I read the script...'JE TE CROIS.' I love it and I want that role."

"Oh, I am so happy. The contract is on my desk right now. You'll have to accept the terms and sign it."

"Sure Charlotte. Just fax it to my father's house…I'll read and sign it as soon as I get there."

"Okay, darling…Enjoy your holidays and try to relax."

"Yes sure…That is the plan. Relax. Bye Charlotte. See you in a month."

"Au revoir, Edward. Take care of yourself." And Charlotte hung up.

While waiting for the departure, I picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages. I was on the front-page again and inside as well. It was the most recent issue of Vanity Fair. I took a quick look…yes…the pictures were beautiful… _this was the intention_…showing Edward Cullen in all his splendour and his glorious masculinity… the sexy beast. I dropped it quickly…not being too much of a fan of admiring myself since I was the first one to see my fucking face every goddamn day of my life. So I decided to listen to my IPod instead and relax. I guess I dozed a bit, since I lost track of the time. I suddenly heard the call for all passengers of Flight P9356 to get ready to board. That was my flight and I was ready to go.

I got up and boarded the plane. My seat was in the VIP section. I sat near the window, buckled my seat belt, and waited for the plane to take off. Travelling in the air always made me extremely nervous. Nervous not being the exact term…I was kind of on the verge of paranoia each time flew. I feared the plane would crash, terrorism, hijacking, the pilot having a heart-attack, hitting the wrong switch…and the plane was full of strangers, so if someone was hiding a knife…I had no trust in the security system at all…I was so good at inventing all kind of stupid doomsday scenarios. My brain was nearly on the edge of a breakdown every fucking time I had to take this kind of transportation. So, I tried to relax...deep-breathing…doing something sort of mental Tai Chi. I put in my IPod ear buds, chose some soft ballads, closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate on the music. After awhile, I must have drifted off to sleep again, because the next thing I heard was the stewardess telling me to get ready for landing.

I was pretty happy I had actually slept. I was not usually the type of person to sleep in an airplane. I was more the kind of:

'_I-AM-WATCHING-YOU-ALL-PEOPLE-SO-MAKE-THIS-FLIGHT-AS-QUIET-AS-POSSIBLE'-type. _

But this time, maybe because of my previous night and the fact that I was pretty exhausted, everything went well. There hadn't even been any turbulence.

The plane landed. I took my carry-on backpack, slid my Ray-Bans on, and got off the plane. I went directly to the tram that would take me to the baggage claim area to pick-up my luggage and get home.

As soon I walked into the baggage claim area, I saw a 6 foot 3 inch giant -- broad-shouldered, black hair, piercing green eyes -- waiting for me with a huge smile on his face. It was my brother Emmett…my brother and my best friend. He lifted me in the air, swirling me like I was some kind of a rag doll, hugged me so tightly I nearly lost my breath, and then he put me back on the ground. My brother was as happy as I was to see him.

"How are you bro? Long time you've been away…I've missed you so much," Emmett said.

"I've missed you too, Emmett. I am so happy to be here. How are mom and dad and Alice?"

"Everybody is doing fine. They are waiting for you at home."

"Mom cooked your favourite meal," Emmet added with a smile.

"I've missed mom's cooking so much…so tired of eating crap…I can't even endure the smell of Hot Pockets anymore…nearly vomiting the last time I ate one."

"Yeah Eddie…we all know how gifted you are in the culinary arts."

"Hey, Emmett, I can't have all talents. I have so many already," I said, winking at him.

"Yeah man…I still see that your fucking ego is as huge as it was the last time I saw you."

"I was born with that ego. What can I do bro? God gave me all of it."

"You can be such an arrogant asshole. C'mon jerk…let's go to see the family."

We left the baggage claim area with my bags, got into Emmett's BMW, and drove home.

At last, Sewickley, my family, my folks. Finally, four weeks with my loved-ones.

* * *

**BELLA**

I was still so furious…the memory of last night's events…still so present in my mind. That fucking asshole…Edward Cullen. I was never so insulted in my whole life. And I had to see him _twice_ in 24 hours – at the party last night and at Starbucks today!

I bumped into him and dropped my entire cup of coffee on him…the bastard…I had felt like slapping him again, maybe even punch him in his pretty little nose 'til he bled, kick him in the balls, stomp on his foot, break his arm, gouge his eyes out.. _Murder…_

After the incident…let's call it an incident…I am so angry…I can't find the exact words. I went back to the table and asked Jake to drive me home. Just from the look I had on my face, he knew something had happened.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked me in a worried voice. "Are you sick?"

"No, Jake, I am not…I just met a real son of a bitch, and now I feel like killing someone. Can you get me out of here now…like… right now?"

"Sure, Bells. Come on…I'll drive you home."

We left the restaurant, saying good-bye to the people we knew on our way out, and moved quickly towards Jacob's car.

As soon as we were in Jake's Vanquish, he asked me what had happened in the restaurant.

"Don't take this wrong Jacob, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I will just tell you that this Cullen-guy is the most pretentious prick-fucking bastard I have ever met in my whole life."

"Oh…okay Bella. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know Jake. So sweet of you."

The rest of the journey we didn't talk at all. I didn't watch the road…I didn't listen to the music...I remained silent, lost in my inner thoughts.

Edward Cullen…beautiful face, sexy body…. so beautiful outside…so ugly inside…

How dare he say those things to me? I kept hearing them again and again like a broken record, repeating the same lines over and over.

As soon as I arrived at the loft, after saying Jake good-bye, I opened the front door and went directly to the coffee table in the living room, took the magazine with the bastard on it and tore it into million pieces, throwing it in the garbage at last. No way fucking Cullen would be here in my place, even in a magazine…no way ever…no more fantasizing about him.

I had to find a way to calm myself. I couldn't even imagine going to bed in this state. I was so agitated, I decided to make a café cocktail and call my dad Charlie. Our last conversation was two weeks ago, and I had told him about my new job. I just hoped he was not sleeping. My father was a policeman, living in Forks, _my hometown,_ and I knew he was beginning his shift very early in the morning.

On the third ring he answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Dad. Were you sleeping?"

"No, sweetheart. I was watching a basketball game on the sport channel."

_My dad and basketball…I thought smiling…He couldn't live without basketball._

"How was your day, Dad?"

"Not too much action today. I just had to fill out some paperwork, so I stayed in the station all day long."

"How about you pumpkin?" _Even at 32 years old I was still my daddy little girl_… I smiled inwardly and told him about my promotion; how I was glad that the executives chosen me. I gave him some details about the new job.

"Congratulations darling. I am so proud of you…and your mom would be too…I am sure she can see you right now…from paradise."

"I know Dad…I know…I still miss her so much."

"Me too, Bells….She was our sun…our sun…" he murmured back.

My mom had been her own personal sun and ours too. Generous, kind, loving, caring, tender…I loved her so much. She died from leukemia five years ago…a suffering, painful battle against leukocytes...those damn invaders who decided to establish themselves in her blood and slowly suck her life away. She fought for about two years…never losing faith, fighting every day, and still smiling. But she was not strong enough… the warriors were too powerful and her army was too weak…they took her… they took all her energy… and they finally destroyed her.

My dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"So pumpkin what did you do tonight," he asked with a soft voice.

"Oh…there was a cocktail party with the designers."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about the event…did you meet lots of nice people?"

"Yep, they were all very nice." I replied in a hesitant voice.

"Are you sure Bells? ... You don't seem to…."

"Don't worry Dad," I said cutting him off in the mid-sentence, "Everything went well. I better go now. I have to take a shower and go to bed…This has been a long day, and I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Okay pumpkin…call me back soon…I love you."

"I love you too, Dad, and I will call you again soon. Be careful…"

"Always am," he added. And I was sure he was smiling.

After my shower, I went to bed and tried to sleep. I say _tried_ because it was not restful at all. I dreamt of an angel face with devilish horns that kept chasing me with a spear and laughing with this kind of horrid laugh that was more of a growl than a laugh…and I was surrounded by infuriated warriors who were trying to catch me and kill me. When I woke up the next morning, I was totally covered in sweat and confronted with the zombie face again…and gosh…I was so tired.

I had to work miracles on my face again. I took a shower to get rid of the tension that was still in me… _fuck you Cullen -- that is all your fault…_and then dried and combed my hair back into a pony-tail, made-up my face, and got dressed. I chose a pair of black flared-leg pants, a pale blue blouse with three-quarter length sleeves, and a black leather jacket. I put on my high-heel black boots and hurried to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I put Golden Graham cereal in a bowl, added some milk and strawberries, and ate it as fast as I could. I put my empty bowl in the sink, and then I was ready to go to work.

Since I had to stay in the office all day, I decided to walk. The air was cool, but it was sunny and beautiful -- very pleasant weather to be outside. There were many people on the street, most of them talking on their cells, gesturing, and almost bumping into each others…Well that is New York…frenetic New York.

I arrived at work and went directly to my office. Jessie and Angela were already there, Angela behind her computer and Jessica waiting for me with a coffee in her hand. _My_ _god…this girl is a saint and a mind reader..._ I greeted them; we had our ''. We just talked a bit more about my meeting with Aro Volturi and about the night at La Santa Fé. I briefly told them about the evening and my encounter with the famous Edward Cullen -- son of a bitch and arrogant dick-- and then I left the girls and they went back to their respective jobs. It was almost time to see Victoria.

Victoria was the director of Human Resources. She was a tall woman with the most beautiful, long, curly, flaming, red hair I'd ever seen. She was a nice person, very efficient in her job. As soon as I went into her office, she congratulated me.

"Hey, Isabella. I am so happy you got the job. They could not have chosen a better person," she said, as she firmly shook my hand.

"Thank you, Victoria. I am very excited that the executives chose me…very, very glad indeed."

"So, take a seat Bella…we have some things to discuss."

For about 30 minutes we discussed all the details concerning the post: my involvement in the new enterprise, the expectations of my employers, the files that had to be handed over to the person who was going to replace me in my current job, my moving to Montreal and information about the French classes I had to attend in order to master the language within 6 months. Victoria informed me that the company had already bought me a house in Laval which was a suburban town, very near to the city where the new branch of Newton, Black & Associates was located. It was a departure and a welcoming gift from my employers. I was so grateful of this extremely generous gesture. I was close to tears.

I was to leave in four weeks. I had one month to sell my house, pack up my stuff, meet my successor, and inform him of all the dossiers that I was in charge of.

It would be a very busy month indeed. But, I was ready to go on with my life…a new life that was beginning for me.

After the meeting with Victoria, I went back to my office to begin the classification of some documents. I called some of my clients to inform them of the new developments concerning their career advancement, and all the progress we actually made to promote their lines of fashion creations.

Jessica stayed with me in the office, and we talked a bit more about the previous night, including _my incident _with Edward-fucking-bastard-Cullen. She was very surprised and shocked to discover _that the man of her dream_ was actually a conceited, impolite, rude and self-absorbed guy…_whose notoriety went obviously to his head_ ….and was very happy that I had slapped him so hard that his head spun.

I continued to work on different tasks in the afternoon. I was so busy that I had not even realized that it was almost 4:00. The day had been a productive one. I had worked non-stop from the moment I was done with Victoria's meeting. I was beginning to feel tired, so I decided that it time to quit. Angela and Jessica had left thirty minutes earlier, so I was the last one still working.

I turned-off the computer, the lights, went outside, and walked towards the elevator. I was alone in the elevator too. It seemed to me that most of the people working in the place had decided to leave early.

As the elevator descended, I thought of stopping at the Starbucks that was about five blocks away. My need for caffeine was strong, and I wanted to drink their famous choco- cappuccino. The elevator stopped at the main floor, and I exited. The air outside was still cool so I walked slowly, enjoying the freshness of the atmosphere and taking deep breathes. I was finally relaxing. I wasn't thinking of anything but getting my coffee.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to Starbucks. The place was almost empty. I went directly to the bar and ordered the choco-cappuccino. As I turned to leave, I lost my balance. The heel of my boot got caught on a broken tile, and I dropped all of my coffee on a man who was waiting in line behind me…Fuck…I was so embarrassed and the guy was very upset. I apologized profusely, feeling like an idiot until I raised my head and saw him…That face…him again…and then I stopped…looking him straight in the eyes…my embarrassment being immediately replaced by anger and sadistic joy…Edward-fucking-asshole-Cullen right in front of me. He seemed to recognize me, telling me that it was okay.

"Do I know you? Your face seems familiar," he said with his velvety voice.

"Oh! Yes, Edward Cullen. You saw me all right yesterday, but you don't fucking know me at all. And forget about all of my apologies. You ruined my night yesterday, you fucking pretentious prick…and now I ruined your sweater. Tit for tat…" I snapped back.

Then I left without looking back, knowing very well that he was still looking at me. I hurriedly exited through the door and almost ran to the other side of the street. There was a bench just across the Starbucks, so I sat down and tried to calm myself and relax. A few minutes later, I saw him leaving the coffee shop with his luggage, a carry-on bag, and a cup of coffee. I saw him whistling to a cab. _Oh…the bastard is leaving the town…Good! As far as I was concerned, he could go to nowhere land…Lose his ass somewhere. Good riddance…I hope I never see you again asshole…_ I murmured to myself.

I decided to stop dwelling on those bad thoughts. I decided to erase them from my memory. I couldn't care less. I stood up and began to walk. There were more important things to linger on than Edward Cullen. And with a smile I went back to my place.

* * *

**End of the chapter: A/N:**

**First of all, this is the café cocktail recipe:**

**One oz. cognac**

**One twist lemon**

**One oz. Dark crème de cacao**

**One and a half tsp. ****Sugar Syrup**

**Two oz. Coffee**

**Combine with ice and shake well. Strain and add ice. Garnish with fruit.**

**The next chapters will be on both Edward and Bella individually…I know you are eager to see these two again….but as I intend to make this story as credible as I can, I must write on Edward with his family…and Bella with everything she has to deal with before moving to Montreal…so be patient..**

**Hope**** you liked that chapter…Review this chapter if you want…We live in a free country. I read all your comments and usually reply…I appreciate the readers who take time to review. Thanks to all of you…xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are again… with Edward… Let's see him in his hometown spending time with his family and friends. This chapter is dedicated to my coach, my wonderful and dear Susie ( xlavendermoonx). Thank you sweetheart, I love you. For the time you spent pre-reading and correcting my writing. I owe you a lot.**

**This chapter contains an explicit sex scene…If you don't feel comfortable don't read.**

**All these characters belong to S.M…But Badass Edward is mine….all mine.**

* * *

Change for yourself before even thinking of changing for anybody else.

France

**MYALL **

NOVEMBER RAIN Chap.6

EDWARD 

The ride back home was calm. The road was clear of any kind of traffic. I was born in Sewickley, which was a residential suburb of Pittsburgh, about 2 miles from the international airport. Sewickley was a quaint little town which sat across the majestic Ohio River. The residents were wealthy business men and women, doctors, engineers, and even famous international hockey players. My parent's house was located very close to Mario Lemieux's home. He was the owner and former superstar of the Penguins… Pittsburgh's oh-so talented hockey team…So, yes, the folks living in Sewickley were rich. Most of the kids went to private academic establishments. Parents wanted their progeny to receive the best in international education. Although very wealthy, the people were welcoming and friendly. It was a nice place to live.

As the magnificent landscape unfolded, my eyes were captured by the beautiful scenery of the Ohio River as the sun settled its last rays on the water. I was a bit in a distracted mood, but my brother drew me out of my reverie by lightly punching me on the shoulder.

"Hey Edward…where are you bro? You seem deep in thought."

"Uh…umm…yes, Emmet…I was just appreciating being back home…seems like it's been a century since the last time I was here."

"Well you'll be here for one month. And I'll take some days off work. So we'll try to make your holidays enjoyable…good cooking from mom…some times for sports…_we have to stay in shape…_some nights out having fun and meeting girls…_I have to help you expand your sex life… _playing some music."

"Oh, Emmett, stop filling my schedule…I need time to relax."

"Hey, Eddie, since when does going out, drinking beer, playing music...and fucking…not relaxing? This is the first time I've heard you talk like this. What's happening with you, man? Is it your old age?"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. It has nothing to do with my age," I added laughing. "It's just that I am really exhausted. Two years with almost no days off. I clearly need a break."

"Yeah, sure…we'll see in a few days. I think you'll be begging me to go out once your balls are ready to explode. I know your sex drive man," he retorted with a knowing-wink.

"Yeah okay, jerk, quit giving me a hard time here. What's up with you anyway? How is school? Any girlfriend? Do you still play music at the Altar Bar? Is Kate still working there?"

"Wow, five questions in a row. Take a breath Eddie. About the Altar bar, yeah I perform there once in a while…Kate…yes she is still bartending …you like her, don't you?"

"I like her…yes…she is good company…I like her…and most of all I like fucking her."

"Listen to that…Eddie the stud-man is back. I knew he wasn't hiding too far."

"Emmett, you know I can't live without sex…Sex is as important as air is to my lungs…I have no intentions of letting my balls shrivel away while I'm here. I have to take care of them," I said laughing. "So how is it at school with the kids?"

"School is great. You know how I love my job. Teaching gym class is fun…I'm paid to stay in shape and to teach kids how to play different sports…I couldn't wish for a better job." Then he added. "As for a girlfriend…Nope…not yet…I fool around…but nothing serious. And you, Edward…still with Irina?"

"No, man, not at all. She broke up with me two days ago." I said in an angry voice. "That bitch…I hate her."

"What happened bro…I thought you loved her…in a way."

"Loved her? No, I loved being seen with her. I loved fucking her. We enjoyed being together, but I discovered…she told me things about herself that disgusted me."

"What?" What did she do?"

Then I began to tell Emmett everything about the Irina-whore-escort-I sleep-with-people-to-promote-my-career-thing. How I felt…how I screamed at her…not wanting to see her fucking face ever again.

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry. It's the first time ever for someone to break up with you…and cheat on you…hard on the ego."

"I must admit it, yes. But now let's forget about her. I am here to enjoy my holidays. I don't want to talk about her…except to Alice maybe. That girl…we can't hide anything from her…she'll interrogate me about my private life soon enough…with tons of questions."

"Yep…you are right, Eddie…sis Alice, the investigator." Emmett said laughing.

We continued our chat till we got home. While we were on the Sewickley Bridge, I could see the outlines of the boats on the river. It was twilight, my favourite time of the day…As if God allowed the day to get some rest…allowed the day to build up new strengths to bring us more splendours in our lives. And twilight in Sewickley was beautiful. I used to go down to the river when the sun was setting to compose music and lyrics. Twilight in Sewickley always has that effect on me, waking up my poetic mind.

I could now see the house among the trees…_My house… _It was my favourite place in the world. I've travelled a lot. I've seen a lot of countries, beautiful landscapes, but nothing comparable to this place. My parent's house was a huge colonial mansion, two stories high with large bay windows and a long balcony surrounding the second floor. It was perfectly decorated outside with magnificent gardens where you could find the prettiest flowers and most-perfectly trimmed bushes and trees. There was a pond where you could see small fish swimming and playing around the rocks, water lilies, and frogs. The site was heavenly….and when the sun was shining, enlightening every thing…it was God's masterpiece.

Emmett parked his BMW in the alley, turned the engine off, got out of the car, and quickly took my luggage from the trunk. Then he opened the car door for me… _A real knight_ _in shining armour_… I thought inwardly…He was well-raised and had…most of the time…really good manners…_Not like you…Oh…the mother fucker is back…I thought you_ _were dead…get lost_…I said inwardly.

The first thing I noticed, when I entered the house, were my parents and Alice standing up in the living room…and flowers and candles everywhere…_ALICE_.

That was my little sister Alice…The one ready for parties…celebrations…and special days…The one who loved to organize, set up, and decorate places. When she had something in her mind, nobody could restrain her…five feet tall, short black hair, blue eyes. A tornado on two legs…And I loved her…

"Alice, you shouldn't have…" but she cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Edward, you know me…I am so happy you are back…I had to make this day a special one," she said, kissing me on both cheeks and hugging me tightly.

"And the flowers…were Emmett's idea," Alice added.

"Emmett…do you have a pussy growing in your boxers…replacing your dick?" I murmured near his ear.

"Shut up, bastard," Emmett whispered back.

Nobody could hear our quiet banter.

My parents came over to greet me.

"Ah! Son, at last you're here. It's been such a long time," said my dad. Carlisle.

"Eddie, love, I missed you so much…my baby! Now I am feeling all emotional," said my mom, her voice broken with sobs and crying.

"Aw, Mom, don't cry. I am here now…for a whole month…You'll get tired of me and my attitudes soon enough," I said, smiling.

"Never, love….Never..."

"Do you want something to drink?" my dad asked. "A Corona….a cocktail…what do you want son?"

"A Corona -- yes, Dad…Nothing's better than Corona."

"And you, Emmett…what do you want?"

"I'll take the same. The fucking asshole has great taste." Emmett added, winking at me and my dad.

"Emmett! Watch your language…I can hear you," my mom said.

Then we all started laughing.

"Come on everyone. It's time to eat. Come…Edward you must hungry." My mom was getting impatient.

"Yes, love…let's go boys…Come Alice…You know your mom. When dinner is ready, she doesn't like for us to keep her waiting. Let's go."

We all moved into the dining room.

The dinner was excellent. My mother, Esme, was an excellent cook… She made my favourite brie and garlic pasta. The dessert, a strawberry cheesecake was excellent. The wine, a Cabernet sauvignon, was exquisite.

We chatted a lot. We talked about everything…mostly about my career…my life…and their lives.

Then, after coffee and some liquor, it was time to go to bed.

My room…My place…I was so happy…Happy and exhausted.

I drifted off to sleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow.

I was pretty busy the whole time of my holidays. It was totally different from work. Emmett took care of everything. We went horseback-riding, played golf, tennis, racket-ball, badminton; we went to the gym, to keep our bodies in shape. We went fishing with my dad who was a real fisherman in his heart. We went to the spa with Alice and mom, getting a massage, facial mask, manicure and pedicure_. Girl-stuff…but I enjoyed it…_We went hijacking, parachuting - _I almost had a heart-attack, _hang-gliding - _I nearly fainted, _rafting - _I almost fell in the river, _paragliding_ - There I hyperventilated…._and bungee jumping_…the worst of all.._

This was my brother Emmett's idea - the-I-do-all sports-if you-are-not–a-chicken-follow-me-type…and I followed.

And we went out…A lot…I did not mind after all. I wanted to do things for me. Just for me. We went out and…I fucked a lot.

The fifth night after my arrival Emmett was performing at the Altar Bar in Pittsburgh. This was a very popular bar. A lot of people hung out there and spent their nights listening to music and local singers. The place was huge. The outside building was like a church…all brick and stones, and stained-glass windows. Its façade was a church…That's why it was called the Altar Bar. Inside the place, the first thing noticeable was the very big bar on the left with flat screens on the wall. Round tables were in the middle and there was a big stage at the far end of the room. There was also a second floor and a beautiful monumental glass-steeled staircase leading to the second-floor. Even more tables on the second floor…This was really a very nice place.

As I entered the place, I recognized some people and a lot of people recognized me. _Famous Edward Cullen was here…_That was my life now…I had to deal with it. Certainly, throughout the evening somebody would take a picture of me. I was absolutely certain paparazzi would be waiting for me outside and I was going to be on the internet or on You tube…later on.

I decided to forget about all that shit and just enjoy myself. I drank a few beers and talked with Kate. Kate was the bartender - a very pretty woman, long black hair, piercing grey eyes with a pair of tits to make any guy salivate. And…I did…those tits…were…wow...perfect.

She noticed. While we were talking, she saw that my eyes were lingering on her breasts.

"Hey, Eddie…see something you like??"

"You know me, Kate. I just was thinking about seeing you naked, cupping your breasts and sucking your nipples till you scream my name...and fucking you…hard and long…" I whispered into her ear.

"Hey, sweetheart," she whispered back in my ear, grazing my earlobe with her teeth. "No problem with that at all. I don't have to close tonight…so after my shift…I am all yours."

That was Kate. Direct, simple, no strings-attached…and one of the best fucks a guy could wish for.

Just thinking about what was coming; my cock was straining hard in my jeans. My last real sexual release was two weeks ago. I mean, I jerked off…almost every night….my hands were very near suffering from carpal tunnel pain. Nothing was better than a real fuck…and with Kate…perfect…she didn't want any permanent relationship at all. Yep…this evening would be fantastic…from the beginning till the end.

My thoughts were interrupted as my brother Emmett spoke into the microphone and his band took their respective place behind their musical instruments. He welcomed the people and wished them a good evening. Then he began to sing Blue October, Aerosmith, Sting, Snow Patrol, John Mayer…and others. After forty-five minutes he took a brief pause and came to the bar to have a drink.

"Hey, Emmett…what do you want to drink?" Kate asked

"Give me a rum and coke."

"Okay, darling…just a minute."

He sat down next to me.

"So Edward, are you having fun?"

"Yes a lot…it's nice. I like this place…nobody is losing control because I'm here…It is fun to feel normal again. By the way, don't wait for me later tonight…I'm going with Kate."

"Oh…_Oh_…with Kate…I won't even ask what you'll be doing with Kate… or what she'll be doing to you," Emmett said.

"Yes, don't ask anything…No questions…no answers."

"Wish you a hell of a night…and very hot sex," he teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. No need to spread the news here."

He laughed and punched me on the arm.

Kate handed Emmett his rum and coke on the rocks.

"Hey, Eddie, why don't you come on stage and sing….it would be fun."

"Umm…Not sure about that, bro…maybe not tonight."

"C'mon man…The next song is Guns N' Roses - November Rain. You know the song by heart…I'll play the piano and you can sing."

"Oh…okay…what the hell…whenever you are ready."

"Right now…Come on."

So I followed him. He introduced me, telling the audience that I didn't need any fucking introduction because obviously I was the real star of the night…everybody laughed. Then I took my place behind the microphone.

November Rain was one of my favourite songs …and Gun N' Roses was one of my favourite groups. I heard people clapping, the band played the opening, and then I began to sing.

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darling when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same?

Cause nothing lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November Rain

We've been through this such a long, long time

Just trying to kill the pain…oh…yeah…

But lovers always coming and lovers always going

And no one's really sure who's letting go today

Walking away

If we could take the time to lay it on line

I could rest my head

Just knowing that you were mine

All mine…

_And then I had a flash__ black of a beautiful .long-brown hair girl wearing a red dress…what the hell…_

So if you want to love me

Then darling don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walking

In the cold November Rain

_A girl I had__ mistaken for a slut….an escort_

Do you need some time…on your own?

Do you need some time…all alone?

Everybody needs some time …on their own

Don't you know you need some time …all alone?

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you oh….oh….oh

_What the fuck did I do?_

Sometimes I need some time…on my own

Sometimes I need some time…all alone

Everybody needs some time…on their own

Don't you know you need some time…all alone?

_This girl had nothing to do wit__h Irina…I insulted her…I had no right._

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

_I was to blame…._

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

_I had to find a way…to make it up to her__….to apologize..._

Cause nothing lasts forever

Even cold November Rain

Don't you think that you need somebody?

Don't you think that you need someone?

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

You're not the only one

Then I heard people clapping and screaming. They loved the song. I heard my name…and more applause. But in my heart, I was not overwhelmed with joy…I was sad because of a girl in a red dress that was angry because I'd hurt her…sometimes I was really a fucking asshole.

I went back to the bar to see Kate. I took another drink and tried to forget about the long- brown hair girl. I couldn't do anything for the moment. She was in New York and I was here…But I knew somewhere…somehow…I would find a way to apologize to her. Maybe Marcus knew where she worked…I made a promise to myself to find her…And I was one to keep a promise…I decided to enjoy the rest of the evening. My brother was still singing and the music was good.

Two hours later, Kate was ready to go. I followed to her house. She was living very close to The Altar…a few blocks away… so we walked to her place. I was also quite surprised that no paparazzi were waiting for me outside the bar…or fans trying to mob me. Everything was quiet…The only sounds we heard were some cats meowing and the noise of our footsteps on the sidewalk. We arrived at Kate's apartment and she offered me a drink.

"Would you like a 'bunny hug,' Edward?" Kate asked.

"If I am the bunny…yes, Kate…you can hug me. I have no problem with that."

"A 'bunny hug' is a drink, silly," she retorted laughing.

"Oh…okay….are you having one? I don't like to drink alone."

"You are not going to do anything alone tonight, darling….I am all here for you."

She came back holding the two drinks in her hands. She handed me mine and put her glass on the coffee table.

"I'll take a quick shower, darling. Don't leave."

"Where else would I go, Kate? Go and take your shower. You can be sure I will be waiting."

While Kate was in the shower, I waited on the couch. I took the television remote control and began to flip through the channels. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom…completely naked…

Holy Mother of God…This girl had a body to make any cock scream out for joy and come. I almost jumped on her as I led her to the bed. I took my clothes off as if they were on fire, kicked my shoes across the room, and then I was climbing on the top of her…my hands everywhere.

Her skin was hot. I could feel her body; her breasts on my chest, her stomach against mine, her legs around my waist, her wet pussy against my hard-on. I kissed her fiercely, my tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip, and then forced her to open her mouth, reaching and encircling her tongue with mine. The desire flooded to my shaft. I pushed my tongue deeper into her mouth, pressing my lips hard on hers. I started to place small kisses to the corner of her mouth, down her neck, and then back to the soft skin near her ear. I flicked her earlobe and sucked it, while her fingers raked through my hair, down the nape of my neck, and then gently grazing my skin all along my spine. I moaned as she cupped my ass cheeks and massaged them with the palms of her hands.

I slowly moved down, licking the delicate skin of her neck, her collarbones, and softly leaving kisses all along the way as I reached her breasts. Then I cupped her left breast and took her right nipple in my mouth: nibbling it with my teeth, licking it and sucking it. Her fingers were in my hair again and she panted as I moved down to her stomach, leaving tender wet kisses on her skin.

Then I was in between her thighs, my mouth on her so-wet pussy and her clit. I took it in my mouth and began to suck it and lick it slowly first and then more vigorously as she was groaning and breathing faster.

"Do you like it Kate? Tell me you like it…"

"Yes…darling…yes…don't stop…please…please…"

I continued licking and nibbling her clit and then I snaked my arm around her waist, lifted her up a bit, and put two fingers in her entrance - pushing and pulling them in and out, my right thumb still pressing and rubbing her love button.

"Oh Edward…I'm coming…I'm coming…Yes …yes….Like that….Oh…Fuck…"

"Wait…Wait…Wait for me Kate…"

"I removed my fingers, un-wrapped the foil of the condom which was on the night table, and quickly slid it on my shaft. I put my hard cock inside of her. I rammed into her body, my hands grasped firmly on her thighs, her legs straddling my waist. I slammed harder and harder into her entrance till both of our orgasms ripped through our bodies, leaving us in waves of ultimate pleasure.

"Oh! Oh! ...Fuck …this is so good…"

"Yes…Yes…Edward….Keep going…This is so…umm……ah…ah………. good…"

I continued for a while, riding her walls slower and slower, and finally rested on her breasts. She kept running her fingers through my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"You can stay for the night if you want…I am so tired… I don't know if I have the strength to drive you home."

"I can call a cab," I said since I was quite exhausted too. "Maybe its better that I go home. My family and I are all going to play golf tomorrow. Luckily it is just in the afternoon. I don't have to wake up too early."

"Do as you wish, Edward….. Will I see you again before you go?" Kate asked.

"Sure sweetheart…I have three more weeks here…So I'll see you…promise I'll call you this week. Maybe we could go to eat dinner somewhere and then I could stay for the night."

"Sounds good to me…I should drive you home… I feel bad…"

"Don't, Katie….sleep well…I'll call you."

I dragged myself out of bed, out of the comfort and warmth of her arms. I put my clothes on – searching for my shoes. _Where is that damn shoe? Man, you were in a hurry…Oh…here it is. _

Then I kissed her forehead, left her apartment, got a cab, and went home.

The days went by, all of them fulfilling and happy. My brother and I kept on with all the sports he'd scheduled for me. He was the expert and won almost every fucking game we played. At golf he had a handicap of 85, which was fairly good. I was more the type that struggling with the ball - hitting it into the woods, in the water, or in the sand pit. I was cursing at my golf ball, or my golf club, which made him laugh a lot, and which made him tease me even more.

I met girls, too. I saw Kate every week, enjoying my time with her, going to restaurants, taking her to the cinema, and ending all the nights we were together…fucking. It was fun hanging out with her. She was a simple girl, very independent, with no desire at all to be entangled in a love affair. She had a few male friends…_she was very selective - so she told me…_going out with them and having a special mutual sexual relationship with those guys. Her life was the one she wanted and she felt good with herself. She was a great woman, a great friend, and I liked her very much.

I fucked some others girls, too. At the golf court, I met a golf instructor who was in my high school when we were teenagers. Her name was Tanya and she was the best cock- sucker I've ever meet in my life. She was when we were students, and she was still now. She knew everything about blow jobs; an expert with her tongue and mouth. She could make a dick come in the most fucking orgasmic way. And, she swallowed every single drop. I fucked her in her car and in her condo, enjoying my time with her as well.

And there was time spent with my parents and Alice. Alice asked me everything about Irina…_she felt very sorry for me…_asked me everything about my life and my upcoming projects. I could not hide anything from her. My sister was a kind of mind reader and she could feel when people were not telling the truth. I also told her about the red dress girl incident_, she was not happy about my attitude _and she listened to everything on my intention of finding the girl to make amends.

My parents took some time off to be with me. Carlisle was a pharmacist at Walgreens, and my mother Esme was a surgeon at Sewickley Valley Hospital. They were both quite busy with their jobs, but they managed to work out their schedules to be with me. I appreciated the gesture. I loved my family. They were the most important people in my life.

Before long, it was time to go. Time to leave all of them and go back to my actor-life, my frenetic life.

After saying good-byes to each other…..my mom and Alice crying…my dad saying good-bye with a catch in his voice, I followed Emmett to his car.

The ride back was quiet, both of us feeling emotional and deep in our thoughts.

We arrived to the airport and hugged each other, tears very nearly falling.

"Edward, have a nice trip…Don't forget to call…I miss you already…It was fun having you here."

"I'll call, bro. I love you. Tell Mom, Dad and Alice how much I love them."

"I'll tell them. Take care of yourself Eddie. I love you, too."

Then I opened the door, took out my luggage and carry-on bag, and walked to my gate.

* * *

**End of chapter: Thanks to all my lovely readers. Thanks to those who take time to leave a comment. I read all of them and usually reply.**

**This is the recipe of bunny hug….I couldn't have chosen a better drink.**

**One oz. Gin**

**One oz. Whisky**

**One and a half tablespoon**** of Pernod**

**Combine with ice and shake. Strain and add ice.**

**Before I go…Edward seems to show remorse…so the bad guy has a heart….he wants to apology…so tell me what you think…is it going to be easy?…Is Bella going to forgive him easily?…or is he going to have a hard time convincing her?…I would like to hear your point of view.**

**The next chapter is all BPOV….I love you all xxx**

****I recommend this story…Through His Eyes…its-rpattz-baby….****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here I am again with all of you my lovely readers. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it for you. ****A very special thanks to Susie - my coach (xlavendermoonx)…I love you hun…a ton…Thanks to my you tube and twitters friends…for your support and your love…You rock girls…You are great…**

****All the characters belong to a very talented author S.M**** but Badassward is mine…all mine.**

* * *

**MY ALL**

Chap.7

**FRIENDS **

**BELLA **

Real friends are jewels. They bring sunshine in your life. Cherish and love them.

France

This month has been a very busy one.

Every night after work, I've had to pack all my stuff into boxes.

Incredible…the things we can gather living in the same place for 6 years.

Some of the objects were never used…clothes that I had forgotten the mere existence of, dishes I never used…like that fine china I received years ago, which was still in the box…never opened.

And the papers…Oh!

My God!...how can someone have kept so many papers…telephone bills…electricity bills…internet bills…credit cards invoices…pamphlets…old contracts….it took me a long time to check all of them…keeping the good ones and tearing up the unnecessary ones and putting them in the recycling bin. I took many boxes full of clothes, books, and dishes to the church where volunteers would transport them to homeless centers for people in need.

My friends, Jessica and Angela, came over almost every night after work to help me. It was fun having them around, and I appreciated the time they spent helping me pack. We ordered food from a local restaurant, drank wine, listened to music, chatted, and laughed a lot. It was like a party every night…so very less-boring when they were with me.

Jake came around too…which was pleasant for Jessica…who had a real crush for him…and he seemed interested in her, too.

I wondered from time to time if he was actually offering his service to pack to be helpful, or if the real reason was because he liked being around her. I caught them often glancing at each other, something in their eyes. Maybe there was a love affair slowly building between those two. I was really happy for them because they were such very nice people.

The girls took me out, as we had planned, four days after my promotion. They wanted to celebrate this very particular moment and we had a great time. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday and we did a lot of different enjoyable things.

In the morning, Jessica called to tell me that she was picking me up to take me to a light breakfast at Starbuck's. As soon as we arrived to the café, we ordered croissants and coffee. We waited for Angie, who had a meeting with one of our clients. We took time to relax and talked about everything on our minds…Jake was very much in our conversation…Jessica intended to ask him out very soon for a dinner or a drink somewhere…_That's it Jess…take the lead…ask him…it is about time…he is not going to eat you…well I am sure he will… _I thought inwardly, laughing.

Angela soon joined us. She ordered a coffee, and we went on with our random conversation.

Then the girls announced to me that we were going shopping. They wanted to buy me clothes and jewellery as a departure gift. I told them it was not necessary at all, as this whole gift thing was embarrassing to me, but they told me to shut up and follow them.

So…as they did not seem to want to hear a single word about my embarrassment, we went to different boutiques to buy my outfit for the night. First of all, we went to Victoria's Secret to buy fine undergarments. Angela bought many different sexy bras, assorted panties, and garters…_What the hell girls…I am going out with you…I am not going on a_ _date…nobody is going to see that underwear…so why spend so much money on expensive_ _lingerie_…They both told me to shut up…the second time in about 45- minutes…so I went into the dressing room to try on the undergarments.

I finally picked out a pink demi-cup bra with matching bikini panties and garter, all silk and lace with tiny pink pearls at the waist of the bikini. Jessica paid for the whole thing, and we went out to continue our itinerary to the boutiques they had already decided to take me to.

The second stop was Abercrombie & Fitch. Jessica chose some very pretty dresses, throwing them to me, and ordering me to try on all of them…_so my friends were bossing me around_ _today_…each one at their turn…_I was not their employer today….I was Bella-- their friend_.

I tried all of them on, parading in front of the two of them. And then Jess and Angie finally decided that the very short, blue, skin-tight dress with a deep low-cut at the front was the one that fitted me the best…It enhanced, they both said, the tone of my skin…the brown of my eyes and hair…giving them more brilliance…._If they say so…why not?_

It was now Angela's turn to pay the bill and we headed out for our third stop.

This time we went to Swarovski and they let me decide what I wanted.

I chose a delicate chain with a crystal heart and the matching earrings. Jessica and Angela split the bill and we left.

The girls were hungry and so was I. We went across the street to a snack-bar and ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and cokes. This time I told them I was the one paying the bill, _no_ _discussion about… enough is enough… _they both laughed but didn't argue and we ate slowly, enjoying the time together.

We finally headed to Jessica's car, a silver-grey Mazda 3…Angela walked to her own car, saying good-bye. We all now had to get dressed for the evening. Jessica drove me back to my loft, telling me that she was picking me at 19:30 for the restaurant, and she then went back to her own apartment.

I relaxed a bit, throwing all my bags on my bed, taking of my shoes, and sitting on the couch for awhile flipping through the TV channels. There was absolutely nothing interesting on, so I went to the bathroom to take a hot bath and relax a bit more.

I poured my vanilla-peach bubble bath in the water and let my sore feet soothe in the water. I washed my hair and my skin with my favourite body shampoo and gel, rinsed thoroughly, and towel-dried. I put vanilla-peach lotion on my body, massaging it into my skin, and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I unpacked the bags, took the undergarments out, and put them on. I slipped on my sheer nylon stockings, my pink garter, and finally my dress…_Gosh…those girls are so nice…I love them so much…and that dress is so_ _beautiful and well-fitted..._if I was going on a date…I am sure the guy would find me stunning and irresistible…_Okay, Bella…you don't want and you don't wish to have a love-affair right now…You just broke up with Tyler…so take your time…you are moving out soon…so change your thoughts._

I climbed into my silver four-inch high heeled stilettos and went to dry brush my hair and do my make-up. I left my hair naturally-wavy and added some eye-shadow, a trace of eye-liner, my mascara, and a natural pink lip gloss. I fixed my Swarovski necklace and earrings in place and I was ready for a splendid evening with my friends.

I looked at myself in the mirror, pretty much satisfied with my reflection, and then went back to the couch again to see if there was something on tv…I flipped through the channels and stopped the moment I saw Ryan Seacrest from 2008 on the screen, and then there was that bastard fucking-Cullen on the screen with some paparazzi who were taking pictures of him and asking him questions…Ryan said the pictures were taken in the airport three days ago…That the star was going to Pittsburgh…_he could go to hell and burn in_ _damnation…fuck you Cullen…_ and that they didn't know about his future projects because he refuses to answers all the questions.

Just the sight of him made me almost sick, all my anger coming back, so I turned off the TV, almost throwing the remote control across the living room. Then I picked a book…Time's traveller wife and began to read it…

I'd almost finished chapter one when my cell rang. It was Jessica waiting for me in her car. I picked up my silver purse, my shawl, my keys, and went out.

I walked to her car and got in. Jessica was beautiful. Black short linen dress, her hair twisted in a bun…she was gorgeous.

"So hun…where are we going?" I asked her.

"We are going to la Santa Fé. There is a new band performing. From what I heard they are going to rock the place tonight." she answered back.

"I am sure it's going to be fun….better than the last time I went there…No fucking Cullen to insult me…" I added in a frustrated voice.

"Certainly not…I read in a magazine that he is in Pittsburgh with his family." Jessica said.

"Yep…that guy is everywhere…I heard that news on TV….Like I care….I don't give a

damn…."

"Bye the way, Bella, Carmen is going to join us tonight. She wants to celebrate. too."

"Oh! Great…I love that girl. She is the one for a good party."

Carmen was the receptionist at the office. A short blond-haired girl, always in a good mood, very goodhearted…a very sweet girl.

We were now in La Santa Fé's parking lot. It was full. Jessica found a place in between a yellow corvette and a red van. We got out of the car and walked to the restaurant.

As soon as we went in…the place was crowded… came to greet us. The man was very welcoming and nice…._even though he had some very disrespectful friends_…he was a good man.

"Hello ladies….I am very happy to see you….Hope you have a nice evening." and then he approached near my ear and whispered…"I would like to talk to you later…if you don't mind."

"Is it about the fucking asshole…if so I am not interested to hear any explanations whatsoever…" I snapped back.

"Please, Miss Swan….Just give me a few minutes of your time."

"Okay, Mister Masen…I'll come and talk with you…Later…"

He asked us to follow him to our table. Angie and Carmen were already there. both of them talking and laughing, already drinking cocktails.

"Hey, girls…already partying? You two seem to have a lot of fun." I said.

"Yep…Angela was telling me about a certain Aro Volturi… It seems the guy has a ten inch stick…and she rode him a lot the past few days."

That was my Angela….direct, simple, and not embarrassed at all with anything dealing with sex.

The bartender came to our table and asked us what we would like to drink.

"Give me an Islander Cocktail, please," I said

"I'll take a Corona," Jessica said.

"Okay, Ladies…I'll be back in one minute."

"So, gals…How are you tonight? You look radiant."

"Thanks, Bella. You are amazing, too and Jess, you are stunning."

"Thanks, Carmen. It's going to be fun tonight. The food here is exquisite and Jess told me about a great band that is going to perform tonight."

"Yep…The Beach Warmer…I love them…..I heard them this summer…They are really talented," Carmen said.

"Are you gals hungry? I am starving."

"Yep, Angie, we should order…I am hungry too," Jessica said.

The bartender brought the drinks and we asked him for the menus. He picked them up and handed them to us.

"Umm! I'll take the rib steak well-done, curry rice and asparagus, and a Caesar salad."

"I'll take the same as Bella here," Carmen said.

"And for you, Miss?" The bartender asked to Jessica.

"I'll take the rainbow-trout, vegetable salad, and the garlic noodles."

"And you, young lady? What would you like to eat?" The bartender asked, winking at Angela.

"I'll take a veggie salad with Feta please….and can you bring us a bottle of your La Santé Fé wine? We are here to celebrate."

"Sure, Miss…It's a pleasure serving you."

"Oh…OH…Angie," Carmen said laughing, "What's with all those innuendos? He seems to be attracted to you."

"He is cute, isn't he? That baby face and those blue eyes…Maybe…why not??"

And we all started laughing.

The food was, as usual, delicious. We talked a lot, laughed a lot, drank…..well, we drank…

The bartender, smiling and winking at Angie, went to pick up the dishes and we ordered dessert and liquors.

The band had taken the stage now, each of the players behind their instruments. They were tuning them and testing the microphones.

As we waited, Angela (who else) noticed three guys at the bar that were looking at us quite intently.

"Hey, Bella, look at those guys. They are…..WOW….The brownish-blond guy keeps looking at you."

Without waiting for my response, she went straight to the bar to talk to the guys…_What the hell Angela!!...Come back here…_

And she did come back…with the guys.

The brownish-blond man addressed me first.

"Hello, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Robert Lautner. These are my friends and co-workers, Jackson Stewart and Kellan Green. Do you mind if we join you?"

"Umm….no…. errr…not all…._Stop behaving like a fucking idiot…get a grip Bella….you know how to speak English…_ _I know the guy is absolutely-fucking cute……_ _send_ _a message to your grey cells and speak_ _clearly… Jesus-Christ_.

We all shook hands and introduced ourselves, and they took a seat at our table.

The guys were tall, broad-shouldered and absolutely magnificent. Jackson had curly blond hair with blue piercing eyes. Kellan was huge - Almost six feet four, with short curly brown hair and greenish-blue eyes….and Robert….Oh…Jesus….OH….My god….This guy was…absolutely divine…with the sexiest smile I've even seen in my whole life…_except for_ _Edward Cullen's smile--but he was a son-of-a-bitch…so fuck you again asshole…and this reminded me had to talk to Marcus….later…_

Robert's eyes were blue…so blue…the color of the ocean….when the sun was shining on the sea….His face was almost perfect….almost…._Edward's face was perfect…Okay…shut the fuck up…you-the voice in my head…Cullen is a jerk_.

His hair was brownish-blond and a bit untidy…._I guess when he worked he had to use gel to fix it…pilots were always clean-shaven and well-dressed in their uniforms… and they were so incredibly sexy…Oh…my…him in an uniform…Okay, Bella...calm yourself…he is looking at you and your mouth is open…close it…if there is a fly in this restaurant you certainly are going to swallow it …_ _Look at it the way a mature, beautiful, in_-_control-of- her-charms woman would do it_.

I noticed that his nose had a slight bump…his lips looked so kissable…all pink and soft….. his face was still perfect even with these imperfections.

Yes - Robert was a real beautiful, handsome man.

We talked a lot, almost forgetting the people around us. He was 30-years old and a pilot. Jackson and Kellan were his co-pilots. They all worked for American Airlines.

Everything was easy with him. We talked about our jobs, our lives, our relationships, our family and our friends.

I told him about my one-year relationship with Tyler. I told him about how he had been a great guy when we first met. Generous, considerate, tender. How his behaviour changed when his buddies from high school moved to New York. Then his attitude changed. Tyler wanted to have fun. He wanted to go out and I felt like a third wheel. We had plans but everything went up in smoke…He was not the serious man I wanted to spend my life with….He became a teenager again.

Robert told me about his recent divorce. His wife did not want a child. Her career was very important. She became pregnant and decided to abort the child, without even telling him. He discovered it because she ended up with a very bad infection…and he learned of it at the hospital…the doctor told him that there was had been residue of the fetus left inside her uterus that was causing the infection. As he had wanted a child for such a long time, feelings of deep sadness, frustration and betrayal overcame him. He left her and asked for a divorce.

We continued chatting for awhile, each one of us in our little bubble, and then Jessica asked us to come to the dance floor. The music was good and very entertaining. So we went to the dance floor and began to dance.

The band was playing their own version of the Black Eyed Peas -- 'I Got a Feeling', so everybody was on the floor dancing, pressing against one another one and jumping all around. I was dancing very close to Robert, our bodies almost touching and swinging to the rhythm of the music. Then the Beach Warmer band began to sing a ballad…their own composition, and Robert took me in his arms, pressed me close to his body and we began to sway and move with the slow beat of the music. He grazed the nape of my neck gently, moving his fingers along my back…all gestures so sweet and tender…then he kissed me softly on the lips.

"You are beautiful, Bella," he murmured in my ear. "You are so beautiful."

"You are beautiful too, Rob. I enjoyed my night here…But you know I am not ready to…"

He cut me off in mid-sentence. He lifted my chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella…I am not ready for anything either…I just got divorced…Let's just enjoy the time we have together….But I would like to see you again…"

"You know I am leaving New York…I am going to live in Montreal…very soon."

"That's not a problem for me, hun. I fly to Montreal often. I am a pilot - remember…I often fly from New York-Toronto-Montreal route…I could see you there …if you want too. And you are leaving in three weeks….I would like to take you out before you go…let's call it a 'friends' date."

"I would be happy to see you again. You are a very nice person. I already consider you my friend. I like you, Rob."

"I like you too, Bella. Here is my cell number." He handed me a piece of paper with his cell number on it. "Would you mind giving me yours?"

"Not at all…Give me your cell…I will put the info in your phone."

As I was pressing the keys Rob asked me, "So would you like to have a drink?"

"I had the same thought….Let me buy you a drink….anyway, I have to talk to the owner…What would like to drink?"

"Surprise me, Bella. I'll take the same as what you're drinking."

I went straight to the bar, feeling a bit dizzy and very warm inside. Robert was a very sexy, gorgeous man, very clever, well-mannered and very interesting.

Jessica was at the bar with a very tall man….Uh….I knew this man…Jake…Jake was here.

"Jake….hey…hello…What are you doing here?"

"Hey…Hi, Bella…I heard there was a special event here tonight…I came to celebrate with all of you."

"Oh…I am so happy….you already have a drink?"

"Yep, beautiful Jessica here is taking care of me," he retorted with a crooked smile.

I saw Jessica blush. Her face was glowing…._yes….there was something going on between_ _those two._

"I'll see you later, Jacob. I have to talk with Mr. Masen."

was behind the bar helping the bartenders with the drinks.

He came up to me and asked, "Would you like to drink something, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, two A-Bombs….thinking of Rob was a sort of sexual bomb…._stop this,_ _Bella…you are not going to be entangled in a love …or sex…affair here tonight….so calm yourself and your damn hormones…okay the voice….shut the fuck up._

"But, Mr. Masen you had something to tell me…what's it about…the drinks can wait."

"Okay Miss Swan…Please follow me."

He led me to his office at the back of the restaurant. He let me enter first then he closed the door.

"First of all, Miss Swan, I would like to apologize for Edward's bad behaviour Tuesday night. I was hoping to see you after driving to his apartment, but when I came back you were gone. A client of yours…I think his name is Phil…overheard a bit of Edward's remarks and I want to tell you that Eddie is very sorry for…."

"I don't think that Edward is sorry, sir. He is sorry to have annoyed you, but he is not sorry he insulted me. I saw him the next day at Starbuck's…he did not even recognize me…..So stop making excuses for him… He is a bastard, he is judgemental…and you are wasting your breath right now."

"Miss Swan…I know you are really angry, but Edward drank too much and he lost his temper."

"Well -Famous-Cullen is an adult. So if he can't handle his alcohol then it is his problem, not mine. I think this discussion is closed. I am here to have fun tonight…I am leaving the city in three weeks, moving to Montreal for my job…and there is no chance whatsoever I am going to see him again, so let's forget about the asshole. I think there are drinks waiting for me at the bar."

I left him and went directly to the bar to fetch my cocktails.

I walked back to the table where the beautiful brownish-blond pilot was waiting for me.

"Hey Robert….here is your drink."

"Thanks, Bella….mmm….it's delicious. What is it?"

"It's an A-bomb," I said winking at him.

"This drink suits you well," he retorted laughing.

"It suits you well too, Rob…You are kind of a bomb yourself," I added, giggling.

"Okay then, Bella…Let's drink to two beautiful bomb-people."

"Yep…Cheers," I said smiling.

Jackson, Kellan, Carmen and Angela came back to table. We began to talk and laughed about everything…enjoying our evening. Kellan was a very funny guy, with a great sense of humour. Jessica and Jake were still at the bar, very close to each other. Jake was running his fingers in Jess's hair…._so I think those two are having a good time…great …yes…_

From time to time we all returned to the dance floor. This band was indeed very good and the musicians knew how to entertain the crowd.

It was almost two in the morning when people began to gradually leave the place. Jessica came back to the table and asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded and said good-bye to everyone and to all my new friends. We certainly would meet from time to time. They were great people.

Robert hugged me and told me he was going to call for our 'friends' date. I kissed him on the cheeks telling him that I was waiting for his call then followed Jess to the doors.

As soon as we were in the car, Jessica began to tell me about how Jacob was charming, gorgeous, nice-to-talk-to, sweet, generous, sexy as hell…_that we know, Jess, I thought_ _inwardly..._and that they were going to go out Sunday for dinner and drinks…._well hun….hope you can appreciate all his gorgeousness in bed…_I said to myself, slightly grinning.

She asked me about the handsome 6 foot tall, brownish-blond hair guy and I told her everything. How he was nice, witty and fun to talk to. The ride home was fast…Jessica loved to speed, so it took less time then before to reach my loft. We kissed each other on the cheeks, and she told me that she would come back tomorrow to help me pack more things.

So I went to the loft, undressed and took a quick shower. Then I lay down on the bed and quickly felt asleep…dreaming of a nice, handsome pilot who was tenderly kissing me on the lips. I woke up in the morning in a very good mood. I had a light breakfast and a hot chocolate and started to pack more boxes.

Time flew by fast. I did not remember the days at all. I had many things to do at the office, meeting my successor, _who by_ _the way, bought my loft_, explaining the job to him, and giving him all the details on the different dossiers. I attended some events all related to my job. We had that fashion designers gala, which was a real success and other activities with the designers. Most of my work day time was in the office though. I had a considerable amount of tasks to fulfill there before leaving.

Rob and I went out two weeks after our meeting at La Santé. He took me to a very fine restaurant in Manhattan. The place was called Mori Moto. It was cozy. The food was absolutely divine and we had a great time together. Talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. Yes, this man was really charming and interesting.

Finally, the final day was here. The moving company I hired did a very nice job packing all my furniture and boxes in the van. The moving men had the responsibility to replace all my furniture in the new condo my employers had so generously bought for me in my new city, Laval.

The day of the departure all my friends were at the loft to say their farewells. Angela and Jess promised to come to Montreal as soon as possible…._it was not the end of the_ _world_…we kissed, hugged, cried, and kissed again.

I decided to drive to Montreal. It was a six hours drive and I couldn't leave or sell my Chevy Van, she was my baby, and I had to have a car in Montreal. I took my keys, my purse, my cell…and looked at the loft for the last time. I was really happy here but now my new life was beginning. My friends followed me to the van. We kissed again. I opened the door, turned on the ignition and was ready to go.

"Good-bye, girls….Good-bye, Jake…I love you all, I said, tears very nearly falling.

"Good-bye, Bella…Take care of yourself…and call us…We are going to miss you," they all said in unison.

"I'll call you…promise…Love you all."

Then I put my van in reverse, waving for the last time…and hit the accelerator…I left New York.

* * *

**End of chapter:**

**A/N:**

**A-Bomb recipe…(Bella and Rob's cocktail)…I love this one…**

**One and a half oz. Gin**

**One oz. Benedictine**

**One Splash Curac****ao**

**Build over ice in an old-fashioned glass**

**I recom****mend: Almost Like it's Love and Midnight Sun from chap.13 by lionandlamb01**

**And – Blinding by xlavendermoonx **

**So is there a new-player in the game now?…Oh! Edward…****There is a beautiful, sexy man around Bella now….His name is Rob by the way…he seems to find her charming… and you still have to find Bella and make amends….That is beginning to be very interesting…Let's see how you will deal with it Badass…**

**I would like to hear your point of view…What do you think? Bella knows Robert now and she is soon going to meet fucking Cullen…Hope to hear from you my readers…Thanks to follow me…I love your comments and reviews…and I usually reply…xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY ALL**

A/N: Hello again to all my lovely readers. Thanks to Susie (xlavendermoonx) who is a new fan fiction writer…her story is called Blinding…Full of suspense… Thanks Susie for your needed help. A special dedication for Lucia. Thanks for the banner and the beautiful background you made to illustrate my story. Thanks to Rosa for the BG you made for me on twitter…Thanks to all my dear lovely friends on twitter and YouTube. I love girls.

**The characters belong to a very talented woman S.M….but Badassward is mine…all mine…. **

* * *

CHANGES chap.8

Where you go doesn't count. The importance is to enjoy the place where you are.

France

EDWARD

The flight from Pittsburgh to New York went well. God must know of my fears of being in the air. No turbulence and no kids crying or screaming. Nobody seemed nervous…well I was nervous…I always was nervous flying, but that was part of me. As soon as I arrived home I unpacked my bags. My mother had done my laundry…Thanks to my beloved mother… so I took time to open my mails and to call Charlotte, Emmett and Marcus.

There was not anything interesting in the mail. Almost all of it were bills…_those damn bills…_ and annoying publicity-stuff.

I took time to make coffee and read the newspaper. The news was so boring. The usual stuff. I picked out a CD…Van Morrison, poured a cup of coffee and called Emmett.

He must have been waiting for my call. After the first ring, I heard his voice.

"Hey, hello, Eddie. How was your flight?"

"It went very well actually. I am here at the loft now. Safe." I retorted, laughing.

"Are you very busy this week?" Emmett asked.

"Well yes…I am in New York just for three days. I'm going to Montreal on Thursday. I will live in the city for about a year. I have to call Charlotte. I still don't know where I will be living there. Just hope they found an apartment for me. It's not that I don't like hotels, but a year in a hotel room…No…I don't think I would enjoy that very much."

"You will love Montreal. I spent two weeks there, three years ago, with my students. There was a basketball competition between high schools, and we enjoyed our time in the city so much…._and we won every game," _he said laughing.

"Nothing is new about you winning, bro. You always win. I wonder how you would react losing games…We all know you are a bad loser…and you have a vile temper…"

"Hey, Bastard…you know I am a winner at heart…even you can't beat me at any sports."

"Oh….Shut up, asshole…some days I'll get my revenge," I added laughingly.

"Are you flying to Montreal? " he asked.

"Nope. Not this time. I'll drive. I'll take my SUV Porsche Cayenne. There is not enough space in my convertible Porsche…in fact there is no trunk at all, and I have a lot of stuff to take to Montreal…anyway, I'll need a vehicle there, and I don't want to rent one."

"Who's going to take care of your apartment while you are gone?"

"I'll ask Charlotte or Marcus to come by to pick up my mail and see if everything is okay. It's well-protected with my high tech electronic security system directly linked to the police station. I wouldn't want any intruders in here, with my CD's collection which is worth thousands and thousands dollars. I also wouldn't want thieves to steal my guitars….They are priceless and very expensive."

"You're such a materialist person, Eddie. Your real loves are your Porsches, your CD's, and your guitars."

"Shut the fuck up. Aren't you as well? Just the way you take care of your Mercedes…each time you clean it. It's as if you are close to orgasm," I retorted back, "You should see your face….almost gazing at your car as if it were a woman…"

"Fuck you, man. Cars are easier to deal with than women sometimes," Emmet said.

"And who are you to talk? ...You do the same thing."

"You have a point there. It's true cars don't ask for anything….Though I can't see myself fucking my car…and anyway, nobody is going to be fucking me in my car…a blow-job maybe, if the girl is a swallower. I don't want my jizz to stain the seat."

"You are right about that…No liquid whatsoever in my Mercedes. Far too precious for me," he added laughing.

"Well, Emmett, you know how much I enjoy talking about cars, sex and women with you, but I have others things to do today. So I'll have to hang up for now. I must call Charlotte and Marcus. I will phone you as soon as I am in Montreal. Tell Mom, Dad and Alice I'll call them, too."

"Okay, Eddie. I love you, bro."

"I love you too, Emmett. Bye now."

"Bye, Ed…Have a nice trip." Then he hung up.

My second call was to Charlotte. On the fourth ring, I heard her musical voice answer the phone.

"Well hello, baby. It's Sexy Cullen on the phone. How are you, Hun?" I said.

"Hi, Sexy Cullen. I am fine. I was actually looking at your contract for the new movie…Everything is okay. How were your holidays? Did you have a nice time?"

"It was great, Charlotte… I had so much fun…Emmett took care of everything." I said.

"I presume you engaged in all kinds of extreme sports…we all know how your brother is. And did you ruin some girls' hearts? As we know you do all the time," she added laughing.

"Hey, baby, I did not call you to talk about my sex life…But for your information, I had a great time in many areas," I added snorting. "I'm calling to get more details about everything dealing with Montreal. Where will I live and when do I begin those French classes?"

"I have some pretty good news, sweetheart. Your classes will begin in two weeks. It's the 'Collège des Langues Internationales.' It is a very well-know, reputable establishment in Montreal. It will be a small class…I think no more than eight students will be in the class."

She continued, "As far as your accommodations, you will have to live in a hotel, The Hilton Suites, for approximately four days. Alliance has rented you a condo in Laval, which is a suburban town very near to Montreal…but it is new and not quite ready yet. All your furniture is included, so you just have to bring your stuff and your sexy body down there."

"Very funny, Charlotte. I know how sexy I am….and I know how to use my sexiness," I added playfully.

"We all know that, hun. At least I did not see you on internet or in magazines while you were in Pittsburgh….Girls want you to be single…They all dream of you as their Prince Charming…"

"Well between you and me, I don't give a fuck about being a Prince Charming to any of these girls. As long as they are eighteen and up for a good fuck…they can call me whatever they want…and dream about me, too…I am not at all responsible for being so-good looking," I said giggling.

"Ah, Eddie….you can be such an asshole, but I love you."

"I know that, darling. Everybody loves me" …_except one girl the motherfucker said…the_ _red dress girl…she hates you…oh!! You are back again…I thought I left you in_ _Pittsburgh…go to hell..._"I love you too, Charlotte. Can you fax the information for the college, the hotel and the condo? …The addresses and everything… I have my GPS, so I'm not worried about how to get there."

"You are not going by plane?" Charlotte asked

"No…not this time…I'll drive my SUV Porsche Cayenne. I need a car in Montreal."

"Oh, okay then."

"Last question, hun…When do we start filming JE TE CROIS?"

"Alliance will wait until your French classes are over. They really want you to master the language. So maybe in eight or nine months."

"Oh, great. It was nice to talk to you…Don't forget to fax the info….I'll call you as soon as I am in Montreal."

"I'll call you too, Eddie…Maybe you will have to do some interviews there and some photo shoot sessions. A magazine which is very popular 'STAR SYSTEM' called me yesterday, and they asked me if you would be willing to be interviewed and photographed."

"Why not? It's part of my job. Call me when they are ready to do it."

"Okay, bye, sexy Cullen."

"Bye, hun…Talk to you soon."

My third call was for Marcus. The last one for today. My ear was actually on fire, and I was not fond of talking on the phone.

I dialled the number and Marcus answered.

"Hey, Marcus….It's Cullen…How are you buddy?" I missed you."

"I missed you too, Edward. I've been quite busy. The business is really picking up."

"Why don't you come to the restaurant tonight? We could talk…Come and have dinner, Eddie"

"That was my intention. I'll see you around seven. I have things to do at home before. At least take a shower. I am all sweaty from the plane ride here…I'll see you after."

"Okay bye, buddy…see you at 7:00… Bye, Edward."

"See you, Marcus."

I took time to relax a bit more and to strum my guitar, singing Van Morrison 'Brown eyed Girl'…_The brown eyed girl in the red dress…The girl who hates you…oh….fuck you…can you shut your fucking mouth…damn motherfucker…get out of my head_…

I went to the shower to get rid of the sticky sweat that was on my skin. I washed thoroughly, shampooed my hair, towel-dried and got dressed. Black jeans, a red Abercrombie & Fitch polo, my black jacket, black socks and my usual black and white running shoes would do the job.

My hair…it was so undisciplined…nothing to do with it… so I let it dry without even using the blow-dryer.

It was almost 6:30. So I got my keys, my cell, my pack of smokes and my wallet, and went out to the garage to my Porsche…OH! I'd missed driving my convertible green baby. I opened the door and sat; putting a CD of Snow Patrol…'Chasing Cars' was my favourite song from them.

I put my car in reverse and drove down the street. And again, the traffic was jam-packed…Jesus-Christ…this car was made for speed…and it was like a turtle…Fuck…fucking damn traffic…I hated it…I swore, I screamed, I hit the steering wheel…but there was nothing to do. I was jammed …that was it.

Finally I arrived to La Santa Fé. The parking lot was full as usual…._yes Marcus business was running well_…and I headed to the restaurant. On my way, I was stopped by two teenagers who timidly asked for an autograph and a picture…They were all so red, I thought they would collapse. I gladly accepted, giving them my sexiest smile…now they were near hyperventilation, snaking my arms around them as a passer-by kindly agreed to take the picture. I felt them shaking, thinking inwardly…._girls I am not going to eat you…you are much too young, if you were older maybe…_

I said good-bye to the girls, kissing them on the cheeks…_now both of them were giggling like idiots and certainly wouldn't wash their cheeks for weeks… _and then I went to the restaurant. Marcus came to greet me, kissing me on the cheeks as usual, and offered me a drink.

"What would you like, Eddie?" he asked.

"Give me an Adonis," I said smiling.

"Now what….an Adonis….you are such a jerk…Lauren…give an Adonis to the Adonis here." he said.

"So how were your holidays? How is your family?" Marcus asked.

"I enjoyed every single day with them. You know my brother, Emmett. I had a full schedule. Sports, dinner with my family and friends. We went out a lot. And my family is doing well. Yes, those holidays were most welcomed."

"So how long are you staying here? ….You have that role…in the French movie?"

"I am leaving in two days. We will begin to film in eight or nine months…not sure exactly. I talked to my manager earlier, and Alliance is going to wait till I master French fluently. The French classes will start in two weeks. I hope learning French won't be too difficult…All those verbs, the grammar and the rules…There are so many…"

"I know Eddie. French is very similar to Italian…We don't have to deal with genders in English, but I am sure you will be fine. And you are going to learn the language of romance as Spanish is….Romantica Idioma…Italian, French and Spanish are the languages of romance…Did you know that?"

"Not at all, buddy….The languages of Romance…That is very poetic…making love and murmuring French words…I have a hard-on just thinking about it."

"Idiot…Do you want a refill, Mister Adonis? Marcus asked laughing.

"Well why not?" This drink suits me so well". I added, also laughing.

"So, Marcus, is the place always so crowded? Every time I come here it is full."

"Yep, Eddie. No recession here. I don't complain. I am thinking of opening another restaurant in New Jersey. I make good money. This investment is profitable. I am very happy to own the place."

"By the way, did you see that girl again? ...Elizabeth." I asked.

"Elizabeth? .I don't know any Elizabeth, Edward."

"Yes, you know, from that night…the girl…the girl in the red dress…The one I…."

He cut me in the mid-sentence.

"Not Elizabeth, you bastard…Her name is Isabella…Isabella Swan. And yes, I saw her a few days ago. I tried to make it up to her, but she wouldn't even listen to me. She was still so furious. She didn't let me explain….and clearly, she hates you."

"I am so sorry, Marcus…I want to see her…I want to apologize…I have to do it…..Do you know where she works?"

"Sorry for you, Edward. The girl moved. I think to Montreal for a new job. I know she works for Newton Black& Associate…but I don't think it's a good idea to…"

"Marcus, I have to find that girl…I have to make amends…I know when I am wrong…I behaved like a fucking asshole and I want to talk to her. And she is in Montreal…Jesus Christ, I am moving to Montreal, too…I know where that company is…I'll go tomorrow to get more details…"

"Hope they will give you the information…I am not sure about that…Guess some of her fellow-employees know that you are a bastard…Good luck then."

"Maybe I'll have to use my charms. You know I can be irresistible…." I said, winking at him.

"You are one in a million…a great friend but a fucking asshole," he retorted back.

"So, Edward….Do you want to eat something? Are you hungry? You could try the Neapolitan pizza….It is the house specialty tonight."

"Okay, Marcus…I am starving….I only ate on the plane."

"And do you want another drink? What about an Italian coffee?"

"Sounds fine with me….the pizza and the coffee…"

And we continued to chat for awhile. I gave Marcus a double of my key, so he could go to the apartment while I was away. And around midnight, I left the restaurant, telling Marcus that I would call him from Montreal and maybe visit him in New York once in awhile. He kissed me again…_those damn Italians…_ and I went back to my loft.

The next morning, as soon as I got up, I dressed and went to Starbuck to eat a muffin and drink a coffee. I was a bit nervous, because I had to go to Newton Black& Associate to get the information on Isabella Swan…I did not know if I would have a good or a bad reception…probably a very bad considering my misconduct towards Miss Swan.

I decided to walk to the company. The weather was cool, but it was a very beautiful sunny day. I could see white fluffy clouds in the sky, slowly moving like they were following a kind of rhythm of their own. The breeze was light, the air was crisp…it was a great day to be outdoors.

I had my Pittsburgh Penguins cap on and my Ray-Bans covering my eyes. I was kind of anonymous…lost in the crowd…nobody seemed to recognize me…so everything was fine.

Soon I was in front of Newton, Black& Associates…Jesus Christ the place was huge…All steel and glasses…I entered through the big steel doors and went to the elevator. Just next to the elevator, there was a big directory indicating that Isabella Swan's office was on the eleventh floor…_Good…God was with me…they didn't have time to put the name of her successor on the board_. I went into the elevator and reached the eleventh floor.

Now it was time to use my charms. My pretty, gorgeous face, my dazzling eyes, my sexy crooked smile…I had to give it my all…_Bloody Hell…I felt like I was on a mission here…Hope it would be a Mission Possible…not a Mission Impossible…_

I walked directly to the receptionist, and then she recognized me.

"Oh! Mister Cullen…You are Edward Cullen, aren't you?" she said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I am."

"Um…well…What can I do for you?"

_I know what you want to do to me or with me…but…that is not what I am here for…I_ thought inwardly…

And with my most velvety voice I asked, "I am here to talk to Miss Swan's former secretary." I looked the blond girl straight in the eyes.

"Ummm…erghhh….wait a minute, sir….I am going to fetch Miss King…Jessica Stanley, who was Miss Swan' secretary, is not here today. I'll get her assistant, Angela."

So far, so good. This girl did not seem to know anything about the fucked-up evening… me having been the one who had fucked-up the evening in question.

Then a beautiful dark haired woman walked towards me. She looked a bit surprised, a bit embarrassed and a bit angry.

"So, Carmen here says you want to see me….What do you want, sir…?" she said in a severe, cold voice.

"Can we go to your office, Miss? Please…I don't want to talk in the hall."

"Follow me, sir" she almost snapped at me.

_Oh! OH! This wasn't going to be easy….my charms won't work with her._

She led me to her office and told me to sit down. I felt like a little kid in front of the principal.

"So what bring you here, sir?"

"You can call me Edward, Angela"? I said.

"No, sir…sir it will be and I am Miss King to you."

"Okay then, Miss King….I am here…um…" My own voice was shaking now,"…I am here for Miss Isabella Swan….I know she is not working here anymore but…"

Miss Angela King cut me in the mid-sentence.

"And what do you want from Miss Swan sir?" she said in a very furious voice now.

"I have to find her. I know by the tone of your voice that you know about the incident…and…"

"An incident…Mister Cullen…this is not just an incident…You treated her like a whore…you insulted her…and I…"

"Can you just listen to me, please? I know that…I know that I misbehaved…I know I was a fucking asshole…and a dirty bastard. Please just listen to me…"

"Okay, Cullen….I'll give you ten minutes, no more. Tell me why…tell me why you treated her like a slut?"

Then I began to tell her the whole story…Irina….the alcohol…the drugs…the conversation between the two designers in the washroom. I told her everything, didn't hide anything. I told her about my feelings about myself and my bad behaviour. I told her I was so very sorry, and she listened without interrupting me.

"Okay, Edward…I understand you…I know that you were in pain and very angry with your girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend. But it doesn't excuse your behaviour whatsoever. Even if the girl would have been an escort, it is still no way to treat a lady. To be a professional escort is a job, whether you approve of it or not…..it is none of your fucking business. Since you seem sincere, I am going to give you the information on Isabella. She is in Montreal now and you are going there, too…that's fine with me…I'll give you the address of the new company which is located in Montreal. From that point, you will have to find her by yourself… I am not giving you her cell number…or her new address. Find her…I don't even know if she will want to hear you. She is very angry with you…maybe I am going to lose a friend here…maybe she will be very furious that I gave you this information. But I will tell you, if ever you find Isabella and make amends to her, and if she accepts your apologies…and she becomes friends with you….I know Isabella… you are her type of man. But…if you ever hurt her again, I am coming to Montreal. And watch your balls, Edward, because…I will hurt you. Is that clear, Cullen? And I am very serious here. Isabella is my best friend and I hope she will remain…"Angela added in a severe voice.

"Okay, Miss King….I thank you very much…I just want to apology….I am serious here, too."

She took a piece of paper, wrote down the address, shook my hand and led me to the door.

Now it was my mission to find Isabella….Mission Possible….

BELLA

I enjoyed the ride all the way along. September was a nice month. It was a beautiful day. I kept the windows open, letting the perfumed air circulate in the van. It smelled of fresh- mown grass, wet leaves and woods…I'd always loved September…The last days of summer and the beginning of autumn…I loved seeing the metamorphosis of the leaves colours changing from soft green to deep emerald from light yellow to bronze gold from tender orange to flaming crimson and blazing purple. The landscape was so enchanting. And when the sun was letting its golden rays dancing across the leaves, it was a pure marvel.

There was calm, soft music playing in my van: Hans Zimmer's Da Vinci soundtrack, the Score, the soundtrack from Twilight by Carter Burwell, some Mozart, some Beethoven, some Debussy…all kinds of smooth or classical music. I was relaxing and enjoying my journey. My GPS was on and giving me the directions to follow to get to Montreal.

I was in no hurry at all. My thoughts wandered from one subject to the other. I thought about my dear friends, whom I already missed… I thought about my loving dad, Charlie, who was supposed to come to Montreal as soon as he had a weekend off…I thought about all the sweet people who worked with me over the past six years….I thought about Tyler, too…How nice he was in the beginning…how he changed when his teenager buddies moved to New York. He preferred his friends to me. Not that I was jealous. The only thing he was interested in was partying, boozing-it-up with friends, spending nights in bars, taking drugs and, I am sure, spending nights with girls. I was positive, because some nights after one of his drinking sessions, he would come back to the loft smelling like weed, alcohol and girl's perfume….and sometimes he had traces of lipstick on his shirt or sweater.

One night I had enough, I packed all his stuff…he was not living with me, but he had many clothes and others things in my apartment. I waited for him and told him to go and to never come back. I had my share of pain and anxiety, when he didn't even care to call me when he was out with his boys and was supposed to be spending the evening with me. I got tired of his excuses…I- promise- I'll change…meaningless, barbed words which were forgotten the next morning.

The vibrate setting of my cell interrupted my thoughts. I took a quick glance and noticed that it was a text from Robert…Oh…That man…He was so nice, so considerate, so clever and well-mannered and so beautiful…_not as beautiful as fucking Cullen…why do I always think of the son of_ a _bitch when I think of Robert?…_

I liked being with him. I saw Rob twice…the first time at La Santa Fé…The second time at Muri Moto. Both of the evenings were fantastic. He was cultivated, interesting and very charming…and above all, so gorgeous…._Not as gorgeous as Cullen….dammit…Cullen leave me alone…. _Rob was very handsome.

Just before entering The Adirondacks, I decided to take the next exit to put some gas in the tank and to get a snack. There was a gas station nearby and a snack-bar, which was fine with me. I fuelled-up the car and went into the restaurant. I ordered a club sandwich, fries and a diet coke. While the cook was preparing my order, I checked my text and had a message from Rob.

September 13th

Message from Robert

Hi Bella

Hope you have

A nice trip

Be safe

See you in

2 weeks

Your friend

Rob xxx

That was so nice of him, sending this message. Just those few words showed how he was a considerate and charming person.

I texted him back.

September 13th

Message from Bella

Hello Robert

In 3 hours

I should be

In Montreal

I am always

Safe

Impatient to see

You in 2 weeks

Be safe

Your friend

Bella xxx

I took time to eat my club sandwich and to drink my coke. I picked up a magazine which had been left on another table. As I was flipping through the pages, I saw an article on… not him again….._the bloody bastard smiling, with that sexy smile again…why in the hell was he in every damn magazine…like he was stalking me…haunting me….hounding me…I don't know.._

I closed the magazine abruptly and did not finish my meal either….feeling a bit nauseated. The mere sight of him made me sick…I paid my bill and went back to the car.

As I was putting my key in the ignition, my cell vibrated again.

It was a second message text from Robert.

September 13th

Message from Robert

Thanks for texting

I'm back

Send a message

When you get

To Montreal

Thinking of you

Your friend

Robert xxx

OH! God he was thinking of me…And I was thinking of Rob, too…_Yes…you are thinking of the fucking asshole too….Why is that Bella? ....Cullen is a fucking jerk…Don't you know that? Why is he on your mind right now?…Oh…shut the fuck-up you and your damn fucking mouth…you the bitch in my head…Robert has nothing to do with the bastard…Okay…then…tell me why he is still in your head….you despise him maybe…and maybe you are attracted to him…Is he a magnet of some kind?....Oh! That's enough now….Leave me alone…Get lost…_

I texted Robert back.

September 13th

Message from Bella

I'll send you

Another text

When I arrive

In Montreal

Thinking of

You too

Your friend

Bella xxx

Then I was on the road again. The landscape was still magnificent. I drove through the Adirondacks. Those mountains were so beautiful, full of colours and charms. It was magical. I passed Watertown and Thousand Isles. I was now on highway 401 heading to highway 40, which was the final road to my destination.

In one and a half hours, I was going to be in Montreal… as the GPS informed me. I was beginning to feel a bit tired and impatient to be in the city. I made another stop at a Starbucks, which was about 10 miles from the customs point.

Finally I arrived at the customs….There were only five cars in front of me. So it should go quickly.

It was my turn now. I showed my passport and answered the customs officer all the questions he asked me. I was an American citizen, moving in Montreal for a new job with the intention of establishing myself in the city…and with the intention of asking for a double citizenship since I was going to live there. As soon as all the data was in the computer, the customs officer gave my passport back, wishing me good luck and a nice stay in Canada.

I crossed the border, and finally I was in Canada, my welcoming newcomer land.

I drove straight to Montreal. The city was beautiful. Not as big as New York. New York was huge compared to this city. And there was traffic too…but in comparison to New York, it was almost deserted. And the people seemed less nervous behind the steering wheels…It was Sunday…so maybe during the week it would be more packed, but now it was okay.

The names of the streets, and the names of all the establishments, were almost all in French….sure French was the tongue most of the people spoke here. It looked so romantic…I did not understand all the words just the appellations sound poetic. Le Boudoir, La Vie en Rose, Fleur de vie, Le jardin exotique, Le Café de la Place…Le Théâtre des Trois Clochers….So beautiful….

There were also names in English. I saw a Starbucks, a Krispy Kreme, a McDonald's…is there a place in the world with no McDonald's? ….there were franchises everywhere…maybe not everywhere…but in a lot of places…

My GPS was now indicating Laval…5 miles, and I would be in the city…Good…I was impatient to get to the condo. I crossed a bridge, and I was finally in the town. My new city. It was a big town, too….part industrial….part residential. At first sight, I was quite impressed…I was now on Boulevard Des Laurentides…very near my own street.

Then I saw it "rue des Tilleuls"…It was a new development. I saw that some of the condos were still under construction…But, MY GOD….it was wealthy…Three condos per building…I looked for the address, and then it was there…my new place…2009…

I parked the van…My old 1995 black Chevy Van didn't seem to fit in here. Most of the cars I saw were expensive ones. But as far as I was concerned, I did not care. My van was precious to me. I turned off the engine and got out. My condo was at the ground level with a very large balcony in front. I took the key and opened the door. OH! Jesus-Christ, it was so spacious. From the floor to the ceilings….the walls …I am pretty sure…nine feet from the floor to the ceilings. It was all very modern with a huge fireplace in the living room….The kitchen was all-equipped with a central isle…nice place to cook. The bathroom was immense…two sinks….an immense vanity…a glass-enclosed shower…and a very big modern bathtub. The bedroom…wow….nothing compared to the bedroom I had at the loft…so huge…and there was a patio with French doors leading to another balcony at the rear. Just in front of the bedroom, was another room which would be my study….my desk and my computer were already in place….and just next to the study was another room….incredible…I could make this room a guestroom for my friends…I was clearly enchanted…There were lots of windows. All the rooms had French-glassed doors….It was all light….It was beyond my expectations…This was indeed a tremendous gift.

All the furniture was already in place. The moving company did a very nice job.

My boxes were in another room…a storeroom….I already loved this place…I walked from room to room again and again…Oh! I knew I would be happy here…September 13th…A date to remember….A day to remember….My new life was beginning.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter eight**

**Recipe of Adonis and Italian coffee**

********Adonis ** Italian coffee**

**One and half oz. Dry Sherry One and a half oz. Amaretto**

**Three quarters oz. Sweet Vermouth Whipped cream **

**One dash Orange Bitters Coffee**

**Stir with ice and strain into Pour coffee over Amaretto**

**A chilled cocktail glass Top with whipped cream**

**Garnish with cherry**

**Hope you enj****oyed the chapter….Bella and Edward will meet again very soon….Poor Edward…meeting Bella, who is still so furious. What kind of reception will he have??....I know….you don't….**

**Leave me some love and reviews…This story is yours now….And I am willing to share Edward and Rob….just so you know…Love you all….**_**France xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is chapter 9. Thanks to Susie my coach (xlavendermoon****x). You do a great job. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Thanks for your support. I love you all. ****This chapter is especially dedicated to Biel...my very first you tube friend.**

**There is a sexual explicit scene in this chapter…If you don't feel comfortable****, don't read it…**

**The characters belong to S.M…But**** this Edward and Bella are mine…so is Rob….**

MY ALL chap.9

GETTING SETTLED

EDWARD

I was already in Montreal. The last day in New York passed by fast. I had so many things to do; just packing the trunk of my deep blue Porsche Cayenne took almost all the morning. Four suitcases, two backpacks, my laptop, my guitar, the trunk was almost full. I had to bring so many clothes. A year in Montreal…may be more than a year…so I had to pack clothes for all the seasons…and sure I would have to buy more because as I heard, winter could be very harsh and cold there.

I had all the information from Charlotte, the addresses of both the Hilton Embassy Suites in downtown Montreal and the condo Alliance had rented for me in Laval, a suburban town near Montreal. And I had the information concerning the establishment where I would be taking the French classes. The GPS was in the SUV, so driving to Montreal was not difficult.

It was an easy trip. I drove a bit over the speed limit and made only one stop when I was halfway between New York and Montreal. I stopped somewhere in The Adirondacks to put gas in the SUV and to get something to eat.

The weather was pretty cool, and there was a fine drizzle falling. The sky was filled with heavy, grey clouds so the road was wet, but it was not slippery.

Passing through the customs line went quickly. The Canadian custom officer, who was a woman about 35 years old, all smiles and gentleness who definitively recognized me before I even handed her my passport and took a few minutes of her time to ask me for an autograph for her fourteen year old teenager daughter…who was in love with me…and I guessed she was in love with me, too…since the woman was blushing and a bit shy when she asked me for the autograph.

So once the data were finally in the computer, the lady wished me a very nice stay in Canada, and I was on the road again.

The Embassy Hilton Suites were on St-Antoine Street in downtown Montreal. The suites were very luxurious…Alliance Films didn't spare any expense at all, as it seemed to me, as one night cost about 300 hundreds dollars to stay there. I spent the days exploring the city, which was cosmopolitan; almost all the people were speaking English and French here. The people were nice, a lot of them recognizing me but not making a great deal of me being famous Edward Cullen at all.

I went to see where 'Le Collège Des Langues Internationales' establishment was located. It was a four story building, all bricks and stones, on Peel Avenue.

And I met girls, too. I met a girl in a place called 'Le Café de La Place'. She was a 26 year old with long brown hair. A waitress with beautiful greenish-blue eyes. Her name was Tia. We became acquainted fast and I closed even faster….I mean closed - sexually…I fucked her twice in two days….in the hotel and at her apartment…It was good, hot, intense sex…she knew how to use her mouth and her tongue, and I showed her my talents, too. Tia made me think of Kate… They were both similar types of girls…She was not interested in having a love relationship…being far too busy with her own life….studying full time at McGill university in administrations and working part- time as a waitress. We exchanged our cell numbers, as I had the intention of seeing her again, and she wanted to see me too.

I stayed five days at the hotel before receiving a call from my manager Charlotte, informing me that the condo was ready, and that I could move to Laval.

The contractor was waiting for me at the condo at 2:00. So I checked out, the bill had already been paid by Alliance, put my luggage in the Porsche Cayenne, my GPS on and drove to Laval.

The traffic was a bit slow…but nothing compared to New York…So no expletives from me, no cursing….nothing. I just relaxed and listened to some Beethoven. My tastes in music were varied - from Metallica, to AC/DC, to John Mayer, to Van Morrison, to Kings of Leon, to Beethoven and Mozart. I was raised with music, and I loved it.

It took me 45 minutes to get from The Embassy Hilton Suites to Laval. The city was a big one and pretty nice at first sight. I stopped on boulevard Des Laurentides at a Tim Horton's to get a coffee through the self-service and was on the road again.

I finally arrived to the street where my condo was located. It was on rue Des Tilleuls, the address was 2011. And to my big surprise, it was beautiful and very wealthy. The development was under construction, and I saw many workers on the construction site. The street was not set with asphalt yet, so I drove slowly, not wanting any rocks to hit the exterior of the SUV and scratch the paint. My car was very precious to me, and I wanted to keep it as it was.

There was a grey haired man waiting for me outside the condo. I parked in the alley, cut the engine and got out of the vehicle.

The man walked toward me and greeted me.

"Hello, sir…You are Mister Cullen…right? My name is Alain Martin," he said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, sir…I am Edward Cullen. So this is the place I am going to live in…It looks pretty good to me."

"Yes, sir, it is a quiet neighbourhood here. And it will be much quieter when all the construction is completed. Hope you will enjoy living here. So follow me, young man…I'll show you the place."

He opened the door, and I followed him. The interior of the condo was very luxurious and spacious. There was a fireplace in the living room. All the rooms were big. The furniture was already in place. From the flat screen TV, to the couch, to the coffee table, to the dining room table, to the refrigerator, to the stove, to the bed and the night tables and the lamps….Everything was there. It smelled of fresh paint and varnished floors. He guided me around, showing me everything…and I was very pleased. The condo was all- equipped; the cupboards were full of dishes, pans, utensils. The closets were filled with towels, sheets, pillow cases, blankets…There was even a small study with a desk and chair…

Yes, I was indeed very happy….And Charlotte was right…All I had to bring here was my sexy body and my stuff.

I told Mister Martin that I was delighted. He handed me the key, shaking my hand again and wishing me a nice stay before he left.

I took the time to look at everything again, opening the cupboards' doors, the closets' doors, going into the bathroom to see what was in the vanity, walking to the bedroom, opening the chest drawers, walking outside to the balcony….going back in again…turning on the TV…Oh! Yes, I already loved this place. I should call Charlotte later to tell her that Alliance Film was great. The condo they rented for me was above my expectations.

I went outside to get my luggage out of the Porsche. I stayed out for a while; looking at the condos, the workers and the cars…My God…People here seemed to be wealthy. I saw two Mercedes, a BMW, a Volvo a Jaguar and a Corvette. Just one vehicle seemed really odd in this place. It was a black Chevy van….quite old…an antiquity…may be a 1994-1995 van…It was parked directly in front of my condo in the alley across the street….maybe it belonged to a worker.

I moved back in the house with all my stuff. I began to unpack my suitcase, hanging my clothes in the closets, putting away my t-shirts, my sweaters, my underwear, my socks in the chest drawers, getting all my toiletry-type stuff in the bathroom's vanity, my laptop on the desk in the study, my shoes, boots and coats in the entrance hall's closet. Two hours later, everything was done. There were some pamphlets left on the kitchen counter, and I looked to see if there were some restaurants around, so I could order some food to be delivered. I was too tired to go back out, but I was really hungry.

There were some restaurant menus, so I ordered a pizza and a vanilla coke from a place called Moreno. Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang, and it was the delivery boy. I paid him and began to eat as soon as the boy left.

I sat on the couch, turned on the TV and flipped through the channels…There were many French channels, but there were many English channels as well. I began to watch ET Canada Tonight, which was similar as Entertainment Tonight in the states…And then it was me on the screen….Jesus Christ…The first show I watch on Canadian Broadcast and they were talking about me. It was Ben Mulroney. I knew that guy. He interviewed me some time ago while a part of one of the Harry Clearwater movies was being filmed in Toronto. He was a nice man. He was talking about my new project…'JE TE CROIS' and my stay in Canada for a year….and that according to some rumours, I was single again, my ex-girlfriend having been seen with another man….So that was him…as there was a picture of the two of them on the screen right now…that Alex guy….he looked quite ordinary to me…_Oh! Oh! Cullen…Are you jealous man? She dumped you for that guy…maybe his dick is bigger that yours…the motherfucker in my head said…Shut the fuck-up I retorted back….evidently talking to myself…_

I picked up my cell to make a few calls.

The first person I talked to was Charlotte. I told her about the condo…how it was beautiful and spacious and how happy I was with it. I asked her to thank Alliance for me. She told me that she was in a meeting but would call me back for the interview and the photos session with 'STAR SYSTEM' to fix a date and a time.

My second call was to my mom. I knew she was expecting to hear from me, and as the good son I was, I answered to all of her questions with patience, sometimes laughing, because she was always worrying about me.

Then I called Marcus and Emmett.

And the last call was for Tia, the girl from Le Café de La Place. We talked a bit, and I told her I would see her next week.

It was September 21st and the French classes were beginning on September 25th. So it gave me a few days to get acquainted with Laval, and I had the intention to explore the city tomorrow and over the next few days.

And I did not forget my _Mission Possible_…I had to find that Miss Isabella Swan as soon as I could. Maybe next week when the classes would begin. The establishment where I would take those classes was in Montreal as was her company. So the next time I was in Montreal, I would try to find a way to contact her.

It was around 1:00 in the morning, when I finally decided to get a shower and to go to bed.

Yes, I had a very good feeling about my life here in Laval and in Montreal. I already had a friend, Tia…and was sure I would meet some other very nice people in that French class as well…I went to sleep quickly, happy and very satisfied.

* * *

BELLA

The French classes were beginning tomorrow. I had so many things to do since my arrival in Laval. I did not even notice the time passing. I had to unpack all my stuff…I had so many boxes to empty out. It took me at least three days to set everything in its place. I went out, too and was enchanted by the city. I discovered the shopping centers, some restaurants, some bars and cinemas. I knew where the nearest drugstore was, the hospital, the dentist, the bank, the convenience store…I discovered a beauty salon very near to my condo. The post office, the library… the book store…and many more establishments. All the important places you have to know the location of when you moved into a new place. I went to the shopping center to buy curtains to drape all the windows. I went to get groceries, because food was a necessity, and I loved cooking. I went to the liquor store to buy wine and beer. I went to the drugstore to buy some medicine. I went to the book store to see what kind of novels they had in stock, and while I was there, I bought the whole series of True Blood….which was about vampires and bloodsuckers…

And I made a new friend. She was the girl who was living next to my condo, and she was a hell of a nice girl. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She was 29 years old, gorgeous, 5 feet 9 inches with long, golden blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was teaching at an elementary school with 8 year-old kids, both boys and girls.

So during the days, I kept myself busy with unpacking and shopping. And in the evenings, almost all the evenings when she had no work to do, I spent my time with Rosalie. We drank wine and cocktails, we cooked together and we went out.

I discovered many places with her as well. She was the girl to go out with. She made me think of Jessica and Angela a lot. They were similar types of girls.

We went to a few bars to drink. We went to the restaurants she mostly enjoyed and wanted me to discover…And we went to the cinema….

One evening she was with me at my place, and we were done with the dinner and a few drinks. She asked me if I wanted to go out to see a movie.

"Why not, Rosalie….What would you like to see?" I asked her while drinking a glass of red wine.

"I would like to see the last Harry Clearwater movie…I love that actor so much…He is so sexy," she said.

"Wait…wait…wait….Is that the story in which Edward Cullen plays the role of Harry?" I retorted in an almost angry voice.

"Yes, darling….He plays the role…He is The Harry Clearwater.

I saw all his movies…He is a sexgod…He is my own fantasy….Oh…he is so beautiful," Rosalie said in a musical voice.

"Well, Rosie…no…I hate that guy….I met him twice, and I am not going to see **that** movie for sure…"

"Urgh….ahhh…Where did you meet him?" She now asked in a curious voice.

And I told her everything…the cocktail party details …how I was attracted to him…the song he sang…how he looked at me the entire time he was singing…then about our meeting at the bar…what he said…how he insulted me…treating me like a whore…and my encounter with him the next day at the Starbuck's.

She listened carefully and felt very sorry for me….but she still wanted to go to the movies to see him…and she was very convincing.

"Come on, Bella….Just forget he is Cullen….Please….Please…I am sure you will not think of him as Edward…He is Harry….He is not Edward…Please!" She was almost on her knees right now.

And as I was a nice girl, I accepted.

"But I tell you, Rosie, if I am not able to dissociate him from Bastard Cullen then I am leaving. So take your car and I'll take mine…and I am only doing this to please you…"

"Oh! I love you…I love you, Bella." Now she was jumping all over the place like a damn fourteen year old.

"Okay, hun…there is a showing at 9:00…so let's go…Oh! Bella, you are so nice," she said.

"Well, Rose…I think I am a stupid fool right now. Just hope I won't vomit…" I retorted.

And we went to see that damn movie with fucking asshole Cullen. And as Rosalie said, I forgot he was fucking asshole Cullen. He was stunning; sexy as hell, magnificent, gorgeous….a real sex god…He had a great screen presence. Those dazzling, deep emerald green eyes, that hair…bronze-copper…in complete disarray….that mouth…oh-so-sensual…those lips….and that smile…OH!MY!GOD…that smile was devastating and oh-so-sexy…He had a body to make any girl ovulate.

In one scene, he was naked…Absolutely-fucking naked…As God created him….In the name of all the saints who are in heaven right now…I swear…I almost lost my control…And I was not the only one. Rosalie was squeezing my arm so tightly…I thought my blood would stop circulating. The girls in the audience were screaming like hell…some guys, too…and I heard some women….Jesus Christ they were moaning.

I was almost in trance myself…How could a guy in any lifetime be so perfect? …He was a masterpiece, a real work of art, a bloody sexy beast…

I saw him. I saw his chest…his well-chiselled chest…His neck…his collar bones…his porn-jaws…his shoulders…his strong arms…his nipples…his oh-so happy trail…his beautiful long, sexy muscled legs…his stomach…his torso…his well defined shoulder blades…his ass….Bloody Hell…his ass cheeks were so round…so perfect…He was a marvel from the top of his head to his feet….and the dimple in his chin….OH…Holy….Mary….and then I saw a brief glimpse of his jewels and **Wow….My….God**….the guy was so well-equipped….a real stallion…

I was almost not able to follow the story…All I saw was him…His messy hair…his crooked smile…His flawless skin…And all I wished was to be that girl with him in the bed…My mind was blurry…He was impossible to resist.

The movie ended, and we waited until the end of the credits to leave the theatre…Everybody was still in their seats…nobody moved till the lights were on.

The people slowly began to leave their seats and walk out…All I could hear were women saying how Harry was stunning, sexy, and beautiful. Rosalie and I were pretty quiet, both of us quite captivated and absolutely spellbound…

We headed back to our cars, talking a bit about the movie - about Harry, and we slipped into our respective cars to go back home.

We arrived at the same time, saying good-bye and wishing each other a good night.

That night I remembered dreaming of Harry, Robert and Cullen…Most parts of my dreams were fucking sexy and horny…The unpleasant part was when I dreamt of Cullen…he was a kind of demon trying to catch me…while the other ones were trying to save me, Robert wanting to kiss me, and Harry wanting to undress me…In fact, I made love to both of them….Faces and bodies switching from Harry to Robert…and I woke in the morning with no panties on and my t-shirt on the floor…My lips were dry and my center was aching…I began to caress myself slowly, grazing my nipples one after the other, playing and rubbing my erected nipples…with slow, soft gestures…my fingers massaging and tilting each tip, brushing them delicately and pulling them a bit harder and stroking them…I moved my hand along my chest, down to my belly and my pussy…my other hand still cupping and playing with the tip of my nipple…The images of Harry were still in my head…I was clearly seeing him….beautiful….glorious….and naked…I moved my hands in between my thighs to my center, now aching to be touched…I began to stroke my clit….very slowly…my other hand on my breast….my nipples fully-erect… I rubbed my clit faster and faster as I felt that my climax slowly building. The spot between my thighs was almost on fire, as I moved my finger harder and harder…I panted, and I moaned as my orgasm exploded in my body…I was shaking inside, feeling the violence of my orgasm…I waited for my heartbeat to calm down and went to take a shower…

Indeed, Harry Clearwater had affected me…And I couldn't deny that Harry was in fact Edward Cullen…and that the guy, though a fucking son of a bitch, was pure perfection on two legs.

So the days went by, living in my new place and in my new town, and enjoying myself…There were more people moving into their condos as soon as they were completed. I saw a man…in fact just the back of him…who was moving in the condo across the street from my own…I noticed that he was tall…at least 6 feet and seemed to have broad shoulders. I did not see his face at all…Each time I saw him he was either in or leaving his vehicle…The car was very nice, too. It was a deep-blue Porsche Cayenne….another wealthy man…in the wealthy neighbourhood.

I went to Montreal to see where the company headquarters were located and met some of the employees and employers who were working. They all seemed nice and were happy to see me…Most of them spoke English, but they were all speaking French when they addressed each other. I was eager to learn French and to begin to work. But I had to master the language before beginning to really work here.

Robert called me regularly, and I enjoyed talking to him. He was supposed to come to Montreal very soon and asked me if I could pick him up at the airport when he arrived in the city. I happily accepted and invited him to stay at my condo for the days he would spend here. And he accepted.

I saw Rosalie, too… often…I called my dad every day…and Angie and Jessica, too.

Jessica was in love with Jake and they were_ finally_ dating.

Angela was running from one rabbit to another one…and every time I spoke with her I was almost rolling on the floor with laughter…that girl was incredibly hilarious.

Then the last day of my so-called holidays was here. Tomorrow was the start of the French classes. I was eager to meet the teacher and the students, and to seriously learn French…I went to sleep early and drifted into a deep, refreshing sleep as soon as my head was on the pillow. No dreams, no nightmares, just sleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 9**

**So…tell me…there is a guy living just across the street…His car is a deep-blue Porsche Cayenne…Oh! No…Could it be Edward? ....and the French classes are beginning…Don't tell me they are going to be in the same class…and living on the same street…Is that fate?**

**T****ell me what you think…show me love and review…I love you all…**_**France **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chap.10…Hello to my lovely readers…Thanks for your reviews and your support. Thanks to my coach Susie who is as usual pre-reading and correcting my chapters so efficiently. This chapter is ****especially dedicated to Maite….I love you sweetheart.**

**The characters belong to a very talented author S.M…But in MY ALL they belong to me.**

* * *

MY ALL chap.10

DAMN FAITH

BELLA

September 25th. My first day back to school. I woke up early in the morning to get prepared. I ate French toast with strawberry jelly and drank a cup of coffee. I went to the shower quickly, washing my hair and body thoroughly, with my usual vanilla peach shampoo and soap, towel-dried, and got dressed. I chose a pair of navy-blue low waist- band jeans, a white tank-top and a blue skin-tight, long-sleeved linen blouse with some flowers embroidered on the sleeves and a denim blue jean jacket. I picked out a white demi-cup bra with the matching panties, blue socks and my black high-heel stiletto leather boots. I dried my hair and brushed it up into a pony-tail. My make-up as usual; some sandy-beige eye shadow, a line of deep-blue eye-liner and a transparent lip gloss on my lips. I put my crystal heart Swarovski necklace and my silver Dior earrings on and my Guess watch, and then grabbed my school bag, checking to see if all my school-things were in it. I took my purse, my keys and my cell and left.

I slipped into the van, turning on the radio and starting the engine. I put the Chevy in reverse and was on the road to the school. It was again a beautiful, brilliant, sunny day. The sky was blue with no trace of a single cloud. The air was crisp outside and it smelled good. I left the window half-opened, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the radio. Taylor Swift was singing 'You Belong with Me' and I hummed the words to myself. I was in a very good mood and very eager to begin the French classes.

The traffic was a bit slow this morning, but I did not mind at all. The classes were starting at 9:30, and I was way ahead of my time. I wanted to be at the college soon to have a chance to scout around the place. I would receive all the documentation this morning and had to introduce myself to a certain Mrs. Cope to register and get all my documents.

It was 8:30 when I finally arrived at 'Le Collège Des Langues Internationales'. I parked my car next to a deep-blue Porsche Cayenne….Funny, the second time I saw the same make of SUV in one week. The guy who lived across my street had exactly the same.

I turned off the ignition, closed the widows, took my schoolbag and purse and got out. The college was four stories high. An all brick and stone establishment. I passed through the large wooden doors and went in. The hall was very spacious with couches, armchairs, round coffee tables and a few desks with laptops on each one of them. There was a large counter at the end of the hall with employees behind it and some people waiting in line to fill out the registration form and receive all the documentation and information.

I waited in line for about ten minutes until it was my turn. I asked for Mrs. Cope, and the girl went to fetch her. Mrs. Cope was approximately a fifty year old woman with short black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She handed me some papers and typed some info on the computer. She indicated to me that my class was on the second floor and showed me where the elevator was. It was now 8:50… Forty minutes before the class started, so I took time to explore the environment a bit. I saw that there was a cafeteria, a café, a library and a students' room with more armchairs, desks and computers.

I went in the students' room and I sat on the couch reading a bit of the documentation. I went to the bathroom, and then it was time to go to my classroom, which was on the second floor. I ran up the stairs and searched for room 301….I was a bit nervous, as people usually were when it was the first day of class. There were a few students already sitting on the chairs, so I chose a place and waited. The classroom was not that big. There was a big round table in the middle of the room and there were nine chairs around it. There was a long blackboard on the left wall and another desk just next to it with a computer on it. There was a big bay window on the right side of the classroom, allowing the sun to illuminate to place.

There were two guys next to me. Two dark haired men with beautiful dark brown eyes. The one who was sitting closest to me began to talk.

"Hi, Miss. My name is Quil…This is my brother, Embry…We better introduce ourselves since we will be in the same class for six months," he said.

"Hello, Quil…Hello, Embry…My name is Isabella Swan…Bella…Glad to know you."

"And, what's your name?" Quil asked the short, blond-haired woman who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"My name is Jane," she answered, "And I don't know about you…but I am nervous as hell this morning," she added with a smile.

"I am nervous too, Jane," I retorted back laughing….Like the first day at school.

Three more people entered the room. They took their chairs, and Quil introduced us to the others students and asked them their names.

There was a blond-curly haired, blue-eyed man whose name was Jasper.

There were two girls both about 25 years old. Their names were Leah and Kristen.

Then a tall man entered the room….and I saw his face….This fucking beautiful face…Those deep green emerald eyes….That bronze copper dishevelled hair….OH! Jesus Christ…What the hell?...What is he doing here?...I was in shock, embarrassed, my mouth opened, not being able to move….completely stunned….Fucking Bastard Edward Cullen was here…I did not know at all how to behave….What the fuck? What the fuck is he doing here? ...I kept repeating to myself…I thought of running….of walking away…of hiding under the table…Escape…Don't tell me he is going to be in the class? ...Fuck…. No….impossible…The bastard is here…And **He** is sitting in front of me….

Then I heard Quil introducing all the people to him, and he didn't have to tell his name as everybody seemed to know who he was. All the girls were red in their faces and mine was too, evidently not for the same reason.

And he was looking at me with this crooked smile glued on his face…and I was thinking of murder…MY GOD…This is a bad dream…a nightmare…Edward Cullen is a student in this class….Why God?.....why do you do this to me?

Then I heard his velvety voice again…."I am happy to meet you all…and I am very happy to see a girl I already met in New York…Hello, Miss Swan…Isabella," he said, grinning at me this time.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hello, Edward…How are you?" Although I was not interested at all in his answer. But it was not a place to throw a fit…so I played it cool, wishing all the time to make him suffer the most terrible pain.

The atmosphere was suffocating. I could feel a pool of sweat running down my spine. My hands were shaking and damp, and I was sure my face looked as if I had a sunburn on it…I was so hot and irate and angry and confused…I was just a bunch of fucking mixed emotions…and almost on the verge of losing control.

Quil, who was looking at me….certainly noticing that my face was all blushed and deep crimson, asked me if everything was all right.

"Are you okay, Isabella? Your face is so red…"

"I think I'll go the bathroom before the class starts, " I retorted back, "I think that I have some indigestion….and I am a bit nervous…maybe my stomach is over- reacting." _Yeah…Yeah…Bella_…_we know why you are all blushing and a bit dizzy….the beautiful fucking bastard is just sitting in front of you and staring at you as if he wants_ to _eat you…__**Okay, shut the fuck up, you the bitch in my head…I have enough to deal with the son of a bitch right now…I am not interested in hearing your fucking voice..**_

I went to the bathroom, washed my hands and wet my cheeks a bit. I took a sip of water from the drinking fountain and took a few minutes more to calm myself.

Now, Bella….don't let the fucking asshole ruin your first day at school. You are here to learn, just forget about him…_Yes, sure that is going to be easy, the bitchy voice retorted back_…._how will you forget he is in the class?…he is fucking damn sitting in front of you...And the room is so small…how will you ignore him_…**Oh now…that's** **enough…just leave me the fuck alone…and get out of my head**…I said out loud…Luckily I was alone in the bathroom. I did not want people to believe that I was talking to an invisible friend.

But the voice in my head continued its rambling for a while. _Maybe you should imagine it_ _is Harry instead of Edward_…**OH! That is so much better now….well fucking damn** **suggestion**…**Do you want me to lose all my fucking control now?…no time for wet** **panties** **now…I am here to learn French…not a bloody hell time to fantasize about Harry**-**Edward in my head, which will lead me to have a fucking damn aching center in between my thighs…so please stop talking to me and get lost**.

I walked back to the class with a semblance of calmness. I knew that was what my exterior appearance looked like… Inside I was all turmoil and fidgetiness.

I took my seat in front of bastard Cullen who was now watching every move I made and staring at me intently with the deepness of his absolutely oh-so-magnificent green-emerald eyes, And I tried not to look at him…but Jesus Christ, as he was sitting in front of me, it was absolutely impossible to ignore him.

The teacher chose this embarrassing moment to walk into class and introduce himself.

He was about 37-38 years old…A very tall, muscular blond curly haired man with a pretty face. He introduced himself as Mr. James Burke. He had been teaching French in this establishment since 2004 and was teaching Spanish and German as well.

He handed out some papers and began to talk about the content of the course. He told us that French was a difficult language to learn, that we would have to learn and memorize the verbs and grammar rules by heart…There was no other way to assimilate the language…I had a hard time concentrating as the teacher was just sitting next to Cullen. The Cullen in question was clearly in my left line of vision, and he was still staring at me….again with this damn crooked smile on his face.

"Mr. Burke," Embry asked, "How many hours per day will we be in the class?" Do we have some free periods to study and do the homework and to practice French dialogues, as I am sure we will have some dialogues to practice."

"Yes, you will…Here is the schedule," Mr. Burke answered back, "And you can call me James. No Mr. Burke here….We are all adults, and I hope that we will all be friends…You can count on me to help you master the language as fast as possible."

He told us that he would speak French as often as possible….We were here to learn French and we would have to address him in French and interact with the other students in the language as soon as we made enough progress dealing with the new tongue.

The first two hours passed pretty fast…but I was not 100% concentrating, because of the sexy bastard who was still sitting in front of me and kept looking at me…and I was looking at him, too…trying not to…but evidently not succeeding at all in my effort to ignore him.

We began to introduce ourselves, guided with the examples James wrote on the blackboard…Our names, our ages, our nationalities, our respective jobs and the language we already spoke.

I learned that both Embry and Quil were Spanish, speaking both English and Spanish. Quil was 34 years old…a heart surgeon…his brother was 32, a psychologist. Jane was from Australia, English was the only language she spoke. She was 27 and worked in communications. Kristen and Leah were both 28 years old, dermatologists and spoke English.

Jasper was from England. He was 22 years old…Speaking Italian and English and studying in Arts….He decided to take a year to learn French and to live in Montreal.

It was my turn now…I stood up and began to introduce myself.

"Bonjour. Mon nom est Isabelle Swan. J'ai 32 ans. Je suis Américaine. Je parle Anglais et Espagnol. Je travaille dans le domaine de la mode. ''

_Good morning. My name is Isabella Swan. I am 32 years old. I am American. I speak English and Spanish.__ I work in the fashion field._

And then it was Cullen's turn. He said he was twenty-eight, English-speaking from the USA, and an actor… And while he was speaking I thought inwardly_….don't forget to tell them you are a_ _fucking bad-mannered asshole..._which he did not say…

It was now lunchtime. I left the class in a hurry and ran down the stairs…not wanting that son of a bitch to try to talk to me.

I left the establishment to get a coffee and a sandwich at the Starbucks, which was located in front of the college, across the street.

I saw Jane, Kristen and Leah coming into the Starbucks, and they asked me if they could join me.

"Yes sure, girls…Take a seat…So how did you find your first morning? …The teacher is nice isn't he?" I asked them.

"Yes, he is really nice, and he is beautiful to look at," Leah added, smiling.

"He certainly is," Jane retorted back, "But that Edward Cullen is utterly sexy…My God…hard on the concentration when you have a sex-God sitting right next to you," she added, laughing this time. "And I noticed he kept looking at you, Bella…maybe you are his type of woman."

"Maybe I am …but he is not my type at all," I said in an embarrassed voice…_Yeah…Yeah…he is not your type - you are a fucking liar, Swan _the bitchy voice added**… Oh…you are getting on my nerves…Damn voice…Leave me alone….**

And we continued to talk for a while. I learned that Leah and Kristen had been friends since high school, both having studied in the same field. They wanted to start their own business here in Montreal. Jane wanted to be a reporter and did not know if she would end up going back to Australia or work here after the French classes. And I told them about my promotion; my new job and that I had a permanent residence now in Laval, a suburban city near Montreal.

We finished eating and drinking our coffee, and it was time to go back to the college.

James and the other students were already in the class. Leah, Kristen, Jane and I went to our respective seats and the lesson began. James explained to us the genders in French… in English it was not that difficult. In French almost all the things, objects, persons, animals were either masculine or feminine. The chair was 'la chaise'….the pencil was 'le crayon'…the table was 'la table'…the notebook was…'le cahier'…and he went on - with new words. James helping us to differentiate masculine from feminine…each one of us scribbling notes in our notebooks. That part was not easy at all…and there was no trick to distinguish the genders…All those words were to be memorized. Now I began to understand why the class was a six-month one.

James gave us more papers with verbs on it….Shit…There were a lot…and all those tenses…This would be difficult to assimilate as well…but learning French would be worth the efforts. We also received a short ten-line text to translate from English to French.

And then the bell rang. I was quite happy about the afternoon. My concentration was better than in the morning even though I once in awhile glanced at Cullen, who made eye contact with me every time I was looking at him…_Jesus Christ - was he continually staring_ _at me?…_Maybe he was…._Go to hell asshole_…I thought inwardly.

I shoved my books into my schoolbag and went out of the classroom, saying good-bye to everybody. As soon as I passed the exit doors…there he was….the fucking jerk in person…smoking a cigarette and obviously waiting for someone.

I passed right in front of him, almost running to my van…but Bloody Hell…he was running after me. When I was almost at my van, he caught my arm and began to talk in a clipped voice.

"Isabella…Wait…wait…I want to talk to you…just a minute…please…"

"What do you want Cullen?" I snapped at him in an angry voice.

"Just listen please…I just want to talk to you for a-…."

I cut him off in the mid-sentence.

"Listen, buddy…I will endure you in class. We are two adults here….and I won't talk about you as the fucking bastard you are. But outside the class…you don't exist. I don't want to talk to you…I don't want to hear from you…Now leave me the fuck alone…"

I pushed him, unlocked the door and slipped in the car. I was a real bunch of nerves and anger now…How did he dare speak to me? How did he dare to touch me?

I took a few seconds to calm down, and I saw him sitting in the deep-blue Porsche Cayenne, which was parked next to my van…_What the fuck?....in my class sitting in front of_ _me…in the parking lot next to me…What next?...._I was almost screaming in the car.

I put my car in reverse and pulled out the parking spot. I could see him following me in the mirror.

And he kept following me…Goddammit, is he stalking me? …every time I checked in the rear-view mirror he was there behind me. I passed the bridge leading to Laval….he was following me…I was on boulevard Des Laurentides…he was behind… I turned on my street….he was still there…Jesus Christ…What the fuck was he doing?

I parked the van in the alley next to my condo…. always checking in the rear-view mirror… And I saw him parking the Porsche Cayenne in the alley just in front of my condo…Then it hit me…In-The-Name- Of-All-the-Saints-in-Heaven….This was him…Fucking Cullen and his fucking Porsche Cayenne…**He was living across the street…he was the guy living in** **the condo just across my own fucking street**…I turned off the ignition and got out. He did as well….staring at me and smiling.

I reached my condo as fast I could, unlocked the door and went in….**damn fate**…I was now stuck with Cullen…at school and as a neighbour.

EDWARD

Fuck…What a day? I went from surprise to surprise. First the French class…and Isabella…second….Holy Crow…She was living just across the street.

I did not know how to behave at all from the moment I saw her in the French class. I played a role all day long, thanks to the fact that I was an actor in real life. Playing the cool guy outside, all smiles and grins…trying to look as relaxed as I could be. But inside…Fuck…I was a real pack of nerves.

I couldn't help myself from constantly looking at her. She was so beautiful, her face all flushed and pink…and when she was biting her bottom lip and staring at me…OH! Jesus… my dick was ready to jump out of my pants…she was a magnet…irresistible...and my eyes were constantly trying to meet hers.

She tried to avoid the eye contact, but the room was so small, and the fact that she was sitting in front of me was of no help at all…to her…and to me.

I had a hard time concentrating on the subjects all day long. We all introduced ourselves in French…that went fairly well…though I did not listen to anybody, except when it was Isabella's turn…She had the most delicious French-English accent I had ever heard. Her voice was music to my ear…My eyes lingered on her…On her brilliant brown mahogany hair…on her eyes… big dark-brown chocolate eyes…on her mouth and her lips…so pink and so wet…she was petite….5 feet two or three….I could make out the curves of her breasts through her blouse, her small yet so sexy body and her legs, through her very tight-fitting jeans. She was indeed a gorgeous woman. The most beautiful girl in this place.

Soon it was time for lunch. I saw her almost running out of the place. Jesus Christ…clearly she was trying to walk away from me. I left the classroom as fast as I could, but she was nowhere to be seen. I took the elevator and went to the first floor. I checked in the library, the students' room, the cafeteria and the entrance hall…No…she was nowhere…

So I went in the cafeteria, got a coffee, a soup and a muffin, and walked to the table where Jasper, Quil and Embry were already seated.

We talked about every thing; the French classes, the girls in the class, our lives, our jobs…the usual stuff people talk about when they want to get to know each other.

I went out after lunch with Jasper to smoke a cigarette and then it was time to get back to the classroom.

It was worse in the afternoon….No concentration whatsoever from me…My eyes kept lingering on Bella…my hard-on constant….my mind blurred…imagining Isabella naked…under me…or over me…my eyes searching her eyes….Damn…I should find a way to control my mind and my dick…This was not a good way to learn French at all. I should ask Jasper for his phone number to have more explanations tonight, because as far as I was concerned, this day left me as ignorant as the day before concerning French and what James taught us today. We had a ten minute break, and I asked Jasper for his cell number. He wrote it on a piece of paper, we chatted a bit and James continued the lesson.

Then I heard the bell ring. The first day was over. I shoved my things in my schoolbag and ran down the stairs and through the exit doors. I had to talk to Isabella before she left the college. I was waiting under the porch when I saw her, walking so fast - as if her ass was on fire. I ran after her, grabbing her by the arm when she was almost near her car…funny this van was identical to a vehicle belonging to one of my neighbours…and I tried to talk to her. She did not want to listen to me…her voice so angry…she pushed me…telling me to leave her alone…that she would endure me in class…That was all.

She opened the door of her van and left.

I was more embarrassed then ever. I slipped into my Porsche and drove home. And she was always in front of me….all the way along…When I was driving on the bridge…she was in front of me…On Boulevard Des Laurentides…still in front of me…Maybe she was living in Laval, too.

I turned on Rue Des Tilleuls…and she was still ahead of me….Bloody Hell…The black Chevy Van…Was it her van? Was she living across the street? And then I saw her parking her car in the alley…Fuck…she was living on my street…**She was living on my street…just across my own place…we were in the same class…we were neighbours.**

* * *

BELLA

Jesus Christ, I was so furious and yet so shocked….Edward Cullen was living across the street…Not enough that I had to endure him all day long at school, now I had to endure him living on my street as well.

I threw my schoolbag and my jacket on the floor and poured a glass of red wine. I sat on the couch, completely lost in my thoughts. How was I going to deal with him right now? I couldn't avoid him that was for sure…I did not know what to do, and waited for Rosalie to come back from her job. I needed to talk to someone right now. I was full of frustration and anger.

I decided to call Angela or Jessica…I had to vent a bit.

But Jessica was not answering…it was the answering-machine, so I hung up and dialled Angela's cell number.

On the third ring, she answered.

"Hello Angie…How are you?"

"Oh! Hi Bella…How are you? How is school?"

"I don't know Angie….I am not feeling well right now…I am so upset," I answered back.

"What's going on darling? ….I don't like the tone of your voice right now."

And I told her about my day at school. My encounter with fucking Cullen, who was studying French in my class and that he was living on my street as well. How mad I was and embarrassed and shocked. She listened to me, without interruption, and then she began to talk.

"Calm down now, Bella, and listen to me. I met Edward two weeks ago."

"What…What….you met Cullen…when and where…and why?" I retorted back.

"Listen, darling. He came to the office two weeks ago and wanted to have some information about you."

"Why did the bastard want information about me? I have nothing to do with him…I don't want to have anything to do with him either," I almost snapped at her.

"Now listen, sweetheart…just try to calm down…and listen."

"He came into the office because he wanted to find you and to apologize. He is feeling very bad, and he is very sorry about what happened at the cocktail party. He told me everything that happened during the day before the party and while he was at the restaurant…"

"What the fuck do I care, Angie? There is no excuse at all. He treated me like a fucking whore and a slut. I was never so insulted in my own life."

"I know that, Bella…I told him that there was no excuse for his behaviour…but, darling…you have to listen to him…maybe you will understand his explanations. Give him at least the chance to explain."

"No fucking way I'm going to listen to him, Angie…No way."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes….Listen, Bella…just take your time and think about it. And trust me, Bella…when you are ready… talk to him…He may not be as bad-ass as you think he is right now. And please don't be angry with me, you are my best friend."

"I am not angry with you, Angela…I am furious with him. And I don't know what to do….He is in my class…Jesus Christ… and he is living just across the street. Damn fucking fate."

"Give yourself some time; in a few days maybe you'll see things in a different way."

"I don't know, Angela…I don't know at all. I am so exhausted right now. This whole damn day…and I am going to have to see the bastard again tomorrow…and the next day."

"I am sorry, Bella….but again, I know I am repeating myself, but give him a chance to explain."

"I'll think about it, Angie. Right now, I am so tired…and I have to study. I don't know if I have any more energy left."

"Okay, Bella…but call me tomorrow…and please don't be mad at me…I love you…"

"I am not mad at you. I love you too, Angie…Tell Jess and Jake I miss them."

"Okay…bye darling and try to relax."

"Good-bye, Angie. I'll call you tomorrow."

Then I hung up.

The day and the conversation with Angela made me lose my appetite. I had some slices of cheese and crackers and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. But I could not concentrate on anything. I took a shower and tried to soothe my muscles by letting the hot water fall down on my skin. I towel-dried and put on my pink bathrobe.

I picked up my schoolbag and began to study the verbs…I was a bit calmer now…Then I began to look at the text we had to translate and succeeded at translating half of it. It was due Friday, so I was in no hurry to finish it tonight.

My cell rang and I answered. It was Robert on the phone.

"Hey hello, Bella…How was your first day at school?"

"It was okay…_I had no intention of telling him about fucking Cullen at all…._French will not be easy to learn but I am happy to learn a new language….and how are you Robert?"

"I am fine, hun…I am going to fly to Montreal on Friday. One of the pilots is sick and American Airlines asked me to replace him….Do you still want to see me?" he said laughing.

"You bet I do. When are you landing?"

"I'll be at the airport at 7:00…Can you pick me up?"

"Yes sure and you can stay at my place. How long are you staying in Montreal?" I asked him.

"I have a flight back to New York scheduled for Monday morning. So I'll be all yours for the entire weekend if that is okay with you?"

"It's certainly perfect for me….I am anxious to see you."

"I am anxious to see you too, Bella. I miss you hun."

"I miss you too, Robert. I'll be at the airport on Friday at 7:00. See you."

"See you, Bella. Good-night hun…be safe…"

"Always am…Bye Robert." Then I hung up.

At last, some good news today. I was going to see Rob on Friday…and we would be together all the weekend.

I picked up my stuff, shoved it in my schoolbag and went to bed….too tired to call Rosalie and my dad….I would do that tomorrow. As soon as my head hit the pillow…maybe because of Robert… I drifted into a deep, heavy sleep.

* * *

EDWARD

What a day! What a day, I kept mumbling to myself. Now that I found Isabella…no, I did not find Isabella. Fate put Isabella in my life…I did not know what to do and how to make her listen to me.

She was so angry and furious…I had to find a way to talk to her…I owed her explanations, and I had to apology…I wanted her to be my friend and maybe more…_Ha!_ _Ha! Cullen…here you are again…your dick is directing your life…you are such a fucking bastard…_**Oh…shut the fuck up…you motherfucker…the girl is gorgeous, sexy, beautiful and clever…Why not? ...Why not…? She fascinates me…What's wrong with that? I am a man…she is a woman…Why not?**

But evidently I had to talk to Isabella first. My mom was the person to listen to me and to give me some advice. She was certainly at the hospital, so I would have to wait and call her later.

I had a beer and a slice of pizza, sat on the couch and called Jasper. I told him that I had a hard time following the classes today, without giving him any specific reason, and he explained all the stuff I missed. He asked me if I wanted to join him before classes the next day at Starbuck to get a coffee and breakfast…That was fine with me…He was a great guy, and I was sure that he would soon be a good friend of mine.

I began to look at the verbs we had to study and the text we had to translate for Friday…Jesus Christ that was not going to be easy…I translated a few sentences, searching the meaning in the dictionary and stopped after three sentences. Maybe Jasper could help with that text tomorrow.

I took a quick shower, towel-dried, put on a pair of black boxers and a t-shirt, and sat on the couch again. Then I went to the window, hiding behind the curtain to see if I could catch sight of Isabella…I felt like a Peeping Tom and I saw her…..she was walking in her livingroom talking on the phone…Who was she talking to? Did she have a boyfriend? Maybe she was talking to her mom or her dad? ..._Ha! Ha! Look at you Cullen…Are you a detective? Oh! Yeah! You are Harry Clearwater… Now you are spying on her….really you are such an idiot…_**Hey fuck you…And get out of my head…**

I went back to the couch and called my mother.

On the first ring, she answered and was evidently happy to hear from me.

"Hello, baby. How are you? How was your day?"

"Not so bad, Mom, but there is something I want to tell you…I need your advice mama."

"Go on, darling. I am all ears for you, Eddie. What's going on?" my mom said.

And I told everything about Isabella Swan…My mother knew about Irina, but nothing about the cocktail party and my misbehaviour and the next day at the Starbucks when Isabella spilled coffee on me...my intentions of finding her to make amends, my day at school…meeting her again and trying to talk to her and now the additional fact that she was living across the street, and that I still had to apologize to her, even though Isabella did not seem to want to hear a single word from me.

My mom was not too happy about my misconduct toward a girl who was a complete stranger to me.

"That's not the way we raised you, baby…and that was very wrong of you…you can't judge people like that…and the job they do is none of your business…but that, I think you learned….we are all entitled to make mistakes…and you know, Eddie…alcohol and drugs are not a good thing to mix. I don't know if Isabella will want to listen to you. It is all in your hands right now. Give her time…Don't harass her…Show her the good man you can be…She will see you…you are in class with her…Be good and nice to all the students that are in your class…I am sure she will notice….Isabella is pissed right now…and I do understand her…I understand that you were hurt too… the way Irina treated you…Be nice…and give her time….That is the best advice I can give you right now…I love you, baby…we love you."

"Okay, mom…thank you…thank you so much….I love you. Tell dad, Alice and Emmet I miss them."

"Bye, darling. Take care of yourself…and don't forget to call."

"Bye, mom…I'll call again this week."

Then I hung up. My mom…I loved her so much…I loved my family so much…

Yes, I would give Isabella all the time she needed. I would show her my best sides. I knew I could be an asshole, but I knew I was a good person as well. Isabella was in my life right now, and I would do everything I could to be a part of her life.

* * *

**End of chapter 10**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter…Now Bella and Edward have met…in the same class…in the same neighbourhood…And Rob will be back soon…**

**Tell me what you think…will it be easy for Edward? …and Bella is going to see Rob again… What do you think will happen between those two? **

**Give me some love and review…I love reading your comments…and usually reply…**

**Love **_**France xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chap.11**

**Hi again to my lovely readers…Thanks to Susie my coach….****This chapter is especially dedicated to Soul, Tiss and Mouse…A special hello to my you tube and twitter friends…I love you girls…**

**The characters belong to S.M…but in this story Edward and Bella are mine…so is Robert…**

* * *

If a door is locked and you don't have the key…just find another way to open it.

France xxx

MY ALL

SEXUAL TENSION chap.11

BELLA

OH! Good, the bastard had already gone to school. I was peeping through the French-glassed doors and saw that the deep blue Porsche was not in the driveway. No way was he going to follow me this morning. My God….he was leaving early…maybe he was meeting someone…maybe it was a girl… _hey…hey…Swan…none of your fucking business…you hate him…remember _….**oh…dammit…can you just leave me the fuck** **alone…**

I chose a short black tight straight skirt, an azure blue short-sleeved blouse, black nylon stockings, my four-inch high-heeled black suede stilettos and my demi-cup black lace bra and matching bikini panties.

I brushed my hair, leaving them naturally waving on my shoulders, put some make-up and gloss on my lips. I fixed my tiffany necklace and the matching earrings, and I was ready to go.

I decided to eat breakfast at the cafeteria at school. I picked up my cell, my purse, my schoolbag, my keys and my black channel vest and went out of the condo. It was raining this morning, a fine drizzle, so I ran to my van, not wanting to get my hair wet.

I was on the road way ahead of time before the classes were to begin. I put a CD of Katie Melua and drove to the college. The traffic was particularly dense this morning, but I didn't know if it was me, or the fact that people behind their steering wheels were not stressed at all. I was calm and very relaxed. It was 8:15 when I finally arrived to school, parked my van, turned off the engine, took all my things and got out.

I walked straight to the cafeteria, picking up a muffin, cheese and a coffee, paid my bill and went to a table where Jane was already sitting.

We began to talk mostly of the French classes and the homework we had to do and a lot about our personal lives.

Jane told me about how her life was in Australia, how she missed her family and her little brother. I told her about my dad, my mom who died from leukemia few years ago, and my friends, Jessica and Angela. I told her about Robert…my oh-so beautiful sexy pilot friend, and that he was coming Friday for the whole weekend. I loved Jane. She was a very nice woman and already a good friend of mine.

It was now 9:10, time to go to class. We took the elevator to the second floor. We walked to the classroom and took the same seats we were sitting in the previous day.

Quil, Embry, Kristen and Leah were already sitting. We began to chat a bit…everybody seeming to have difficulties translating the text. We had one free period today, so we would make teams to help each other with the translation.

Then Jasper and Edward came in…laughing, and as it seemed to me…enjoying themselves very much…And Jesus Christ…Edward…was he fucking sexy and so gorgeous. He wore a grey tight-fitted long-sleeved t-shirt…moulding his chest…defining his muscles…his broad shoulders…his arms. His black jeans…sculpting his strong muscled thighs and he wore those combats boots…Doc Marten…he was so beautiful…his hair wet and in disarray…his scruffy beard…and the green in his eyes so deep…That guy was sex….that guy meant sex…and he was now staring at me…intensively and with a devilish smile on his lips…Holy Mary…I began to breathe slowly….doing some mental yoga…Fuck….this guy was Mister Sexellence…He was pure perfection on two legs…

I was all pheromones now…my center aching and sending perverse messages to my brain….my grey cells seemingly screaming for sex… and my body sweating, too. I noticed I was biting my lower lip, as I always did when I was nervous or agitated, or on the edge of losing control. I took a sip of coffee and opened my book with the intention of looking as if I was concentrated in reading it…Fuck…I was absolutely stunned by the sexy beast who was now sitting in front of me…I kept fidgeting in my chair, pressing my thighs against each other.

And I felt he was staring at me…I knew it….I felt it…I was so hot. As if he was making love to me…without even touching me. My pulse was between my thighs now…What the hell?...What the fucking hell?...I could feel the swelling of my clit…and my nipples were so hard…I am sure he could see them…through my blouse…..I looked at him…and I saw his eyes…lingering on my breasts…and on my face…and then his eyes staring deeply in my eyes….and I felt that he knew…he knew how he affected me… he knew I was near orgasm…

I stood up quickly and told Quil that I would be back in a few minutes. James was late. It was 9:45, and he was not in class. I ran to the bathroom and took time to wet my face….Jesus Christ…**Was it going to be the same every fucking day**? ….It was pure torture now…sweet, delicious, sexy, horny torture…I could not go back into class feeling like this. My panties were all wet; my back was all sweat… I felt aroused and ready to get laid right now… I meant….sexually-laid…

It took at least ten minutes to calm down. And then I went back to class. James was in class now, telling that his daughter was sick and that he had to wait for his mom to take care of his kid while he was at school. Then, again, Edward was watching me with the deepness of his green emerald eyes on me as I went back to my place.

And James began his lesson. It was so hard to concentrate, my body all on fire, my center still aching and my mind blurred.

The morning was a total waist for me…in terms of learning something….Absolutely fucking absent-minded.

Then it was time for lunch, and we had a free period after lunch hour. God, those two and a half hours before we returned to class were most-welcomed.

We all decided to stay in…._even_ _Edward_ …to eat at the cafeteria and to pair off into teams after lunch to translate the text.

Edward was sitting at the end of the table. Jesus…lucky he was not in front of me…I had a hard time eating my lunch…not really having an appetite…not for food…my body wanted another kind of food….I meant…Edward Cullen was the kind of food my body was craving for…

After forty-five minutes, we all headed to the library to attack the French text. The library was a large room with tables and desks and laptops on every desk. There were a lot of shelves full of books dealing with an incredible amount of topics. Encyclopaedias, sciences, Arts, Dictionaries, novels, English literatures, French poesies, Spanish, Italian and German books…indeed the library was very well-stocked. Embry Aterea asked me if I could be his partner, which was fine with me. Quil, his brother, paired off with Jane. Kristen Pattinson worked with Leah, and finally, Jasper Whitlock paired off with Edward.

We all began our homework, in almost-silence, whispering to one another. Edward came to our table, handing all of us new editions of English and French dictionaries. While he was giving me mine, he gently touched my hand…and I felt a sudden electric current passing between us as soon as his skin came in contact with mine. I lifted up my head and **He** was there in front of me, staring at me again… and …My God he winked at me…and smiled with this beautiful smile that made his face light up with the most magnificent radiance …This guy was the sun…I meant…All his face was glowing…and mine was again all blushes and on fire.

I kept repeating myself…It is just physical attraction Bella…As I couldn't deny the sexual tension that filled up the atmosphere when he was near me…Remember Bella…that is just physical….Remember that night at the cocktail….How he treated you?... He is not a good guy…he is a bad guy…**Well he doesn't seem that bad to me the inner voice was now saying…maybe you should hear him out, Bella….he seems very nice to me…** **Maybe you should listen to Angela….she knows what happened and you don't…Give the guy a chance, you stubborn girl….** _Okay, shut the fuck up and let me_ _work….I am not here to think about Cullen….I have this text to translate…_

Embry drew me out of my reverie, talking a bit too loud.

Embry: "Bella. Conseguiste traducir aquel sentacioso? ''

Bella : '' Si''

Embry :''Esta mierda…no es facil…y algunas palabras…joder…no las entiendo…''

Bella :''Me encanta el frances…es tan romantico….el idioma del amor…

_Embry:__ ''Bella. Did you succeed translating that sentence?"_

_Bella: "Yes"_

_Embry:" Shit….It is not easy…and some words…fuck…I don't understand….''_

_Bella: '' I love French. It is so romantic….the language of love…''_

''I am going to help you, Embry…'' switching back to English.

The sentence was '_the most painful thing to deal with is not defeat…it is regret…_'

I helped Embry translating the sentence…_'La chose la plus douloureuse à expérimenter n'est pas la défaite mais le regret…_

And we continued to translate all the text.

There were twenty minutes left before the next class started. So we began to study more verbs and more words. Embry had a hard time with the verbs….luckily it was easier for me.

The bell rang, and it was time to go back to the class.

We all picked up our stuff and headed to the classroom.

The next hour passed fast. The bell rang and it was time to leave the college.

I went downstairs, walked through the exit doors, and then Cullen was under the porch…obviously waiting….I think he was… waiting for me.

''Bye, Bella,'' he said in his most velvety voice.

''Bye, Edward," I added…this time…not so angry…I had to behave as an adult.

''See you tomorrow. Isabella, Have a nice evening.''

''You, too,'' I said….and I walked to my van.

Edward did not follow me to my van. But he was behind me on the road. And I kept checking him in the rear-view mirror all the way…and thinking….

* * *

EDWARD

I left the condo very early. This was the second day at school and I had to meet Jasper at Starbuck at 7:45…It was raining outside and the air was crisp.

There were a lot of cars already on the road, but I was not stressed at all….well I was a bit nervous because I would see Isabella again and I hoped it would be better than yesterday.

And I had to follow my mom's advice…'Be nice and cool and don't harass her.'…And I intended to be nice and to avoid putting pressure on her.

I arrived at the college at 7:35, parked the SUV, turned off the engine, took my schoolbag and went out.

Jasper was already in the café and was waiting for me, sipping his coffee. I went to the bar and ordered a muffin and a cappuccino. I went to his table and we began to talk.

I learned a bit more of Jasper's life in England, his family and friends, his interests in Arts.

I told him about my family, my acting life and my new project. And I talked to him about Isabella. He was a discreet guy and I trusted him.

Soon it was time to go back to school. It was raining a bit heavier now, and my hair got wet just at the time I crossed the street and entered the college's doors.

We were on the second floor now. Jasper was telling me how he missed his dog which was the only female love he had in his life, and we walked into the class laughing…Then I saw her…Bella…so….so…beautiful. Her long, brown-mahogany hair falling on her shoulders, her magnificent big brown chocolate eyes dazzling me…her pretty face…all blushes and flushes…I took my seat…my eyes so attracted to her. She was wearing a pale azure tight-fitting short-sleeved blouse…blue was suiting her so well…enhancing the deepness of the brownish color of her eyes…

Isabella was now reading a book….but it seemed to me she was having a hard time concentrating on whatever she was reading. She was fidgeting on her chair, glancing at me and back again at her book. Her cheeks were all red…and she was chewing her bottom lip…Fuck…Seeing her biting her lip like that sent a current of electric shock to my dick…I was now at commando…my balls very nearly to explode…I tried to calm myself….but evidently….I was not the boss here. My cock was sending naughty thoughts to my brain. Every cell in my body were longing for her. We were looking at each other…Her face now deep-crimson and a fine sheet of sweat falling from her forehead to her cheeks. The atmosphere was highly charged with the sexual tension I could clearly feel enveloping both of us.

Then Isabella whispered something into Quil's ear, stood up quickly and went out. I followed her, needing to go to the bathroom. She did not see me, but I saw her…Fuck…she was wearing the most short pencil skirt I ever saw in my own life. Her legs were long and she wore those stilettos…What the fuck? ....She was so sexy…She entered the girl's bathroom, and I went to the men's. I had no time to whack off…my cock wanted a release…but clearly my shaft would have to endure and so would my balls.

I finished my bathroom visit, washed my hands and went back to class. Isabella was not here yet but James was.

Obviously waiting for the two of us. He began to explain why he was late and then Isabella came in, her face still red, and she went back to her seat.

My concentration was not here this morning either. Isabella captivated and fascinated me…I had to talk to myself…The motherfucker in my head very present…My cock straining my jeans…and my eyes wanting to capture hers…which was often…

Then the bell rang for lunch and we all went to the cafeteria. I decided to sit at the far end of the table….wishing that my cock would give me break if I was not too close to Bella.

And I tried to focus my attention on Quil and Jasper. I succeeded. Quil was a heart surgeon and just had a promotion at Ste-Justine's hospital…a children's hospital. As he would work in a French milieu…he had to learn the language. He talked about his brother too, who was a psychologist, and had received an offer to work at Ste-Justine too.

After approximately forty-five minutes, we all went to the library. We paired with each other in teams, me wishing that I could be with Isabella…but remembering my mom's advice, I did not ask her.

I looked on the shelves in the dictionaries' section and took new editions of English and French dictionaries. I handed out the books to every one, purposefully wanting to touch Isabella's hand when I gave her the book. As soon as our skin came in contact I feel an electric wave passing in between us. And again my cock was at commando…

That girl had a very strong powerful effect on me….and on my cock…I went back to my place, heavily-sighing…and again trying to focus on my text…not on Isabella….sexy, beautiful, clever Isabella…

The translation was not that easy. The genders…masculine and feminine….gave us a hard time.

Suddenly I heard Embry speaking to Isabella…Jesus Christ…his mouth was almost brushing against her ear….The bastard…Leave my girl alone…_Ha! Ha! Cullen… your girl…she_ _doesn't belong to you…_The motherfucker's voice in full force now…

And what….he is speaking Spanish…fucking asshole…and she is answering in Spanish, too…what the hell are they talking about? ....Is he asking her to go out with him…? What the fuck?

I almost wanted to go to their place to see what was going on. I dreamt of punching Embry on the face…his mouth was so near Isabella's ear. But I stayed still…Jasper squeezing my knee…evidently noticing that my fists were clenched and that I was mumbling something incoherent.

Then they switched back to English, their voice lower now. I had to wait until after class to see if they were going somewhere…_Ha! Ha! The motherfucker said again…Cullen is_ _jealous…damn bastard…will you play the detective again? ...._**OH….Fuck you,** I thought inwardly.

Then the bell rang. Another hour left before the class was over.

As soon as the bell rang I shoved my stuff in my schoolbag and ran down the stairs. And I waited for Isabella.

Maybe I could address her with a few words….and I wanted to know if fucking Embry was going to take her somewhere…maybe he wanted to pay for her coffee…I didn't know…and I wanted to know.

And then Isabella came through the exit doors….and I talked to her, wishing her a nice evening and she answered me, with no trace of anger in her voice.

And she was alone…No Embry in sight…

Yes….I thought inwardly. I did not follow her. Though it was hard to resist. I was behind her, driving my SUV, and I followed her all the way to the condos…She parked her van in her alley. I parked mine in my driveway. I turned the engine off and went out. When she finally got out of her van, I saw her biting her bottom lip. I gave her a wave and she did the same…Jesus Christ…my heart was pounding so fast…I think I was near a concussion.

This was far better than the previous day….Maybe soon she would give me a chance to explain. I wanted Isabella Swan in my life. And I knew that my life was going to be very different now. Maybe she would accept me as a friend….Maybe….more….

BELLA

I had to talk to Rosalie tonight. I knew that I was strongly sexually-attracted to Edward. I couldn't deny it anymore. I dreamt of holding him down, of ravaging him, of feeling and touching his body. My hands all over him…kissing him, running my fingers into his messy hair, taking his beautiful face in my hands. Just thinking of him, my face was starting to burn again and my heartbeat was accelerating.

But I didn't trust him. His exterior appearance was undoubtedly perfect. What about his interior thoughts? What about his mind, his soul and his heart? That I was not sure at all…Was he a bad or a good guy? Was he the guy I met at the cocktail? Was he a fucking asshole? Or was his bad behaviour due to some events that led him to such misconduct.

I was lost in my train of thoughts. At school, Edward was really nice. I did not talk to him _I did after the class_, but in the college, I looked at him at lot. And he was cool. He was friendly with everyone and always ready to help.

But then again, was he playing a role? …or was it really him? His fame didn't seem to go to his head. He was not the conceited guy I met at La Santa Fé….

I dialled Rosalie's number and ask her to join me for dinner, which she gladly accepted.

I began to cook Italian pesto noodles, made a Caesar salad and garlic bread.

Forty-five minutes later, everything was done. I poured a glass of red wine and sat on the couch. I began to study some new French words while waiting for Rosalie.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a slight knock on the door and it was Rosalie. I invited her in, offering her a glass of red wine.

We chatted a bit of my first two days at school, and she talked about her day at work and her students. She truly was in love with her eight-year old 'pumpkins', as she called them, which I found funny because that was the name my dad Charlie used to call me since I was young kid.

I did not know how to tackle the whole Cullen-topic, but Rosalie knew that there was something bugging me.

"What's going on Bella? Is there something wrong at school?''

And I began to tell her about Edward. That he was in my class…That he was living just across the street…_she was very surprised…_how was I was attracted to him…how he was nice and sweet at school…but how I was doubting his sincerity and clearly not trusting him at all. I told her about Angela and the conversation we had the previous night. Her meeting with Edward and his intentions to find me to make amends.

And she listened to me.

Then she began to talk.

"You know Bella, sometimes we lose control and we misbehave….We all do…I did and I know it must have happened to you, too. I don't know Edward personally….I heard him on interviews on TV and on the internet. From what I saw he looks like a good buddy. He is clever, witty and seemed a very nice and charming person. I don't know how he is with girls in general…As sexy and gorgeous as he is, I know he must be very successful with the womankind. But that doesn't seem to affect him too much. I mean, I know he is very present in magazines and constantly in the spotlights of the media. But he doesn't give himself airs and doesn't give the look of Mister Self-importance look-at-me –I-am- here-famous-Cullen-and- I -don't- give- a- shit.''

"So Bella….I agree with Angela…Maybe you should hear him out. Everybody is entitled to make mistakes…He was very wrong…I don't excuse his behaviour on that night…But if you don't let him explain… How will you know why he acted that way? And you will continue with your doubts… and your if's and maybe's… and your questions. Give him a chance…And if you are not ready…well observe him in class….Impossible that Edward will play a role everyday…He has to be himself from time to time…He can't be an hypocrite and act all the time he is in the class.'' She added, sipping her wine.

"Well okay, Rosalie….I am not sure if I am ready to hear him now….I'll follow your advice though…I am going to observe him….and well, I'll see…as you said….He can't play a role all the time.''

"So Rosie, enough talking about Cullen… Are you hungry darling?''

"I am starving hun and it smells so good."

''Come, Rosalie…Let's eat. Not as good as sex…because when I think of Edward I think about sex…but I think you'll love this kind of food. It's Italian pesto."

And we both begin to laugh.

When Rosalie left I called my dad Charlie. He was missing me a lot and I was missing him, too. He had the intention to come to Montreal in two weeks, which was Thanksgiving Day weekend in Canada. I was impatient to see him and he was, too.

I called Angela and Jessica. Jessica was still dating Jake…and it was very serious now. She was practically living with him and she was so very happy. Angela….well, Angela was Angela….her sexual life …a roller-coaster as usual.

It was not so hard at school for the remainder of the week. I was a bit more concentrated in the French class, but it was not always that easy with Edward around. The sexual tension between the two of us was constantly in the atmosphere surrounding us…I could feel it and I am positive he could feel it, too. I was not the only one blushing, he was, too. And we kept staring at each other…a lot….He was still nice and well-mannered. We even exchanged a few words, and I helped him with some French words he had difficulties in translating from English to French.

Then it was Friday. Robert called me the previous day to tell me he would be at the airport at 5:00 instead of 7:00. American Airlines made a change in the schedule so his flight was leaving earlier.

At 4:00 I left school and drove to the airport. At 4:45, I was in the terminal, waiting for him…Then at 5:10 I saw him…all smile and beautiful…God….Rob in his pilot's uniform…he was so sexy and gorgeous…I forgot about Edward…I almost forgot…about Edward…

* * *

EDWARD

It was better in class, though my attraction to Bella was getting worse. I could not stop looking at her. I was obsessed and truly fascinated. She was very clever, and improving a lot in French. Everybody referring to her when we had difficulties… _even I did refer to her._ She was a quick-learner and was the best student in the class.

Every night I followed her on the way back home….Me…in my SUV…her…in her Chevy van.

And every night I peeped through the window to see if I could catch a glance at her. I saw a girl…the girl who was living next to her condo going to Bella's house…but no man…maybe there was no man in her life…I felt like a damn Peeping-Tom…a fucking stalker…but I could not restrain myself from watching her.

My dick was in full force, in class and at home. I jerked off often, thinking of Isabella, of her beautiful long brown hair, her big brown chocolate eyes, her pretty face and her sexy body…I visualized her biting her bottom lip…and that was it…my balls were screaming for release…

Charlotte called me to fix up the meeting with STAR SYSTEM. It was on the following Wednesday at 10:00, so I had to miss class…and obviously missing Bella's intoxicated presence for half of the day. I was disappointed that the interview and the photo session had to be at this time of the day, but as it was part of my job so I had to be there.

Then it was Friday. The first week in the French classes was finally over. We had homework to do during weekend, some questions and answers to practice dealing with our weekend's activities. On Monday, we would be paired off in teams of two and James would decide which team would work together.

I had nothing scheduled for the weekend yet, but Jasper asked me if I was willing to go out with him on Saturday. He had discovered a small bar in downtown Montreal and the ambiance was great. He already knew some people there and they were nice. And there were local singers and he enjoyed the place a lot.

I told him I would call him on Saturday morning. I was not sure of what to do….Maybe I could invite Isabella for a coffee or for a drink. Things were going better in class. Maybe I could at least talk to her…Was it too soon? ...I was still in complete darkness…and I had to give her explanations. I could not let that cloud hang over our heads.

It was 4:00. The bell rang, announcing the end of the day. As I did every day, I shoved my things quickly in my schoolbag, ran down the stairs and waited for Isabella under the porch. It was my ritual now. Waiting for Bella to wish her a nice evening. She came through the exit doors, seeming to be in a hurry. I told her good-bye. She wished me a nice weekend and then walked to her van.

I followed her… me in my SUV and her in her black Chevy van… but a few blocks from the college she turned off to the right and disappeared….Jesus Christ….Where was she going?...I could not follow her…I could not stalk her…So I drove to Laval…quite disturbed and very annoyed…Where was she going? I keep mumbling to myself…The motherfucker in my head was very present now…_Maybe she is going to meet a guy…maybe she has a boyfriend…oh! Oh! Cullen…Isabella is not going home…she has a secret date…_**Oh….fuck you….and get out of my head right now…I am so angry…don't say another single fucking word…**

I arrived to my condo, very furious and feeling very insecure. My Isabella was not at home…_your Isabella…fucking bastard…she is evidently not yours…she is someone else's Isabella…._**Fuck you… fuck you…leave me alone...** Now I was screaming to my own thoughts and to the inner voice which kept harassing me…and making me more irascible.

I had a beer and began to glance through the window…I walked in all the rooms…sat on the couch, turned on the TV….walked back to the window…glancing again…not able to concentrate on anything.

Fuck….What was happening to me? .... I never felt like that in my whole life…all turned upside-down…completely shattered by her absence…because she was not at home…

The more the minutes passed, the more I was anxious…furious against my own foolish out-of-bounds reactions…worried because she was not at her condo. I was completely out of control.

Around 6:30, I finally saw her arriving on the street. Isabella parked her van in the alley. I was still in the window, watching her. Then I saw that she was not alone…I saw him…a tall broad-shouldered man wearing a uniform. She was with a man….he had his hand on the small of her back….Jesus Christ…There was a man in Isabella's life….I went back to the couch, sat and began to cry.

End of chapter 11

**A/N: Oh! My God! Poor Edward….What's happening to him?**** ...He is so sad…What will he do? ...And what is going on between Bella and Rob…Will there be a new love affair beginning or just plain friendship? Tell me what you think?**

**Leave me some love and review….Love you all….**_**France xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12…Hello to my lovely rea****ders. This chapter is especially dedicated to Nathalie and Lucy. Thanks to my you tube and twitter friends…Thanks for your support and friendship. I love you all.**

**These characters**** originally belong to S.M…but in MY ALL…they belong to me….**

MY ALL

Chap.12

WHO KNOWS WHO? 

EDWARD 

I didn't sleep a wink all night. A night of anxiety, of anger, of doubts, of waiting. One minute I was lying on my bed, eyes wide-opened staring at the ceiling, the next minute, sitting on the couch smoking cigarette after cigarette. The next moment, peeping through to windows to see if there was any activity going on across the street, in Isabella's condo. And there was nothing. No presence, complete darkness.

And the inner voice in my head…That damn motherfucker was here with me all the time…insinuating that maybe there were some activities in Bella's bedroom at that precise moment…and the venom of doubt and anger was circulating in my thoughts…my imagination completely filled with images of them making love.

My Bella with that son of a bitch. I was really freaking out, feeling utterly absurd and absolutely losing control.

I've never felt this way in my whole fucking life. It was so easy with girls. I didn't have to chase after any of them. Just a look, a wink and a smile and that was it. Girls didn't put up resistance to me. And now there was that girl…Isabella…always in my head…and I did know what to do…how to behave….I was so attracted to her…physically and now evidently emotionally.

At nine in the morning, I called Jasper, waking him up. I told him that I had to go out. I could not stay here, worrying, doubting and peeping. I called Tia, too. I needed to talk to someone, the pain in my chest too hurtful to endure. She told me that she had to close the café tonight. She finished her shift at 12:00, and I told her that I would pick her up after her night at Le Café de la Place.

I took a quick shower, towel-dried, dressed myself and packed a few clothes since I had no intention of sleeping at the condo tonight and went out. It was raining cats and dogs. Rain outside, dark clouds in my heart. And I saw Isabella through the widow. She waved at me, but I did not respond. I was there, staring at her…without moving. Heavy rain falling on me. But I did not care….

I finally moved and slipped in the SUV. Isabella was still behind the window, watching me. I put my Porsche in reverse, hitting the accelerator faster than usual and then was on the road driving to Montreal.

I arrived at Jasper's apartment about one hour later. He lived in downtown Montreal, not very far from the college. His loft was small but pretty cozy.

He offered me a cup of coffee, all-buttered croissants, strawberry jam and cheese.

I was not hungry at all. I forced the food in my mouth, feeling a bit nauseated after a few bites. And I drank a coffee….a first cup…a second cup….a third cup…

Jasper was staring at me and waiting. Then I began to talk. My attraction to Isabella, both physical and mental. I told him about the man I saw with her yesterday…My despair….my doubts…my anger….everything.

And Jasper listened.

All this shit was so new to me. I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to deal with Isabella. I was so fucking obsessed with her. She was a real fascination to me.

"Well, Edward…I think it is about time you really talk to her…" Jasper said. "I see the two of you in class, constantly staring at each other. She is not indifferent to you, man. And are you sure this man is her boyfriend? Maybe he is just a friend or a member of her family…I don't know, buddy…If you don't talk to her…How can you know?"

"I tried to talk to her at the beginning of the week about that night at the cocktail in New York, but she did not give me a fucking minute…I don't know Jazz…I don't know what to do….Jesus-Christ…."

"Well Eddie….You'll have to find a way…Better to know the truth then to live in constant turmoil. And she is not acting the same way she did the first day she saw you. I noticed that you were looking at each other, but she was clearly avoiding speaking to you…And then she began to talk to you…Fuck, Edward…she even helped you in translating an exercise. Stop complaining and move. Set up a meeting with Bella…Invite her for a coffee after school…Take her somewhere…I don't know…But do something…"

"Okay, Jasper. I'll try to talk to her next week. Maybe this time she will hear me out…Thanks for listening."

"I like you, Edward…You are nice guy….I am sure that something good will come out soon. Just talk to her…and you'll see. So I have to do some shopping. I need new clothes. You want to come."

"Yep…That's fine with me…Where do you want to go? " I asked him.

"On Ste-Catherine Street. Just a few blocks from here. We don't have to drive. We'll just walk…Anyway it is hard to find a place to park the car since it's Saturday…I know it's going to be really crowded."

"Okay, Jasper. Let's go. Maybe I'll buy some clothes too."

And we arrived on the street. It was not raining anymore. The weather was quite unsettled with some bright intervals of sun. It was mild and warm.

There were a lot of people on Ste-Catherine Street. And we made frequent stops, girls recognizing me and asking for autographs. Jasper was all smiles, realizing that evidently I was famous and that I could not be always as anonymous as I intended to be.

It was pleasant though, nobody trying to follow me through the stores. We went to American Eagle, to Zara, to Banana Republic and to Ogilvy. I bought two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, two shirts and a leather jacket. Jasper bought some clothes too. We went to HMW to buy some CD's and to Nike. I needed a pair of new running shoes, mine being pretty worn. I paid for everything with my gold visa credit card and then we went to Mister Steel, a snack-bar which was located very near the Nike boutique. I was hungrier now and ate a double cheese-burger, fries and a diet coke. Jasper ordered the same and we ate, still talking about everything that was on our minds.

We went to his place again and watched some TV. We watched a movie called 'The time's traveller life'…a love story…that ended sadly….and My God…I was reacting like a fucking damn pussy, tears falling on my cheeks.

It was around 7:00 and Jazz asked me if I wanted to go to that bar. I was willing to do anything to keep my mind from thinking about Isabella and that bastard who was with her.

Jasper and I took our respective cars and we drove to the bar 'Les deux Pierrots'. The ambiance was great and the music very good. The place was cozy and really charming. We drank a few beers, singing the songs we knew. There were English tunes as well as French songs. The place was fully-crowded, some girls who already knew Jasper sitting with us at our tables. One of the girl was clearly attracted to me, but I did not respond to her winks, or to the many touches, her hand constantly brushing my knee or my arm or my cheek or my hair…evidently there was something very wrong with me…usually this girl would have ended her night in my bed….me fucking her as it was my usual behaviour when I was in contact with hot chicks. But Isabella was the only girl I wanted…and I had no reaction whatsoever. At 11:30 I left the bar and went back to my SUV to pick up Tia. I needed to talk to her about Bella. Maybe a girl point of view would help to clarify the whole fucked-up Swan-Cullen situation.

At 11:55 I was at 'Le café de la Place and Tia was already waiting for me. I drove her back to her place and she invited me in.

I sat on the couch. She offered me a beer and we began to talk. I told her everything about Isabella. I talked a lot and she listened. And she said the same things Jasper said in the morning. The same advice, but she added something that struck me like lighting.

"You know, Edward, I've been listening to you for an hour or so. There is much more then sexual and emotional attraction here…You are in love Edward…You are in love with Isabella Swan…"

"Jesus Christ, Tia…I hardly know here…I've known her for a week."

"Edward, it doesn't take time to fall in love. Love is not fixing up an appointment. Love at first sight…does it ring a bell to you? Maybe it was not at first sight for you the first time you met Bella. You were intoxicated with alcohol and drug…and you had that fight with Irina….you were not you that night. But from the first day you saw her at school….Edward….you are in love, darling….I don't know Isabella….I don't know her feelings for you….But you, Edward….well you are in love, buddy…Cupid's dart is in your heart, darling."

Fuck…now I was in real trouble. I was falling for Bella. I was in love with Isabella Swan.

I slept at Tia's apartment. Not in her bed…on the couch. I couldn't cheat on Bella now…No fucking around with any other girl…It was only Bella now…only her…She had to hear me out…I could not run away from her…She was my life now…If only she would give me a chance….if only this man in the uniform was not her boyfriend…if only he was just a friend…The maybe yes and maybe no were very present in my thoughts now.

I slept that night…but my sleep was restless…dreaming of Isabella….in my arms…..and interrupted with nightmares when it was that man holding my Bella in his arms.

BELLA

I was looking through the window when I saw Edward. Robert was still sleeping and I didn't make any noise to let him sleep. I waved to him, but Edward did not wave back. And we were staring at each other and he looked so sad. Rain falling on his hair and on his jacket. It seemed a long time, although it was just mere minutes. Then he opened his door and got in his SUV…and I kept staring at him and at his Porsche till he disappeared. Where was he going? Did he receive bad news? I was still at the window when Robert came to my side.

"Enjoying the rain, Bella" Robert asked in a soft voice.

"No, not really…I was just waiting for you to get up, lazy boy." I answered to him….evidently lying to myself and to him.

"So are you hungry, Rob? …I know a very nice place where we could go to eat. It's not very far from here."

"Yep, great idea. I am going to dress and we will go. I am starving."

"Okay then. I'll begin my homework and we will go as soon as you are ready.

Make yourself at home. There are towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower…"

"Okay Bella. I need a shower and I'll try to make it fast…No lady is going to wait for me this morning," he added, laughing.

"Take your time….No need to hurry…"

And he went to bathroom to take a shower.

I was trying to concentrate on my French homework, but I was thinking of Edward. Where was he going? And that look in his eyes…his body language…he looked devastated.

There was something wrong with him and with me….I shouldn't have cared…but I did…

This week at school. The first day when he tried to talk to me…I was so angry…and then the following days…he was so nice and sweet to everybody in the class….and so beautiful…always so beautiful and so gorgeous…

I was clearly lost in my train of thoughts, and I did not hear Robert coming out of the shower….a towel wrapped around his waist. Jesus Christ…this man was sexy as hell, too. And, my God…he looked like Edward…I mean, he could be his brother….both of them tall, dishevelled hair, chiselled chest and muscled. The color of their eyes and hair were not the same though. Robert's eyes were pale blue and Edward's were green-emerald. Edward's hair was bronze-cooper and Rob's was brownish-blond. But apart from these, they had both the same stature. And there was something else with Edward…I don't know…his masculinity…his manliness…his way of walking….so sensual and so virile…He affected me in a way I was never affected before…

"A penny for your thoughts?" Robert asked me, drawing me out of my reverie.

"Oh! Nothing….I am just trying to concentrate memorizing these French questions," I said, lying again for the second time…

"Okay, then. I'll get dressed and let's go to that restaurant," he retorted back.

He came back ten minutes later. He wore a beige long-sleeved woollen sweater, dark blue jeans and a dark blue beanie….He was awesome…

The restaurant 'Le Grille-Pain' was located on Des Laurentides Boulevard, approximately ten minutes from my condo. I discovered this restaurant on the very first days I moved to Laval. The food was exquisite and the people working at this place were very nice.

I talked to Ross, the owner of the establishment, and he asked us to follow him to the far end of his restaurant, the waitresses setting a table which was close to a window.

I ordered French Suzette pancakes and a café latté and Robert took eggs, bacon and sausages and a cappuccino.

While we were waiting for our breakfast, Robert began to talk. And I was captivated by all the places he had visited throughout the world. As he was a pilot, his job sent him to travel all around the world. He visited Europe, Asia, Africa and America for sure and also visited many exotic islands.

This year though he was mostly flying from the USA to Canada. And he was pretty happy about it, too. He asked me about the French classes and my new life in Laval.

Then the conversation changed into a more serious one. We talked about friendship between a man and a woman.

"I know some people don't believe in a real friendship between a man and a woman." Robert said. "What about you, Bella? ...Do you believe it's possible?"

"Well certainly, Robert…My best friends are girls though…I have a male friend, too…He was my boss in New York, though I am not as close to him as I am with my gals."

"And do you believe in a friendship between a man and a woman with sexual intercourse between the two of them? No strings attached…two great friends who share some kind of intimacy," he added in a soft voice.

I was a bit surprised by his question, not shocked, just a bit surprised.

"Well…I don't know, Robert. I am open-minded to sexuality. But as far as I am concerned, I don't think I could fuck…_excuse-me_…with one of my male friend.

The only men I made love to were men that I was in love with."

"And I don't judge anybody. People can do whatever they want as long as they are honest and sincere."

"Well you've got a point here. Honesty and sincerity are two important values," Robert added.

"I know it is very hard to maintain a great friendship when there is sexual intercourse…I know some friends of mine who succeed at it, while some others had to deal with great pain after such actions."

"So is that what happened to you, Robert"…Were you the one hurt or were you the one to do the hurting?" I asked him.

"I was the one hurt," he added. "And I am still hurt…here…_pointing to his head_ and there _pointing his heart_. Lizzie was a stewardess often working with me on different flights…It was after my divorce. We had many things in common, we appreciated each other. We began to go out…not dating…but a real friendship…and then a night she wanted to make love to me. I accepted but my feelings gradually changed. The more we made love…the more I was in love….and she was not…"

The waitress brought us our meals and after this interruption Robert continued talking.

"I am attracted to you Bella…very attracted…but our friendship is far more important than my sexual attraction. I hope I don't shock you. As you said, honesty and sincerity are important. That is why I am opening my heart to you, Isabella. I want you as my friend in my life. I am not ready for love…not yet."

"That's fine with me, Robert, and as we are in the middle of confessions here," I added laughing, "I think you are a hell of a gorgeous man…sexy as hell…but there is something going on in my life right now and I seriously don't know how to deal with that shit right now."

"Well since I am your best male friend…why don't you talk to me? Maybe I could help…if not, I can at least listen," he retorted back, winking at me this time.

And I began to talk about this well-known famous actor I met in New York a while ago. Our first encounter, which was a real nightmare to me, and that he was now attending the same French class and that he was also living across the street, just in front of my condo.

"Were you watching him this morning, Bella? Were you peeking through the window to see him?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Robert, I was…I don't know what to think…There is so much sexual tension between the two of us at school. It is almost unbearable…And Jesus Christ…I don't know….he is so nice and so sweet at school. Completely different from the guy I met in New York…he not only attracts me sexually now…there is something else…and this morning I saw him leaving his condo….He looked so sad…I almost wanted to go and see him to ask what was going on…"

"Bella what is the name of that guy? …not that it can make any difference…but I am just curious…"

"He is Edward Cullen."

"Edward…I know Edward," Rob retorted back.

"Umm….you know Edward? When did you meet him? ...How come you know him?"

"I met him on a flight….I mean more than once….He travelled often last year from New York to Toronto while he was filming The Harry Clearwater movies. He was always so nervous during the flights. That's how I began to talk to him…and I went out with him in Toronto. He invited me for dinner…we hung out sometimes. He is really a very nice guy."

"Well, Robert, the first time I met him…he behaved like a fucking bastard and a complete jerk."

"I am very surprised, Bella. What happened?"

I told Robert about the famous cocktail party, and how Edward had treated me. How I was insulted and angry….but now there was something different. I was not furious anymore. I just couldn't understand why a guy could be such a fucking asshole and such a good guy.

"Did you talk to him, Isabella? Did he give you any explanations?"

"He tried, but I stopped him…I was not ready to hear any of his bullshit…I don't know now…may be I should talk to him." I said.

"Well, Bella, I think you should. I don't excuse Edward. The way he treated you was very, very wrong. But I tell you I don't know what happened to Edward that day before the cocktail. But it is not his actual behaviour. I know he has some trouble dealing with his fame. All those girls throwing themselves at him. Sometimes he is very tired of that shit. He once told me that all those girls are showing him interest because of his name, his look, his celebrity and his money. I think it is time that you get to know the real Edward…not the one you met at the party."

"I think so too, Rob…Next week if he doesn't make a move I will."

"Good, Bella….So what do you want to do this afternoon…Would you like to watch a movie, go to the theatre? …name it…I am ready…"

"Well, there is this new movie with Ashton Kutcher…I love him…maybe it's a girl movie…I don't know…."

"Well why not? ....Let's go watch that movie….Anything to please my sweet best female friend Bella," he added, laughing.

And we went to the movie. Ashton played the role of a seducer and it ended quite sadly.

But Robert was there to lift up my mood. He was clever, witty and very funny. He told me of some hilarious events that sometimes happened while he was flying….like that time there was a skunk on board that doused and peed on the luggage in the baggage hold…and how the smell was terrible, everybody having their mask on their faces….they didn't know how the skunk got there….just seemed to him that she wanted to get a free boarding pass to go to Mexico…. I laughed a lot and I enjoyed the time I was with him.

Then we were back at the condo. No trace of Edward. He was still on my mind…on and off….I cooked dinner…Basilica, Pesto mussels, mashed potatoes, breadcrumbs and cheese. Robert cut some vegetables, fried them in garlic oil….and we were ready to eat.

The wine was good, the food was delicious, our conversation interesting. After dinner we began to play Scrabble. I won, he won…and we laughed a lot. He was trying to create some words that didn't even exist…and trying to make me believe that they were old ancient English words.

Then it was time to go to bed…we were both pretty tired….yawning and trying to keep our eyes opened.

I took a quick shower and Rob did the same. He kissed me softly on the lips and went to bed…me in my room…him in the guest room. But before going to sleep, I went to the living room; peeping through the window….Edward was not home…I went to sleep feeling sad and confused.

The next morning I heard Robert's cell phone buzzing. And I heard his voice.

"Oh…Are you sure you can't find someone else? I did a lot of replacement last week and I am pretty exhausted."

"Oh! Okay! I understand….I know…that damn flu….I'll be at the airport at 12:00."

"What's going on, Robert? Is there someone sick? .Don't tell me you have to leave…."

"Yes, darling….A pilot caught the flu. In fact, a lot of the staff is sick…I am so sorry…I have to go…"

"At what time do you have to be at the airport?"

"In two hours, Bella….The plane is leaving at 1:00…I have to be at the airport at 12:00…"

"It sucks. I wanted to go to the Mount-Royal today….It is sunny and the mountain with all those leaves and their magnificent colors…we are missing a beautiful day…"

"I know, Bella….seems that I don't have the choice here…" Robert retorted.

"But I'll come back as soon as possible. You are in my life now Bella."

"You are part of my life, too… but I am still annoyed…Well…What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's go to Tim Horton's…I am not that hungry…I'll just take a coffee and a muffin." Rob said.

"Yes, Master," I retorted back, laughing.

I got dressed while Rob was packing his things. He came out of the room…sexy as hell…in his pilot's uniform. Then we went in the van, and he noticed I was checking if Edward's car was in his driveway….

"He is not there Bella…but you know what you have to do….Talk to him darling…."

"Yes I will, Robert…I will…"

We went to Tim Horton and one and a half hours later, I dropped him off at the airport.

He kissed me on the forehead, took his suitcase and walked through the doors. He waved at me, blowing a kiss and then disappeared.

I drove back home feeling sad and lonely. My best male friend was gone….and I did not know where Edward was.

I arrived on my street and then I saw Edward's SUV….I let out a deep sigh of relief…He was finally at home.

**End of chapter 12**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter….well now we have both Edward and Bella pretty confused…and Rob…he is attracted to Bella…he wants her to be his friend…and he knows Edward….Tell me what you think…Do you think that Edward will be the first one to talk or is it Bella who will make the move?…and Rob….will he want more than a friendship?….Who knows?**

**Give me love and review….I enjoy reading all your comments and usually reply.**

**I love you all… **_**France xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13****… Hello to my readers. Thanks for your support and your love. Thanks to Susie, my coach….A special dedication to Just Su, Denalibcn and Wrekinghavoc. Thanks to my you tube and twitter friends…I love you all.**

**The characters belong to S.M, a very talented author….But in MY ALL…they belong to me.**

* * *

MY ALL chap.13

YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

ROBERT

Isabella was indeed a great woman. She was intelligent, witty, humorous and very beautiful. The more I knew her, the more I liked her. It was easy being with her. She was not complicated. I was happy to be a part of her life. I was happy to have met such a nice, beautiful and sweet woman…Beautiful, inside and out……

And I was very attracted to her. I was attracted, but not ready yet to be entangled in a love affair….Could I fall in love with Bella? Probably, yes…But my heart was not ready….I still had some very strong feelings for Lizzie…

And making love to Lizzie was a big mistake…a very big mistake…We had such wonderful moments together. I could confide in her, anything, and I trusted her…We were on the same wavelength. But from the time I was getting closer to her, _I mean sexually closer,_ everything changed, not for her evidently, but for me. I saw her differently. I was becoming jealous of her other male friends. And then one night, I snapped. We were at the bar enjoying ourselves as usual. A friend of hers asked her for a dance. And I was watching the two of them. Dancing, very close to each other, him grazing her back and her brushing her fingers through his hair. And that was it…I had enough….When she came back to our table with the damn bastard holding her hand, I was so furious. I started to scream at her, telling her that she was mine and that I wanted more. I wanted more than a friendship. I wanted Lizzie's body, soul and heart, but that was not her case.

So I left the bar and didn't call her, and she did not try to contact me either.

Once in a while we were on the same flight…not that often though. That was so hard when we were working together. When American Airlines offered for me to do most of the flights from New-York- Toronto- Montreal, I gladly accepted. A new team…and new people. That was most welcoming…

That's when I began to work with Jackson and Kellan. And that's when I met Edward.

I never saw a guy as nervous as he was on a plane. He was all-sweaty and agitated. Imagining that there were terrorists on board, fearing a plane crash, the pilot hitting the wrong switch… whatever possible scenarios were in his head. So that's why I began to talk to him….every time Edward was on my plane…I took the time to calm him…He invited me for dinner then and there…and we hung out a few times, too.

He was really a nice guy, but I didn't think he was that happy with his life. I mean, I knew he really loved his job…but the fame, the crowd, the paparazzi and the girls…Those -out of- mind -screaming -as hell- fans….He often told me that he was on the verge of losing control….Not the fact that he didn't love his fans….It was the screams…He was feeling like he was really in hell…with all that noise coming from nowhere and from everywhere…and the paparazzi were not better…continually harassing him…maybe not continually, but very often.

And now Edward was in Isabella's life. I didn't know why he acted that way the first time he saw her at La Santa Fé….It was not the Edward I knew…I hoped he was the same nice guy….I hoped for him and I hoped for Isabella. Nobody was going to hurt her again…I wouldn't allow it … He'd better be nice and give her all the explanations on his previous asshole misconduct. I was going to call Bella and see…I was going to watch her from a distance and go to Laval as often as I could. She was precious to me… I was not indifferent…She was my friend and maybe more…

EDWARD

I arrived at the condo around 12:00. Isabella was not there. Where in the hell was she? With that fucking bastard again…and if so… what were they doing?

I unpacked the SUV, got all my bags and my backpack, and went in my condo.

And I began to wait again. Smoking cigarette after cigarette and peeking through the window…like a fucking sick peeping Tom.

She arrived at her condo two hours later. Alone. And I began to breathe normally again…She was alone; the fucking asshole was not with her.

I picked up my schoolbag and began to look at the homework we had to do for the next day…And I began to study the sentences.

"Comment vas-tu?"…_How are you?_

"Je vais bien et toi? ''...._I am fine and you? …_

"Je vais bien.''. _I am fine_….

"As-tu passé une belle fin de semaine"? …_Did you have a nice weekend?_

''Oui, j'ai passé une belle fin de semaine'' _Yes I had a nice weekend…._

''Raconte….'' _Tell me…_

Oh! Yes… I had a fucking nice weekend….Seeing Jasper and Tia was okay….Thinking about Isabella and worrying and imagining her with the fucking bastard was another thing…And that, I was evidently not going to talk about it in front of the whole class.

"J'ai passé la fin de semaine chez des amis….et toi? _I saw some friends of mine during_ _the week-end and you?_

And I was in love with Bella now…I knew it…I could feel that fucking pain in my heart now…not because of the strong feeling I had for her now…no, because I did not know how to fucking deal with it right now. And if this man was her boyfriend…Just thinking about it…I could feel a hole in my chest.

I kept on studying the questions and the answers for a while, but again, the concentration was not here at all.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I towel-dried and shaved. I picked up the new pair of jeans I bought at Banana Republic, the white shirt from Ogilvy, my leather jacket, my new Nike running shoes, socks and underwear and began to dress. The refrigerator was absolutely empty except for beers, butter and milk. I still had to eat, so I went out to the grocery.

I peeked to see if I could catch a glance at Isabella…No…she was nowhere in sight.

I slipped in my Cayenne and drove to the nearest grocery.

There were a lot of people at the I.G.A, which was the grocery store just a few blocks from my condo. I was really not good at cooking. I was perfect with anything going in the microwave. So everything I bought was fast food, hot pockets, prepared meals, desserts and a six pack of beer. I waited in line for about fifteen minutes to pay for the food… the cashier, all smiles and all blushes. I paid my bill, and then I was on the road again, driving to my condo. The Chevy Van was in the alley…and Isabella was there, behind her window…staring at me…and then she disappeared again.

BELLA

When I arrived on my street at the condo, I saw that Edward was at home. His Porsche was parked in the alley. And I was relieved. All those mixed-up feelings were so weird. No more anger….just doubts and questions…Talking with Angela, Rosalie and finally Rob chased away my fury. But doubts remained…If he was a nice guy after all…If what happened at the cocktail party was due to something that he couldn't control…But was I able to understand it?…was I able to forgive him?…He seemed so conceited that night. And in school, he was so completely different.

I began to do the laundry and while the clothes were in the washing machine, I decided that it was time to study the French sentences. I studied for about an hour. And when I was finally done with the lesson, I turned on the TV. The movie 'The Notebook' was playing and I loved this movie. So I poured a glass of red wine into a wine glass and began to watch it again…Maybe it was the third time I saw this movie…but I did not mind…It was one of my favourite love movies. It was so sad and yet so beautiful. And I cried again…every time I watched that movie, it was the same thing…I ended up crying…tears falling on my face and feeling deeply emotional.

As soon as the movie was over, I was again at the window, to see if my neighbour was at home. The SUV was not in the alley…Edward was gone again. This was beginning to be very ridiculous and absurd.

I stayed there; peeping through the window for I don't know how many minutes. Then I saw his Cayenne again, as Edward was entering his alley. He parked his car and got out.

I was there completely frozen and staring at him. And he was staring back. I went to the living-room, sitting on the couch and thinking. And then I realized that it was enough….that I had enough of this fucked-up situation.

I changed clothes, went in the bathroom to brush my hair, fixed my make-up, took my jacket and went out of my condo. I crossed the street and knocked on the door.

As I was in hell…better got some answers right now…

He opened the door, his face showing all kind of mixed-up emotions.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore….I think it is time that we talk Edward….I can't endure this anymore."

He invited me in….staring at me with the deepness and intensity of his so beautiful green-emerald eyes.

EDWARD

Jesus Christ….Isabella was here…in front of me…staring at me…I did not know what the fuck to do…

Then she talked…"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore…I think it is time that we talk Edward…I can't endure this anymore…" Those three sentences…mere words…but for me…they were so intense.

The moment I was dreading was finally happening. She would at last hear me out…She would at last let me explain.

My girl was here with me…_your girl….your girl…take your time asshole…she is not_ _your girl yet…let her hear you out first…and try to convince her_…the motherfucker was inside my head again…_and you still don't know if she is single…remember she was with_ _a man during the weekend….maybe she is his girl_…

I invited her in; clearing the place…picking-up the trash that was on the floor and my clothes that were everywhere… on the table, on the center-island and on the couch. We sat on the couch and I still did not know how to start the conversation. My brain evidently going to pieces.

I offered her a beer and took one for myself.

"I don't know where to start Isabella"

"Well, Edward, start at the beginning"…I am here to listen to you…"

And I began to talk about Irina, my ex-girlfriend. I told everything about her, being a model and an escort. How she cheated on me. How I felt. And then I told her about the alcohol and the drugs I took when I was at the restaurant and the conversation I overheard between the two fashion-designers.

I knew that I insulted her, treating her like a slut and I told her how deeply sorry I was…I was not that bad of a guy. I told her about my life, my job, the fans, the paparazzi…I told her everything. All I said was the plain truth.

And she listened, nodding from time to time.

And then she began to talk.

"I understand, Edward…I know it must be hard for you dealing with the pressure…and your unsuccessful love affair…I know it must have been very hard and painful, hearing all that shit from for your ex-girlfriend…But that doesn't excuse your behaviour that night…treating me like that…a complete stranger. You didn't know me at all and you jumped so fast to conclusions. And even if I had been an escort….being an escort is a job…I am not saying that I find being an escort is correct....for me…maybe I pity those girls who are willing to offer their bodies in exchange of money…but I don't judge them and you shouldn't either…In fact that is none of your business…"

"I know, Bella…I know…You don't know how sorry I am….I am so very sorry. Please accept my apologies…I feel like a dumbbell…"

"Okay then…let's forget about all that shit…maybe we should start a new beginning…"

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan…Are you Edward Cullen? The famous Edward Cullen…"

And we both began to laugh.

And she stayed at my condo for hours. I ordered food from a restaurant. We ate, we drank, we talked, we laughed and we studied.

We practiced the French dialogue. The questions and the answers dealing with our week-end…That's when I learnt that we had a friend in common…Robert Lautner…the pilot who was such a nice guy…the man who always calmed my overreactions when I was flying. The man whom I sometimes invited to join me for dinner or for a drink when I was filming in Toronto. The man who was with her at the condo this weekend. It was Robert…and he was her friend. Hoped he was just a friend…..Rob was so charming and gorgeous. I was a man and I knew when a man could become a rival…and nobody would get in my way. Isabella was mine…And I would do anything to have her. _Ah…Ah!_ The motherfucker was back…_fucking Cullen is jealous…and he is ready to fight for Bella….well good luck then…_

It was almost midnight. Time passed so fast. Hours were like minutes.

I didn't want Isabella to leave. It was now so evident to me that I was in love with her. She was so beautiful, so sweet and nice and so clever. But I couldn't open my heart to her now. It was too soon.

I should give her a chance to know me better. I remembered my mom's words. _Don't harass her Edward…give her time…_And time I had a lot…She was really in my life now. And I wouldn't fuck up again.

I asked her if she was okay with me picking her up the next day for school. We could take turns at driving to the college. One week in my SUV…the other week in her Chevy Van.

And she gladly accepted. She gave me a light kiss, brushing her lips against mine.

Then she left…and I watched the girl of my dream all the way along, while she was crossing the street.

She opened the door and disappeared. I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Light as a feather. And I went to bed, drifting in a deep sleep, dreaming of my Bella who was now sleeping in my arms.

BELLA

What an evening….I was back in my condo remembering every single word that was said.

I put all the wet clothes that were in the washing machine into the tumble-drier and took a quick shower. I slipped on my pyjamas, the one with the little puppies on it…not sexy at all, but so comfortable and went to bed.

I tried to sleep, but my mind was far too busy thinking about Edward. He was so sexy…Jesus Christ….That guy was perfection on two legs. His white shirt slightly unbuttoned…I could see a bit of his chest…and his jeans…moulding his thighs and his ass cheeks…He was shaved…His hair a real mess as usual…undisciplined…strands of hair pointing in every directions…the deepness and intensity of his green emerald eyes….greener and darker than usual. His eyes burning into mine.

He seemed so embarrassed and sorry, giving me all the explanations about our first encounter at the cocktail party. And God…though I couldn't approve of his bad attitudes…I could understand it. His life was quite turbulent….All this fame…I knew he was famous…but maybe not to that extent…The paparazzi…the fans…he told me, that sometimes, he felt like his life was not his own…He would not quit acting…He loved acting…giving life to different characters. That was the pleasant part of his job….Doing interviews; photo- sessions, attending the premières of his movies, meeting the fans, giving autographs…those were okay too…But the paparazzi and the screaming fans…and the girls continually throwing themselves at him…no …he didn't know how to deal with that…He seemed all in control outside, but inside, sometimes he felt like crying.

And that thing with his ex-girlfriend….Though he didn't really love her, he admitted…That was not right at all…lying to him…cheating on him…even though maybe for him…what came around went around…because the way he used to behave with girls in general…He said that he regretted it …It was so easy for him….Easy when he was in high school…and easy now…but those girls were not sincere at all…Not really trying to know him….not interested at all…they were interested because of his looks…of his money and of his fame…And he was so sad…and so sorry…

That was the reason why I had to forgive him…Forgive and forget…The pain in his eyes…His honesty and sincerity…I could not bear a grudge against him…Not anymore…Not now that I knew the truth…Not now that I knew his truth…

I should have drifted into sleep at a moment, because the next thing I heard was my alarm-clock ringing. But I was not sleepy at all. I was in a very good mood…_Ha! Ha!_ The bitchy voice in my head saying…_Is it Cullen… Isabella? ...Look at you darling…_

_Look at that smile hovering on your lips__… I know a happy girl this morning…_

And this time, I was not annoyed at all. This time, the voice was not bitchy at all. My head was on a cloud. Edward would drive me to school today. In fact, we would go to school together, every day of every school week.

I had a muffin and a glass of milk and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

I took unusual care in choosing my outfit and dressing my hair. I picked up a white lace bra with embroidered pink flowers and the matching panties, a long sleeve, collared pink button up dress which was skin-tight, and just a few inches above the knee, a black belt to put around my waist, sheer-stockings and a white garter. I dressed and slipped on my black four inches high heel stilettos.

I went to the bathroom and began to brush my hair. I separated my hair in locks and wrapped them with the curling iron, one at a time.

My make-up as usual: Sandy-beige eye shadow, a trace of black eye-liner, black mascara. I brushed my teeth and put pink lip-gloss on my lips. I sprayed my vanilla-peach lotion onto my neck, and I was finally ready and waiting for Edward.

At eight sharp, the doorbell rang. I picked up my leather jacket, my schoolbag, my purse and my keys and opened the door.

Holy Crow! A vision…An angel…He was wearing a long sleeved tight-fit white sweater, black pants and black shoes…His leather jacket was hanging on his left shoulder. He was utterly sexy.

"Hello, Bella. You look particularly beautiful this morning," he said in his most velvety voice.

"Well, Edward you are not bad looking yourself," I added with a smile.

"Ready, Bella?"

"Yes I am, Edward."

I locked the door and I followed him. He opened the SUV door and I slipped in.

And then we were on the road. I was happy. Happy to be with Edward. In fact, I haven't been happier since a long time.

**End of chapter 13**

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Well, now the die is cast…At last Bella gave Edward a chance to explain. So, will it be more than a friendship between those two….Tell me what you think…Give me some love and review….Love you… **_**France**_** xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone…This is chapter 14…..Thanks again to Susie my coach. Thanks to my lovely you tube and twitter friends…Thanks to my readers…Thanks for your support and love. A special dedication to Julianne**** and to Lucia**…**Love you xx**

**The characters belong to a very talented author S.M…But in My All…they belong to me…**

MY ALL chap.14

WOLVES

EMBRY

I was not that happy this morning. What the fuck? Did the students decide to play the musical chairs today? Quil was sitting on the other side of the table, next to Jane, on her left side, and Edward was now sitting next to Bella, on the left. Jasper was sitting on the right side of Bella, which was usually my place. So I had to sit in front of Bella now… next to Jane and Quil and I was not enchanted at all.

I arrived at school later than usual this morning. My alarm clock decided to fuck the shut up, and Quil left early, to have breakfast at the Starbucks with Jane….He told me that he found Jane to be a very interesting and charming young woman, and that he wanted to know her better….which was fine with me…but now that I lost my seat next to Bella…I was pretty annoyed.

Isabella was, according to me, the most beautiful and clever girl in this class. She was gorgeous, but on top of that she was so nice and sweet…always ready to help…Isabella was a gem…a pure soul.

And, I was certainly not the only guy to have noticed that. Cullen looked at her, like he wanted to eat her. He was not indifferent to her. No, in fact, I knew he was totally attracted, and Bloody Hell, I was really jealous.

And now I was not sitting next to her. Bloody Cullen was. But I was in front of Isabella. Maybe I could catch her attention. I wanted to ask her for a drink the previous week, but I chickened out. It was not my usual way with girls. I was not a shy person at all, but Bella intimidated me. I was intimidated and fascinated.

I had to do something. I had to invite her for a coffee, a drink or a dinner. No way I would stay still and wait. No way was Isabella going to slip through my hands. I had to try my luck with her. This week I would invite her.

EDWARD

Isabella was so beautiful this morning. When I first saw her at the condo with her long, shiny, brown, mahogany hair, curling on her shoulders, her big brown-chocolate eyes staring at me, her pink sexy dress, her black stilettos… She was gorgeous. She was magnificent. She was radiant. She was breathtaking.

The ride to school was pleasant. My girl was next to me. My Isabella. We talked all the way along about music, about literature, about our favourite movies and so much more. I discovered that we had many things in common. Our taste in music was varied. We both loved Kings of Leon, John Mayer, Gun's n Roses, De Bussy, and many more. One of her favourite movie was 'the notebook' and the Harry Potter's movies, and I told her that I watched all the Harry Potter's, and had the whole series at the condo. She said that I looked a bit like that Cedric guy….RPattz….her favourite story….'The Goblet of fire'. That he was a gorgeous actor and that she was so sad when he died.

"So you think that this Cedric is gorgeous and that I look like him…Interesting"…I added smiling at her.…"So if he is gorgeous…and I look like him…Am I gorgeous, too?"

"You are sort of beautiful, yes….And I saw your last movie…you know…Harry Clearwater…yes…indeed I can say that you are kind of pretty"…she retorted back, laughing.

And we finally arrived at school. I parked the Cayenne, took my schoolbag and went out of the car, almost running to open the door for Isabella.

I took her schoolbag and we walked through the entrance doors. We made a stop at the cafeteria and I picked up two coffees…one for her and one for me, and we headed to the elevator.

Almost all the students were already in class, except for Embry and James. Quil was not at his usual place. He was next to Jane. So I sat at his place….inwardly thinking that I was very lucky indeed, because I would sit next to Isabella. Jasper stood up, winking at me, evidently noticing that there was something very different going on between Bella and me, and he sat at Embry's place on the other side of Bella.

We talked a bit and then James arrived in the classroom. He wished us a nice day and began to unpack his schoolbag.

The last one to enter the class was Embry. He looked at all of us and seemed pretty annoyed….Maybe because he was late…maybe because Jasper was sitting at his place.

In fact he was more than annoyed…He looked clearly pissed. I saw his eyes, lingering on Isabella and staring at me…He stood there for a minute, not moving, obviously waiting for Jasper to change places….But Jasper didn't…So he walked to the chair I usually sat on the previous week, in front of Isabella on the other side of the table. And he kept staring at me and at Isabella…something in his eyes….an emotion… I couldn't read it….but I didn't like it….I didn't like it at all.

The morning class went well _except for Embry_. I couldn't be happier. We all went in front of the class, paired off in teams chosen by James. I was luckier than ever, because I was with Bella. And as we had practiced the day before, we both got an 'A'.

And at the end of the dialogue, I added… « Alors Isabella tu as passé une belle fin de semaine…Une belle fin de semaine pour une si belle fille. Tu es vraiment magnifique. »

"_So, Isabella you had a beautiful week-end…A beautiful week-end for a so beautiful woman. You are really magnificent_."

Isabella was all blushes and flushes, as every man_….except Embry_….began to whistle and the girls applauding.

And we both returned to our places…Embry still staring at us…and My God…I could read his mind now…The guy was fucking jealous. His eyes were so dark with that shifty, suspicious, cold look when he was looking at me, and with that watching, sparkling look when he was staring at Isabella. There was a wolf in the class now…Embry was the wolf…No way I would let the beast approached my girl…no fucking way…

BELLA

Jesus Christ…What was going on? ...Embry was always staring at me and at Edward.

He looked so angry when he was looking at Edward, and when he was looking at me…Fuck…I was so embarrassed.

I didn't know where to look when Embry was staring at me like that….that lust in his eyes…I could feel it. Last week, I was nervous because of Edward…nervous being a very weak word…but now I was a real pack of nerves…

And Edward, on my left side… the sexual tension between the two of us…still so present…

During the class, his hand was often slightly brushing my knee or my arm…and that sent shivers along my skin, along my spine and making my spot ache in sweet tortures.

And I touched him, too…My hand covering his hand….My fingers on his thigh….just light, feathery-like gestures…but we both reacted…I watched him under my lashes…..every time I touched him…this smirk on his face…and the way he looked at me…The look of desire…

And I knew that Embry noticed what was going on between Edward and me…and Edward knew that Embry was furious…It was so fucking evident…

I am sure that was why Edward added this sentence at the end of the dialogue…Maybe he didn't add it on purpose…Maybe he wanted to gauge Embry's reactions…And I knew Edward thought every single word he uttered, out loud in front of everybody.

I knew it because he told me those words in the morning…whispering in my ear…Tu es si belle….Tu es tellement belle…_You are so beautiful…You are really so beautiful_…

And every time he murmured those words I could feel the heat on my face…the warmth in my body…my cells burning and longing for him…my center on fire…

I was in serious trouble now….Impossible that this was only sexual attraction…There was something more…._Yes_…the bitchy familiar voice muttering in my head…_there is_ _definitively something more, Bella…you know it and I do…maybe you should face the facts now ….Are you falling for Edward, hun?..._And I couldn't say anything because there was a kind of truth behind those words….

EMBRY

What the hell was going on between those two? …Nobody seemed to notice….But I did…

That fucking asshole…Cullen…I saw him whispering in Isabella's ear…maybe the other students thought that he was talking about the French exercise we had to do. But I knew there was something else. The way Isabella was cocking her head. Her face blushing with different shades of red, and Edward…his fucking crooked smile….his eyes staring at her…I purposely dropped my pencil on the floor, and I saw Edward's hand on Isabella's knee.

I was getting really mad now…I was furious and I was stupid…Why didn't I invite her when it was time? The first days at school, Isabella was clearly avoiding him…and now…What happened during the week-end? …They seemed so close now…

Even in front of the class during the dialogue. They were in their own little universe.

And when it was almost over…the last sentences he said…A beautiful weekend for a beautiful woman…and that she was magnificent…Fuck…he was flirting with her in front of the whole class…And I was fucking damn sure he meant all those words, and he said them out loud to mark out his territory…These words were for her…And these words were for me…evidently not meaning the same thing at all.

It was not better in the afternoon. I wanted to speak to Isabella, alone, but her watchdog was always near her.

During lunch time she was with him and Jasper. Quil was nowhere in sight, and as Jane was not in the cafeteria as well, I presumed they were together. I sat with Kristen and Leah, acting interested in their conversation, but I was not; not that they were boring, but my mind was preoccupied and busy watching the trio, who were sitting at another table.

At 1:30 the bell rang, and it was time to go back to the classroom. As I walked in the room, Edward was talking with James. I went to my place and waited for the lesson to begin. Isabella was sitting, chewing her bottom lip and again staring at Edward…Then both James and Cullen went back to their chairs, and James began to talk.

"Okay, guys….I just talked with Edward here. He can't be in class Wednesday morning…so as we have just one and a half hours that morning, maybe we could look at our schedule and try to reorganize it…What do you think?...Maybe we can take off all morning and cut a free period somewhere else…As Edward told me, it won't happen that often….so do you mind?"

Everybody agreed, and I was not going to raise any objection here…For what reasons? …I didn't want to do anything to please him…but my reasons were certainly not honourable…Maybe they were for me…but the other students didn't know the turmoil I was living inside…

I waited for the end of the class and shoved my things in my schoolbag.

I was outside when I saw Isabella with fucking Cullen again.

And I asked her if I could talk with her…just a minute…Cullen walked to his Porsche, obviously waiting for our conversation to end.

"Bella…ummm….Bella…Are you in a hurry? ...I would like to invite you for a drink….Can you…. come…just for a drink?"

"Oh! No …sorry Embry…I can't…Edward is waiting for me….umm…sorry…maybe another time. Bye, Embry…see you tomorrow."

Then she left…almost running to Edward's SUV…definitely, there was something going on between those two.

EDWARD

What did Embry want? Why did he want to talk to Isabella? I was there, near my Cayenne, looking at the two of them, and waiting.

I watched him all the afternoon, continually staring at my girl. The bastard…

I was sure he wanted to invite her somewhere. The wolf…no way he was going to catch my lamb.

And there was Rob, too…He spent the weekend with her…We were three around her now…I was not sure about Rob's feelings… but Embry's? They were written all over his face.

When Isabella sat in my SUV, I didn't ask her anything, remembering my mom's advice…_Don't harass her Eddie…give her time… _I couldn't tell her that I was fucking jealous and to confess that I was in love with her.

So we drove back to Laval, pretty much in silence…me thinking of her, of Rob and Embry and my feelings for her…and Isabella deeply plunged in her own thoughts.

I put a CD of Bic Runga –Sway … the lyrics clearly meaning what was going on in my head right now. My head was battling with my heart. And as I drove I sang….I sang the song to her.

_Don't stray_

_Don't ever go away_

_I should be much to smart for this_

_You know it__ gets the better_

_Of me sometimes_

_When you and I collide_

_I fall into an ocean of__ you_

_Pull me out in time_

_Don't let me drown_

_Let me down_

_I say it's all because of you and here I go_

_Losing my control_

_I'm practic__ing your name_

_So I can say it to your face _

_It doesn't seem right _

_To look you in the eye_

_And let all the things_

_You mean to me_

_Come tumbling out my mouth _

_Indeed its time_

_Tell you why_

_I say it's infinitely true_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_And there's no cure_

_And no way to be sure_

_Why everything turned inside out_

_Instilling so much doubt_

_It makes me so tired_

_I feel so uninspired_

_My head is battling _

_With my heart_

_My logic has been torn apart_

_And now_

_It all turns sour_

_Come sweeten_

_Every afternoon_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go and like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_

I finally talked to her. Drawing her out of her reverie.

"So, Isabella, we learnt a lot today. And we have a lot to study, too. We will be pretty busy this week."

"Ummm…Yes…It seems less difficult than last week. I still have a lot of problems differentiating the feminine from the masculine…As James says, there is no trick at all except learning those words."

"So are you willing to study with me, Isabella? We did well today with that French dialogue. And between you and me it is far less boring, studying together."

"Yes….Good idea." she retorted back.

"And I have something else to ask you. Don't feel any obligation though."

"Yes…What Edward?"

"I have this interview on Wednesday morning…and that photo session… I am always nervous as hell…I always don't know what to expect…ummm…I would like you to come with me."

"Are you sure? …I don't know. Will you be less nervous if I go with you?"

"Yes….You calm me…I would like you to be with me…I would like it a lot."

"Okay, then"

"Oh! Great! So do you want to study tonight? Maybe around 7:00? What about those verbs?"

"Yes…Okay with me…See you at 7:00…"

We were finally at the condo. I got out of the SUV, and I opened the door for Isabella.

She kissed me on the mouth, gently brushing her lips on mine. She crossed the street, opened the door and went into her condo.

BELLA

Fuck…I was so perturbed now. That day at school…And Embry…What the hell? ...He wanted to invite me for a drink…Why? ....He wanted to talk to me…And that look in his eyes…that lust…Did he have feelings for me? ...I was not sure. I definitively had no feelings for him at all. I knew though I was falling for Edward…and that was so fast…How could someone fall in love after one week?

And in the Porsche while Edward was driving me back to Laval. That song…the words…and he was singing the words. I knew there was a meaning hiding behind those lyrics. And I knew Edward was singing the song for me.

I had to call someone. I dialled Rosalie's number, and I began to talk as soon as she answered.

I told her everything, trying to breathe and to make sense. Embry, Edward, the school; Edward driving me to school, asking me to study with him, to accompany him to the interview, the song and the words of the song…and my feelings for Edward.

And Rosalie listened, trying to calm me.

"Bella…Take a deep breath now…calm down…I agree with you…Dealing with all these new things that are going in your life right now are tumultuous...But a good thing though… you see Edward with new eyes …he is not the bad guy you thought he was…You are in love hun…and I'm pretty much sure he is in love with you, too."

"As far as Embry…well you will have to talk to him too. It is not an easy situation. But the three of you in the same class…you don't have the choice right now. Make yourself clear…Tell Embry that you don't have feelings for him…He will get hurt…but you can't let it go…"

"And for Edward…well, follow your heart…not your head. If something has to happen it will. The die is cast, darling. He wants to spend time with you…driving you to school…wanting to study with you and now the interview. Why do you think he wants to be with you almost all the time? I think both of you are in love now…It may be fast…but when love strikes, it doesn't send a warning. That's the power of love, hun. Stop placing your head in the sand Bella, and admit it. Stop fighting against it."

"I won't fight, Rose…I can't…I don't have the strength to fight back…I'll just try to collect my wits now and see…I'll see how the week goes…I can't throw myself at Edward like that."

"Well, maybe he will throw himself at you?" she retorted now, laughing.

"Yes…maybe…I wish he would. Thanks for listening to me. I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you, too Bella, and call me this week."

"I will, Rose…I will…Bye."

"Bye, darling."

Then I hung up. The truth hitting me full force. I was in love with Edward now… The inner voice was silent. Because we were on the same wavelength. We both knew that there was a man. The man who was now holding my heart and my soul in his hands. Edward Cullen was that man.

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally Bella is falling for Edward. And Edward… we already know his feelings for her. But…There are Embry and Rob, too… How is she going to deal with these two? Edward wants to mark his territory…Well…More actions ahead…**

**Give me love and review…I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Love… **_**France**_** xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks to Susie**** (xlavendermoonx) my coach who takes time to pre-read and correct. She is a writer as well. Her story is called Blinding, which I highly recommend to you. Thanks to all of you new readers who alert and fav my story. It means a lot to me. Hello to my youtube and twitter friends. A very special dedication to Lucia. Thank you for the very beautiful BG you made for me on youtube. **

**All the characters belong to S.M a very talented author. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

MY ALL chap.15

FACING THE TRUTH

BELLA

Wednesday, October 3rd, 10:00. I was with Edward at the studio, sitting with the audience. Edward was already on the stage, sitting in an armchair in front of the interviewer, looking pretty calm outside. But I knew how he was nervous inside.

We took the Chevy Van this morning. He was too agitated to drive so I was the one driving him to Star System studio. As soon as we arrived, I understood the impact of his fame. There were a lot of girls outside on the street, waiting for him. I parked the van in the parking lot and we walked together, him holding my hand all the way along as we headed to the entrance doors. And the screaming…Jesus Christ…The fans shouting their heads off…yelling his name…and, Edward I love you….Marry me Edward…Here…here…Look at me…I want to take a photo…Please your autograph…There were also paparazzi taking pics of him….flashes everywhere…and asking questions all at the same time. Some of the paparazzi even took pics of the two of us together asking him if I was his girlfriend. That he did not answer. He was still holding my hand with a huge smile on his lips.

He made a few stops, signing autographs, and letting the paparazzi take photographs of him. He was so beautiful this morning, in a dark blue Gucci suit, white shirt and a blue tie.

His hair was not messy as usual. He had used gel to fix it. He was closely and neatly shaved. He wore those Ray Bans…And he was perfect…When I first saw him in the morning, that stunning look, I thought my heart was going to melt inside my chest.

In the studio, the audience was almost made up of women. There was a kind of frenzy, and I heard many of them saying that Edward was so gorgeous, that he was their favourite actor, that he was a sex god, that they were in love with him. And I must admit, I was a bit jealous hearing those comments.

And then he appeared in front of them all. And the screams were here again, filling the atmosphere. He was quite embarrassed, his face flushing from pink to intense crimson.

Edward sat in the armchair, waving his hand to the audience, and the interview began.

He was witty, clever, humorous and modest. He talked about The Harry Clearwater movies, his new project, the French classes and his hard time dealing with his fame.

He talked about Montreal. He loved the city, the people, the culture and he loved learning French.

The interviewer asked him to say something in French, and that was a very funny part.

"So Edward, as you are learning French, can you speak a few words in that tongue…The audience would be quite pleased I am sure of that," the interviewer asked.

"Oh…Well okay…but please be indulgent…It is pretty new to me…I am just beginning to deal with the new language so…and I am a bit embarrassed….ummm…"

"Let's go, Edward…Say something to the beautiful ladies here."

"Bonjour, Mesdames….Je vous souhaite un…une belle journée….Je suis heureux d'être à Montréal. ''

_-__Good-morning ladies …I wish you a …a nice day….I am happy to be in Montreal_-.

And after those few words, the women began their applause, some of them adding: 'Je t'aime Edward…Tu es si sexy' …_I love you Edward…You are so sexy_…He was now all blushes and flushes….He was so damn cute…He looked like a little boy.

"Well, very nice, Edward."

"So how is your love life going? You are not with Irina…Are you still single? I know women here are very interested to know if you are still on the market…I mean…available?"

Then there were more applause and screaming.

"Ummm…I don't like to talk about my private life…If I still have a private life….It is all over the internet…I know people want to match me up with women…inventing false love affairs….I am still single, but…."

The interviewer cut him in the mid-sentence.

"So, we saw that there is a beautiful woman with you this morning." _Now the camera_ _was on me_…

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Isabella and she is very special to me... Very special. I met her in New-York. We are in the same French class and we live on the same street…That's all I am going to say about Isabella."

"Okay" the interviewer said. "Let's talk about your hair…Girls are crazy about your hair. Usually it is quite messier than today. Did you put gel in your hair this morning?"

"Yep…my hair…I don't know…I put gel in my hair this morning….And I don't do that often. I stopped fighting with it a while ago, and I don't have a personal way to fix my hair."

"Anyway, women are crazy about your look. So don't change anything," the woman interviewer added, "We really love you the way you are…"

"Well, thank you," Edward added, laughing this time.

"So we have a special gift for you this morning. Every time we have special guests at Star System, we offered them a souvenir. Here is your gift. For you and Harry Clearwater."

And she handed him a pair of boxers. On the back it was written 'Please handcuff me'.

The audience was now screaming louder, applauding and whistling. I burst into laughter, seeing Edward's reaction.

Edward was laughing so much. He thanked Star System and the audience, and then the interview was over.

He walked toward the audience, taking time to shake hands and sign autographs, and then he headed to my seat, grabbing my hand and asking me to follow him.

Women were staring at me and smiling. I heard one of them say that I was indeed the luckiest girl on the planet.

Edward was smiling now…with that crooked grin…I loved so much… and it was my turn to be as red as a beet.

I followed him through the corridors. The photographer was waiting for him in another studio.

The stage was already set. The spotlights turned on. The make-up artist, the hair stylist and the dresser were obviously waiting for him.

There was another lady in the room as well. She told him that those pictures were for 'Star' magazine…The magazine owned by Star System Inc….which was very popular and bought by a vast majority of women. Edward was all smiles again and winked at me.

I followed him everywhere and I watched. The stylist dressed his hair all the time, the make-up artist fixed some mascara on his lashes, brushed his cheeks with a facial powder and added a transparent gloss on his lips.

Then the photo session began. Jesus Christ…He was so fucking sexy and gorgeous…I kept fidgeting in my chair, my thighs pressed against each other, staring at him; my inner self was in fire. He wore four different outfits…all of them sexier than the previous one. He wore jeans, a black moulding t-shirt and combats boots. He wore a beige sweater, dark-blue pants and boots. He wore a no-sleeves, tight-fit red t-shirt, grey sweet pants and grey and red running-shoes. And the last one I thought I would die before my time. He was all wet…His hair…His t-shirt…his jeans…I could see his sculpted chest and his erected nipples through the white skin-tight t-shirt…His thighs so muscular through the wet jeans… And he was barefoot.

And he was looking at me. His mouth curled in amusement. He was a pagan god. I was the fallen angel. My brain's functions were out. My heart was fluttering, my breath rapid…my center in ache. He was impossibly beautiful, a real work of art.

The photo session was over now. Edward went to take a shower and put the suit he was wearing before the fashion shots back on. He asked if there was another exit…He didn't want to be followed or to be harassed by paparazzi. The photographer led us to a door at the back of the building. Nobody was in sight…so it was very good. Edward offered me to ride back to school and it was okay with me.

We stopped at a restaurant called Moe's, which served, according to Edward, the best smoked meat in town. We ordered smoked meat, fries and coke, and even if I didn't want him to, he paid for everything.

"So, Bella…Did you enjoy yourself this morning? The interview went well. I hoped you weren't embarrassed when the interviewer asked information about you."

"No, Edward…not at all….The pressure was on you, not on me. And I think you showed enormous grace under pressure…. Nobody jumped on me or tried to punch me…You know all these jealous women…I think they all want to have a sexy friend in their life."

"From gorgeous to sexy…Well…Well, thank you Isabella. And how about the photo session…Was it the first time for you in a studio?"

"Oh! No Edward…I often attended photo sessions…You know that is a part of my job as well…working with fashion designers and their models…but let's say that this morning it was very different…"

"How was it different? Edward asked with a smooth, gentle voice.

"Well I found the model very interesting….Yep….He was absolutely stunning."

"Well now…you are really flattering my ego Bella…gorgeous, sexy and stunning," he added, smirking at me now.

"You know what Bella….I can say the same to you…Tu es si merveilleusement belle… amour…"

_You are so amazingly beautiful… love _…He added in French in a very low, hoarse voice.

I could feel my cheeks burning with my blush…My face bursting into flames .I knew my mouth was fucking opened, and stayed opened because of what he just said. And I felt like a damn idiot….Not the part that I was beautiful…I was flattered that he found me beautiful…but the last word…amour…he called me love…

The last word was almost a murmur. I was not even sure…_Dammit Swan…Are you that_ _stupid? He called you love…Amour…Wake-up…Who do you think you are fooling here? _

He stopped talking, but he was staring at me. His eyes were so green…His eyes were burning into mine.

EDWARD

Shit! I called her love…The words just slipped out before I could think…._Yeah! Yeah! Cullen….before you could think…That is just fucking bullshit here…you are passionately in love with her…see how you were feeling during the interview…when the woman asked you about Isabella…you were clearly on the verge of admitting that you were in love with her…Fuck Edward…you are 28 years old…will you keep inventing reasons…You are lying to yourself right now…What are you waiting for?...Do you think she is indifferent to you? Look at her now…Fuck…Does she seem angry? Obviously not…All the emotions you see on her face right now…You two are so stupid…_

It is too soon…It is too soon…I kept saying to myself and to the motherfucker that was almost screaming in my head. _Too soon for what…When will it be the time? You are behaving like a fucking teenager….Jesus Christ…Oh! yes…Wait till Embry makes his move….And then, don't come and cry on my shoulder…You can be such an idiot…I don't recognize you, man…Where is your damn bloody self confidence gone buddy?…She is holding you by the balls now…and not only your balls asshole…she won your heart too._

This week….I need some more time…Just the week…._Oh! Cullen do it the way you want….This is just fucking nonsense to me…and you can be such a fucking stubborn bastard…I am losing my patience now…_

Then I heard Isabella's voice interrupting my own disturbed thoughts.

"Hey, Edward…I think it's time to go back to school. Classes are beginning in forty-five minutes."

"Yes, Bella…Let's go…James was nice enough to reorganize the schedule. We don't want to be late."

We walked out of the restaurant, my arm snaked around Isabella's waist.

I opened the Chevy van's door for Bella.

And we drove back to the college. Both of us deeply plunged in our own thoughts.

The afternoon went fairly well; More verbs, more words, more exercises, more dialogues and more staring from Embry. In fact, he was now glaring at me. Isabella was not at ease at all, fidgeting in her chair, trying to hide her face with her hair or a hand, bending her head forward. And I was looking at Embry too, distrust in my eyes. How could he embarrass my girl that way? …_Yeah, your girl_…the motherfucker's voice was back in my head.

I had to do something with that fucked-up situation this week. The motherfucker was right. This was complete nonsense.

The bell finally rang. Wednesday's classes were over.

I shoved my things in my schoolbag and Isabella did the same. We took the elevator and walked to the exit doors.

I was holding her hand now, and she didn't make any move to free herself. In fact, she was holding my hand with a bit more pressure than usual.

We drove to Laval, talking and laughing, but I felt that she was not totally with me…her mind seemingly miles away from time to time . Bella was obviously preoccupied.

Then we arrived on our street. I parked the van in the alley and walked on the other side to open the door for Isabella.

And I talked to her.

"I want to thank you, Bella," I said, taking her free hand and slightly brushing her knuckles with a light kiss. "That was so nice of you, coming with me to the interview and the photo session. I truly appreciate."

"My pleasure, Edward. I enjoyed being with you today."

"Do you want to study tonight, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward…In fact, why don't you join me for dinner…Maybe around 6:30?"

"Yes…Well sure…I'll come at 6:30…See you then…"

And then I walked across the street, doing a sort of happy dance. Bella invited me, for the first time, for dinner. This would be a very nice evening. Me and my girl together.

BELLA

Fuck! I had enough of Embry's attitude. He kept watching me all the afternoon and staring at Edward.

I would talk to him tomorrow…ask him what his fucking problem was…I wouldn't endure his behaviour another day.

I took a quick shower, and put on jeans and a blue and white checked shirt.

I began to cook…a beef-bourguignon…simple enough…a vegetable salad, and for dessert, a crème brûlée…It took me one and a half hours, and everything was ready.

I sat on the couch, and then the phone rang…. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella. How are you hun?"

"I am fine….Edward is coming for dinner…I went with him to…."

She cut me in the mid-sentence.

"I know you were with him today. Your beautiful face is all over the internet at the moment…"

"What? …What the hell are you talking about…?"

Then it hit me. The paparazzi, the fans and the interview…Jesus Christ, I should have known better. I hoped Edward was not annoyed…I was a bit, because it would imply questions from my friends, from Charlie, from the students.

"And you looked so beautiful together…Fuck Bella… you and he are perfect. Are you with him now…Are you a couple?"

"Jesus…Rosalie…we are closer…but no….I did not talk to him yet…It is too soon…"

"Well, darling…The way you look at him…And the way he looks at you…What do you mean by too soon? Stop playing those games."

"Games…These are no fucking games, Rosie…You are talking about my love life here…"

"Well you just said it, Bella…you are in love…Don't you have enough now? …and what's going on with that Embry guy? …Did you talk to him?"

"No I didn't Rosie, but tomorrow I will…I am tired of his little games…"

"He kept staring at me and at Edward all afternoon… I don't know what the fuck is his problem right now."

"I know, Bella, what is Embry's problem? He is jealous and he has feelings for you…Now darling, maybe it is really time for you to do something. And now that you are on the internet…Jesus… sweetheart…"

"I don't think I have the choice here Rosalie…..I will…Edward is coming tonight…We have a lot to talk about. How will we deal with the news on internet? ….and I can imagine the rumours now…"

"Okay, Bella. Call me this week. I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie. I'll call, just hope the next time I won't be living all this turmoil. Bye."

As I hung up the doorbell rang. It was Edward. He was wearing black jeans, a red tight fitted long sleeved sweater and Nike running shoes. His hair was all wet and tousled. That guy was going to be the end of me. I felt all weak in my damn legs. I was reduced to a kind of melting state; my brain like jelly…waves of enticement surging in my body.

He was holding his schoolbag in his left hand, and a bottle of wine in his right hand. I took the wine and invited him in. He followed me into the kitchen.

Then everything went so fast…I pinned him to the fridge, using my hips and my body. My mouth on his mouth, kissing him fiercely. My tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring his mouth…Our tongues dancing together. He deepened his kiss, our tongues encircling each other one. I raised my leg and snaked it around his waist, me standing on one leg, and I could feel the longing and the desire of this man for me. That sweet, delicious, torturous friction against my spot. I wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers grazing the nape of his neck, and running in his hair. He moaned in my mouth. His mouth was everywhere; on my hair, on my face, kissing my eyelids, brushing against my nose and on my lips again…Then on my neck and back to my ear….His eyes were a glazing, burning fire. Our breathing was erratic. He crushed his lips back onto mine, and his tongue was again in my mouth, encircling and dancing with my own in a slow rhythm.

Then he moved, cupping my face in his hands.

"Oh! Bella…My Bella…I love you so much…"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Do you have any idea how you affect me? Ma Bella…trésor… je t'aime tellement." _My Bella…precious… I love you so much_…

"I love you too, Edward. Mon amour, mon chéri tu es ma vie maintenant…." _I love you too_ _Edward. My love…My darling…You are my life now._

**End of chapter 15**

**A/N: Finally…deep sigh here…Edward and Bella admitting their feelings. But more action to come…Bella and Embry…The news on internet…The family…the friends…Rob…Edward's manager…How will they deal with all that?….**

**Give me some love and review…..**

**Love **_**France**_** xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello to ****my lovely readers. Thanks to Susie, my coach, for correcting this chapter. This chapter is for you, hun. Thanks to my YouTube and twitter friends… And a special thanks to Rosa…for the info about La Playa del Ingles…. **

**The characters belong to an amazing**** author S.M…But in MY ALL…they belong to me.**

MY ALL chap.16

TELLING THE TRUTH

BELLA

Edward stayed with me all night. He didn't want to leave me. I woke up in the morning. He was still here in my bed; his arms tightly snaked around my waist, one leg tucked under mine, my head resting on his chest, my breasts pressed against his torso and my own arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel his soft breath gently blowing strands of my hair.

I was in paradise with this man, the man with whom I fell in love within the space of few days.

We talked a lot the previous night. First of all about our feelings…The intensity and the deepness of the love we had for each other. It was so fast and yet so strong. The sexual attraction that was so constantly present between the two of us, and the hard time we had concentrating on anything else, except our own physical longing and desires.

We both decided to take it slow. We both knew that we were just beginning a new relationship, and that we hardly knew each other. We had to take time to get to know each other better, before going farther in exploring our bodies, and to lose ourselves completely... heart, flesh and soul. We had to be honest and open our hearts to each other.

We ate, drank and talked…We talked a lot.

We watched the pics of the two of us on internet. And the love we felt for each other was there, in front of us on the screen; our eyes burning with passion and desire. The way Edward was looking at me, his smile so genuine and so warm.

Edward called Charlotte. She already saw the interview and the pics on you tube. She was quite surprised and a bit annoyed.

Edward told her that the love we felt for each other was a revelation for us too. That it was sudden, not at all premeditated, and in no way was he going to hide himself. He was twenty- eight years old and I was thirty-two, and he had a right to have a private life, his life including me now. He didn't care about the media and the fans. His fans, the ones he considered his true fans, would be happy for him. And the other ones…well they would have to deal with it…

Charlotte asked him if we would agree that it would be okay if she summoned the press, to talk to the media…to prevent additional rumours and avoid the paparazzi stalking us, because that would certainly be bound to happen if our love affair was not public.

He asked me if I was comfortable with that and I was, because I did not want to hide my feelings for this beautiful, charming man who was in my life now.

I called Charlie and my friends in New York, and they all knew. Even my dad, who was not one to go on the internet. He saw the pics at the police station, one of the secretaries truly impatient to show him, that his daughter was photographed with one of the sexiest men on the planet. He told me that he found it was a bit hasty, but that I was a mature woman, and that he would like to meet Edward the next weekend, when he was going to visit me at Thanksgiving. Angela and Jessica were not surprised at all. Surprised to see the pics…yes, maybe…but not surprised that we finally declared to each other…And Angela asked to talk to Edward…I did not know the content of the conversation, but Edward told Angie that he was going to take care of me…That he loved me and that he wouldn't hurt me…ever…

"I promise Angela…She owns my heart now…I love her…I know she is your best friend, but she is the woman I love…I've never felt this way before…"

Edward called his mom, Esme, and she was really happy. She asked Edward if she could talk to me, which I happily accepted. She sounded like a sweet person. She told me that she was impatient to get to know me, and that she was the happiest mother, now that her baby had finally found love.

And we talked about Embry. Edward knew and I knew that he was a big problem now. I told Edward that I would talk to Embry the next morning. That I couldn't endure the atmosphere in class, him constantly staring at me and glaring at Edward. That I would deal with the fucked-up situation and make myself clear. No way were we going to hide in class either.

After the dinner, I offered him a cocktail, 'a Heart Throb', which made both of us laugh…because in the drink there was an ingredient called 'La Grande Passion'…_The Great Passion_… a feeling we had for each other now.

We sat on the couch, very close to each other, kissing and caressing…his fingers in my hair… tracing the contour of my face…grazing my lips…my nose…my cheeks….my chin and my own fingers running in his hair, on his eyelids, on his chest…Two lovers touching each other.

Then he began to talk. He wanted me to know everything about him…how he was in high school with the girls…how he dealt with girls in general. He had sex with lot of them, and it went on with more girls when he became famous. He did not care about them. They were a good fuck and that was it. He regretted it now, because on the way, he was sure he hurt some of them. That's the reason why he wanted our relationship to be different. He never loved these women, not even Irina. He fucked them and there was nothing more. But he felt so completely lost with me now. All that love that was in his heart. I was the first one he was totally in love with. I was the first one he would make love to…The one and only…When we were both ready…It was not just mere sex here…It was about giving us to each other completely….minds…bodies…hearts and souls.

I did not care about his past…we were beginning a new life now…Edward and me…the past belonged to the past…Our lives were in the present and the future time…Nothing else mattered.

I told him about Tyler too. How he was at the beginning of our relationship, and how it deteriorated when his teenager-buddies moved to New York. How I felt disillusioned and deserted. I told Edward about the last night, when I threw Tyler out of my loft…His scent…the alcohol mixed with the girl's perfume floating in the air, the trace of lipstick on his shirt and his false promises.

Edward asked me random questions about everything that he wanted to know; my favourite color, if I had an animal when I was young, what kind of child I was, my favourite games when I was young, when was my birthday, what was my favourite flower, what was my favourite subject at school and what was the one I hated the most, where did I live and what kind of kid I was at school…I was amused by all those questions…as soon as one was answered there was another question following.

I answered every single one of them. My favourite color was blue, but lately it was flaming bronze-copper, the color of his hair when the sun was enlightening his hair…here I saw him smile…I had an animal when I was young…three days…It was a hamster…a female…We didn't know it, but the second day it was at my home…the hamster gave birth to six babies and ate them all…I was so disgusted, that I begged my mom to get rid of the pet… though the veterinarian explained that the female, which was living in a new environment, ate them because she was insecure and she wanted to protect them…No way a murderer would live in my house…So for me it was the end of having an animal at home.

I was a quiet child. Good at school and I loved everything except gym…I was kind of uncoordinated and I was not too successful in sports in general. When I was young, I spent my weekends at La Push, which was a beach near my hometown Forks. My best friend's name was Paul. His father and mine were the best friends in the world, and my mom was Sue's best friend. Sue was Paul's mother.

We played in the sand, building sandcastles, collecting shells, went fishing and swam in the water. Rain or sun it didn't matter, as long as the weather was mild. In the winter, my father used to make a big skating rink in our backyard, so we skated almost every night after dinner. My dad wanted me to learn how to play hockey, but as I was more often on my ass than on my feet, he quickly gave up that idea.

My favourite flowers were roses. They were my mom Renée's favourite flowers too. I told Edward that my mom died from leukemia a few years ago…He was sorry and very sad for me.

My birthday was on March 12th and I didn't like surprise parties….That he didn't ask but I told him because I was not too fond of surprise parties.

And I talked to him about my dad Charlie. My father who was always there for me. My dad…the only parent I had in my life. And how it was hard when my mother died. How much I was in pain, and how my own father hid his own sorrow to support me… For the rest of my life I would be grateful to him. He was a policeman still living in Forks, and he would come very soon to see me and meet my new boyfriend….and here Edward had a huge smile on his face.

It was very late, almost midnight and we were both pretty tired. That day had been so emotionally intense and there still was school the next day….so it was time to go to sleep. Edward didn't want to leave and I didn't want to leave him either. So he stayed.

I went into the shower and when I was done it was his turn. We both had decided to take our time and we would respect our decision.

He asked me if he could borrow my toothbrush and I did not mind at all. His tongue had visited my mouth a lot of time tonight, so I was not disgusted at all and not afraid to have caught any bacteria…if so I didn't care…

We went to sleep together for the first time. As soon as we were under the blanket, his lips were against mine, his tongue working his way into my mouth. Our tongues met, dancing around each other, and Edward groaned loudly.

He moved a bit and said, "Okay my Bella….Time to go to sleep now…Remember my love…we must go slow…"

"Je t'aime mon adorée…Dors bien…"

"_I love you my adorable…Sleep well_…"

« Je t'aime Edward… mon amour…Fais de beaux rêves… »

"_I love you Edward… my love…Sweet dreams…"_

Edward snaked his arms around my waist, gently brushing my back with the tips of his fingers and I drifted into a sound and deep sleep.

EDWARD

Bella was here snuggled into the warmth of my arms, her face resting against my chest, her arms around my neck. I could feel her light breath on my nipples and goose bumps were springing across my skin, along my spine, and making my cock so fucking hard and painful. It was the most fucking delicious yet torturous feeling I'd ever had.

She began to move and I saw her face. Her hair was a complete mess. Her eyes so bright and her smile so radiant. My dick was throbbing and twitching in my underwear. I could feel my heart swelling with the love I had for her.

I trapped her face between my hands, my eyes smouldering with the desire I had for her.

"Salut mon adorée…Ma Bella…tu es si belle….

_« Hello my adorable…My Bella….you are so beautiful…. »_

"How was your sleep….with me in your bed, Bella?"

"Merveilleuse nuit mon coeur…"… et toi?"

"_Marvellous night my sweetheart…"__ and you?_

"Je veux toujours dormir avec toi Ma Bella…Tous les jours de toute ma vie…''

_« I always want to sleep with you my Bella…Every day of my life… »_

"I want it too, Edward….in fact, I could spend my whole day today in bed with you my love, but we have school…so get up lazy boy…We have to be at school in two hours."

"Yes…well okay then….I'll go take a shower and put on clean clothes."

"I'll come back in one hour" "Don't leave my Bella."

"Where else would I go mon amour? .... Hurry my love…I'll take a shower and get ready too."

I kissed her on the forehead and walked back to my condo.

I went into the shower, my massive wood and my balls almost screaming for release. I knew we had to take it slow but my cock was not in complete agreement with our decision. I stroked my erection hard, my balls releasing my jizz with full force against the glass door of the shower. I calmed down under the warm water, giving my cock time to get back to its normal length.

I washed my body, shampooed my hair, shaved and towel-dried.

I chose to wear my dark blue jeans, a striped dark blue and white polo t-shirt, blue socks, black boxers, my Doc Marten and my denim jacket. I sprayed my Abercrombie & Fitch cologne. My schoolbag was already at Isabella's condo. We did not study at all the previous night. The schoolbag was still there in her hall…We were far too busy with our new feelings.

And I thought of all that happened the previous night.

Jesus… As soon as I was in her condo with my schoolbag in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other one….I was absolutely taken by surprise.

Isabella almost attacked me…and God was I completely overwhelmed with my love and desire for her.

The way she pushed me against the fridge. Our intense kisses, our tongues encircling each other, our bodies pressed against each other one, her leg snaked around my waist and my cock against her pussy…I could feel her body....The fire in my chest…My heart pounding so fast, I thought it would explode from all the ecstatic happiness that was in me.

And my words…the words I was fighting to keep inside, finally coming out of my mouth and as soon as they were said, taking off the unbearable weight that was heavily wearing down my mind and my chest.

_Oh! Bella….My Bella…I love you so much…Do you have any idea how beautiful you are__? Do you have any idea how you effect me? Ma Bella…trésor…je t'aime tellement…_

Never words spoken were truer…That was the love my father had for my mother…A so deep and powerful feeling, that made my heart burning and blazing with a consuming fever.

It was time to go to school now. I picked up my keys, my cell and my wallet and went out to fetch Isabella.

She was already out, near the SUV and obviously waiting for me. My God, she was so utterly magnificent, with her hair in a pony tail, her beautiful eyes staring at me, and her huge smile making her face glowing and radiant.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the mouth, on the nose and on the neck. Her skin was so soft and smelling so delicious….a mix of vanilla and peach…and she was my girl…she was mine…

I opened the passenger door for her and she slipped in, putting our schoolbags and her purse on the back seat. All the way along, my hand was on her knee, my fingers tracing small circles on her knee and on her thigh…

We talked a lot, Isabella now asking me all kind of questions. I told her that my favourite color was blue, and that I particularly found her attractive, when she was wearing that azure blouse at school. I had a golden retriever when I was young, Patsy was her name. I played hockey and baseball when I was young. My favourite pastimes were playing piano, guitar and reading. My birthday was on May 13th and I was not a calm student at school. My marks were good though, but I did not like school at all…much to the despair of my parents, who were convened quite often at school, because of my nonchalant attitudes.

My best friend was my brother Emmett, who was the one to make me practice all kind of extreme sports…that I loved my sister Alice, who was nosey and eccentric, but on top of all, very charming and that my parents were the most lovable people in the whole world.

We were in the school parking lot now.

As soon as I parked the SUV, I noticed a change in Isabella's mood. She was biting her bottom lip, which sent a horny message direct to my cock, but I was more concerned about her, than about the beast that was straining my jeans at the same exact moment. _A first for you Cullen, the motherfucker in my head saying …that girl has you wrapped around her little finger_ _now…_**Shut the fuck up and let me talk to my girl…get out of my head right now and stop sending message to my dick….**

"You are worried Bella…I can feel your tension right now."

"I am, baby…I am…I am freaking out a bit…The questions…Embry…I don't know…"

"We are in this together love…We'll deal with that…I know you want to talk to Embry…but I won't let him annoy you…If he gives you a hard time…I am going to make him understand…."

"Okay, Edward…Let's go face the jungle," she added, laughing this time.

I turned off the ignition, got out of the car and walked to the other side to open the passenger door. Isabella slipped out, with the schoolbags and her purse. She handed me my schoolbag and I grabbed her by the hand, holding it firmly. I kissed her deeply, my tongue working its way in her mouth. I told her that I loved her, and that everything was going to be okay.

We stopped at the cafeteria to pick up muffins and coffee and we went to class. As soon as we passed through the door, I noticed that everybody knew there was something going on between Isabella and me…Fucking internet…Jasper was winking at me…the girls were looking at me and at Bella…Quil was whispering some words in Jane's ear…and Embry…fuck…he was glaring at me…furious than ever….

We walked to our seats, unpacked our schoolbags and sat. I whispered a 'I love you…je t'aime mon coeur' in Bella's ear, tucked a lock of loose hair behind it, kissed her on the cheek and on the neck…_I wanted to make my point clear…I was in love with Bella_… and as it was on the internet and they seemed to know….maybe we could avoid stupid questions, and I wanted Embry to know that Isabella was my girl, and that he better back off.

James came in the classroom and he began the French lesson. We worked all through the morning, practicing dialogues and various exercises.

And then it was time for lunch. Isabella told me that she was going to talk to Embry during lunchtime, so I went to the Starbuck with Jasper to eat something, while she asked Embry to follow her to the cafeteria.

I was a nervous wreck the whole time I was at the café. My girl was with that bastard, and I hoped that he would understand quickly that Bella and I were one, and that he had to stop behaving like a fucking asshole and stop embarrassing her.

It was time to go back to school, and I almost ran to the classroom, Jasper telling me to calm the fuck down. But I did not listen to him because I was in a hurry to see Bella.

As I entered, she was already seated at her place. I walked to my place, sat down and kissed her. I couldn't care anymore about anyone…James…the students…nobody existed, except my Bella.

I whispered in her ear…Je t'aime…and asked her if she was okay.

She told me that everything was fine…that Embry's case was closed, and that he would stop staring and glaring at both of us.

And that she would tell me everything tonight. She kissed me on the nose and we went back to our work. The afternoon was very productive. The sexual tension was still there between me and Isabella. Every time I touched her, we both could feel an electric wave passing between the two of us, her face all blushes and mine too, because I could feel the blood and the heat rushing to my cheeks that… I am sure… were going through different shades of red.

Soon it was time to leave the class. I drove back to Laval, very happy and light as a feather. I put a CD of Van Morrison and began to sing the lyrics to Isabella…Have I told you lately?…Crazy love….Please baby don't go…Brown-eyed girl….that song very special to me…because of her…My Bella…my brown-eyed girl…and she was again all flushes and blushes while I was singing the song to her…only to her.

Hey where did we go?

Days when the rains came

Down in the hollow

Playing a new game

Laughing and running hey,hey

Skipping and jumping

In the misty morning fog with

Our hearts a thumpin' and you

My brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

Whatever happened?

To Tuesday and so slow

Going down the old mine

With a transistor radio

Standing in the sunlight laughing

Hiding behind a rainbow's wall

Slipping and sliding

All along the water fall, with you

My brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing?

Shalalalalaladeeda…

So I had to find my way

Now that I'm on my own

Saw you the other day

And my how you have grown

Cast my memory back there lord hey

Sometimes I'm overcome thinking about

Laughing and running hey, hey

Behind the stadium with you

My brown eyed-girl

You my brown eyed-girl

Do you remember when we used to sing?

Shalalaladeeda….

You're my brown eyed-girl

We were on our street now. I parked the car in the driveway, inviting Bella for dinner. As I was not good at cooking at all, I would order food from a restaurant, we would study and enjoy time together…And she would sleep in my bed tonight…with me…

BELLA

It had not been that easy with Embry, but that, I wouldn't tell to Edward. He had a very low opinion of Edward.

"Fuck, Bella…Don't you know that guy is a player? …and here I am very nice…I saw him on internet and in magazines…Jesus Christ…the bastard is a fucking woman whore…Don't you see it?"

"Well, Embry, you are very judgmental here…and Edward told me everything….I know him better than you do…and I won't let you talk the way you do…If you want to believe everything that goes on internet, that is your own fucking problem. Edward is a real nice guy. You don't know him. You don't know what he has to deal with. He has no private life…maybe here it is much better…and I want you to stop right now. You are embarrassing me and you are embarrassing Edward as well."

"But, Bella…he is not the guy for you. You will get hurt…I know it…I can feel it and I…I…I think I love you Bella…"

"I am sorry, Embry…I don't have the same feelings for you. I don't love you…I love Edward…You are a good buddy, but I love Edward and you are hurting me right now. So stop staring at me in class…if you don't, I'll have to talk to James…Do you understand?"

"I can't believe that, Bella…Fuck…How can you trust a guy like that? ...His way of living, his fame, all the girls."

"What do you know of his life? What you heard on TV? ...What you read in magazines? What you saw on internet? Jesus Christ, Embry…you don't know anything at all…

And I am very serious here…don't make it more difficult than it is right now…"

"Okay, Bella…I'll try…but I am going to watch him…if he ever hurts you…"

"I don't need a watchdog, Embry…I am thirty-two years old…I am not a child…and you are not my father, so just back off. We are in the same class, so try to control yourself…if you continue, I am going to talk to James…as serious as my name is Bella…I am not joking here."

"I don't know what to say, Bella"

"Don't add anything, Embry…Enough has been said…Now if you would excuse me, I'll get something to eat and let's just try to be friends…Okay?"

"Okay," Embry retorted, smiling…but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

I went to fetch a coffee, a sandwich and a muffin. I paid my bill and sat with Embry.

"You don't eat anything Embry?"

"No…I am not hungry at all," Embry added in a sad voice.

I began to ask him some questions about his brother and his childhood, evidently wanting to change the atmosphere that was surrounding us.

I learnt that when he was young, he lived in Spain, at a place called 'Playa del Ingles'. He was five years old when his folks decided to move to USA. He had faint memories of the life he had there. He remembered that it was a very sunny place, with miles and miles of beaches. They were living in a small apartment near the beach, and there were a lot of tourists from Europe throughout the year. His brother and he loved the time they spent at the beach and at the pool. But the most memorable thing was the time he spent watching his dad, playing billiards in the poolroom.

"So why did you move to USA?" I asked him.

"My mom had family living in USA. My uncle had a restaurant in Los Angeles and he needed staff. He offered to employ my mom and my dad, so we moved."

"So you stayed in Los Angeles. Did you study there?"

"Yes…studying was very important for my parents. Embry and I went to the university in L.A. I studied in psychology and Quil was interested in medical sciences."

"And how come you are in Montreal right now?"

"Well, we've both been offered a job in a children's hospital. The kids we will take care of are mostly young Quebecers, speaking French. So as we were both interested in working here, we moved to Montreal and decided to take the French classes before beginning to work."

We continued to talk and than the bell rang. We walked to the class, still chatting a bit.

I sat at my place and waited for the class to begin…and most of all I waited for Edward.

Then he came in the class. My sun…My man…My love…He sat on his chair, kissing me tenderly, and whispering soft words in my ear…'Je t'aime'…and God… Did I love him too?

Everything would be okay…

**End of chapter 16**

**A/N: Recipe of 'heart throb'**

**One oz. La Grande Passion**

**One and a half oz. Apple juice**

**One and a half oz. Cranberry juice**

**Combine with ice and stir.**

**Well, Edward and Bella are facing things together…and they want to get to know each other better before…well…you know…before…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…Give me love and review…I love reading you all.**

**Love **_**France **_**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks to Susie my coach. Thanks to my you tube and twitter friends and to all of you who follow me. Thanks for your support and your love. **

**The characters belong to a very talented woman S.M…but in MY ALL they belong to me.**

**This chapter deals with mature subject. If you don't feel comfortable…don't read it.**

MY ALL

chap.17

THANKSGIVING IN CANADA

BELLA

_Friday, October __8th_

It had been two weeks since we finally declared to each other.

We were in bed, in each other arms. Making love with Edward was sublime. It was our first time. I could feel his pulse, I could feel his heart and mine beating in unison. I could smell his skin, his unique perfume, a mix of spicy cologne, mint, sweat and sex… the most delicious scent in the whole world. His perfume was swirling around me, perfect, virile and masculine. I took a deep breath as if to make his scent mine…as if to absorb every single ounces of his scent.

The day at school had not been easy at all. The sexual tension between us too, having reached a peak that was almost unbearable. Each time our skin came in contact, I could almost feel sparks...Our touches and grazes electrified each nerve and each cell of our bodies. We couldn't handle it anymore, and I knew Edward was exactly feeling the same.

"I want you Isabella….Mon amour…je te désire tellement... ''

"_My love…I want you so badly…" _

There was a constant magnetic pull between the two of us. Just the scent of his skin was making my mouth water. I was completely sexually hungry and aroused by the time we left school.

It began in the Chevy Van… The way we were kissing…Our kisses so deep, almost ferocious and desperate…His lips rubbing against mine, sucking my bottom lip and making my heart beat faster for him. My tongue fiercely exploring his mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of his breath scent…

As soon as we arrived at the condo, Edward's hands were all over me…In my hair, on my face, on my breasts, on my belly, in between my thighs.

We took our clothes off as if they were on fire. I unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his jeans…All his clothes were discarded on the floor now…My God…He was tantalizing and so utterly perfect. My insides were already melting.

He undressed me and lifted me…his arms holding me tightly…my legs snaking him around his waist and my hands weaving into his hair. I could feel his hard-on against my pussy and the warmth of his breath on my neck…A knot of emotion was in my throat, my skin tingling and burning with the intense desire I had for this man. He was so beautiful.

We were in my bed…Him under me…His hot hands were stroking down the length of my spine, his fingers tracing circles on my skin. Every parts of the skin he touched were like hot, consuming flames. Every part of me, every nerve and every cell were connected to him.

His tongue was in my mouth, swirling and encircling mine and sweeping out from time to time to brush against my bottom lip. He sucked my bottom lip and I whimpered in his mouth…moans of pleasure…

He spun me around and then I was under him. My legs were now straddling his waist. He framed my face with his hands and began to kiss me; hot, soft, wet kisses on my forehead, on my eyelids, on my nose ,on my cheeks, on my lips, flicking his tongue along my neck and my collarbones. I could feel his erection on my thigh.

"I love you so much Isabella…so much…" Tu es si belle" _You are so beautiful…_

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour…_'' __I love you too my love…_

And his tongue and mouth were on my nipple, sucking, biting, brushing it, one after the other one. He drew my left nipple deeply into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, his hand cupping my other breast and gently rubbing the tip with his fingers.

He slowly went down to my stomach, leaving kisses all along my trail…he rubbed his knuckles on my stomach, kissed and licked my belly button, his hands travelling down the insides of my thighs. My center was in fire, the spot between my legs in pain to be touched. His thumb began to rub my clit and then it was his tongue. OH…MY…GOD… I was shaking inside…I was dying for more friction.

A moan escaped my lips as he slid two fingers in my entrance, his tongue still nibbling my clit.

"Fuck Edward this is so good…"….

"You like it my love…" Tell me what you want my love"…

"Your tongue Edward….I love it…Oh…sweet Jesus…."

My fingers were in his hair, my hands grazing the nape of his neck and caressing his shoulders…Edward groaned as my fingers were running again in his hair.

His tongue was licking my clit more vigorously now…his mouth nibbling and sucking it…." I growled at the sensation….I could feel my climax building…

"Oh…Oh…Fuck…."

"Let it go my love…Let it go….Come…Come for me…."

"I want you inside me Edward…Please…Please…."

I pressed my leg on his erection, eliciting a whimper from him….He teased my clit with the head of his cock, slicking my lips with my own wetness and moved to my entrance…I could feel every inches of him… his hard cock filling my entrance and stroking my walls…My legs were still around his waist, straddling him, my arms around his back straddling him even more…His hands were on my thighs making me closer to him…He pushed and pulled…again and again…and I savoured every single thrust of his relentless rhythm…my blood pounding into my veins.. I rocked my hips back and forth… back and forth…He rammed into me, slamming inside my walls harder and harder…..

"Oh….Fuck…Bella… You are so wet and so tight…."You feel so good around me…Jesus…I'm coming…"

"Je t'aime Edward…Viens…Viens…" _I love you Edward…Come…Come…_

Edward increased his pace and we both reached our climax at the same time…Hot waves of ecstatic pleasures were rocking through our bodies…Shivers of electricity…Jolts of orgasmic pleasures…

EDWARD

I looked at Bella….My Bella… My eyes sparkling with love.

"I love you so much Bella…I did not know a heart could be filled with so much love…."

"I feel the same baby…Je t'aime tellement…"

My head was now resting on her breasts, my fingers tracing the contour of her tattoo. I did not know she had a tattoo. It was so beautiful and yet so sexy. It was starting from the upper part of her thigh and reaching her stomach, just a few inches of her belly button. Two roses; one blue and one red, intertwined, and the words 'never lose faith' just above the two roses.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo my love…" It is beautiful…Does it have a special meaning?"

"Yes baby…It means a lot…I had it done a few years ago when my mother died. This time was so difficult…I was just a shadow of myself for about six months. I missed my mother so much…We were so close…She was my mother. She was my best friend. She was my confident. She was my dad's and I personal sun…So generous, so caring, so sweet."

"Her favourite flowers were roses. We had a small garden in the backyard of our house. There were yellow, blue, red, white and pink roses everywhere. Just closing my eyes, I can picture how beautiful the garden was and still can remember the perfume."

"The blue rose is me and the red rose is my mom. They are intertwined to describe the closeness of our alliance and the words' never lose faith' were my own mother's words. She kept repeating them to me all along her battle against her devastating sickness."

"I made my skin marked, to always remember her, and to never forget her words. Everyday I see the tattoo, I remember."

"So sad Bella…I am so sad that you lost your mother and the tattoo is so significant and beautiful"

"I still missed her so much Edward but when I think of her now, I only remember the good time we had together. And Charlie my dad is so present for me. I couldn't have wished for a better dad."

"Talking about your dad… love… he is coming tomorrow, as well as Emmett and Alice".

Alice and Emmett were in New-York; Alice for her work, and Emmett was with his students for a basket-ball competition between high schools, but as there were no games scheduled for his team during the week-end, and Alice wanted to take some days off, they asked me if they could come to visit me…And they both wanted to meet Isabella. I was very happy that they wished to see me and meet my girl. Emmett asked me if he could borrow my Porsche, because they wanted to drive to Laval. The weather was supposed to be sunny and warm, and Alice wanted to see the Adirondacks and the splendour of the coloured leaves. There was absolutely no problem with me. I told Emmett that Marcus had the keys, and that he just had to go to La Santa Fé to get them.

"We have to get up very early tomorrow morning my love." I said to Bella…Grocery…shopping…the liquor store…What time is Charlie supposed to be at the airport?"

"His flight is supposed to land at 4:00…so we have enough time to do everything we scheduled."

"Emmett and Alice will be in Laval around 6:00. So great…." Edward added.

"And Robert will join us Sunday, for the Thanksgiving dinner, Bella…still okay with him to sleep at Rosalie's house?"

"No problem with both of them Edward…Robert doesn't want to sleep at the hotel, and Rosalie has a guest room and offered that he sleep at her condo. And she is going to help me with the dinner….I don't think it would be a good idea to eat hot pockets…"

"Now Bella don't make fun of me…You are with me because I am sexy, gorgeous, famous and rich… and I am the best fuck in town…_And… I know how to use my tongue_ _and my cock_….I got a real talent here…"

"Asshole…" I'll show you who is the most talented…"

She moved down in between my legs and took my cock in her hand, wrapping it and stroking it back and forth. Bella took the tip in her mouth, licking the entire surface, sucking, and kissing my entire length. She grabbed my balls in her hand, cupping them gently and massaged them. She grazed with her teeth, teased with her tongue, circled and pressed my head against her mouth.

"OH! Fuck Baby…This is so good…." N'arrête pas…_Don't stop..."_

"Okay my love…Just tell me now _who the most talented is_…she retorted, looking at me with the intensity of her chocolate- brown eyes…"

"It is you baby…It is you please… take me in your mouth…"

"Okay but remember darling…I am the one more gifted…."

"Yes my love you are…I added in a clipped voice…not wanting to discuss, because the only thing I was interested in right now, was that my dick had to be back inside Isabella's warm mouth…"

Her mouth was on my length again. Her tongue licking my hard-on and flicking on the tip of my dick…

I growled and I moaned as her hot mouth and tongue continued to tease the soft skin of my shaft and head. Her hand was still rubbing and massaging my balls.

An intense arousal hit me, as she took my whole length in her mouth, pushing and pulling her mouth back and forth…and licking the length at the same time…

"Jesus-Christ Bella…I'm coming…"

"Let it go Edward…I want to fuck you with my mouth…"

And she continued her relentless rhythm…in and out…licking…in an out…sucking…in and out…grazing…in and out…pushing my dick to the back of her throat…deeper and deeper…sucking and licking my head.

My orgasm hit me full force… A feral moan escaped from my mouth. I was trembling and shaking…Never in my life had I experienced an orgasm as violent as I had today. Violent and euphoric. My Bella was prefect. She was the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent, charming woman ever. She was my perfect match. She was perfect for me. Her body was perfect for mine. Her body fitted mine. Her lips moulded mine perfectly. We were two and one…Two bodies, one soul, one heart…I was hers and she was mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, our bodies tightly pressed against each other. Our hearts steadied their regular rhythm and we both drifted into a sound, deep sleep.

_Saturday, October 9__th_

EDWARD

We had a lot of things to do. First of all, mouthwash….I was not too fond of kissing in the morning….morning breath….disgusting…and then the shower…We both went into the shower washing each other. I shampooed Isabella's hair, massaging her scalp and rinsed it thoroughly. She washed my hair, my body, my chest, my back, my arms, my legs and my cock…Seemed to me that it was not clean enough because she took me again in her mouth, licking and sucking my length till my balls exploded…my jizz entirely releasing in her mouth which she swallowed.

I pinned her against the glassed door, caressing and squeezing her breasts.

"I want to take you now Bella" Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes my love"…Fuck me now…"

Her hands were clasped behind my neck. I lifted her up. She snaked her legs around my waist and I rammed and slammed into her. Each thrust harder than the previous one.

I heard her scream my name…"Edward…Oh! Edward…I love you…you don't know how much I love you…"

"I love you more Isabella"…whispering in her ear now…

And we both reached our climax at the same time…

We towel-dry, dressed and went out for breakfast with the list of what we had to do before dinner.

*****

There were many people coming at the condos this week-end. Today, Charlie, Isabella's father, whom I was really happy and impatient to meet, was going to be at Dorval airport at four. Emmet and Alice were actually on the road. I invited Jasper to join us for dinner.

Tomorrow Robert would join us for the official Thanksgiving dinner and I was happy that Rosalie accepted that he slept at his house. I was not to fond of him sleeping at Isabella's house…Maybe I was a little jealous…I certainly was…because I did not know if he was only considering Bella as her friend…or if he was attracted to her. Anyway, we could not ask Charlie to sleep at Rosie's house, so everything was okay the way we had organized everything. Alice and Emmet were going to sleep at my condo, and I was going to sleep at Isabella's condo, in her bed. We were in love, and we wanted to share the same bed, and sleep together. I've met Rosalie the previous week and she was a hell of a nice girl…She was tall, beautiful and very sexy…not as sexy as my Bella…but she was stunning…Maybe my brother Emmet would like her…I was not a matchmaker, but I thought Emmet would be her type of man. And I invited Jasper as well. He was my best friend here; apart from my Isabella, who was my best friend and the woman I loved…and maybe Alice would like him. Maybe deep inside I was a matchmaker…

We went to Isabella's favourite restaurant 'Le Grille-Pain' to eat breakfast. I ordered a choco-banana pancake and a cappuccino. Isabella took a bagel, brie cheese, a fruit salad and a coffee and we ate, all along chatting and laughing.

My girl was not complicated at all. Everything was easy with her. The more I was with her, the more I loved her.

As soon as the breakfast was over, we headed to the different stores we had to visit; the grocery, the liquor-store, the candles boutique and the convenience store.

Today's meal was simple enough and Rosalie would be at the condo to help. We decided to cook rib-steaks, baked potatoes, a vegetable salad and a chocolate fondue for dessert.

I was not good at cooking at all, but putting rib steaks on the BBQ was simple enough for me. And what kind of man was not able to cook steaks on a BBQ…I was not that inefficient.

Tomorrow's dinner would be a little more complicated. It was turkey time and I did not know anything about cooking turkey and the stuff we had to fill the turkey with, so I would let Isabella, Rosalie and Alice, my nosey sister, deal with that.

Our first stop was at the grocery. Our grocery carrier was soon full with all the food we had to buy. I paid the bill, even if Isabella wanted to pay half of it…No way was I going to let Isabella paid for a single thing.

We stopped at the liquor store to buy wine, beers and a lot of bottles that Isabella needed to make cocktails. She loved cocktails, and everything she needed, I bought.

Then we stopped at the candles boutique…Here it took awhile…Isabella smelling the candles…and taking time to choose the candles with the perfect fragrance.

Our last stop was at the convenience store. Isabella bought various magazines, most of them dealing with sports, and newspapers.

..

Then we drove back to Isabella's condo. I unpacked everything while she marinated the steaks in a sauce….a recipe from her mother…

It was almost three o'clock and we had to go fetch Charlie at the airport. Emmett called me, to tell me he was near the customs border, and that he was going to be in Laval in approximately two hours.

The traffic was not dense, so we were at the terminal, half an hour before the plane landed.

I was a bit nervous to meet Isabella's dad…What if he did not like me? ...Isabella reassured me, telling me that it was impossible that her dad did not like me. She was in love with me and her dad would love me as well.

Then I saw him… a tall man with the same big chocolate- brown eyes…a big smile on his lips. He hugged Isabella, and kissed her on both cheeks. He hugged me too…and I was very surprised…telling me that he was so happy to meet me.

"Edward, glad to know you"…So you are my girl's boyfriend…"

"Yes sir….I love your daughter so much"

"No sir here Edward…My name is Charlie…he added laughing this time…"I am so happy to be here." I missed you so much pumpkin."

"I missed you too dad." Isabella retorted, her face deep crimson now.

I put Charlie's luggage in the SUV and I drove back to Laval.

Charlie talked a lot…about his job, about his daughter, about his hobbies, about his life in Forks. He asked me questions on my family, on my career, on my hobbies and on my future projects.

He was like Isabella. He was not a complicated person. He enjoyed his life, loved his job… The only thing that was bugging him was the fact that he couldn't see his 'pumpkin' more often, and that his wife was not here anymore in his life and in Isabella's life.

"Renée would be so proud Edward…She would be so proud of Isabella…I missed her terribly." He added in a sad voice.

"I know Charlie…I understand…but I am sure she sees you and Isabella… Bella is the perfect daughter…She is perfect…. You don't know how much I love her…."

"Just the way you look at my 'pumpkin' I know you love her. You have the look of love in your eyes…I couldn't be happier for Bells."

"Okay you two…Enough now…You are embarrassing me"…Isabella added in a musical voice.

"So how was your flight dad?"

"Okay…I slept all the way I was in the air…." So… didn't see the time"….Charlie added, laughing.

We were in Laval now. Charlie already loved the town. We stopped at Tim Horton to pick up coffee, and I was on the road again, driving to the condo.

Charlie loved the condo. How spacious and luxurious it was. He visited my place too. Hopefully, this time it was not a mess. Isabella knew I was very lazy and untidy, but I was making efforts to keep my place a little bit tidier.

When we got back to Isabella's condo, Rosalie was helping her in the kitchen. Charlie was happy to know her and hugged her. Yep…I already loved this man.

At 6:00 I heard a car's horn…in fact…I heard the sound of the horn more than once…and I was sure it was Emmett…_Damn fucker_…He wanted to draw attention to himself…As if we would not notice he was here.

The bell rang and it was him…He already had Isabella's address…

As soon as I opened the door, I was in the air. Emmet's arms around me and he swirled me like I was a puppet.

"Hello asshole….I missed you so much"

"Okay Emmet…Are you trying to squash me? …Put the hell me down…"

"And where is Isabella? …Come on fucker… I want to see her right now…."Emmett added without breathing.

"Woaah! ...Christ Emmet! …Take your breath! …Can I, at least, say hello to my sister?

"Yes…but do it fast… I want to see your woman…don't try to hide her bastard …

That was my brother…a bear…a caveman…a hell of a nice guy.

I kissed Alice and hugged her…God I had missed those two.

Then I introduced my sis and bro to everybody. Emmett did the same thing with Bella. He spun her in the air like she was a ragdoll, Isabella almost choking. He kissed Charlie on the cheeks…_Jesus-Christ…that guy was a real jerk_…and hugged Rosalie so tightly that I thought her blood would stop to circulate.

Alice was behind, obviously waiting that Emmet would calm down and clearly hoping that the explosion of love would end.

It was her turn to hug and kiss everybody. And she did it with grace…At least; a member of my family could behave.

Isabella made cocktails for everyone. 'Hurricane' was the name of the drink, and we laughed, because certainly, my girl chose that drink especially for Emmet who was a real tornado when he wanted to be.

Jasper arrived and I introduced him to everyone. Emmett kissed him on the cheeks, punched him on the arm and squeezed him…and Jasper was looking at me like he did not know what was going on…Just hoped he didn't think my brother was a gay…

Isabella handed Jasper a drink and we all began to talk.

It was time to put the steaks and the potatoes on the BBQ. Emmett and Jasper went outside with me and we talked, while I was watching the roasting of the meat.

"So asshole…You seem fucking happy…_Finally in love bastard_"….Emmett said, laughing.

"You are a fucking jerk…Don't you know that bro? ...And yes I am….seriously Emmet…I never felt this way before…I love her so much….This girl is mine…The one I've been waiting for so long…I will marry her some day…I tell you… My Bella…I couldn't live without her…"

"Well…well…So what about all these other girls…your fans? …"

"I don't give a damn about other girls Emmet…There is only one girl for me and you just met her."

"Who would have said that this fucking asshole here…Emmett pointing me…and speaking to Jasper… would finally keep his cock for one girl"…"_Not me_…"

"Okay bro….shut the fuck up…The day it will happen to you…You'll know…"

"Yeah….yeah…maybe…So the two of you are in the same class?"

"Yes we are" Jasper answering this time.

"How come you are in Montreal Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jasper told him that he wanted to learn French and that he took a break from studying arts for a year. And we continued to talk, about the French classes, about Emmet's job and about his life in Pittsburgh.

The steaks were done and we all moved in. The dinner was exquisite, the wine fabulous and the dessert perfect.

We had a lot of fun; Emmett as usual funny and hilarious, telling about our childhood and the games we played when we were kids, Isabella and Charlie talking about their lives in Forks, Rosalie talking about her students and her life and Jasper most of the time, listening and staring at Alice.

I noticed that Emmet was staring at Rosalie too…**I mean staring at her**…Jesus-Christ…as if he could see through her clothes…and as if he was trying to read her mind…I felt that she was his type of girl…and between Alice and Jasper….well…well…I was happy that they met.

It was almost one in the morning when everybody left…Emmett and Alice in my condo. Rosalie to hers…and Jasper drove back to Montreal. Charlie retired to his bedroom and Isabella and I cleaned the kitchen.

When it was done, Isabella and I went in the shower and went to bed. I wrapped my hands around her, kissed her and we drifted in a deep sleep.

Sunday, October 10th

BELLA

I loved Emmett and Alice. They were so nice and charming. And My God, Emmet was he the most fucking hilarious guy I'd ever met. He was huge and muscled like a weigh lifter. When he spun me in the air…Jesus…I felt like I was a feather in his arms. And Alice was so short, extremely thin and with so small features. They were all so devastatingly beautiful…Edward, Alice and Emmet…Edward and Emmett had the same piercing green emerald eyes. Alice's eyes were deep blue but their faces were so different and in a way so similar. The three of them were absolutely stunning.

Edward and Charlie were still sleeping when I began to stuff the turkey. This was a recipe from my mother…simple enough…bread crumbs, onion, ground beef, sausage, carrots, celery, eggs and butter. I put all the ingredients in a pan and cooked them at a low temperature. Then I filled the turkey. The appetizing smell certainly awakened up my men…both of them were in the kitchen the minute I was ending filling the turkey.

"Jesus-Christ love. It smells so good" Edward said smiling and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you need help Bella? …Just give me a minute…Mouth wash necessity…"

"I am done with the filling darling. I just have to put the turkey in the oven."

"Okay love" and Edward went in the bathroom.

Then it was my dad Charlie.

"Oh! Bella…you used your mother's recipe. I can recognize that smell. I am starving…"

"Well dad…You'll have to wait for the turkey. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, sure pumpkin…certainly need that caffeine this morning" Charlie added, patting me on the shoulder.

The bell rang. It was Alice. Edward opened the door.

"Hey Alice! How are you sis? Did you sleep well?"

"Yep…I am fine and I slept well."

"Where is Emmet? Still in bed…Edward asked Alice.

"No…in fact…he woke up very early. He is at Rosalie's condo…"Alice answered.

"The bastard…I knew it…He is not indifferent to her…"

"I am sure he is very interested…He did not stop talking about her yesterday when we were at your condo". He kept me up till 3:00 in the morning with his incessant verbiage."

Then the bell rang again. This time it was Emmett and Rosalie. The smile Rosalie had on her face couldn't hide anything. And Emmett had his arm around her neck… Well, well…very interesting I thought inwardly.

Edward began to tease his brother, punching him on the arm, running his fingers in his hair and pinching his cheek.

"Can you stop that bastard?" Emmet said…If you need affection…ask your woman…"

We all began to laugh and they took place around the table.

Alice and I set up the table. I put muffins, buttered croissants, fruits and cheese on the center-island.

"Okay everybody…self-service here this morning…so get your lazy asses up and take what you want" I said, winking at them.

"The only I am serving here is my dad…You know…old age…" I added, kissing Charlie on the cheek."

"I am not that old pumpkin…I am sure as hell I could beat Emmet at arm's wrestling…"

"Well Charlie….Not sure about that at all Emmett added…I don't want to cause you an injury…"

"That's true" my dad retorted." You are a fucking asshole."

And we all began to laugh.

After breakfast the guys cleared the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher and went out to play ball…even my dad.

We were just among girls now. So nosey Alice began to ask questions on both Edward and Emmet.

"So you like Emmet, Rosie… don't you?"

"Yes he is so funny…"

"Just funny" Alice asked Rosalie…Don't tell me he is just a funny guy…Because the way you are looking at him…"

"He is sexy as hell if that is what you want to hear…" Rosalie retorted. Funny, sexy and charming…"

"Much better…and you Bella? …My brother and you…Well I never saw my brother with that look in his eyes…"

"I love him Alice…Never loved a man like I love your brother Alice…It is almost painful…"…And what about you Al? ... I saw you yesterday with Jasper…The glances…the staring…Don't try to fool us…"

"Yes…he is a very nice guy…a bit shy…I think…"

"Not that shy Alice…Let's say that he is a bit reserved and quite observant…and he observed you a lot yesterday." I added, winking at her.

"Well, he is coming back tonight isn't he? I want to know him better…Just hoped we can be together… alone…"

"Do you have your list of questions?" I added, laughing this time.

"Don't make fun of me Bella…And yes…all the questions are in my head…Don't worry about me…I know how to deal with guys…"

"Pretty sure you do" Rosalie retorted smiling at her.

Then I heard my cell buzzing. It was a text from Robert. He would be at the airport at 4:00. I texted him back. Edward would be at the airport waiting for him.

I went outside to ask Edward if it was okay with him. And it was. He was going to be there around 3:30.

The afternoon went well. Alice curled mine and Rosalie's hair. The boys watched TV… a basket-ball game… to the great pleasure of my dad.

Then it was time for Edward to go to the airport.

He wanted to go alone…Maybe he wanted to talk to Rob…because Rob knew all the story…our first encounter…and I knew Edward was still embarrassed…so maybe he wanted to talk to Rob…

Edward left for the airport. Emmett was still watching basketball with my dad. Rosalie and Alice were with me in the kitchen and I was a bit nervous. Hoped everything would be fine tonight.

EDWARD

I was on the road, driving to the airport. I wanted to go alone. I needed to talk to Rob…alone. I felt so embarrassed of my behaviour the first time I met Isabella.

Maybe he thought I was a fucking asshole and a total jerk…I did not know what to think or what to say…

But Robert knew me. I talked to him a lot when we were in Toronto. He knew how I felt deep inside. He knew how hard I found dealing with my fame and my fans…He did not know about Irina though…

I had to explain to him. That was not my actual behaviour the first time I met Isabella…and I loved my girl so much. I owed him explanations.

I was at the terminal now waiting for him.

I saw him and he smiled. Maybe that wouldn't be so hard.

"Hello buddy? How are you?" He asked still smiling.

"I am feeling great Rob…never felt so great in my whole life…My life couldn't be better than it is right now."

"Isabella…Is Isabella the reason of your happiness? ...It's her….isn't it?"

"Yes she is Robert…she is…I love her so much…I did not know I could feel that way for a woman…never in my life….so deep, so intense and so strong…"

"You have a very sweet and nice woman in your life Eddie… and she is so beautiful…You are so very lucky…I hope you know that…"

"I know Rob…I know…She is my life now…I couldn't endure living without her…"

"And I want to talk to you…you know everything about Bella's and I first encounter…I would like to explain"

"Go on Edward…What happened?"

I began to talk about that day and that night; Irina, my feelings, the alcohol and the drug, the conversation between the fashion designers. He did not interrupt me a single time.

Then he began to talk.

"You know Edward it was very wrong of you. I told Isabella that I was very surprised when she talked to me about you and your misconduct. That was not you…I was sure…" "And I am happy that she heard you out…Take care of her Edward…" She is one of the nicest women I ever met…Don't ever hurt her again…"

"Never Robert…Never…I won't…She is my life…"

"I am happy to be here Eddie…I am going to see Isabella again…She is my best female friend…and I'm going to meet her dad…and your brother and sister…." Yes I am very happy…"

"They want to know you too…But watch out…My brother…He is a little ….well let's say that when he likes someone…_he likes him_…You'll see…."…And you are going to meet Jasper as well. We are in the same French class…He is a hell of a nice guy…"

"Good"…it is pleasant being here."

We finally arrived at the condo and Emmett did the same. He lifted Rob in the air, kissed him on the cheeks, punched him on the arm and took off his pilot's hat to put it on his own head…_a real fucking jerk…_and he added…

"So it is you Robert…The one who takes care of that wimp here…every time he has to take the plane…"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett…You know how planes make nervous…"

"Yes…it's me Emmett…You know he is not the only person who has problem when flying…" Robert added.

"Yeah….well…maybe…I still think he is a fucking wimp."

And I started running after him and threw him on the floor…But he was stronger and heavier than I was, so I did not have the last word with him.

Everybody was laughing.

We had a great time. The dinner was excellent. We talked and laughed a lot. We even played monopoly; my fucking asshole of brother winning every game.

Emmett and Rosalie were closer than the previous night. Alice and Jasper seemed to like each other company.

Robert was nice and charming as usual. Charlie was looking at us and seemed so happy. And I was with my Bella…my love…The girl I would marry one day.

* * *

**End of chapter 17**

**A/N: Recipe of Hurricane**

**Three quarters oz. each: Rum, Dark Rum, Apricot, Brandy**

**Splash of Grenadine**

**Sour Mix**

**Shake with ice…serve in hurricane glass.**

**Garnish with a flag.**

**So, love is in the air.**

**Hope you ****enjoyed reading this chapter…I was quite fun writing it.**

**PS: additional info for you: Edward and Bella always used condoms with their previous partner****s…so they are safe…and they had blood tests as well…That is why Edward doesn't use a condom with Bella…just so you know…**

**I am writing a new story called HOPE…check on my profile for the link…**

**Give me love and review. I love reading your comments…Love you**_** France**_** xxx**

.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks to all of you who alert or fav my story****. I truly appreciate. Thanks to Susie who is always there for me. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. **

**The characters belong to a very talented author S.M…but in My All…they belong to me.**

**This chapter deals with mature subject…if you don't feel comfortable…don't read.**

_I am an island…You are my ocean._

_I am a wave…You are my shore._

_I am a boat…You are my harbour._

_France_…

**MY ALL**

**Chap.18**

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS**

**EDWARD**

_Monday, October 11__th_

"So Emmet, ready to go" I asked to my brother.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.Everything is in the Porsche. I certainly enjoyed my time here. And this girl Rosalie. What a woman? ...Jesus-Christ, I have to see her again. Never met a girl like this one before. "

"Hey asshole!" I noticed. The way the two of you were looking at each other. I am not blind bro. Let's say that you are not indifferent to her at all. And did you see Alice and Jasper yesterday? …Seemed to me that they enjoyed each other company…"

"Yes. That Jasper is a hell of a nice guy."

"So Emmett, you have a basketball game tomorrow with your students?

"Yes…I am sure we will win. Three more teams to play against this week. Sure we will beat all of them. Another trophy for the school…"

"You are such a self-confident jerk." And I am sure your team will win." I added laughing.

"You know me Eddie." Don't like to lose…And I am the best."

"Bastard…That ego you have…Worst than mine…"Let's see now how you will deal with Rosie. She is quite independent. Maybe, this time you will have to show her all of your talents and your best sides."

"Hey…I've already showed her some of my best sides…and more to come. I already have her cell number…I like her a lot."

"Yes…your best sides…and more to come…You want to show her how talented you are with your cock…Fucking bastard"

"No problem with my cock. And don't worry; this is not only a question of fucking her here. I told you. I like her. She is a great girl".

"So what about Halloween? Do you think you can make it to New-York? Marcus would be really pleased if you come". There will be a big party at his restaurant". Emmett added.

"Yes, I think we all can go. We have a 'semaine de lecture' at school. So, we don't have any classes from November 2nd to November 8th. And Halloween is on Saturday." Jasper wants to come too, and Rosalie is going to ask the school board if she can take the week off as well". So we could drive to New-York on Saturday, and then, on Monday fly to Pittsburgh for Thanksgiving in USA. I want mom and dad to meet my Bella." I know Alice asked Jasper to come to New-York and Pittsburgh…and well I am sure you want Rosie there too."

"Yes…I know Carlisle and Esme expect you and they are impatient to meet Bella. Just hoped Rosalie can make it too. It would be great."

"So time to go Edward. I'll just go inside, say my good-bye to everyone, and get Alice."

I followed Emmett inside the condo. Alice was on the phone talking to Jasper…_interesting…_

Rosalie was talking with Bella. Her face all flushes and blushes. Pretty damn sure she was talking about Emmett.

Charlie and Robert were playing chess. Very much concentrated on their game.

Emmett asked Rosalie to follow him in the guest room. He certainly wanted to say a special good-bye to her. Fifteen minutes later, they came in the living-room. Both of their faces were deep crimson and Rosalie's hair was quite messy. I winked at both of them. My brother punched me on the arm, grabbed me in a bear hug and swung me around in a circle. …Damn him…

He kissed everybody, giving them a squeeze, and doing his little show as usual.

I kissed Alice and hugged her. Then, they left.

I had to drive Rob and Charlie at the airport at 1:00.

They finished their game and it was time to go.

Rosalie went back to her condo and Bella and I went in the SUV to drive Rob and Charlie to the airport.

My Bella was a bit sad to have to leave her dad. She was pretty much silent all the way along.

At 12:30 we were at the gate. I shook hands with Robert and Charlie. Bella hugged her dad and kissed Robert.

Then they went through the gate and disappeared. I saw that my girl was crying, tears falling on her cheeks.

I hugged and kissed her.

"I know you are going to miss your dad, love. But you will see him soon. He promised to come back in November and then we will go to Forks in December during Christmas holidays." Don't be sad my love. I am here mon amour."

"Je sais Edward….je sais…_I know Edward…I know_….but I react the same way, every time I have to leave my dad. I love him so much".

"I know that, amour." Come my love. Let's go take a coffee at Tim Horton."

I drove back to Laval, stopped at the Tim Horton and then we were back at the condo.

Charlotte, my manager called in the afternoon. She informed me that it was time to give the media some fresh news about Bella's and I relationship. It was time to make it public. She had organized everything.

On Friday October 23rd, we would be invited on a late show. There would be a few French-Canadian and American reporters on the show as well. All the questions the interviewer and the reporters would ask, would be scrutinized by Alliance Productions because Charlotte did not want us to be embarrassed. But there would be some questions about our relationship. Then, on Saturday the 24th, we would participate in 'Opération Enfant Espoir', which was a telethon organized to raise funds for kids fighting against leukemia.

I told Charlotte that I was going to ask Isabella if she was feeling okay with that. I was afraid that due to the fact Bella's mother died because of that same sickness, it would be very hard for her.

As soon as I hung up, I talked to Bella.

And she accepted. She was willing to speak about her own mother's battle and to encourage all those kids and their parents to fight and never lose faith.

That was my girl. My generous and caring Bella. God…How I loved this woman.

I called Charlotte back and told her that Isabella would like to give her own account on her mother's death and that I was ready to sing a song for all those kids. She was really happy and she would contact the telethon's organizers, to allow them to give us a slot in the schedule for my performance and for Isabella's speech…And we would answer the telephone as well.

The afternoon and the evening flew fast. We studied, did our homework, watched a movie and ate the turkey left-over.

Soon it was time to take a shower and go to bed. We made love…It was so soft, so pure. Our bodies fitting so well…Our mind, our soul, our heart, our skin so deeply connected. Isabella exploring and kissing my hair, my face, my chest, my abdomen, my legs; touching my nose, my mouth, my lips, my neck, my arms…grazing every part of me with such delicate gestures. She took my erection in her mouth, sucking my tip and licking my cock so smoothly…I came into her mouth…moaning and panting.

"Oh…Bella…my Bella…ummm….Tu es si merveilleuse…si magnifique, ma chérie….tu es si belle…Je t'aime…"-_You are so marvellous…so magnificent, my darling…you are so beautiful…I love you...-_Je t'adore…_I adore you_.

Then I took her, my cock slowly stroking, pushing and pulling into her entrance. Telling her, at every move I was getting deeper inside her walls, how much I loved her, how beautiful she was, how adorable she was. I rubbed her clit with my wet head, licking and sucking her nipples, caressing her breasts and drawing circles around the tips, kissing her collar bones, her mouth, tasting her wet lips, sucking her bottom lip, tugging her earlobe and kissing her neck and then again, my tongue and my mouth sucking, nibbling and licking her oh-so beautiful erected nipples.

"Oh….God Edward…Je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement….-I love you….I love you so much…Je viens…n'arrête pas…s'il-te plait…''-I _am coming…don't stop…please_…-

I went back into her, now slamming into her walls more vigorously, back and forth…in and out…pulling and pushing harder, my mouth still sucking her nipples, one after the other one.

"Oh…Fuck…Fuck…Bella"

"Let it go Edward…Let it go…So fucking good…" Je viens…_I am coming…"_

And we both reached our second orgasm at the same time. Waves of utterly warm and intense pleasure knocking both of us breathless, panting and moaning…The tremor of our climax astonishing us with its own force. I've never been loved this way…I've never loved this way. With the other girls, it was just physical. But with my Isabella, it was spiritual and physical. Bella was my flesh. She was my heart. She was my soul. She was my spirit. She was my life…And I knew I was all her…

**BELLA**

_Saturday, October __24__th_

I was so damn fucking nervous. My speech was well prepared, but talking to all these kids, their parents and the audience was really freaking me out. Edward was trying to calm me, telling me that everything was going to be fine, brushing my lips with his own and whispering "Je t'aime mon amour." Je suis avec toi." _I love you my love. I am with_ _you._

The days at school slipped by fast. I did not see the weeks. We learned a lot, and were almost speaking French all the time we were in school. It was still awkward with Embry. I did not like the way he was looking at me with his puppy eyes and his hangdog look.

I was talking to Embry but I was not at ease with him. Edward clearly avoided him. Apart from this situation, every thing was fine. Jasper was always with us and talking a lot about Alice. He would come with us for Halloween in New-York and for Thanksgiving in Pittsburgh. Rosalie would come with us too, her employer allowing her to take the week off.

On Friday the 23rd, we participated at the late show 'Vie de Star' at TVA. It went well. The interviewer was really nice and the questions we had to answer were not that embarrassing. The interview was both in French and English.

Edward introduced me as his girlfriend and made it clear that he was not single anymore.

That I was in his life…That I was his life….C'est mon amour…Ma Bella…La femme de ma vie…_She is my love…My Bella…The girl of my life._

The interviewer asked where we met and how long we've been together. We both avoided to talk about our real first encounter and told him that we met in the French classes.

He asked me what was my job, if I had problems dealing with Edward's fame and if I was jealous of his fans.

I answered every question; I was working with fashion designers and I was certainly not jealous of my boyfriend's fans. He was gorgeous and sexy as hell….and girls had a right to ogle him…as long as they kept their distance…then the interviewer, the reporters and Edward laughed. But I made it clear that Edward was mine now and that I was happy that so many people loved him.

The reporters asked some questions as well, on our private life and on Edward's new project. They asked if they could photograph us and we didn't mind.

But today I was a real bunch of fucking nerves. We arrived at 'La Place Des Jardins' very early in the morning. This was a thirty-six hours telethon, and Edward and I both decided that we would spend twenty-four hours to answer the phone, and helped the organizers. Kids' lives were precious and we wanted to give them some of our time.

I would be the first one to speak. The organizers were encouraging me, feeling my nervousness.

Then it was the time. Edward kissed me and I took my place behind the microphone. An artist introduced me, telling my name and adding I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I heard people screaming 'I love you Edward' and 'Je t'aime Isabella' which surprised me a lot, and I heard people applauding.

While I was talking, there was a picture of my mother and me on a very huge screen.

I told all those people that my mother died from leukemia a few years ago. That she never lost faith. How she fought every single day…How strong she was…and then I asked all the people that were watching the telethon to pick up the phones and give. Any amount of money they could give could make the difference for any of those kids. The money for the research was important. Sciences made progress and that we had to help all those kids.

"Soyez généreux…téléphonez et donnez s'il-vous-plaît…Vous pouvez faire la différence… ''

''_Be__ generous…pick up your phones please…You can make the difference…" _

And I heard more applause and screaming…I was feeling so emotional…I went back to Edward, tears falling on my face.

**EDWARD**

God…I was so proud of my girl…She was incredible. I felt so emotional while she was speaking, seeing her and her mom on the big screen. My heart was beating so fast like it was going to swell up and burst through my chest. And the people here…they loved her…The speech…the words…they were so intense…it was so sad when she spoke of her mother's battle against leukemia…and then when she asked the Canadians to be generous and to give…then I started to cry…That girl…that so perfect girl was in my life and she loved me…There was not a day in my life I wouldn't worship her enough…not a day in my life I would forget to thank God to have put this woman in my life…

She came back to me, crying and I was crying too.

I hugged her, my arms snaked around her waist.

"Je t'aime tellement Isabella. Je suis si fière de toi. ''

''_I love you so much Isabella. I am so proud of you.''_

"I love you too Edward. You don't know how much I love you."

"I am going to sing for you Bella and for all of those kids and their parents."

Then it was my turn. The song I chose was for my Bella and for all those kids who were fighting against leukemia...because she was my sun and those kids were their parents' sun.

I took place behind the piano. A comedian introduced me and I heard screaming and applause.

And I began to sing…Ryan Dan 'Like the sun'

_I tried to hide from you but I failed_

_I tried to lie to__ you but how I failed_

_And__ even in my darkest time_

_You gave me light_

_I never knew this kind of love_

_Could feel so right_

_When I'm in your arms_

_I find myself__ believe it_

_We could be anywhere_

_So I can keep on dreaming_

_Whenever you're close to me_

_You're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun_

_Every day you're telling me_

_I am the one_

_I am the one that makes you shine_

_And I know_

_Whenever you want me too, I'll go_

_And even when you're not with me_

_I feel you there_

_I only have to look and see_

_And I'll know where_

_When I'm holding you_

_The world can stop its turning_

_You're always going__ to pull me through_

_And I won't be returning_

_Whenever you're close to me_

_You're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun_

_Everyday you're telling me_

_I am the one_

_I __am the one that makes you shine_

_You're like the sun_

_You keep me warm_

_You're telling me_

_When I'm in your arms_

_We can be anywhere_

_We can be anywhere._

_You're like the sun_

_You're like the sun._

Then I heard more screaming and more applause. I let the audience time to calm down. I thanked them and asked them to be generous. Children were our future and we had to help sciences to find remedies to cure all those kids who were fighting against cancer.

"Please pick up your phones…-Soyez généreux…Faites sonner les téléphones…-Be generous…Let's hear those phones…"

**BELLA**

Edward was in my arms now, crying. He was hugging me so tight. I knew all those words were meant for me. For me and for my mother…For me and my dad. For all those kids and their parents…For me and Edward…I was his sun and he was mine.

We finally stayed thirty-six hours. We waited till the end of the telethon, wanting to give all the time we could, answering the telephones. They raised five millions and two hundred dollars. This was the best amount for the past three years.

The organizers thanked us. We went back to the condo, exhausted but so happy…with the promise we would be back next year.

Eleven hours later, we were back to school. Everybody in the class saw us at the telethon. They all congratulated us, _even Embry_, and James began the lesson.

****

The week went by…Time flew so fast…Rosalie came to the condo, almost every night. Jasper came too…We ate, drank, studied and planned our holidays in New-York and Pittsburgh. Alice was in Jasper's conversation and Emmett was in Rosalie's…

Then the morning we had to leave for New-York arrived. There was no need to stay and rent a room at the hotel. I would stay at Edward's apartment, as well as Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie would stay at Jessica's house. There were two bedrooms and Jess was living with Jake now.

We began to pack the SUV very early in the morning. The Halloween party was only at 8:00 and we would be in New-York in the afternoon. The theme was 'A horror night'… Edward would be a vampire, with fangs, fake blood, black pants, a white shirt and a black cape. I would be a sexy night witch with a long, black tight fit dress, low-cut at the back and a very deep plunging neckline but with a very mysterious and angelic face…a sort of beautiful Cruella…from the one hundred and one Dalmatian movie- thanks to Alice who didn't want me to be an ugly witch- and who wanted to make-up my face… Jasper would be a kind of Frankenstein and Rosalie chose a costume…a she-devil…but the dress was so short and sexy…I bet Emmett would go crazy trying to catch her all the night long.

Finally, the SUV was packed. Jesus-Christ, Rosie had so many luggage…I thought there was not a single clothes left in her condo. She brought ten pairs of shoes for a single week…and all the purses matching the shoes. But Rosalie was Rosalie and **she needed all those things.**

Then we were all in the SUV…The trunk fully packed and backpacks on our knees too…I mean…Rosalie's backpacks.

The trip was fun. Each one, at our turn, driving the SUV, listening to music, singing, talking and laughing a lot.

We stopped after three hours to eat at a snack-bar, which was located halfway from New-York.

At 3:00 we were in New-York. We made a stop at Jake's house to get a key for Rosalie. Emmett was already supposed to be at Jessica's house but as I was not sure, I decided it was better that she had her own key.

I talked with Jess and Jake and introduced them to Edward whom they already known…_my famous boyfriend was famous_…and then I introduced Rosie and Jasper. Jess and Jake would be at the party as well, so they would have the time to get acquainted tonight.

We dropped Rosalie at Jessica's house and Emmett was already there, obviously waiting for Rosie.

Emmett did as usual. As soon as he saw Edward, he hugged him, pinched his cheeks and spun him in the air like a puppet. Then it was my turn; kisses, hands in my hair, swirls and hugs…he punched Jasper on the shoulder, ran his fingers in his hair and kissed him on the cheeks…and Rosalie….well…I thought she was hyper-ventilating…near a heart-attack…so red….and he was hugging her so tight and kissed her directly on the mouth…and just not a light kiss…Jesus…never saw a guy so exuberant in my life…

That guy was fucking happy…a real fucking fool…I bet those two were not going to sleep apart tonight…

Then we were on the way to Edward's apartment. He decided to stop at the liquor store to buy beers and a bottle of wine, and at the convenience store, to get a bag of chips and a bag of pretzels.

I loved Edward's apartment. It was not as spacious as the condo in Laval but it was nice and clean…I guessed it was not always that tidy…because I knew Edward, but I noticed that he was making efforts to be less untidy since the first time I really _met_ him at his condo.

Alice was already there, obviously waiting for us. She told Edward that she had the double of the key from Marcus.

"So how are you gang? Really happy to see you." Alice said, hugging and kissing us.

"Great" I answered." Happy to be here Al" "So are you ready for tonight? What will you wear?"

"Something similar to the cat woman…Remember that movie with Halle Berry..."

"Oh! Yes…Edward added…It will fit you so well. My sister in black leather…tight-fit to the skin…I certainly know Jasper will appreciate you wearing that outfit…Right Jazz?"

"Your sister is always beautiful". Jasper added…his face, now, red as a beet.

"Stop the teasing Edward…You are embarrassing Jasper…When you will see your Bella…well, I am sure you will be panting like a fucking dog…"

"Now Alice…please don't put too much…"It is supposed to be horror…" I added laughing this time.

"Leave it to me Bella"…No way, you will be ugly. Horror can be sexy…Don't you know that?" she retorted, winking at Edward.

"Yep, Bella…Leave it to my sister…No need to discuss it. Don't even try to have the last word with her. Even Emmett can't have the last word with her. She is a stubborn, nosey girl."

"Oh! Okay Eddie. Shut the fuck-up…You bought wine and beer and I am thirsty. So be helpful and come with me in the kitchen. You have guests here…Jesus-Christ…"

"I told you Bella…Sis Alice is bossy…"

And we all laughed…except Alice who was frowning.

They came back with glasses, the bottle of wine and beers. Edward put a bowl of chips on the coffee table and another plate full of pretzels.

Edward and I sat on the carpet…me, sitting in between his legs. He wrapped one arm around my waist, his legs spread and my back tightly pressed on his chest and my ass tightly pressed on an evident hard-on. I smiled, turning my face to see him and he was smirking too…but it was kind of mischievous…like…you-know-what-you-are-doing-to-me-Bella-wait-when-we-will-be-alone-you-will-see-what my-tongue-and-my-mouth-can-do-and-my-cock-too-you-are-torturing-me-now-but-I-will-take-my-revenge.

And as I knew what he was thinking…_maybe not_…but I knew what I was thinking…I pressed his erection just a bit more.

He murmured in my ear that he loved me, and that it would be my turn tonight to be teased.

Nosey Alice was watching us and was smirking too. Jasper was looking at Alice, so I guessed he didn't notice anything.

Jasper moved a bit. He was now sitting very close to her. Their knees touching. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek…Alice's face brightened up a bit…It was so fucking cute. I guessed Alice realized at that moment that he was not as shy as she first thought he was.

We talked about everything we had on our mind…The telethon…the interview…our lives at school. Alice talked about her job, and the Halloween party at Marcus 'restaurant, and the Thanksgiving at Esme's and Carlisle house. They were waiting for us and she had planned a lot of things to do during our stay in Pittsburgh…so did Emmett…

I was sure as hell, Emmett would have planned something. I began to know him.

Sports of some kind…Just hoping I wouldn't be too ridiculous and that I would not make a real fool of myself. I was not the most coordinated girl on earth. And he better not laughed…_If so…what will you do Bella?_ …the bitchy voice speaking to me…_compared to Emmett you are a flea…Did you see the size of that guy? ...he is a bear…you are minuscule, honey... _**Oh! Okay…shut the fuck-up…Let me concentrate on the conversation now…**

Soon it was time to get prepared for the Halloween party. I went with Alice in the guest room and Edward went to his bedroom with Jasper.

Alice began to make up my face. She brushed my hair and twisted it in a bun, leaving strands of hair hanging loosely on my cheeks and on the nape of my neck. She didn't want me to look in the mirror before I was dressed. The long, black dress was magnificent; deep-plunging neckline, and very low cut at the back. It was moulding my breast, my waist and my thighs. It was slit up on the left, showing almost completely one of my thighs.

Then Alice told me that I could check myself in the mirror….Jesus-Christ…I was absolutely stunning. My face paler than usual, my eyes so bright with the eye shadow she used and my lips so fucking red…It gave me a mysterious and mischievous look…the make-up and the dress showing a dark side… so dark and so sexy.

"Oh! My! God! ...Alice… I am fucking perfect…" I love it…"

"I told you Bella…Edward will have a **hard **time tonight"…Alice emphasizing the word hard…I did it on purpose…She added laughing this time."

"You are so wicked Al…And between you and me…I don't fucking care if he is hard…well…in fact I hope he will be…" A hard vampire…so funny…Hope he will bite me…"

"Wicked yourself Bella…Now wait for me…I want to get dressed too. "

"I don't move…"

Twenty minutes later, she came back; all her skin covered in black leather, her blue eyes now wearing amber contact lenses and part of her face hidden behind a mask. Her lips coloured with a shiny red lip gloss… She was exactly looking like Halle Berry's cat woman…She was the sexiest cat woman I ever saw…

"You are amazing Alice…Truly…Absolutely fucking sexy"

"Now maybe Jasper will have a hard-on as well…I like him Bella…I like him a lot…"

"He is not indifferent to you Al…And with that costume…My God…He will certainly remember this night…"

"Hope he will…I want more than a kiss on the cheek…Okay….Let's go and see the vampire and Frankenstein…" C'mon Bella…"Let's see how the boys react…"

And did they react…Edward's eyes widened and darkened…The green in his eyes so deep, greener than ever…His mouth fell opened and then he closed his lips and I heard a moan…Jesus…I saw him, unleashing the full force of his emerald eyes one me…I saw his eyes lingering on my body so slowly…from head to toe…and he twirled me around in a half circle…I could feel him…staring at my back…The effect this man had on me…I could feel the warmth of his eyes…and the heat and the lust emanating from his body.

Then he grabbed me in his arms, snaking his arms around my waist.

He softly whispered in my ear. His velvet voice enflaming me…" Love…Bella…" Sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais?" –Do you know how you affect me? …"I want you so badly…Je te veux tellement…"

"I want you too Edward" I murmured in his ear…"Later….my love…Plus tard…"

"I didn't know vampires were so sexy…You are a hell of a gorgeous vampire…I can't resist you…Maybe I will allow you to bite me later….You are a fucking tempting blood-sucker…

"I'll do more than bite you love. You know my skills. You'll never be able to forget that night." Edward added with his sexy crooked smile.

"Show off" I retorted, laughing and rolling my eyes. But now we have a party…so let's go"

"Just a moment love" he said, pointing at Alice and Jasper.

"Frankenstein and the cat woman are kissing…just let them finished….."Edward added, still whispering in my ear.

And we wait…at least five minutes…

Then, I cleared my throat.

"Hum…Al and Jazz…don't want to interrupt anything…We have a party tonight… Still want to go…" I said, laughing this time.

"Yeah….sure"…Jasper-Frankenstein answered.

I was sure his face was all red under the green of his make-up. I did not notice Alice's face either but she said it was really hot wearing her leather costume…which I doubted a lot…Jasper was responsible or her sudden heath.

Alice required to reapply her red gloss and Jasper fixed his own black lipstick on his lips and we all walked out to the SUV and Edward drove us to La Santa Fé.

**EDWARD**

The party was fucking damn well organized; Skeletons, spiders, spider webs, bats, monsters and horrendous ghosts hanging everywhere. The lights were dimly orange, and it gave a cavernous and creepy look to the atmosphere.

I was so happy, seeing Marcus and all the staff. And Marcus was very happy to see us too.

"So Eddie, Isabella. How are you?" How was your trip? I am really glad to see you. Marcus said, kissing us on the cheeks.

"We are fine. The trip was okay. Let me introduce you to Jasper. You already know Alice. Jasper is studying with us. We are in the same class."

"Glad to know you Jasper. Hope you will have a great night. "Marcus said, hugging Jasper and kissing him.

"Hey Alice…You are amazing. A very sexy cat woman. "

"Thanks Marcus. There are a lot of people here tonight."

"Yeah Alice…There will be more…Pretty happy about that…Hope you will all enjoy yourselves. Your brother is already here with a magnificent blond woman."

"Oh! Emmett is already here…and the girl…yes…Rosalie…She is living in Laval. She is Edward's and Bella's neighbour, and their friend as well. My brother is quite attracted to her. "

"Certainly noticed that…" The way he was hugging her when he introduced her to me…My God…thought she was having trouble breathing."

"You know Emmett…" He is utterly affectionate." I added laughing.

"Yes Eddie…I know your brother…He is quite exuberant."

"Well, Edward…guys, ladies…follow me. I am sure you want something to drink." I'll send Lauren to take your order.

"Okay, Marcus…Come my love." I said to Bella.

Emmett was already at the table. Rosalie, sitting very closed to him. He wore a leopard costume….Fuck….he was dressed as a caveman…not horrendous at all. The costume was hilarious…Jesus-Christ…he looked like Fred Flintstone. I burst in laughter, as soon as I saw him.

"Hey fucking asshole." Emmett said. Are you laughing at me?"

"You are fucking ridiculous." And it suits you so well…A caveman…Ha! Ha! ..."

"Hey…Look at yourself…Damn bloodsucker…You are not better…At least, Isabella, Rosalie and Alice are sexy…And Jasper…Frankenstein… sorry guys…but I am not the only one ridiculous here."

"Oh! Okay Emmett…you are cute…I added, winking at him.

He didn't answer anything. He just growled. And I was laughing even more.

Lauren went to our table and asked us what we would like to drink.

I asked for a 'vampire cocktail. Isabella took a 'werewolf'. Emmett chose a 'baby's bottom…_fucking jerk_…Rosie took an 'El Diablo'. Alice and Jasper ordered a 'Kiss in the dark'.

Then, Isabella's friends came to our table. She introduced us to them. I already knew Angela and Carmen. I met Jake and Jess in the afternoon. Jake was a very tall guy. He was charming and very funny. Jessica was very nice too and very beautiful. They all were great people.

The place was absolutely crowded; more vampires, Draculas, zombies, hideous creatures, living dead, gothic personages and ghosts. The buffet was exquisite, the drinks fabulous and the music, loud and entertaining.

We danced a lot, talked a lot and laughed a lot.

At a moment, Isabella went to the washroom and she was not coming back. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes…What the hell was going on?

I went to fetch her. Then I saw a tall guy who was tightly holding her. And there were two other guys on her sides.

What the fuck was going on? I moved toward the guys, very furious, jealousy hitting me full force.

"Hey…who are you? What are you doing" I asked the guy who was holding Bella, evidently against her will.

"What do you want asshole? The guy snapped at me.

I grabbed him by the arm. The two other guys tried to push me.

"I said…**Who are you**? I yelled at him.

"I am Isabella's ex boyfriend…" I want to talk to her…"

"**Well, she doesn't seem to want to speak to you. And I am her boyfriend. So, back off right** **now. Do you understand? Don't touch her."**

I was all anger and violence. Jake, Jasper and Emmet were behind me now.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked.

"That guy is Bella's ex boyfriend." I retorted back in a very aggressive voice.

"Okay calm down Eddie". Emmett added. "And guys…I think you better leave this place right now. Let me escort you outside. We don't want to make a scene here. "

Emmett strongly grabbed the ex-boyfriend by the arm. Jasper and Jacob did the same thing with the two other guys.

I was now near Isabella, hugging her. She was shaking. Her teeth chattering.

"Are you okay love?" Did he touch you?" Talk to me Bella".

"He tried to kiss me. I am so sorry…I am so sorry."

"Don't apology honey. I am going to kill him. The fucking bastard."

"No…no Edward…Please, stay here. They are drunk." Don't go…please…"

"Okay, love…just breathe…calm down…"

I kissed her and rubbed her back.

I told her that I was here…nobody would ever hurt her.

"Je t'aime bébé. Relaxe maintenant. are gone."

_I love you baby. Calm down now. Breathe._

"Do you want to go love?"

"No Edward. I would like to stay. I didn't have time to really talk to Angie and Jess. I am calmer now. Let's go and enjoy the rest of the evening. Let's forget about that shit."

"Okay, come my love. Let's have another drink and see your friends."

I walked to the bar, holding Bella, my arm on the small of her back. I ordered the drinks and talked to Marcus about what happened near the washroom. Those three fucking assholes would not come back to La Santa Fé…ever…

**End of chapter 18**

**A/N**

**Recipe of Edward's and Bella's cocktails**

**Vampire**

**One and a quarter oz. of Vodka**

**Three quarter oz of Chambord**

**Splash of cranberry juice**

**Shake with ice into rocks glass**

**Werewolf**

**One oz each: Drambuie and Bourbon**

**Serve with ice in rocks glass**

**Additional info…Une semaine de lecture is a week with no school. Students have time to get prepared for exams…and to study.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…Leave me love and review…Love you, **_**France**_** xxx**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks to all of you who review and alert my story…I truly appreciate. Thanks to Susie, my coach…Love you hun…**

**The characters belong to S.M. Thanks for your amazing saga. In my All, the characters belong to me.**

**MY ALL** chap. 19

**PAIN AND JOY**

**EDWARD**

I was so fucking damn furious, with what happened to my Bella, at the party at La Santa Fé. It was the first time, I was feeling that jealous. And the second time, I was feeling that angry. The damn fucking bastard and his two acolytes. There was almost a fight, outside the restaurant, after the party. Those damn fuckers were obviously waiting for us in the parking…drunk and certainly intoxicated by drugs.

Tyler, the ex-boyfriend, shouting insanities to Bella, yelling at her, and telling her that she was a fucking damn imbecile, dating me. That I was a womanizer and that I would use her and leave her soon.

Emmett held me tightly, because I almost lost my temper. I nearly punched Tyler's face; my hands in fists, my knuckles white from the pressure, and my whole body shaking so much, out of rage.

"I am going to kill you…" Come here fucking asshole…Tell me…Repeat that again…"

"Fucking bastard…I am not afraid of you…You and your fucking bitch…" Tyler yelled

at me.

"Don't provoke me…I am going to rip your head off…Fucking asshole… Come…just come here…"

"Edward…stop…Calm down" Emmett said…

Jake and Jasper were just beside me, telling the guys to go.

Marcus went out of the restaurant, hearing the screaming and told the guys to leave the place. He was about to call the cops. The two bar bouncers; two huge guys who were employed to keep the place calm, were outside too. One of them called a cab and pushed the three aggressive guys in the cab.

Marcus invited us, back in the bar. He didn't want me to drive my SUV, before I was in complete control.

I told Jasper to get near Alice…My sister…She was in shock too…She was looking at me. Her eyes wide-opened….and very confused.

We all followed Marcus in the restaurant. He asked Lauren to make coffee and we sat down on the stools at the bar.

Marcus talked to Bella.

"So this Tyler is your ex-boyfriend. What the hell is going on with him?"

"I don't know Marcus." Isabella answered in a shaky voice. He was never aggressive before. I don't know what's happening to him…"

"Did he touch you? ... I mean…What did he do to you?"

"He tried to kiss me"….He pushed me on the wall…" and his friends were holding me." Bella added, her voice still shaking.

I was looking at Isabella. She was hiding something. What the fuck really happened near the washroom? There was something more. And she had to tell me.

I was so fucking damn angry. How did he dare touch my girl? …How did he dare try to kiss her? …And what else? Nobody could touch my girl…nobody…except me…

And my sister Alice…What was she thinking? What was in her mind right now?

I kissed Bella and rubbed her back.

"I love you Bella…I am here…Tell me….What really happened near the washroom?" I added in a soft voice, whispering in her ear. Talk to me love"

"I'll tell you at home. I am so sorry Edward."

"Don't apologize love. None of this shit is your fault. I just want to know."

"At home love…not here Edward…Please…"

"Okay, darling…now drink your coffee. We'll talk about it later. Try to relax."

We continued to talk a bit…About Thanksgiving and our trip to Pittsburgh. Alice was calmer now; Jasper holding her hand and kissing her cheek. She had organized everything. The reservations for the flight were already made. We were going to leave New York on Monday and my mom and dad were eagerly waiting for us.

Bella was absent minded. She did not follow the conversation at all; her mind, obviously not there. She was lost in her train of thoughts.

**BELLA**

That fucking jerk had ruined my night. And I was furious and ashamed.

How would Edward react? He was so fucking angry. What could I do?

They were so strong. They were so drunk. What could I do? Tyler pressing me against the wall. And the other two holding me against my will.

I could feel Tyler's erection on my thigh. His hands on my breasts…his mouth…on mine…

He kissed me and tried to force his tongue in my mouth.

And I had lied to Edward….I was not able to tell him…I was a bit frightened of him too. His anger was so out of control. I froze.

And I knew Edward knew there was something else…Why did I lie to him? ...Why didn't I tell him the truth? Who was I trying to protect?

Me…evidently…But…why? .... I didn't want Edward to fight…I didn't want him to get hurt. Three against Edward…The thought of him being hurt…No…I couldn't bear it…I had to keep my mouth shut…I knew Edward was angry…a part of him…so violent…so aggressive…

And Alice…What was going on with her? She looked so frightened…her face so pale…and her eyes with that worried look…

I had to talk to Edward later…He was calmer now…And Tyler and his friends were gone…I had to tell him the truth, and I had to know about Alice…There was something very wrong here…

We talked a bit about our trip to Pittsburgh. I tried to concentrate but I was not succeeding at all.

Edward was trying to comfort me…but I was still shaking inside…and he had to give me some answers about Alice's behaviour… This was so fucking weird…

I drank my coffee slowly. Edward was running his fingers in my hair, and he kept kissing me and telling me how much he loved me.

I loved him too…Jesus…How much could a heart endure? ...Pain and joy…Pain…because I didn't know him that well….and because I had to get some answers….and joy…because that beautiful and charming man was in my life…

It was almost three in the morning when we left…This would be a very long night…a very long night.

**EDWARD**

We left Marcus' restaurant at around three in the morning. My Bella was still so silent. Something was bugging her, and I had to know. And I had to explain myself as well; the way I reacted. I was so fucking furious and angry. I didn't want her to believe I was that kind of aggressive. She had to know why. She had to know what happened to Alice.

And the memories of that afternoon were so vivid right now. Vivid and painful. Alice was only sixteen years old. She was dating one of my baseball's teammate…. His name was Peter. They were together since a year…her first teenager love. The relationship was pretty tumultuous. He was taking drugs and drank a lot. He was not a nice guy at all. But Alice was in love and she was not listening to anybody.

She thought that if she could show him how deeply in love she was….she could save him. The more he was with her; the more he wanted from her. He was a fucking jealous and violent guy. He was violent when we played baseball. He was violent when Alice was talking to friends at school… he was even violent when she was having fun with us…He tried to exclude her…He wanted to be the only one.

Bruises began to appear on her arms…but she was hiding them from us. She invented false reasons; it was because she felt at gym…she tripped on the floor….someone hit her with his tennis racket…

Then one day, after school I saw Peter. He was near his car. I saw him, pushing Alice against his car's hood… His hands around her neck…Jesus-Christ…he was strangling her…

I ran and grabbed him by his t-shirt…and I punched him…how don't know how many times….I didn't count…everything was black….I didn't hear Alice screaming…

Emmett stopped me….His strong arms holding me…And I saw Peter, lying on the ground…his face swollen… and blood all over him…unconscious…

I was arrested as well as Peter…No charges against me…and Peter was placed in custody.

Alice didn't want to testify or to press charges against him…As soon as Peter was bailed out of jail, his parents moved out…and we didn't hear from them.

It took Alice a year to recover. A year before we saw her smile again…A year of painful therapy…And tonight, the frightened look I saw in my sister's eyes was exactly the same…Fuck…I had to talk to her too…

We finally arrived at my apartment; each one at our turn taking a shower. I didn't like the silence… Silence all the way along in the SUV…and silence in the apartment.

Isabella finally went out of the bathroom. I asked her to follow me in my bedroom. I sat on the bed and Isabella sat in my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist, kissing her on the hair and telling her how much I loved her.

Then, I began to talk. I told her that I was sorry about what happened at La Santa Fé. I told her that I was not that of a bad guy. I told her about Alice and Peter. I told her why I reacted so strongly and so aggressively…

And I asked her to tell me the truth. To tell me everything of what really happened at the bar ... That she shouldn't be afraid of me…

And she talked. She told me that Tyler kissed her and touched her…and that the other two were holding her…and that she didn't know what to do….that she was afraid that I would get hurt…and that she was afraid…because of the look she saw in my eyes…

I reinsured and comforted her the best I could. She finally drifted in sleep and I went to talk to Alice.

Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper, crying. His arm was around her shoulder and he was talking to her.

"So Jasper…I guess you know everything now…don't you? "…I asked him.

"Yes, Edward. Alice told me everything…I am so fucking sorry…" I didn't understand why you reacted with so much anger… Now I do understand…Jesus-Christ…I would have reacted the same fucking way…How is Bella? ...Is she okay?"

"She is sleeping now…" How are you sis? ... I am so sorry…I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Don't apologize Edward…It is just the memories… I'm gonna be okay…"

"I love your sister Eddie…I love her so much…" Go and see Bella…I am here with Alice…Go….You must be with Bella now…."

"Okay, Jazz…I love you Al…if you want to talk…you know I am here."

"I know Eddie…Go and see Bella…Jasper is with me". My sister added in a soft voice.

I went back to bed; my body tightly pressed against Bella, my arms snaked around her waist. And she dreamt…Bad and good dreams….bad when she was screaming…then, I was holding her tight…singing to her…and good…I think… when she was saying my name and how much she loved me…

* * *

BELLA

My sleep was restless… good dreams and nightmares….

I was dreaming of Edward…We were in a meadow…It was so magnificent and calm…I was on the grass and Edward's arms were around me. He was grazing my cheeks and he was singing to me…His eyes so green, burning with fire.

_*__I like the feel of your name on my lips_

_And I love the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

_The way your fingers run through my hair_

_And how your scent lingers even when you're not here_

_I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild, slow and easy_

_Heart and soul so completely_

_I love the way you love me…_

_So listen to me_

_And I could list a million things_

_I love to like about you_

_But they could all come down to one reason_

_I could never live without you_…

I love this man so much…I was repeating his name over and over…and telling him how much I loved him.

This dream was so intense, so beautiful…It was real…It was my reality…I was so happy…but the minute after…Edward was not here…he left…and I was so sad…like my heart was gone…like I was disappearing…like my life was empty…and utterly sorrowful.

When I woke up, Edward was not in bed…And the memory of the nightmare went back…He wasn't in the apartment either…The pain was back in my chest…Alice and Jasper were still sleeping…I presume they were…the door of the bedroom was closed and there were no sound…complete silence…

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then sat on the couch and waited…He should have left a note…How could I live without him? ....and where was he?

Thirty minutes later Edward was back. His hands holding a tray of coffees and a bag…

"Hey hello my love…he said, putting the coffees and the bag on the table. "How are you?"

"I am… fine…You were gone…I didn't like to wake up alone…"

"Oh…sorry…You were asleep…And there was no food here….I just went to the Starbuck…"…And you didn't sleep too well…I didn't want to wake you up…." Am I forgiven? He added this time kissing me…

"Yes my love you are…It must be the nightmare…" I woke up and you were not with me…and…in the nightmare…you left me…and…"

"Shhh…my love…I am not going anywhere… I am here…" I will never, ever leave you…You are as important as air is to my lungs…" I love you so much Bella…"

"I love you too Edward…I am sorry…I feel a bit stupid…"

"Don't say that love…After what happened yesterday…I know how you were stressed. Next time I'll leave a note…"

"So are you hungry Bella? ... Let's go and wake Alice and Jasper up…" Edward added.

Edward walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. I heard a grumpy voice…that was Alice's voice…and I started to laugh.

"Oh! Oh! ....grumpy Alice…I thought your sister was always in a good mood…."

"Well…I don't know…maybe we are interrupting something…Edward retorted…winking at me…

"I hear you Edward" Alice added in a grumpier voice…What time is it anyway?"

"Time to get your lazy ass up….C'mon both of you…Open the fucking door…I am counting…One…Two…Three…"

"Okay…okay…stop that Eddie…We're coming…"

Jasper came out first…something in his eyes…a twinkle…his eyes were brighter than usual.

Grumpy Alice followed…Her hair in complete disarray…well…well…maybe we did interrupt something.

We sat in the kitchen, drank our coffee and ate. Edward had bought muffins and all-butter croissants. And I was so fucking hungry…The food comforted my stomach….The love I saw in my boyfriend's eyes comforted my heart…and made me forget all about the previous night.

Once in a while I was staring at Alice. She seemed okay too…It was a shock, hearing of what happened to her when she was sixteen…This Peter was a fucking sick jerk…Maybe she would be willing to talk to me later…Just to make sure she was really okay….her story was far more stressful and hurtful than what happened to me with Tyler and his fucking friends.

We decided to go shopping in the afternoon. Edward wanted to offer me something special for Thanksgiving…I always had been embarrassed receiving gifts…but he insisted so much…that I accepted…one condition though…I wanted to give him something too.

Edward called Emmett and asked him to meet us near Tiffany & Co….My God…he wanted to offer me a jewel.

It was two in the afternoon. We walked to the store. The air was crisp; a perfect sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky…a perfect day to be outside…a perfect day for lovers.

And I was so happy, seeing Alice and Jasper, hand in hand. Emmett was holding Rosalie, his hand on the small of her back…And Edward, his arm tightly snaked around my shoulder.

We walked into the store and Edward asked me to choose among some pieces of jewellery…and he would decide which one he would offer to me on Thanksgiving...because he wanted it to be a surprise…but he wanted to be sure that the one he would choose, would really please me…

The jewels were very expensive…and I didn't want him to spend that amount of money…I was very embarrassed…

"Don't look at the price my love…Money doesn't matter…whatever you like…I want Thanksgiving to be really special…And I want to see that jewel on you…" Edward said in a smooth voice.

I looked at different pieces; earrings, necklaces, pendants, charm bracelets and rings with precious birthstones…diamonds, crystal jewellery, topaz, emerald, ruby, aqua-marine, sapphire…

I tried a lot and picked three; a ring…which was my favourite…it was so beautiful…there were two aqua-marine stones and diamonds beaded in between the aqua-marine gems… the ring was made of eighteen-carat gold….aqua-marine was my birthstone…the diamonds were so delicate…it was absolutely magnificent…

My second choice was a necklace; the chain was gold…eighteen-carat as well and the pendant was an emerald heart…emerald…the color of Edward's eyes…

My third choice was a pair of blue sapphire heart earrings…blue…Edward's favourite color…

Edward kissed me and asked me to turn around…He didn't want me to look…And I didn't hear a single word…He paid the cashier and we went outside.

Jasper and Alice were outside, waiting for us. Jasper was holding a bag. Emmett and Rosie were still inside.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie joined us. Emmett had a bag in his hands….And Rosalie's face was all shades of red…

I asked the girls if they wanted to come to Abercrombie & Fitch… I wanted to buy something to my boyfriend. They followed me and we sent the boys to the Starbuck…

Alice helped me to pick clothes for Edward. I bought several t-shirts, a polo and his favourite cologne.

Alice bought two shirts for Jasper and Rosalie bought a long sleeves sweater and a t-shirt for Emmett.

We paid for everything and went to the Starbuck to meet up with our boyfriends…_it was_ _evident that we were all couples now _and we took coffee.

We all decided to go at La Santa Fé for dinner and see Marcus. We were leaving the next day and we didn't know when we would come back to New-York.

I called Jess and Angie and asked if they wanted to meet up with us at the restaurant. They nicely accepted.

At six-thirty we were at La Santa Fé. Jake, Jess and Angie were already sitting and obviously enjoying themselves.

I ordered a sunset cooler and Edward took a 'peaches and cream' cocktail…because of your scent love… he whispered to me…

Marcus ate with us…We had a great time. Around eleven we all left the restaurant. The next day, I would meet my parents' boyfriend. I knew I would love them. My boyfriend was a hell of a charming guy. I knew his parents would be as charming.

**End of chapter 19**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Recipe of sunset cooler and 'peaches and cream' cocktail**

**Sunset cooler**

**4 oz. cranberry juice**

**2 and a half oz. orange juice**

**Ginger Ale**

**Splash of lemon juice**

**Blend juice and ice until smooth**

**Top with ginger ale.**

**Peaches and cream cocktail**

**Equal parts of peach Schnapps and cream**

**Dash of Rum**

**Layer in order in shot glass**

***The song is I love the way you love me…Ronan Keating and Boyzone***

**Give me love and review…I enjoy reading your comments and I usually reply**

**Love **_**France**_** xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks for your support and**** love. Thanks to my new readers. This chapter is for you all.**

**The characters belong to S.M…A so very talented author…Thanks for your saga.**

**In MY ALL, the characters belong to me.**

**MY ALL**

chap.20

**THANKSGIVING IN USA**

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me?_

_And just forget the world…Snow Patrols…chasing cars..._

**BELLA**

"Hello Bella. I am so happy to meet you at last. You are so beautiful. You're very welcome." Esme said sincerely, holding me in a warm embrace.

"This is Carlisle, my husband. And you must be Rosalie…and you are Jasper…" Esme added this time. "It is very nice to know you all."

"Thank you Esme. Thank you Carlisle to have invited us all. I am so happy to be here and to finally meet you" I said smiling at them.

Esme was a truly magnificent woman, her features as beautiful as her children's and husband's. Her face was heart-shaped; her cooper caramel hair reminded me of Edward's hair. Her eyes were emerald-green; both mother and son had the same eyes.

She was small and slender. She was dressed casually as was her husband Carlisle.

Carlisle was a tall man. As tall as Edward. His hair was blond, graying at the temples. His eyes were deep blue. Alice and her father had the same eyes.

"Your house is…wow…magnificent."

"Well thank you honey. Make yourself at home. Come on boys. Get the luggage in the bedrooms. And as we are all adults here…There are enough rooms but if you want to share my kids' room…well it is up to you." Esme added this time, winking at us and with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll give you 60 minutes to unpack and get settled. A bottle of pink champagne is in the fridge, waiting to be drunk. Time to celebrate in good and due form…" Edward's mother said, still smiling.

The boys get the luggage and we all climbed upstairs. Emmett had to do several trips to get Rosalie's entire luggage, mumbling all the time…something like… _Jesus-Christ… Did she move all her clothes from her condo? Fuck those suitcases are heavy as hell…no wonder she had to pay extra fees at the airport._

We all settled in our boyfriends', and or, girlfriend's bedrooms. Edward's bedroom was huge…as well as I guessed all the other rooms were. It was well-lit and clear. His room faced the south, with a wall-sized window. From the window, I could see the garden and the pond. There was a colossal bed in the central space. Just facing the bed was a wall completely covered with shelves full of CD's, books and trophies. In one of the corner there was a plasma screen T.V and an ultra sophisticated sound system. Edward had access to his personal bathroom. My God….This house was a piece of art in itself.

"Wow, Edward, this house is so beautiful…You know…it is so bright and clear…Wow!!!"

"You like it my love?" Edward asked me, kissing me on the nose.

"I love it…" never saw a house as beautiful as this one…Wow!!! I kept repeating.

Edward gently pushed me on the bed. He was on top of me, kissing me and brushing his fingers on my face. He sucked my bottom lip and slid his tongue in my mouth. My heart began to accelerate and I moaned in his mouth.

His fingers began to travel down, on my neck, on my collar bones and on my breasts.

"Jesus…I love you so much Bella." Je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi." Impossible d'aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime."

_I love you too. I__mpossible to love someone as I love you._

His hands were under my dress now; his hot, warm fingers running on my skin.

"Jesus-Christ Bella…What the hell? You are fucking naked under that dress. Are you trying to kill me?" You were sitting next to me in the plane…fucking naked…under your dress."

"Yeah…well I never wear undergarments under that dress… It fits me as a second skin…so…"

"Fuck Bella…Holy Mary…please, wear that dress more often." You don't know what you are doing to me right now."

"I know what I do to you Edward…and my name is still Bella. I think you are a bit confused my love…there is nothing holy with me right now."

"Oh! You my little demon". He added, kissing me and cupping my tits.

Soon enough we were both naked; Edward's beautiful body pressed on mine. Skin to skin…breathing and panting. My fingers dug into his back's muscles and I snaked my legs around his waist…wanting to feel his erection on my burning spot.

He pulled his face to mine and kissed me with all the strength and passion he could put in a kiss.

"Oh…Jesus… Edward… I groaned loudly."

His tongue and mouth were on my nipples now…licking and sucking them so softly…It was so delicious, so tender and yet so painful. My clit was swelling and asking to be touched.

His fingers ran down on my chest…and on my belly…following the design of my tattoo and then on my pussy and in between my thighs. He pressed my clit…His thumb now rubbing my clit…soft…and… hard.

"Oh…Oh….Please Edward…Don't stop."

He began to move his thumb faster and he slipped two fingers in my entrance, stroking the inside of my walls…His mouth and tongue still brushing and sucking my nipples.

"You are so wet Bella…You are so wet…." Fuck…Come…come for me…"

Edward's thumb was putting more pressure on my love button. Waves of pleasure rushed through me. All my cells were on fire…hot flames licking me from the inside.

My orgasm ripped through me like a volcano…

"Ohhhhhhh….Edward….so…fucking…powerful."

I was euphoric. I was in paradise. I was in love.

"Oh…Edward…that was so good."

"But you….you Edward…you did not come…my turn to please you."

"No love…not now…I wanted to please you". Edward added in a soft voice. Just to see you, to have you here in my arms, to make you come…you don't know how happy I am.

And he looked at me with the intensity of his deep emerald eyes; his eyes saying that I was his everything.

We took a brief shower, began to unpack and get dressed. I chose a black tight fit pencil skirt and a blue short sleeves blouse. This time I put blue undergarments. Edward was looking at me, clearly loving my bra and panties. He was licking his bottom lip and staring at me.

"Fuck Isabella…I just want to see you naked again…I don't know how much I can endure…_woman_…this is almost unbearable."

"You are irresistible yourself. Get dressed my love. I do have my undergarments on but you are still naked." And Jesus-Christ…Your cock looks so inviting." And remember…your mom and dad are waiting for us. "C'mon…stop the teasing and put your clothes on." Your name is Edward…not Adam…and you are tempting as hell. I am gonna eat your forbidden fruit later."

Is that a promise"? Edward added, laughing this time.

"Sure as hell, it is…" Get dressed right now. I don't know if I can get a hold on myself. Stop tempting me. "

"Okay ma'am….Everything you want…Your commands …I follow"…he added, with a military salute.

Five minutes later there was a loud knock on the door; sure as hell this was Emmett.

"Hey fuckers…open that damn fucking door." Yep… this was Emmett.

"Get the fuck out of the bedroom Edward…and you too Bella…or I am opening the door and kick your asses out…Do you hear me?"

"Two minutes Emmett" Edward snapped. "Give us two fucking minutes…and don't open that fucking door."

"Okay Edward…I am waiting…two minutes….one hundred and twenty seconds…not more". Emmett added growling.

"Fucking asshole" Edward added, winking at me.

Edward chose a green shirt and black jeans….Jesus-Christ… He was so fucking gorgeous; the emerald in eyes greener and deeper than ever. This beautiful man was in love with me…Among all the girls who desired him…I was the one he chose and he loved. I was everything to him and he was everything to me.

Edward was putting his socks and shoes on when Emmett opened the door.

"I told you Edward… Two minutes…not more…not two minutes and five seconds."

"It smells sex here. You two should be ashamed." He added, laughing like a damn fucking fool; _I blushed and Edward frowned at him._

"Shut up, bastard…Edward retorted back. None of your fucking business. I guess you didn't have time to lay your fingers on Rosalie…_with all her luggage_…Did she have time to unpack all her stuff?"

"Asshole…Mind your own business as well." Emmett answered, punching Edward on the shoulder.

"C'mon asshole….and open your damn window." Let fresh air fill this room."

"Get out of my room right now…If you don't like the smell…go downstairs…we are following you in a minute." Edward said.

"Yeah….You better come downstairs…enough fooling around you two". Emmett added.

We were out of the room one minute later. We went downstairs and Esme was waiting for us. As soon as we were in the dining room she gave us a glass of champagne.

Edward's parents were so nice. We talked a lot. They wanted to know everything about me. So I talked about my dad and my mom. They were so sorry when I told them about my mother's sickness…and sorrier when I told them about her death. I talked about my job and my life…as a child…as a teenager…as an adult.

Jasper and Rosalie talked about their lives too; beautiful, emotional moments….sad and happy events.

And The Cullen did as well… as children, as teenagers, as adults, as parents…and the love…the love they had for each others… so strong…so intense…so powerful.

I loved my new family. I loved Alice…nosey Alice. Emmett…so exuberant. Esme and Carlisle…so tender and charming. Jasper…so nice and caring. Rosalie…my dear Rosie…my best female friend in Laval and Edward…_my man…my soul…my heart…my_ _all._

Seven days of magic moments…seven days of pure bliss…seven days of happiness…almost perfect…_almost_…

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was perfect. The food was exquisite, the wine divine and the dessert marvellous.

Esme was a great cook. The turkey was perfect in taste and tenderness; different from the one I cooked at thanksgiving in Canada.

I enjoyed my time so much. These people were great.

Soon after dinner it was time to address a few words to thank life.

Thanksgiving was the time to thank life for all that was given to us.

Esme and Carlisle thanked life for having those wonderful kids and their loved ones…and for the love they had for each other.

Jasper thanked life for having meeting Edward, and Alice…and all of us.

Emmett and Rosalie thanked life…for being together. It was so emotional seeing Emmett crying and saying how much he loved his parents and his brother and sister.

Edward thanked life for everything; His family, his friend…looking at Jasper and at me…because I was in his life.

"I've waited for her for such a long time. I love you Bella…more than anything in the world." I can't thank life or God enough…Thank you so much for being in my life. You know I love you but you don't know how much I love you."

"I love you too Edward…so, so much…" I couldn't live without you."

"I thank like because of the happiness that fills my heart right now. I love all of you…Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosie, Jasper… and my dad Charlie…and you Edward… you…my love…my half…my soul…_My all_…Thank you…" I added, tears falling on my cheeks."

"Okay gang. It is supposed to be a happy time. It's time to open the presents. Let's go. It's time…it's time…it's time… Alice said in an excited voice.

Esme was the first to give the present to Carlisle. She gave him a beautiful Cartier watch.

Carlisle gave her a pair of earrings; lavender pearls and the matching necklace.

Jasper gave Alice a charm. She could add it to her bracelet; the letter 'J'…pure eighteen carats gold.

Emmett gave Rosalie a pair of diamonds earrings. She was all blushes and flushes.

And it was Edward's turn. He handed me three boxes. Jesus-Christ…He bought all the jewels I picked out at Tiffany and Co's; the earrings, the necklace and the ring.

Now it was my turn to be all kinds of shades. I was so embarrassed.

"For you my love…Every time I will look at you, you will wear one of these…Jewels for my jewel."

"Oh…Edward…This is too much….you shouldn't….I didn't buy as much as…"

He cut me in the mid-sentence.

"I have you my love. You are my gift. I don't need anything more." Just having you in my life…"

"The same for me love….You shouldn't have…"

"My pleasure darling…No gift is enough for you. You mean the world to me. You are the world to me.

It was our turn to give our presents. Alice handed her presents to Jasper. Then, Rosie gave Emmett his sweater and his t-shirt. And I gave my gifts to Edward.

Edward loved the clothes I bought for him…and the cologne too. I knew Abercrombie & Fitch was his favourite store and he was really pleased to have these shirts and t-shirts.

Time flew by fast; as time passed when we are enjoying every minute of it.

Emmett and Alice had organized everything. We went to the spa. We went shopping. We went hiking; the hiking part…I didn't like it all…walking in the woods…and climbing the mountain…tripping on the trees' roots…and on the rocks…not good for someone as uncoordinated as me. We went bowling; urghhh…fouls…fouls…and sometimes strikes…Not one time was I able to put the ten pins down. And Emmett was laughing all the time…_fucking jerk._

We played hockey…_worst night ever_… That damn fucking Emmett had organized a hockey game with some of his friends and his family, Rosalie and Jasper…. and me on skates…I was almost all the time on the ice…_not on my feet…no…on my ass_…and he had invited Sidney Crosby and Mario Lemieux. The first one was a hell of a great player in the national hockey league and the other one was the owner of the team…Pittsburgh Penguins…What the fuck did he think???..._The fucking bastard…_

After the game, I was almost not able to walk; my muscles hurting and my ass on fire…and the fucking jerk was laughing even more than the night we played bowling.

"Do you want me to carry you Bella? ...You seem in pain…Do you need a massage? ...Or a wheelchair?" Emmett said to me after the game.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett…" _One day…._

"Oh…oh…Bella is not in a good mood….I am so afraid…" he added winking at me.

But I had my revenge. One night we decided to stay in the house, after a long shopping day. After the dinner we began to play a game…Girls against boys. The game was called 'Draw and Guess'. Each team had a set of cards. One at a time we had to pick out a card and draw the word, or the sentence that was written on the card. Our team mates had to guess what the drawing was. So we began to play…and I had a hell of a nice time.

Emmett was good in sport, but in arts, a big zero. He had absolutely no skills.

He had to draw a monkey. Jesus-Christ…It was not even close to a monkey…even the banana was not looking like a banana. His team was shouting every fucking damn word. Is it a cat??...Is it a dog? ...What's that?? Is it a flower? ...and Emmett was gesticulating like a fucking damn fool.

I was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Edward was not better. His penguin looked like everything except a fucking damn penguin.

Jasper and Carlisle were better. Jasper was really good. Every time it was his turn to draw, his team mates guessed right.

We led the game. All the girls were pretty good at illustrating the words.

Then we had to draw sentences.

Emmett had to draw 'the hen lays an egg'. My God, I almost peed on the floor.

None of the boys were able to guess his drawing. The hen had four legs and feet… and something on its head that looked like a tail…and the egg looked like a pebble… or a stone.

And he was jumping around the place like he was on fire.

Then Edward said…"What the fuck are you drawing? ...Is it a rabbit??...It must be….you are jumping like a rabbit.

Then Emmett threw the chalk to Edward's face.

"It is not a rabbit fucking idiot…It is a hen."

"A hen…Jesus-Christ…Does it look like a hen to you? Edward said to Jasper and Carlisle."- A hen with four legs and feet-. And what is that fucking thing on the supposedly hen's head? …It looks like a tail."

"It's not a tail you fucking asshole…It's a crest."

"Ha! Ha! ....a crest…and what is that thing under the supposedly hen? …Don't tell me this is an egg…" Edward retorted to Emmett, now bursting in laughter.

"Yes…it is a fucking damn egg". "Anyway this is a stupid game. Let's play monopoly."

"What Emmett…Are you in a bad mood? You don't like to lose." I said pulling my tongue to him. "Do you need a massage? You seem a bit stressed…"

"Hey girls we won…give me a high five. Emmett…loser….I added laughing and rolling my eyes." Look at you…You are so funny."

"Ha! Ha! You want funny, Bella…I'll give you funny."

Emmett began to tickle me. Rosalie jumped on his back. Edward was tugging his brother's arm. Alice was trying to make him fall and Jasper was tickling Alice. We were all on the floor now, squabbling with each others like kids. Esme and Carlisle were laughing. It was a hell of a nice night. A night to remember.

Then there was that night at the Altar bar.

It was Friday night. Emmett was singing at the bar that night.

I put on a low waist band blue pair of jeans, a long blue tight fit sweater and a black leather belt around my waist. I slipped on a pair of high heels dark blue Prada stilettos. I fixed my pair of blue sapphire earrings and the necklace Edward had given me at Thanksgiving. My ring never left my finger.

Edward put on a blue shirt…one of the shirt I bought for him at Abercrombie&Fitch, a pair of black jeans and his Doc Marten combats boots…Sexy as hell as usual…He didn't shave. I loved him when he had that three days scruffy beard; shaved or not he was a sex god.

The Altar bar was in Pittsburgh. Carlisle handed his black Mercedes Guardian SUV's key to Edward. My God this family had taste for expensive and fast cars. Emmett and Rosalie were already gone to the bar. Emmett had to practice with his band before tonight's show.

At seven thirty, we were at the Altar bar. The place was very crowded.

We chose a table not very far from the bar. The bartender came to our table and asked us what we would like to drink. I took a Purple Rain and Edward took a Corona. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie ordered beer too.

I loved the place. It was huge and beautiful. The outside facade was like a church. The inside was magnificent. The bar was on the left with huge flat screens on the wall. Round tables were in the middle and there was a big stage at the far end of the room. But the thing that most impressed me was the beautiful monumental glassed- steel staircase that led to the second floor.

Emmett and his band were already on the stage entertaining the crowd. The music was very good. People were singing along with the band. Later on there would be Karaoke. I was not sure if I would have the guts to sing…_Well may be_…I once sang in a choir and I had…I think a pretty voice.

We drank, sang and danced. We had a hell of a great time…almost all the night.

Emmett announced that it was now time for Karaoke. Many people went on the stage; some had very nice voice…others…well it was really out of tune. Alice was one of them…_total discordance_…but it was really hilarious and Alice was not embarrassed at all.

Edward famous Cullen went on the stage.

The song was 'Pour some sugar on me' by Def Leppard.

He began to sing. People were screaming and applauding.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, hey, hey_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Living like a lover with a radar phone_

_Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle and a dazzle__ and a flash in the light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come on get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh…_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me_!

All the time Edward was looking at me. His eyes burning with this desire…and mine were burning too.

Edward came back to our table. He kissed me and told me that he loved me. Our kiss was soon interrupted by my dear almost brother in law and_ friend_….Emmett.

"I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan…My brother's girlfriend. It is her time to sing. C'mon Bella. Leave my brother alone. Move your ass and come on the stage…"

Damn fucker…He didn't ask anybody. Those who were singing were willing to go…I was the only one he forced to go.

I had no choice. Some people were standing up on the bar and on the tables, screaming my name.

Bella! ...Bella! ... Bella…! ....They were screaming, whistling and applauding.

The song I chose was one of Céline Dion…'A song for you'

_I couldn't live; I couldn't live without your love_

_For one kiss, well, I'd give everything up_

_There's no words that can describe_

_What I feel deep inside so I let this song say it all_

_Then I'll hope you'll understand_

_Once you'll listen till the end_

_Heard the music in my head_

_So before I could__ forget_

_I start singing, yeah I was singing_

_This sing for you, just made up the words_

_Na__…na… ooh…yeah…_

_My heart was the melody_

_So I can sing this song for you_

Then there were more whistling and applauding…and Edward was still looking at me; surprised and with a huge smile on his face.

I went back to the table. He sat me on his lap and kissed me again.

"Jesus Bella…love…what a nice voice you have…the sweetest, melodious sound I ever heard." Your voice shimmered like a bell… so beautiful…"

"I think you are a little biased love. I know I have a nice voice…but…nothing compared to your voice."

"Oh…love…you don't see yourself clearly hun…It was absolutely magnificent."

Alice and Rosie congratulated me.

"What a beautiful song you chose…and the way you sang it…wow!! Bella…I didn't know you had such an amazing voice." Alice said to me.

"Yep….Bella…It was wonderful and so emotional…" Rosie added.

"Well thank you girls. I love singing…happy that you enjoyed my performance…" I answered in a soft voice, my face quite red.

"Do you want another drink? Edward asked… a refill…?

"Yep, amour. My mouth is a bit dry…and bring me a bottle of Evian, please baby.

"Okay my love."

Edward went to the bar. After fifteen minutes, he wasn't back.

I stood up and went to see what was taking him so long. And I didn't like what I saw at all.

The bar tender…a long black hair woman was standing very close to him. Her chest pressed against his arm. Her fingers were running in his hair and her mouth was so close to his ear. What the fuck was she doing? And why didn't he move?

I moved close to Edward and asked him in a very angry voice.

"Hey…What the hell is going on here…? **And who are you?**" I was now yelling at the bartender.

"I am Kate" the woman answered…I work here."

"Well, stop touching Edward…**Don't touch him…" and back off…What the fuck?"**

I was furious…jealousy running into my veins.

"Follow me outside Edward…**like right now**…" I almost snapped at him.

I didn't wait for him but I knew he was behind me.

As soon as we were outside, I began to talk.

"What the fuck Edward? ...You know her…obviously you do…Who is she to you? I don't like it…I don't like it at all…"

"Listen to me Bella…Kate is just a friend…she is just a friend…"

"Well…seems to me that she is a bit more…What the hell was she telling you? ...and why were her fingers in your hair? … I have friends and I don't run my fingers in their hair…and she was so close to you…her breasts touching your arm…Bloody hell…" What is she to you? ...Did you sleep with her? Tell me…you looked more like lovers than just mere friends…." I retorted back, yelling this time.

Edward was clearly embarrassed and he was still silent.

"I am waiting for a fucking damn explanation…Talk to me Edward or as sure as my name is Isabella Swan, I am leaving this place right now."

"Listen please Bella…Listen…Kate is a special friend. Yes…I've slept with her, a few times…but I don't love her…I've never loved her…You are the only one for me…please Bella…please…Don't leave me Bella…I should have told you about her…I told you everything about my past…I just forgot about Kate…Believe me love…she is just a friend…I am so sorry."

"What was she telling you?"

"She was just telling me that she was glad to see me and that she was happy for me because I was finally in love and that you were beautiful."

It was my time to be embarrassed; embarrassed and still a bit furious.

"Okay…but it was absolutely not fucking right for her to touch you…I know you had a lot of girls in your life Edward…but knowing it and seeing one who slept with you…direct in my face…Jesus-Christ…How am I supposed to react?

"I know Bella…I know…You know when I saw you with Tyler at La Santa Fé…the way he was holding you…I felt the same…" I was so angry and so much in pain…and so fucking jealous…I am sorry."

"Okay Edward…but hear me out…I know you have that past…and I want to forget all about your past involving your sex life…and as long as your past doesn't interfere with our present and our future…I'll deal with that…but never, ever let a girl act that way with you…I won't bear it…Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes my love…I am so sorry…Do you want to go?"

"No…We had fun before that incident…I don't want to ruin the night and I want to talk to _your friend_…I added, emphasizing the word friend.

We walked back to the bar. I went directly to see Kate.

"Hey…Can I talk to you for a minute? ...Edward, please I want a drink…and go back to the table. I want to be alone with Kate."

He did as I asked. The tone of my voice didn't give him any choice…Nobody was going to fool around with my boyfriend.

As soon as Edward was away, I began to talk.

"Kate…I just want you to know that Edward told me everything about you and him."

"His past belonged to him…His present belongs to me…and I didn't appreciate the way you were behaving with him…So keep your fucking hands away from my man…He is not single anymore."

"I am sorry Bella…I didn't think…He is important to me…I don't love him…he is just a special friend…Please accept my apologies."

"Okay…but from now on…he is not a special friend…whatever the word special means to you…he is just a friend…Do I make myself clear?...Now, if you want to excuse me…My boyfriend is waiting for me…I am here to have fun and I intend to do so…" and I left without waiting for any kind of response.

I forgot about Kate. Edward repeating me how much he loved me…how important I was… I knew he loved me. His whole body was expressing that love. His eyes so green and so dark…His mouth so hot on mine…His warm fingers touching my face. We were again in our own little universe…just him and me.

We got back to Esme's and Carlisle's house in the wee hours of the morning; no Kate…no Tyler…just Edward and I. We forgot about Alice and Jasper who were sitting on the back seat…Just the two of us… Happy and in love…Forever…

**End of chapter 20**

**A/N:**

**Recipe of purple rain**

**One and a half oz. of Vodka**

**Splash each of: Blue Curaçao and**** cranberry juice**

**Hand swirl over ice. Strain into shot glass. **

**Hope you enjoyed this c****hapter. Well, Bella has a temper too. Nobody is going to fool around with Edward…and Edward…dear…next time…if it happens again…can you just nicely tell the girl not to touch you…not difficult…you just take her hand and put it down…or maybe you could move a bit…when Bella saw you…from her point of view…well I would have reacted the same way…Just so you know…**

**Dear readers….Give me love and review…I appreciate reading your comments and I'll reply.**

**Love you,**

_**France**_** xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21…Hello to my lovely readers…Thanks again to all those who alert and fav my story.**

**Additional note to my readers. My ****mother tongue is French. My ultimate goal is to master English and to write a story with no mistakes. If there are mistakes in this chapter, please excuse-me.**_** France**_

**The characters belong to S.M…but in MY ALL…they belong to me.**

**MY ALL** chap.21

**CONFIDENCE**

**ALICE**

I knocked on the door. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were outside, playing baseball. The weather was fairly mild for this time of the year. It was sunny outside and Emmett who was a sort of hyper-active guy convinced them to go outside and to play baseball. There was a baseball field very near the house and they willingly accept to go with Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme were working. Bella was in Edward's bedroom and I wanted to talk to her.

So as we were alone in the house, I thought it was the best time for me to talk to her. I hesitated on the doorway, unsure of myself but I wanted her to know my story.

"Bella…it's me…Alice…Are you busy? Can I come in?" I asked her, in a smooth voice.

"Sure honey…Come in. I am just reading." Bella answered.

I opened the door and sat on the bed.

"What are you reading darling?" I asked her.

"Wuthering Heights, my favourite book. I don't know how many times I read this book. And every time, it is like the first time I read it. It captivates me."

"I read this book when I was in high school. It is so intense. I loved it too."

"Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes? I asked." I would like to tell you about something awful that happened to me in high school. I know Edward might have told you a part, but I would like you to hear my story and it doesn't have a happy ending."

"Yes, sure Alice…I am all ears for you." Bella said in a low voice.

Then I began to talk. I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at them while I spoke.

"I was fifteen years old when I first met Peter. He was a new student at my school. The first time I saw him, I thought my heart would melt. He was so beautiful. He was more beautiful than Edward…_at least for me he was_. He was a tall, muscled and very handsome guy. His hair was raven- black and his eyes were deep blue. A lot of girls were absolutely crazy about him. Edward and Peter were the most gorgeous boys in the school; the first one was my brother and the second one would be my boyfriend…That I had decided as soon as I laid my eyes on him."

I was quite popular at school too. I guessed that was in the family. Emmett was good at sports and he was a charming guy…A bear…but a very humorous and funny guy. And he had his way with girls too. Edward…well…I am sure you already know. There were a lot of girls around him and he was a sex god on two legs."

"We had a lot of friends and we enjoyed life a lot."

"Peter was also playing baseball in Edward's team. Peter was a hell of a great player but he was a bad loser and he was very aggressive."

"I went to watch him every time he played. As my brother was playing in the same team, it gave me a reason to be present at every game. At school, we began to talk."

"Even if I was only fifteen years old, I began to be very sexually attracted to him and he was physically attracted to me too."

"We began to date. I was very soon in love with him."

"And I thought he was in love with me too."

"At the beginning he was a caring, charming and tender boyfriend."

"He offered me flowers. He bought me gifts. He left me notes in my locker, saying how much he loved me and how much I was important for him."

"But as our relationship was getting stronger, gradually I noticed that his attitudes were changing."

"He didn't like when I was spending time with my friends. He wanted to be alone with me, all the time."

"When I wanted to see a friend at her house and spent time with her…He was angry…"

"He told me that he didn't know what to do when I was not with him."

"He told me that he was missing me every single minute when I was not with him."

"It was even worse when I wanted to spend time with boys."

"I had a very close friend. We were friends since we were four years old. His name was Laurent. Every time I spent time with him, Peter threw a fit."

"He told me that I was not loving him enough because why would I like to spend time with anyone…He didn't want to be with anyone except with me, _and that was real love…being all the time with the one we loved the most."_

"He didn't like to see the affection I had for my brothers and my parents."

"He wanted to be the only one…as he often told me…"_We don't need anyone…just you_ _and me Alice…if you really love me…stay with me all the time…"_

"And I did as he asked me. I stopped seeing my friends…all of them."

"I was not the same with my brothers and my family."

"I wanted Peter to realize that I was really in love with him and that nobody counted."

"But, it was not enough. If he saw me talking to other people, he was mad."

"He began to push me, to slap me, to grab me by the arms and to shake me. Not in front of the people…when we were alone."

"And as we were often alone, every thing that happened at school was a reason to argue."

"He was jealous of everyone and I began to feel trapped and I was afraid of him."

"After throwing a fit, he apologized. Then, he offered me flowers or a gift and asked me to forgive him."

"At that time, I thought that I could save him…in a way…by showing him more love and by doing everything he wanted me to do."

"But it was not enough. I began to feel secluded and to lose confidence in myself."

"At home, I hid the marks that were on my arms or I invented false reasons".

"It was at school, in gym, I tripped on the floor, someone hit me with his tennis racket…every pretext I could find, I spilled it out."

"But my family didn't believe me. I knew it because of the glances they were exchanging while I was giving them explanations on the causes of my visible bruises."

"They tried to talk to me but I kept my mouth shut and lied to them."

"Then one day Peter got really mad."

"I was working on a project with a team mate and I was still in class long after the bell rang."

"After our work was completed, I went out to meet Peter, who was waiting for me near his car."

"As soon as he saw me he grabbed me by the hair and pushed me against the hood."

"He put his hands around my neck and began to strangle me and he was absolutely fuming."

"He was yelling and calling my names…."Where were you? Who was with you? Why are you late? Where you with a guy? You little whore…Tell me who was with you? "

"I couldn't talk…I couldn't breathe…"

"Luckily for me, Edward and Emmett were still in school. They had a basketball practice after the school hours and Edward came to my rescue.

"I saw Edward running and as soon as he was near Peter's car, he grabbed him by the arms and began to punch him."

"I never saw my brother so angry; as if he was in complete darkness."

"He punched Peter I don't know how many times. Peter's face was covered with blood and even if he was on the ground, Edward kept on beating him."

"I howled with terror…but Edward was not hearing me."

"I am sure he would have killed him if Emmett had not come to stop him."

"Peter was on the ground, unconscious…"

"The principal went out of the school and saw Peter on the ground….his face looking like a piece of meat."

"He called the cops and Edward and Peter were arrested."

"Emmett and I went to the police station as well."

"I told the policemen what happened…and the evident marks I had on my neck talked for themselves."

"I didn't press charges against Peter. As soon as he was bailed out of jail, I'd never heard of him. His parents moved out and I never saw him again."

"I wanted to tell you Bella…Because of what happened to you at La Santa Fé with your ex-boyfriend. I knew you were in shock seeing Edward. I was in shock too. Edward is very protective of me and I am sure he is very protective of you."

"I can't blame him Bella. I am sure he found a link between those two events. That was why he reacted so aggressively."

"He would never bear someone hurting you…He loves you so much."

"I know Alice…I know…I didn't understand Edward's rage that night but as soon as he told me what happened to you, I understood it."

"And I am so sorry for what happened to you…so sorry…." Bella added in an emotional voice.

"And how did you deal with it afterwards?" "Was it hard for you Alice?"

"Yes…very hard…I saw a psychologist during one year. And I am not quite done with it…I mean…You know I love Jasper but I still have trouble trusting a guy. I've never had a boyfriend or made love to anybody after Peter. I don't know when I'll be ready. I know Jasper is a great guy and he is my boyfriend now…But he understands. We will take it slow…step by step… I often make jokes on sex, but making love to someone, giving him my soul, my body and my heart…completely. I am still afraid."

"Jasper is a great guy…and he loves you Alice; the way he is looking at you…The way his eyes shine when he sees you. I really think he is the one for you…And I am sure he will give you the time you need. Don't worry Alice."

"Thank you Bella…Thank you to have listened to me. I love you as if you were my own sister. You don't know how happy I am that you are a part of our family."

"I love you too Alice. I love Emmett and your mom and dad. I love Edward too…but that you already know. He means the world to me."

"You mean the world to him too. He's been waiting for you for such along time. I've never seen my brother so happy."

"That's it honey….That was my story. I think I'll go and take a shower and try to calm down before the boys come back. I am a real bunch of emotions right now…but it will be okay…See you around dinner time."

"Okay Alice…I love you."

Then I stood up, opened the door and went to take a shower.

**BELLA**

Poor Alice. What kind of guy could behave like this? Alice was so nice and charming. What the hell was wrong in some boys' head? I guessed some girls could act the same way. How could someone want to control another person completely? I couldn't understand it…I would never understand it.

I didn't understand Tyler's behaviour either.

He was never aggressive. He was just behaving like a teenager. Some attitudes, I could never accept.

I tried to read my book but my concentration was all gone.

I decided to take a shower and waited for Edward.

The sun was setting down so they would be home soon.

I went to the kitchen and took a glass of Chianti. I walked to the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and there was that movie playing; 'A goblet of fire'.

My God…That was so true…That guy, Robert Pattinson, who was playing the role of Cedric, he was so much looking like Edward. They certainly looked like twins. I could imagine Edward playing that role when he was younger; the same face…the same eyes…he was as gorgeous as was my Edward.

I was really captivated watching the movie when the boys and Rosalie came back.

"Hello my love" Edward said to me as soon as he entered the door.

"I missed you, ma chérie…What did you do all afternoon?" He added with his velvety voice, kissing me on the forehead.

"I read a book and talked with Alice." She told me everything about Peter…sad as hell…"

"I know love…I know…but it belongs to her past. Now that Jasper is in her life, everything should be fine"

As soon as Jasper heard Edward, he climbed the stairs to see Alice.

"So what are you watching? Edward asked me.

"A Goblet of fire…Jesus-Christ Edward…that guy is fucking looking like you…Look at him."

"Pattinson…yep…If I watch him closely, I think he looks a bit like me…but I am more beautiful."

"Show off". I added laughing and rolling my eyes. That ego you have."

"My ego is a part of my charm. Don't you know it mon amour?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Go and take a shower….There's a funny smell around here…a little to masculine for my taste. I think you need it. And I added in a whispery voice"…It's not true my love. You still smell good but you should take a shower anyway. We'll eat dinner soon."

"Yep…Go and take a shower bro" I heard Emmett saying. You should have seen him Bella…running all across the field trying to catch my ball, when I was at the bat. No wonder he smells. His face was red as a beet. He was not even able to hit one ball I pitched to him. Every fucking time I pitched the ball, it was a strike. Even Rosalie was better at the bat."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett." You can be such a prick…" Why were you throwing that ball so hard?" You wanted to impress Rosalie?"

"Hey asshole…I don't have to impress Rosie." She is impressed just by having me at her side."

Then I heard Rosalie mumbling something like _jerk…_

And a minute later, Rosie added. "Emmett…Can you stop hugging me? …I can't breathe…and I am not a puppet…please stop swirling me.

That was the way it was with Emmett; a teaser…an exuberant and funny guy…and I loved him.

Around 5:00, both Esme and Carlisle came back from work.

They ordered pizza from an Italian restaurant and we all gathered around the dining-room table as soon as the delivery boy arrived.

As it was our last night in Pittsburgh, we all decided to spend a quiet night at home.

We watched a movie called 'Benjamin Button'. It was a beautiful, sad and emotional movie. And I thought all of us felt sadder because the next morning, some of us would leave.

I was maybe the luckiest one. Edward was coming with me, but Jasper and Rosalie would leave and let their loved ones behind.

Sure, they would see them again. Emmett and Alice had decided to fly to Montreal in three weeks. But I knew three weeks could seem a long time when you were in love and not seeing the person you wanted to be with all the time.

At nine thirty, Edward and I went to his bedroom. Our flight from Pittsburgh to New-York was at eight in the morning. Then we would have to drive from New-York to Montreal.

We both brushed our teeth and went to bed.

I snaked my arms around Edward's waist, my head resting on his chest. He kissed me on the hair and we both drifted in a sound deep sleep.

At five in the morning we were all back in the kitchen. Esme had made coffee and there were muffins on the kitchen table.

We ate in silence and then it was time to go.

Esme and Carlisle were really sad. They expected to see us at Christmas holidays. They hugged and kissed us and asked Edward to call as soon as we would be in Laval.

Alice had said her goodbye to Jasper, tears very near falling from her eyes. Jasper was emotional too. He told her that he would call and chat with her on internet.

Emmett drove us to the airport. We kissed him and told him that we would go in the airport to get a coffee. In fact, Edward, Jasper and I wanted to give him time to say to goodbye to Rosie.

Fifteen minutes later, Rosalie came to meet us. Her eyes were red and pricking with tears.

I offered her a coffee and we all went to register our luggage; our boarding passes and our passports in hands.

One hour later we were on the plane.

This had been a marvellous week. The only thing that had upset me…was the night at The Altar Bar…and Kate…but that I wanted to forget.

I loved Edward and he loved me…His family was my family…I was happy and sitting just next to the most important person in the world…My Edward…My man.

**End of chapter 21**

**I hope you loved this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**I love reading your comments.**

**Give me love and review.**

**P.S…I have another story. It is called 'HOPE'. Check on my profile. This second story is very painful and dealing with abuse, neglect and intimidation. **

**Love you, **_**France**_** xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello to my lovely readers. Thanks for your support and your love. Thanks to all my new readers. Thanks to t****hose who alert and fav my story. Leave me a comment from time to time. I love reading you.**

**My mother tongue is French. My ultimate goal is to master English. I try very hard to write a text with no mistakes. If there are mistakes in this text, please excuse me. **_**France **_

**The characters belong to S.M…Such a talented author…But in MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**This chapter is a short one…but more to come….**

**MY ALL**

**Chap. 22**

**THE FIRST SNOW**

**EDWARD**

_Saturday, November 13__th_

"Get up, get up Edward. It is snowing." I heard my Bella saying in an enthusiastic voice.

I mumbled something like…"Urghhh…just give me 30 minutes. I am so sleepy".

"No, Edward. Please come. It is so beautiful."

"Fifteen minutes, my love…just fifteen minutes…."But she didn't listen to me at all.

She dragged me out of the bed, tickling me, running her fingers through my hair and then almost pushed me on the floor.

"Edward, get your lazy ass up…Come. It is absolutely magnificent. The ground is covered with snow--so beautiful--" She added, her voice all excitement.

"Okay, baby…Let's admire those snowflakes" _Ha! Ha…The motherfucker voice now talking to me…Listen to your woman, man…she is the one who wears the pants_ _here…_**Oh…shut the fuck up…I just want to please her…She wants me to see the snow…Let's admire those snowflakes…It is not a big deal.**

I got up and went to the bathroom--human necessity--and brushed my teeth.

Isabella was in front of the window, her eyes shining with the wonder we often see in children's eyes when they see the first snow.

And it was magnificent. The snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky; big snowflakes, gently covering the ground and giving a magical atmosphere to the nature.

"Oh…Edward…N'est-ce pas merveilleux?... Regarde, c'est splendide.

_Oh…Edward…Isn't it marvellous__? …Look, it is splendid._

"Oui mon amour…Un paysage féerique. J'adore la neige". I answered.

_Yes my love…An encha__nted landscape. I adore snow._

"Let's go my love. I want to buy a Christmas tree today. I want to put up the Christmas tree this afternoon and listen to Christmas songs. " Isabella said in musical voice.

"Isn't it a bit early my love? We are only in November."

"I don't care Edward. The first snow is always special for me. When I was a child we always put up the Christmas when the first snow fell…Please…Please…Edward. "

"Okay baby. Let's go and buy the Christmas tree--Anything to please you". I added, laughing this time.

"Oh…and we could invite Jasper and Rosalie for dinner. It would be fun. Let's have a Christmas dinner before Christmas. I love…love…the first snow…she said, her voice now totally enthusiastic.

We dressed and went out; for breakfast first and then to buy the Christmas tree, the ornaments, the lights for the tree and the lights for outside, the crib and the personages; every things that had to be in the crib.

The mall was crowded. It was even difficult to find a place to park the SUV.

And it really looked like Christmas; the stores and the boutiques were already decorated with all kinds of Christmas ornaments; garlands, Christmas trees and lights. It was magical.

Even the songs and the music which were playing in the mall was Christmas music.

We spent all the afternoon shopping.

At four we were back home.

Bella called Jasper and Rosalie to invite them for dinner. And they happily accepted.

As we would be pretty busy, Bella asked them to come around 8:00. It would give us time to put up the Christmas tree and to install the lights around the balcony.

My Bella was like a kid. She was jumping all around the place, looking at everything we bought, her face red with excitement and her eyes glowing.

And I was so happy. Seeing Bella like this…My heart was burning for the love I had for her. I felt so emotional. Her happiness was mine.

We began to install the lights outside. The snow was still falling. It was not cold though. It was a very nice afternoon to be outside.

Then we went inside and began to put up the Christmas tree. Bella put Christmas songs in the CD player and we sang the songs we knew.

We drank cocktails; Snowshoe was the name of the cocktails she made.

I laughed because my girl had her way with cocktails. Every time, she chose a cocktail there was a special signification.

At seven, everything was done.

We both went in the shower and we made love. I couldn't have enough her. Every time it was like the first time. Her skin, her scent, her body were appealing. I could not resist touching her. My desire for her had no limit.

And she felt the same; the way she was looking at me; her chocolate-brown eyes burning into mine, her wet mouth on my skin, her fingers brushing my back with soft, light gestures. It felt like flames were flowing from the tips of her fingers. It felt so warm. It felt like fire…and my heart was melting and combusting in my chest, every time we made love.

We went out of the shower and got dressed.

She put on black tight fit jeans and a blue blouse. I loved my girl when she was wearing blue. It made her eyes brighter. She was so beautiful.

"Tu es si belle…tellement belle…je t'aime tellement mon adorée…"

_You are so beautiful…so beautiful…I love you my adorable…_

« Tu es magnifique toi aussi. J'adore quand tu portes cette chemise verte. Tes yeux sont tellement verts…La couleur de l'émeraude. J'aime l'éclat dans tes yeux. »

_You are magnificent too. __I love when you wear this green shirt. Your eyes are so green_…_The color of an emerald…I love the sparkle in your eyes._

"And I love your jeans too Edward. You've got a lovely ass in those jeans." Bella added, winking at me this time.

I kissed her passionately and we were interrupted by the doorbell.

Rosalie and Jasper were at the door; real synchronization.

I welcomed them in and Bella offered Jasper and Rosalie a 'Snowshoe'.

We decided to order pizza. Bella didn't have time to cook; all our afternoon spent in shopping and decorating the house…_except for one hour…in the shower_…

We drank and talked a lot.

Jasper and Rosalie loved the Christmas tree. And they were teasing Isabella for being the first one to celebrate Christmas six weeks before the real day.

The delivery boy was knocking at the door. I paid the bill and tipped him and we all gathered around the table.

Isabella opened a bottle of Chianti and we began to eat.

Rosalie was missing Emmett. She talked about him; saying how much she loved him…how great a guy he was…and that she was impatient to see him next week.

Jasper was missing Alice too. He would see her next week as well.

And Charlie was coming too.

Bella wanted to invite Robert if he was available.

She didn't have a lot of time to talk to him at Thanksgiving and she missed him.

I wasn't jealous of Robert anymore. I knew he just wanted to be friend with Bella. He told me that he was still in pain and missing one of his close friends; that he wanted more than a friendship and that she didn't want more. I didn't remember her name…maybe he would confide in…the next time I would see him.

And I knew how strong the love Bella and I had for each other.

There was not doubt in my head. I would take her as my wife someday. I couldn't see my life without Bella. She was my soul mate. She was not my half. We were one and she was everything to me…_everything_…She was MY ALL.

**BELLA**

I was so happy today. I always loved the snow…and the first snow was always magical for me.

It reminded me of my mother. It reminded me of my childhood. How happy I was. How perfect my childhood had been with my so-loving parents.

I couldn't wait for Edward to wake up. He had to come and see the snow falling. We had to share this magical moment together.

And we had to put up the Christmas tree today; not next week…._today_…as we did…my parents and me when I was a kid.

The day had been perfect. I loved to go shopping with Edward. I felt like a young child all along; in the mall, looking at all the decorations, hearing the beautiful Christmas music and buying the Christmas tree and the ornaments.

The afternoon was perfect too; putting up the Christmas tree, the ornaments and the crib; the lights that were installed outside, around the balcony, gave an ambiance of joy to the atmosphere.

It was fun sharing this happiness with Edward. It was special and unique. It brought back unforgettable memories to my mind.

And then, making love to my man…It was always so strong and so intense.

How could there be so much love between two persons?

My skin was always burning when he touched me. There was a fire inside me. I was all flames and all combustion. Every cell connected to him…one heart with two pulses…Mine and his…God….Did I love this man?

And tonight, Jasper and Rosalie were with us.

I loved those two. They were part of my family as well.

Rosalie and Emmett…Jasper and Alice…Edward's parents…I loved them so much.

My dad Charlie and my friend Robert…and Angie, Jess and Jake…

What else could I ask for? ...Nothing….

Life was good to me. I had a nice job. I was pretty efficient at work…not now…because I was studying French full time…and I was not working…but I would go back in March.

And I had found love. Edward was my love; the most important person in my life.

He was my soul mate. He was MY ALL.

The evening with my friends and my love was a very pleasant moment.

We had fun, chatting and laughing.

Rosalie and Jasper were impatient to see Emmett and Alice. They told us that they were calling and chatting with them almost every night--but they were missing their presence.

I could understand that. I couldn't live without Edward. I knew how it could be hard not seeing the one you loved every day.

I knew at a time, Edward and I would be separated. He was an actor and he had to earn money. His next movie would be entirely filmed in Montreal, but after this movie…Where would he go? It was his work…and I was truly afraid of not seeing him every night.

But I didn't want these thoughts to dwell in my mind. He would be here in Montreal for more than a year. After, we would see where his career would lead him. It was too soon to think about it and just thinking about it made me sad.

Edward drew me out of my reverie.

"Hey darling…Where are you? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…excuse-me…I was just thinking about how happy I am…being with all of you" _Evidently not telling him that I was thinking about his new projects and an eventual separation_.

"So, do you want to play monopoly? Emmett is not here…and I feel lucky…maybe I could win a game."

"Okay" I answered…but I am not sure you will win. Maybe it is my turn to win." I added, smiling at him.

"Okay…if you think so. Let's play that damn game."

We played monopoly. But neither Edward, Jasper nor I won a single game.

Rosie won them all. Maybe she has inherited Emmett's skills. Even at a distance, Emmett was here with us. She was just like him…_a winner_.

Then, we decided to play Scrabble with French words.

Rosalie already spoke French and it would be a nice way to improve our French and to discover new words.

"Okay, your turn now" I said to Rosalie.

"Let me think Bella…" Just a minute."

"Okay…This is my word…." Louloutte."

"What's a fucking 'louloutte' "Edward said to Rosalie. Don't try to fool us with words that don't exist."

"I am not cheating Edward". I am not Emmett. 'Louloutte' is 'honey' in English". She said to Edward.

"Ha! Ha! ...Don't tell me that you call Emmett 'louloutte'…because it sounds completely ridiculous. "Edward said to Rosalie."Je t'aime louloutte adoré"…._I love you my_ _adorable honey._

"I don't call him 'louloutte'. It is an affectionate word for a girl, Edward…Not for a man…I can't even imagine calling your bear of a brother 'louloutte'." That would be completely unsuitable…and utterly ridiculous…she added, laughing this time.

"Okay…then…'Louloutte' accepted…9 points for you…" and I wrote the points.

"Your turn, Jazz"

"Lambrequin…This is my word."

"Well, now…What's a fucking'Lambrequin'? …I asked to Jazz this time.

"It's a valance or a frieze; valance, if it is fabric--like curtains--and frieze if it is wood or metal." Jasper answered.

"Okay…10 points for you"

"Now Edward"

"Hmm….Let me think…"….I got it…'Défaillir' "

"Okay…nice word my love…That is the way I feel when I look at you. I am overwhelmed with happiness." I said to Edward; "J'en perds le souffle…"_You are_ _breathtaking_…I added, kissing him and running my fingers in his hair-- 9 points for you, amour--Je t'aime".

"I love you too Bella…Mon adorée…je t'aime tellement".

"Okay you two," Rosalie added, winking at both of us…Back to the game…

"My turn now…'Caraméliser' "

"What's 'Caraméliser' trésor? Edward asked me this time.

"It's a dessert coated with caramel. You know amour--the marble cake--your favourite dessert. Well…'Je le caramélise…" I coat it with caramel"…

"Hummm…yes…this dessert is so good." True, baby…my favourite dessert among all. "

"Okay…11 points for me".

This time, I won the game…and I learnt some new words as well. It was pleasant and very instructive.

Around three in the morning, Rosalie and Jasper left the condo. Jasper asked Rosalie if he could sleep at her condo. He didn't think it was a good idea to drive his car in his condition; the effect of drinking four 'Snowshoe'…and wine.

Edward and I cleaned the kitchen. I didn't like to wake up in the morning with all the dirty dishes and the glasses on the table or on the center-island.

I checked my cell. There were two texts; one from my father and one from Robert.

My cell was on the buzzer and I didn't hear it, with all the noise there was when we were playing the game.

Charlie's message was short enough. He missed me and he would come to Laval next Friday. That I already knew.

Robert's message was a bit longer. He would come to Laval next Friday. Could we pick him up at the airport around 5:00? And could he sleep at Rosie's or Edward's condo? He missed us and was impatient to see us.

I texted them back.

Dad….I miss you too.

When is your flight landing?

Call me tomorrow

P.S… Don't forget your swimming suit

We will go to a spa center

I love you

Bells xxx

Robert…Edward and I are impatient to see you

No problem, you can sleep at Edward's condo

We will pick you up at 5:00

P.S…Don't forget your swimming suit

We will go to a spa center Saturday

Miss you a lot

Bella xxx

Then it was time to go to sleep.

We took a shower, brushed our teeth and went to bed.

I snaked my arms around Edward's waist.

I kissed him, telling him how much I loved him.

"Je t'aime Edward"…_I love you Edward_…

"Je t'aime davantage mon amour… ''…_I love you more…._Edward answered…kissing me again.

And we both drifted in a deep sleep.

**End of chapter 22**

**A/N: Recipe of 'Snowshoe'**

**Equal parts of Peppermint Schnapps and Brandy**

**Hand swirls in snifter**

****Hope you loved this chapter. **

**Give me love and review…I love reading your comments. **

**Love you**_** France**_** xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello to all my readers; t****hanks to all who review, alert and fav my story.**

**My mother tongue is French. I try very hard to write a text with no mistake. I do not perfectly master English. But I am really trying and always freaking out a bit before updating. So please, if there are mistakes in the text…excuse-me…**_**France**_** xxx**

**A special thanks to Kynicole. ****Thanks for your support and your comments…It means a lot to me.**

**The characters belong to S.M, a very talented author. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**MY ALL**

**Chapter 23**

**LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL**

_When I saw your face_

_It was like a space_

_In my heart was filled_

_It's like I knew _

_From the very start_

_That you were every other part of me_

_And it's like I've loved you since_

_From the moment when_

_Since time began_

_You fill my heart._

**You fill my heart… Jason Walker**

**BELLA**

_Saturday, November 21_

"Are you all ready? We are leaving in fifteen minutes". I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, we are. Alice and Jasper just arrived.

"Robert is still at Edward's condo. He will be here in five minutes."

"Okay then…See you in five minutes." Rosalie said.

My dad was also getting ready. It was so much fun seeing Charlie and Rob again.

Everybody arrived last night.

I had not seen Alice and Jazz yet. Yesterday, directly after school, Jasper went to the airport to fetch Alice. He was missing her terribly and he was a real bunch of nerves all day long at school.

I hadn't seen Emmett as well. Rosalie picked him up at the airport and they went directly to her condo. Maybe there was something more interesting than seeing Edward and me…but who could blame them. _You would have done the same, the bitchy voice talking to me at the same moment…You…know…lovers…yep…I bet it was far more interesting than talking to you two…You know what kind of games they certainly played…certainly not monopoly._

I laughed inwardly because I was in total agreement…The bitchy voice and I were on the same wavelength.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

It was Robert.

"Hey Bella, how are you hun?"

"I am fine. It will be fun today."

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Edward said to Rob.

"Great, I am so happy to see you two again. We didn't have a lot of time to talk yesterday. Charlie loves to play chess doesn't he? He added laughing this time.

"Yep, I love playing chess Rob". My dad added, coming out of the guest room…but what I like the most, is beating you Rob. There are strategies in this head. Don't you know it?" Charlie added pointing to his head.

"Certainly noticed that, Rob answered…but sooner or later, I'll win."

"Yep…we'll see that young man." My dad retorted.

"Okay gang; let's go…I am sure everybody is already outside, waiting for us." I said to Rob, Charlie and Edward.

And they were all waiting in the driveway.

I kissed Emmett and Alice. Edward hugged and kisser his brother and sister.

Emmett hugged Rob and Charlie…swirling Rob in the air…and pinching my dad's cheek…_exuberant Emmett_.

Then it was time to go; Emmett drove Rosalie's car; Jasper and Alice sitting on the back seat.

Edward drove the SUV; with Charlie and Rob sitting on the back seat.

We had decided to go to Ofuro'spa on Saturday afternoon.

The spa was located in Des Laurentides which was not very far from Laval.

It was approximately about forty-five minutes from the condo.

Kristen and Leah, who were in the French classes, talked about that place a few weeks ago.

And they loved it. It was located in Morin Heights, and they said that they had a beautiful and relaxing day.

They would join us in the afternoon…as well as Leah's boyfriend.

And I wanted to introduce Kristen to Rob; maybe that was his type of girl. I was not sure though. He was still talking about Lizzie but I thought it was time for him to get over it…A beautiful, clever and gorgeous man as he was shouldn't be alone. It was a total waist…_now…Bella are you playing the matchmaker?_ The bitchy voice talking to me…I certainly am…I thought inwardly….smiling at my own thought.

The trip was pleasant.

It was snowing again but the road was not icy. It would be quite nice; outside in the river and in the hot tubs and inside for special health cares.

And it was magnificent.

I succumbed to the charm of the Japanese wooden architecture of the chalet. The site was exceptional. I saw the river that was flowing through the gardens. There were babbling waterfalls and beautiful spas that overlooked the mountains.

"Oh Edward…This is absolutely splendid…Wow…"

"Yes my love. Look at those pines and the mountains…Marvellous…It should be even more enchanting at the beginning of fall with all the coloured leaves but it is still all splendour". Edward added, kissing me on the forehead.

"Nice place" Emmett said.

"Wonderful". Rosalie added.

"I love Japanese Art." Jasper said.

"Look at those waterfalls"…Wow…Alice retorted.

"Beautiful" Robert added.

"I hope the water won't be too cold. " My father said. "I don't want to catch a cold."

Then, everybody laughed…but not Charlie…He frowned while he was looking at the river.

We all went inside the chalet to get more information on the prices and the health cares they offered.

We all chose Spa cares and health cares.

The place offered various massages techniques such as Swedish, Shiatsu, lymphatic drainage, reflexology, polarity and sporting massage.

I was sure Emmett would choose the sporting massage…and he did.

Ofuro also offered body sanding, Algae wrapping, facial care and pedicure.

I was very surprised to hear Emmett saying that he wanted an Algae wrapping.

I just couldn't imagine him being wrapped in Algae.

He saw me laughing.

"Hey Bella. Are you laughing at me? Watch yourself Bells. We are going in the river and you know it will be cold as hell."

"I am not afraid of you Emmett. Edward will protect me". I added, laughing even more.

"Sure as hell, he will…." As if I am afraid of Edward. He is no match for me. I am stronger."

"Hey asshole…Stop bragging about your strength"

"I am not bragging. It is just the plain truth, Edward."

"Bastard" Edward said.

"Jerk" Emmett retorted.

God, how much did I love those two guys…Always teasing each other.

Everybody chose their health cares and it was time to go to the Spa and relax in the hot tubs.

Kristen, Leah and Ben…_Leah's boyfriend_… were already in the Spa. I introduced them to Alice, Emmett, Charlie and Rob.

We relaxed in the spa and then went into the hot tubs.

Then it was time to go for a dip into the freezing water of the river.

And a dip…it was…Jesus-Christ; the first minutes, it was okay but after six or seven minutes…Fuck…I was completely frozen.

Emmett, Rob, Jasper, Ben and Edward stayed longer; certainly wanting to prove us that they were _real men._

My dad Charlie didn't like the feeling at all. He stayed one minute and walked back to the hot tubs.

And all the girls followed him not long after.

The hot water was warming my skin and it was marvellous.

I loved the landscape. The snow was still falling; big snowflakes, melting instantaneously the second they touched the ground.

The boys came back in the hot tubs.

At that moment, looking at all those people whom I loved…I was so happy…Life was indeed beautiful.

Then, it was time to go back inside the chalet to receive our health cares.

Edward and I took the same cares.

And we were together all the time; first the Algae wrapping…The woman applied hot pasta all over my body and then wrapped me in a hot blanket and she did the same to Edward. She explained to us that the warmth of the hot blanket would facilitate the absorption of trace elements contained in the algae and would facilitate the elimination of toxins that were in our bodies and provided relaxation.

And did we relax. I did…a lot…and Edward did too. After approximately ten minutes, I heard the low whistle of Edward's breathing; a nice and light snore coming out of his mouth; my man was sleeping.

The woman came back after awhile, and then it was time to take a shower.

Our second health care was a Swedish massage.

This time men gave us massages.

I could feel all the tensions leaving my body.

There was soft music playing. I could hear the sounds of waves and I could imagine the water hitting the shore.

After the massage, the men gave us two warm bathrobes.

One of them asked us to follow him in a room where we could relax and eat a light healthy snack. He served us a smoothie; a special drink made of cranberries and strawberries…fruits and cheese…and he left.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us.

Then my dad came in with Ben and Leah.

There were just Rob and Kristen missing.

Thirty minutes later they were not back. Where the hell were they?

They only had a massage. What was talking them so long?

I was about to see where they were when they came in.

They were holding hands.

And they were laughing…

"Hey Robert…Where were you?" I asked him.

"Oh…Kristen and I just went to the hot tub after the massage" he said winking at me.

"Oh…great…You like this place don't you?"

"Yes…I like everything about this place, Bella…._everything…_

The way he emphasized the word _everything_…I knew what he meant.

**EDWARD**

"Okay gang…" I said. "Are you hungry? It's time to go. Anyway, the place is closing in half an hour and I am starving"

"Okay" Emmett answered.

"Yes….Let's go" Alice said.

"I know a nice place where we could go" Jasper said.

"Where?" Rosalie asked.

"Di Frisco. It's in Montreal; fine Italian food…and many other choices." Jasper answered.

"Oh, I know that place" Kristen added…exquisite food.

"Good" Robert said.

"Okay". Ben and Leah said almost at the same time.

"What are we waiting for?" Charlie asked. I am starving.

"Okay then…Let's go". Bella retorted.

"Perfect". I said.

"I'll drive your car Rosalie if you don't mind…I know the place." Jazz said. Edward, just follow me."

"Okay Jazz".

We all went to our respective cars and I followed Jasper all the way along.

Di Frisco was a very nice place. It was huge; two floors, Italian architecture, paintings on the walls, large bay windows…a very welcoming place.

We waited at the bar till there were available tables.

We were eleven and it was Saturday night.

But we didn't mind. It gave us time to take a drink and to talk.

"Seems to me that Rob likes Kristen…Don't you think so?" I asked Bella.

"Yep…Look at them…They are beautiful…Oh…Oh… He is running his fingers in her hair…You know what I was thinking this morning…That man is so fucking sexy and gorgeous and charming…such a waste…He shouldn't be alone…that is why I asked Kristen to come to the Spa center. Oh…I am so happy…Yep…I think he likes her…"

"Is he sexier than me my love?"

"Nobody is sexier than you mon amour. You are unique, as far as I am concerned. I am a little biased…I know…Bella added, kissing me on the mouth.

"There is something I want to ask to you Bella. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"What?"

"I would like us to live together. All the time…I know I will have to travel for my job, but I would like to buy a house…our house…A big house…I can't live without you my love. That would give us more space to have guests; my family…Your dad…our friends."

"Oh! ...Wow…Are you sure? Bella asked me, tears pricking her eyes.

"I am sure my Bella. Do you love me enough to live with me permanently?"

"Oh! Edward. You know how much I love you. I've never loved someone the way I love you. I couldn't live without you either. You are everything for me…_everything_."

"Then…okay…you don't know how much I am happy right now…couldn't be happier Bella"

"Next week-end we will go and visit some houses. I already went on Internet." There are some houses I saw that look quite interesting. " We need to buy something spacious. I want to live with you. I want us to have kids. I love you Bella. Je t'aime tellement…Tu es toute ma vie"…_You are my life_.

"Tu es ma vie aussi Edward.'' My soul mate…my love….Mon amour…Ma vie…Mon tout…_My love…My life…My All…_

Then the waiter came to the bar and asked us to follow him. The table was set and we all followed him.

We sat around the table; Bella and I, looking at each other and holding hands.

Our family and friends with us…And I knew that was a new life beginning for me…Bella and I together, having the same goals; living together and someday having kids…and I knew that I would ask her to marry me…within a year or two, I hoped she would be my wife…

**End of chapter 23**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it…all sweetness, tenderness and love.**

**So, ****the next step…Edward wants to buy a house. He wants to live with Bella and she wants it too.**

**And Edward wants kids. I am sure Bella wants it too. ****I am sure because she told me…once…when we were chatting…wink…**

**Tell me what you think. I love reading your comments….Love you all**_** France**_** xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello to my readers. Thanks to all of you who alert and fav my story.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Additional info for my readers. My ****mother tongue is French. I try to write a story with no mistakes in it. I love English and my ultimate goal is to write a perfect English. So if there are mistakes in that text, please excuse-me. **_**France**_

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**MY ALL**

**Chapter 24**

**SURPRISES**

**BELLA**

_First week of D__ecember_

Jesus-Christ… Damn fucking Chevy van…It refused to start again. It was the fourth time in two weeks. I went inside the condo and I was furious.

"Edward can you call the towing service?" The Chevy van doesn't want to start.

What is broken now? I am fucking mad."

"Let me check it darling."

Edward went outside and came back after ten minutes.

"It doesn't look good my love. I can't start it either and there is a smell of burning."

"What now?" I answered. Two weeks ago, it was the radiator and the timing belt; last week, the battery and the gas tank. What else is broken?" Maudit bazou…_Damn_ _banger_…

"Hey Bella. Are you insulting your car?" Edward said, making fun of me.

He knew I was quite fond of my Chevy van. It was a gift from my father and I loved it.

"Stop teasing me. How much money will it cost again? Please call Jo and tell him to come and tow it."

"It is an antiquity Bella. Maybe you should buy a new one. C'est un vieux bazou. C'est toi qui l'as dit. _It's an old banger…You said it was an old banger."_

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Edward." I added, frowning at him.

"Seriously Bella. You should really think of buying a new vehicle. It's a 1995 car darling; 14 years on the road…I think you need a new car."

"I hate to spend money on a car. And you seem to forget that we just bought a new house. I know you have a lot of money but I am not as rich as you are. I know you don't want me to give any amount of money for the house. But I do have to pay for the furniture to put in every bedroom…Jesus-Christ, Edward. I am not as rich as Croesus."

"Mon amour, stop worrying for the money. I do have a lot of money. You don't have to spend yours for the furniture. Keep your money and buy a new car."

"No fucking way Edward. Don't start this discussion again. I have my pride. No fucking way you will pay for every thing. I am enough embarrassed right now. You paid 800,000$ for the house. That is enough. I must pay my share. I am going to buy the furniture…That's it, that's all."

"You are so stubborn my love." Edward added, winking at me.

"Okay enough. Can you call Jo please? We will be late for school."

"Oui chérie. J'appelle tout de suite. '' _Yes darling, I am calling him now._

We bought the house a week ago. We would move in, in two months, at the end of January. We visited a few and we both fell in love with a magnificent house at Fontainebleau which was a suburban city near Laval.

It was a very spacious three-story house. The façade was all brick and wood. There were two garages, French fenestration, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, wooden floors, two fireplaces, an ultramodern kitchen, a big dining-room and a spacious living-room and a huge basement with two more rooms and a playroom. There was also a big backyard with a swimming pool which would be very nice when we would receive guests in summer.

The design was contemporary and unique in style; none of the other houses in the neighbourhood was identical.

We discussed a lot before Edward and I signed the documents. He wanted to pay for the house and I was very embarrassed. He was as stubborn as I was and he was very persuasive.

Edward paid the house cash and insisted that both our names had to be on the notarized contract.

He wanted to pay for the furniture as well. But, no way was he going to pay for the furniture. I had my pride and I would pay my share.

But now my fucking car was passing out. It had lived a long, full life and soon I was sure it would expire of natural causes.

I was fucking furious. It was not the moment. Why would my truck decide to die of its last wheeze now?

Very convenient for Edward though. He kept bugging me to buy a new car. He was laughing at my old antiquity as he called it very often.

"Chérie, voyons…Nous allons vivre dans une maison de 800,000$. Nous vois-tu avec ta vieille bagnole dans l'entrée? _Darling, just think about it? Do you see us living in an 800,000$ house with your old banger in our driveway?_

"Why the fuck do you care about what people will think? I love my Chevy."

"Anyway darling, one day you will have to buy a new vehicle. Someday it will pass out. It is to be expected. 14 years of mileage…Think about it."

And I knew he was right. The Chevy would pass out soon. And I would have to buy a new one.

I stopped thinking about it. I would wait to see what the mechanic would say. But it was the last time my Chevy would be repaired. I thought that I had spent enough money on it.

It was now time to go to school. Edward told me that Jo was on his way and that we didn't have to wait for him.

I put the key in the ignition, let the doors unlocked and Edward and I went to school.

The drive was pleasant. I was not furious anymore. I was still upset but not angry.

Edward put a CD of Kings of Leon. We talked all the way along. We had many projects; the house, the trip to Pittsburgh during the Christmas Holidays and the gifts we had to buy, the school and the oncoming exams and our trip to Jamaica in March.

Edward had decided to offer me a special gift for my birthday. There was no way I could dissuade him from offering me this gift. And the reservation was made even before he told me that we would go to Jamaica in March.

That was my man. That was my love. And he was so happy the night he told me that we would visit Jamaica in March. Rosie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice would come too. He booked the all inclusive holiday for the six of us. Everything was done, and in fact I was happy. That would be the first time for me to visit Jamaica.

"Darling, did you call your father? Is he coming to Pittsburgh for Christmas holidays? You know Carlisle and Esme would like to meet him"

"Oh yes Edward. I forgot to tell you. You were sleeping when he called. He is delighted. He wants to meet your parents too."

"Oh great. Mom and dad will be so happy. Can he stay for two weeks?"

"He told me he is not working from December 24th to January the 4th". He will be one week with us."

"Good"

"We will have to go shopping this weekend my love; any idea what we could buy to everyone?" Edward asked me.

"Well…we'll see. For Rosie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, clothes would be a good idea. For your mom and dad, I don't know. For Charlie, he loves fishing so maybe a new fishing tackle…I don't know."

"Carlisle loves fishing too. Yes…a new fishing tackle would be a good idea for both your dad and mine."

We finally arrived at school. Edward parked his SUV and we went in the establishment.

"I'll go and get coffee and muffins baby. See you in ten minutes."

"Okay my love. Give me your schoolbag." I said to Edward.

I climbed the stairs and walked to the classroom.

As soon as I walked in the classroom, I noticed that there was something wrong.

Quil was in Jane's arms and he was crying. Embry stood up and almost ran toward me.

"What is going on Embry?"

"My mother Bella. She died last night. She was involved in a car accident. Jesus-Christ Bella. I am so sad. My mother is dead." Embry said, tears running down on his face.

"Oh Embry…I am so sorry."

I snaked my arms around his shoulders, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry Embry. I know how you are feeling. I am so sad for you."

"Quil and I are leaving this afternoon. My dad must be devastated…Why? Jesus…Why Bella?"

"I don't know Embry. Life is so unfair. I am so sorry."

Then, I saw Edward coming in the classroom. He looked at the two of us and he was furious.

"Give me a minute Embry."

I grabbed Edward by the arm and got him out of the classroom.

"What the fuck is going on Bella? What the fuck is going on with Embry?"

"His mother died yesterday. I knew you would react this way. He is devastated."

"Oh…Bella. I am so fucking sorry. I didn't know. I am just a fucking jealous fool."

"I am jealous too. I would have reacted the same way if I had seen you hugging a girl in the class. Now let's go back in the classroom. Talk to him Edward. I don't know what to say."

"Okay Bella. I will talk to him."

We walked back in the classroom. Edward got near Embry and held him in his arms.

It was too hard for me. I knew what Embry was feeling right now. I knew Embry's pain and chagrin. I knew how devastated I was when my mother died.

James came in the classroom. He looked at me and asked me what was going on.

I told him about Quil and Embry's mother's death.

James got near Quil and talked to him. He did the same with Embry.

I was so much in pain that I walked out the classroom.

I couldn't deal with death. It brought painful memories in my mind. Tears filled my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. I began sobbing; my heart was sobbing.

Edward came near me.

He snaked his arms around my waist and hold me tightly. He could feel that I was trembling.

"Oh Bella…amour...Je suis désolé…Parle-moi."

''_Oh Bella…love…I am so sorry…Talk to me_. ''

"Edward…Why is life so unfair?" I said to him.

"I don't know Bella…I don't know."

"Do you want to leave Bella? I am sure James would understand."

"No Edward. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay love" Je reste avec toi." _I stay with you._

We walked back in the classroom when I was calmer.

Embry and Quil were ready to leave. I talked to them, telling them how sorry I was.

As soon as Embry and Quil left the classroom, James began the lesson.

I was not able to concentrate at all but I knew Edward would explain it to me later.

It was so painful losing a parent.

Time flew by and I didn't notice.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was not hungry at all.

Edward brought me a sandwich and a coffee. I shoved the food in mouth, my stomach rolling nauseatingly and I had a fucking migraine. I drank my coffee and Edward talked to me.

"Es-tu certaine que tu veux rester Bella?"

''_Are you sure that you want to stay Bella? _''

"Oui, même si on va à la maison…Ça changera rien ''

''_Yes, even if we go home…It won't do any_ _good ''_

"Okay bébé. Je t'aime tu sais."

''_Okay baby. I love you, you know._''

"I love you too Edward."

The bell rang. It was time to go back to class.

The afternoon was better. I could concentrate on the lesson but from time to time, I was still thinking about Embry and Quil. And I was thinking about my mother too.

Finally the class was over. The drive back home was a bit tense.

As soon as we arrived, Edward ordered a pizza from the restaurant.

We sat on the couch and waited for the delivery boy.

Then, my cell rang. It was the mechanic.

"Hello Isabella"

"Hello Jo" So what's going on with my Chevy? How much will it cost this time?"

"I don't have good news for you Bella; to be perfectly honest I can't repair it. The engine is dead."

"Jesus-Christ…I knew it…Okay then."

"What do I do with it? Jo asked.

"Scrap it…Fuck…My boyfriend will be very happy."

"Okay Bella. Bye"

"Bye Jo"

Edward was looking at me with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Edward Cullen. Stop smiling like a fucking idiot. You are happy aren't you?"

"I told you Bella. This was to be expected. And yes, I am quite happy. You will have a new car soon."

"Ha! Ha! Mister famous Cullen won't be ashamed of my car. You can be so conceited sometimes."

''C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme mon amour. ''

"_It's part of my charm my love._''

"Oh! okay shut up. The doorbell is ringing. Go, it must be the delivery boy."

"Yes ma'am", he answered, winking at me.

Edward paid the delivery boy and walked to the kitchen. He came back in the living-room with two plates, utensils and the pizza.

"Do you want a beer love?"

"Yes"

"Okay ma'am. Anything to please you."

"What would please me right now is that you stop smiling."

"What Bella? You don't like my smile."

"No…not that mocking smile. You seem near the orgasm."

"Do I smile like this when I have an orgasm my love?"

"Idiot…You know what I mean?"

"What do you mean Bella? I don't understand."

"You have a good time haven't you? You are really fucking euphoric that my car passed out." …_Jerk…_

"Yep honey. I am happy. Now, baby don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad. Stop teasing me."

"Okay baby. I don't like my Bella to be mad."

"Okay shut up now. Turn on the TV and eat your fucking pizza."

"Okay chérie…je la ferme et je mange. ''

''_Okay darling…I shut up and I eat. ''_

We ate and drank. Spiderman was playing. We watched it while eating. I didn't eat much though; damn upset stomach—even if I had not eaten much food during the day, it was heavily lying on my stomach.

After the movie, Edward put the dirty plates and utensils in the dishwasher and I went into the bathroom.

"Can I come to take a shower with you my love?"

"Yes my love but there will be no _vertical or horizontal mambo tonight_…I am too exhausted."

"What… Do you want to dance?"

"You are so witty Edward"…I don't want to dance…No…So keep your cock away from me. I know you. Just a shower and I am going to bed."

"Okay ma'am…No _mambo_ tonight. I understand now."

I started to laugh. My good mood was back. But I was fucking tired.

We took a shower and went to bed. Edward snaked his arms around my waist. I kissed him and rubbed his back. He sang a song to me and I drifted in a deep sleep.

The days passed fast. On Wednesday night, Edward told me that Jasper asked him if he could go with him to the shopping center. Jazz wanted to buy Alice's Christmas gift and he needed Edward's opinion; and Edward would look for a gift for me as well.

I didn't mind at all. I would ask Rosie to come and take a coffee with me while Edward was not home.

"Don't spend too much money Edward. I know you and your extravagance. Please control yourself."

Edward started to laugh. I frowned at him.

"What do you have in mind Edward? Don't you think you spend enough money? ; the house, the trip to Jamaica…I think you should really control yourself."

"Who cares about the money? I earn 12,000,000$ for every movie I have the leading role. Don't stress with the money."

"Yep…Mister famous and rich Edward Cullen. I know you have a lot of money but I don't. And it is embarrassing. I can't give you expensive gifts."

"You are my gift Isabella. Just to have you in my life is the greatest gift you can give me."

"See. It's the same for me. So please…don't buy something too expensive."

"I can't promise you that it won't be expensive. But I'll consider your point of view."

"Why don't I believe you?" You are so stubborn."

"Another part of my charms my love." He added with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Yep…Your charms; extravagant, stubborn, sometimes conceited, sexy as hell, witty, humorous though sometimes I don't find you funny at all but I do love you."

"I love you Bella. Je t'aime tellement."

''Je t'aime aussi. Ne fais pas de folies. ''

''_I love you too. Don't be extravagant_.''

The doorbell rang. It was Jasper.

"Hello Jazz. So, you want to buy Alice's Christmas gift? Any idea?"

"No…not at all. That is why I need Edward's help."

"Well hope you will find something. By the way, I know Edward wants to buy something for me. Can you just control him? ; money runs through his fingers."

"I'll try Bella but you know your boyfriend. I don't know if he will listen to me." He is pretty stubborn."

"Yes…Don't you think I know that? That is why I am asking you. "

"I'll do my best. But it is his money and I am sure if he has something in mind, he won't listen."

"Well that is a very nice thing to hear. I think it's hopeless to make him change his mind; whatever he wants to buy for me he will, won't he?"

"You've got a point here."

Edward was listening to the entire conversation and he was smirking.

Damn him…What did he have in mind?

"Hey Rosie. What are you doing?"

"I am on internet chatting with Emmett."

"Would you like to come for a coffee? Edward is with Jasper. They are going to buy Alice and I Christmas gifts."

"Yep, she said, popping the 'p'. Just give me 10 minutes."

"Okay, good."

I made the coffee and waited for her.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and let Rosie in.

"Hello honey. How are you?"

"I am fine." I miss Emmett a lot though."

"I can imagine. I don't know how I could endure not seeing Edward every day. It will happen though. With his job, I know there will be a time when we will be separated. I don't want to think about it. It makes me sad."

"Yes. It is hard. But I am going to see Emmett in three weeks. So I have to be patient."

"I didn't see your truck in the driveway. Still have trouble with it?"

"I don't have the Chevy anymore. It passed out two days ago. I am not happy at all. I am not ready to buy a new car but I don't have the choice. I'm going to buy a new one after Christmas Holidays. Hope there will be good deals."

"Your truck was old Bella. You had to expect it."

"I know that but with the new house and all the furniture I have to buy; it is a lot of money. "

"Well, Edward could help you, I am sure."

"I know but I want to pay my share. He already paid for the house. And he paid for the trip to Jamaica. You already know that."

"Yes. I tried to dissuade him but he wouldn't listen. Everything was organized before we could say a thing. He loves you so much Isabella. He only wants to please you."

"Yes but I can't be _that_ generous."

"It is not important for him. It makes him so happy. Don't ruin his happiness."

"I won't Rosie but I am still embarrassed."

"So how is school? I asked her.

"Great. The kids are excited though. Christmas is coming. My students still believe in Santa Claus. It is funny. Their eyes are bright with excitement."

"And your French classes. Ça va le français? ''

_Are you making progress in F__rench_?

''Yes, a lot. We always speak French in class now."

"It was a hard on Monday though. Two brothers who are attending the French classes lost their mother. She was involved in a car's accident. They are in L.A now for the funerals."

"It must have been painful for you too. I know you lost your mom a few years ago. Losing a parent must be awful."

"It is honey. I can't deal with death. Who can? I am still thinking about my mother every day."

"Yes. I am sure it would be the same for me. I can't imagine not having my mom and dad in my life."

"Okay enough sadness for tonight. It will be fun in Pittsburgh in three weeks. My dad is coming. I am so happy."

"Oh! Great Bella. I am going to celebrate Christmas with my parents one week in advance. Emmett is supposed to come. I don't know if he will be able though. Hope he will. I would like to introduce him to my parents."

"So maybe you will see him in two weeks…not three…Hope he can take a few days off."

"Yes. It would be fun. I miss him so much. I guess it is hard for Al and Jazz too."

"Yes. Jasper talks about Alice a lot. It is hard for him too."

I heard voices coming from outside. The boys were back.

"Hello Rosie? Edward said to Rosalie.

"Hey Edward. Hello Jasper. So did you buy the gifts?"

"Nope. I didn't find anything. I really want to buy something special to Alice. I saw a beautiful ring though. Maybe that is what I am going to give her."

"But Edward bought something to Bella…And sorry Bella. I couldn't keep my promise."

"Edward Cullen. What did you do?"

"Love…Please…I am so fucking happy. I am more than happy. I am euphoric. Don't ruin my moment."

"Oh Edward…Okay. I knew I wouldn't have the last word. You are just like your sister; stubborn as hell."

"Do you want coffee guys?"

"Yes", they both answered in unison.

"What about you Rosalie? Want some more?"

"Yes."

I poured coffee in the cups and we kept on talking.

"Darling, Jazz wants to go shopping on Friday after school. Do you mind?" We would go after school. You would have to drive the SUV back home. Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine with me."

"Hey Bella. Would you like to come to my condo for dinner on Friday evening? Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Yes good idea."

It was almost 11:00 when Jazz and Rosie left the house.

I was really exhausted. I was so tired this week. All the emotions I had to deal with; Embry and Quil's mother's death, the new car I will soon have to buy, the new house and the furniture, moving house at the end of January. All these changes worried me a lot.

I was too exhausted to take a shower; not a usual thing for me. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I took my clothes off and slipped on my pyjama.

Edward was looking at me. He looked worried.

"Are you okay my love? You seem so tired."

"I am. I am going to sleep right now."

"Okay. I am just going to watch TV a bit. I am a little bit on adrenaline tonight. Go to sleep my love."

I kissed him; his lips so perfect on mine, our tongue dancing with each other. God…I loved this man so much.

"I love you Edward."

"Je t'aime aussi ma Bella. Bonne nuit. Dors bien''

''_I love you too my Bella. Good night. Sleep well_."

I went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted in sleep.

Thanks God it was Friday night. This had been a very hard week. Even if I slept 8 hours per night, I was always tired.

And I was always kind of nauseated and having those damn headaches. Maybe I had caught something at school. Some students got gastroenteritis. Maybe this was the cause of my nauseas.

Edward was with Jasper. I drove the SUV back home and took a nap as soon as I was in the condo.

This was not a usual thing for me either; sleeping during the day. But I was so fucking tired that I had to take a nap before going to Rosalie's condo.

Two hours later, I woke up. I took a shower, washed my hair and got prepared.

Jesus-Christ…What was going on? My head was spinning and my stomach was rolling nauseatingly.

I sat on the bed and waited that the nausea passed. Maybe I was hungry. I didn't eat much today and maybe my stomach needed more food.

I cut slices of cheese and began to eat slowly.

After fifteen minutes, I was feeling better.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I took my leather jacket and my keys and went to Rosie's condo.

Rosalie was waiting for me.

It smelled delicious. Yes…I was hungry.

Rosie asked me if I would like to have a glass of wine.

"Okay Rosie but just a small glass. I am not feeling very well. Some students are sick at school, maybe I caught something."

"Okay honey."

"It smells so good. What are you cooking?"

"Fine herbs chicken and vegetables; a recipe from my mother. Hope you will like it?"

"I am starving. No more nausea. It smells delicious."

"Ready in 10 minutes honey."

"Great"

As soon as the meat was done, Rosie gave me my plate.

I started eating as soon as the plate was in front of me.

"Sorry Rosie. Where are my good manners? I am so hungry. I can't wait for you."

"Go on honey. Eat. There is absolutely no problem with me."

I chewed slowly. But I didn't like it at all. Was there something wrong with the flavour?

I checked the meat. It was well done.

I took another bite…Urgh…definitively there was something bad.

"Rosie can you take a bite? I don't know, I am a bit embarrassed. There is something about the chicken…"

"Seems good to me Bella. You don't like the taste?"

I didn't have time to answer. I ran to the bathroom and brought all the food I ate.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes and no," I said.

"Can I come in please?"

"Yes"

"Oh honey, what's going on? Your face is covered with sweat."

"I don't know what is going on. I have nausea every fucking day."

Then, it hit me. I tried to swallow but it didn't work.

"Rosie, do you have a calendar?"

"Oh Jesus-Christ Bella…Do you think you are pregnant?"

"Give me the calendar please Rosie."

I began to count. Jesus-Christ. My period was thirteen days late. How come I didn't even notice that I was late?

Fuck…That was not the time to be pregnant.

"Bella…I am going to the drugstore right now. I will get a pregnancy test. Wait for me."

Rosie went out and I waited. It was impossible, I was on the pill. There was certainly another reason. Maybe I was too stressed. I couldn't be pregnant. I wanted to have children but not right now. What would Edward say?

Rosalie came back with two different pregnancy tests.

I went in the bathroom and followed the instructions. I peed on the first stick and waited; positive…Fuck… I opened the second tube…positive again…Jesus-Christ, I was pregnant.

"Rosie…Fuck…I am pregnant; both of the tests are positive."

"Oh! Honey… I am so fucking happy for you. You will be a mother." Rosalie added in an emotive voice.

"It is impossible Rosalie. I am on the pill."

"Contraception is not 100 % safe. You know it."

"I know but it is not the time. We just bought the house. Oh God what will Edward say?

It is too soon."

"Bella, please calm down. Edward will be so happy. He told me he wanted kids."

"I know that. We talked about it. But in a year or two…Not now."

"Calm down darling. Oh! Jesus. I know you will be great parents."

The doorbell rang interrupting our discussion.

The boys were back. Edward's face was glowing with radiance but my own face was just confusion.

"Darling come outside. I want to show you something."

"Give me a minute Edward. There is something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong my love? Are you sick? You are so pale."

"Come with me in Rosie's bedroom please."

Now it was Edward's turn to be worried.

"What's going on my love?"

Reflexively, almost mechanically my hand dropped to my belly.

"I…I am pregnant Edward."

He didn't respond; his facial expression showing all kinds of emotions.

"Are you sure my love?"

"I am absolutely positive. I did two pregnancy tests and they are positive."

"I…I will be a dad."

"I am so sorry Edward. I know it is not the good time."

"Are you serious? Oh! Bella…We are going to have a child. I am going to be a dad…Oh! My love…I am so fucking happy."

"You are happy?"

"I couldn't be happier. I love you so much Bella. We are going to have a kid…our kid."

We walked back in the living-room. I knew Rosalie had already told the news to Jasper.

"Oh! Rosalie, Jasper. My Bella is pregnant. I am so fucking happy."

"I told you Bella. I told you Edward would be euphoric." Rosie said.

"Congrats you two" Jasper added. I am very happy for you."

"You don't spread the news. Don't tell Alice and Emmett. I want to see the doctor first. And I think we will wait till Christmas to tell everybody that I am pregnant. Is it okay with you my love?"

"Yes, though I am quite impatient to tell that I am going to be a dad. I can't believe it."

"Okay, promise you will keep your mouth shut."

"Don't worry Bella. Neither of us will spread the news." Jazz answered, looking at Rosie.

"I won't say a word, Bella. Promise."

"Hey Edward… Did you forget you have something to show to Bella?" Jazz said to Edward.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Put your coat on Bella and follow me."

"What now Edward? I had enough surprise for today."

"Come baby. I have a surprise for you too."

I followed Edward to the condo. There was a black 2010 Volvo XC 90 SUV Crossover parked in the driveway.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…You didn't…"

"Merry Christmas Isabella Marie Swan", he added, kissing me on the mouth.

**End of chapter 24**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it.**

**So, big changes are coming ahead. The new house…and the baby…**

**Edward is incredibly happy, so is Bella even though she is a bit anxious.**

**Tell me what you think. Give me love and review. I love to read your comments.**

**Love **_**France**_** xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello to my readers. Thanks for your support.**

**My mother tongue is French.**** I don't master English perfectly but I work very hard…and so do my grey cells. My goal is to write a perfect text with no mistakes. I love English and I am sorry if there are mistakes in the text. If so, please excuse-me.**

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**o*o*o*o**

**MY ALL**

**Chapter 25**

_If you__ were a cowboy, I would trail you_

_If you were a piece of wood, I would nail you to the floor_

_I f you were a sailboat, I would sail you to the shore_

_If you were a river, I would swim you_

_If you were a house, I would live in you all my days._

**Katie Melua…If you ****were a sailboat.**

**MORE SURPRISES**

**EDWARD**

I was so fucking happy. My Bella was pregnant. In less than nine months, I would be a dad. Life was so beautiful. Having Bella in my life was a gift from a God. And now that she was expecting a child, our child, life couldn't be more marvellous.

She was not feeling very well though. She was always tired and had those nauseas every fucking morning, but she didn't bring up the food that she ate. The first weeks were worst. She was nauseated all day long and couldn't keep the food in her stomach. Now, it seemed better. I wished I could talk to my mom, but Bella so much wanted to keep the secret, that I respected her decision. And I agreed with her; it would be a very nice occasion to tell the good news to our families during Christmas holidays.

We would see the doctor next week; three days before flying to Pittsburgh. We were both impatient to see the doctor. Just hoped everything was fine with the pregnancy.

Bella was pretty happy of her new vehicle. I couldn't refrain myself from offering her a new car. She quite embarrassed at first, as she always was when I bought her gifts. I knew that she was very anxious about the house and the furniture she absolutely wanted to buy for the new house. True…I had enough money to buy everything, but my girl had her pride and I had to respect her decision. She was stubborn as hell and it was a lost case to even try to discuss about it.

We were quite busy at school too. We had many exams during the week. I was sure that both Bella and I would have good marks. Bella was the best student in the class and though she was not feeling that well, she seemed pretty happy with the tests.

She didn't like when I told the students that she was sick.

"I am not sick Edward. I am pregnant. Just stop from being so protective. I am not the first woman to be pregnant and I am not the first woman to have nauseas; pregnancy is not a sickness you damn fool, it is a condition. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

It was true that I was over protective; always asking her if she was hungry or tired and if she was okay.

I didn't know how to help her. I was not the one expecting a baby. There were changes in her body and I didn't know how to deal with the situation. I didn't like to see my Bella feeling so nauseated in the morning. I was always with her, wiping her face when it was covered with sweat and trying my best to comfort her.

The students at school knew that Bella was pregnant. Bella asked Kristen not to talk to Robert about it. Kristen and Robert were in love and Bella wanted to be the first to tell Robert that she was expecting a baby.

Embry and Quil were back to school. They still were in a very sorrowful mood. They were in deep mourning and we tried to comfort them the best we could.

Embry had not the same attitude with Bella. He was just a friend now and he was accepting the fact that we were deeply in love. I guessed he was a friend of mine too. During lunch time, he was with us and even came to visit us at Bella's condo.

He loved Bella's condo. It was on sale now and he seemed interested to buy it.

Jane and Quil were practically living together and Embry wished to buy a house. He had other places to visit before making his decision but I was pretty positive he was going to make an offer soon.

Bella was really anxious to sell the condo. We were moving at the end of January and she

wanted to have the cash to pay for the furniture.

One day before our visit to the doctor, Embry talked to Bella. He had visited three condos and none of them were as spacious as Bella's. He offered her 250,000$ which was a higher price than the valuation; one condition though, Bella had to include the furniture in the sale. She gladly accepted and I felt that all her anxiety went up in smoke. I was really happy for her.

It was finally the day of our appointment. We were nervous as hell. Bella had many questions to ask to the doctor. She was taking the pill, though she noticed that, she had forgotten to take one pill and she didn't know when. She found the pill in her purse while she was looking for a bill. She didn't understand why the pill had slipped out of the box. I didn't understand it either but I was pretty happy that she had forgotten to take it.

The gynaecologist was waiting for us. Her name was Sue Martin and she invited us to follow to her office.

She asked Bella to lie back on a stretcher and began to ask her some questions.

"So Isabella, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, though I have nauseas every morning and I have headaches."

"When were your last periods?"

"I think around October 22nd."

"So you would be 6 or 7 weeks pregnant."

"I don't understand. I was on contraception. I forgot to take one pill though, I don't remember when."

"Contraception is not 100% safe. You certainly know that. Even if there are small chances to become pregnant when you are taking oral contraceptives. You will have to pass additional tests, just to be sure that the foetus is developing normally."

"Is there a risk"? Bella asked in a very anxious voice.

"There is always a risk. Every pregnancy is at risk but don't worry. All your interrogations will be answered soon. Don't stress yourself. It is not good for you and it is not good for the foetus either."

"So I will begin to examine you. Put your feet in the stirrups and spread your legs. I am going to insert the speculum. It will be cold but it won't be painful."

"I am going to check your vagina and the neck of the womb."

"Good." I am going to insert my fingers now. I am going to palpate the interior of your vagina and the neck of your womb to see if there are anomalies."

"Everything is okay Bella. Still nervous."

"Yes I am."

"Relax honey. Everything seems fine."

"Are you nervous Mister Cullen.?"

"I am a real bunch of nerves. I feel so useless. I am just sitting here and waiting."

"Well Mister Cullen…Edward…Don't feel like that? I am going to ask you some questions in a few minutes as well. "

"Okay Bella, take off your shirt and your bra. I will palpate your breasts now."

"Good, no cyst, no ganglions. Perfect."

"Okay, I'll take your blood pressure."

"Good…120-80. Bella everything is fine up to now."

"I will take a blood sample. I have to identify your blood type and your rhesus factor. You will have other blood tests next month. These additional tests will screen for anaemia, check your immunity to rubella, test for hepatitis B and HIV."

"Okay Bella, now the urine test. I have to check if everything is normal with your kidneys." And it will give me information on your level of glucose and albumin."

"Go to the restroom just outside the office."

Bella went out. I was so freaking nervous. I hoped everything would be okay.

"Doctor, do you think everything will be fine? I don't know, she was taking contraceptive pills. I am so worried."

"As I told you before, every pregnancy is at risk. You must reinsure Bella. Don't stress her with your own interrogations. That is your part Edward. Be confident. Everything seems okay up to now. Bella is healthy." And we will have some results very soon."

"Okay, then, I'll do my best to reinsure her. "

Bella came back with the glass tube.

"Okay Bella lie back on the stretcher again. Let's see if we can hear the foetus's heart. Maybe if we are lucky we will. It can be weak but at 6 or 7 weeks of pregnancy, normally we can hear it. Come Edward, I'll put the ultrasound instrument on her belly. "

The doctor spread a gel on Bella's belly and put the ultrasound. She was trying to detect the heartbeat.

Then she looked at us with a huge smile.

"Well Bella and Edward. I think we have a big surprise here. There is not only one foetus here. I can hear two different heartbeats. You're going to have twins."

"Uh! ... What? …Two babies?" I said in a very agitated voice.

"Oh! My God…Two babies…Are you sure?" Bella asked, quite in shock.

"Positive…Listen Bella."

Bella put the earplugs in her ears.

"Here is the first one. Do you hear it?

"Yes, I do."

"Let's check for the other one."

"Oh! My God…I hear it…We are going to have two babies."

"Your turn Edward."

I put the earplugs in my ears. Fuck…I heard them both. I would be a father of twins…Jesus-Christ. I was so happy; I thought my heart would melt… Incredible.

"Oh My love…I am so fucking happy. Doctor, please excuse my language. I am so happy. I don't have a word strong enough to describe how I am feeling right now."

Doctor Martin began to laugh. I was almost jumping all around the office.

"I am happy for you two. Okay now I have some questions to ask you about your medical and family histories." Take a seat."

"So Bella. Do you smoke or take drugs?"

"No I don't."

"And what about you Edward?"

Now I was really embarrassed. "I quit smoking two months ago. I smoked weed before meeting Bella but I don't take drugs anymore. I know it was stupid but…"

Doctor Martin cut me in the mid sentence.

"I am not here to judge you Edward."

"Alcohol?"

"Yes" Bella answered. I love cocktails.

"Well, honey…No more alcohol for you."

"By the way, are there twins in your family?"

"Yes". Bella answered. My mother had a twin sister."

"Had?"

"Yes, my mother died of leukemia a few years ago. She was forty-seven years old."

"Oh! I am sorry."

"And you Edward, any specific disease in your family?"

"No"

"Any other illnesses Bella? ; blood pressure, heart attack, diabetes, or allergies?"

"No, apart from my mother's cancer, no other disease."

"Okay good. "Bella, you will have to take folic acid, iron and those vitamins as well. If you have nauseas, I suggest that you take several healthy snacks during the day." It will give your stomach the chance to digest the food."

"You can go now. Bella, I am going to call you as soon as I receive the results of your tests." Try to relax and take a nap during the day. Do you work?"

"No but I am going to school."

"Well take a nap after school. Your body will go through a lot of changes and we want those babies to be healthy."

"Uh! Doctor I am quite embarrassed but what about sex? Can we still make love?" I asked, my face red as a beet.

"No problem with sex Edward". Doctor Martin answered.

"And we are going to Pittsburgh in two days and in Jamaica in March… Can we?"

"Of course Edward. Anyway, I am going to see Bella every month. If she can't take the plane you will know but I don't see any problem right now."

"Happy holidays to both of you. Bella, my secretary will call you to fix an appointment in one month. And try to relax honey. Everything should be fine."

"Thanks doctor. See you in month". Bella said.

"Thanks Doctor Martin. I'll take care of Bella."

"I am sure you will Edward."

We walked out of the office. I was so fucking enthusiastic. I held Bella's hand tightly, telling her how happy I was.

"Je t'aime tellement Bella. Je suis si content. Merci d'être dans ma vie. ''

'' _I love you so much Bella. I am so happy. Thank you to be in my life."_

"Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tu es toute ma vie. Vous êtes toute ma vie. ''

''_I love you too Edward. You are my life. The babies and you are my life."_

As she said those words, she put her hand on her belly, rubbing it with a soft caress.

I kissed her with all the passion I could put in a kiss. She was the love of my life and those two little babies were the loves of my life as well.

I was so impatient to see my family. I knew they would be delighted. And Charlie…I was so happy. He would be a nice grandfather.

"So honey. What do you want to do this afternoon?" Maybe we should ditch school. There is no exam this afternoon. And I am sure Jazz could explain the stuff we missed."

"Well why not…I don't think I could concentrate on anything James will teach. I am so excited and I am so nervous."

"What if the babies are not okay? I am so worried."

"Now Bella calm down. You know what the doctor said. Don't stress yourself. You have to relax."

"Are you hungry?" Maybe we could go eat somewhere and watch a movie after."

"I am hungry but I think we could watch a movie at home. I am a bit tired."

"Okay my love. What would like to eat?"

"I don't know. Maybe chicken."

"Okay…Let's go to Benny. The chicken is excellent."

I drove the Volvo to the restaurant. And I thought about my life. How it had changed since September. I was a very lucky man. I couldn't thank God enough for the beautiful woman who was sitting next to me; my Bella carrying my babies.

**o*o*o*o***

**BELLA**

Finally school was over. We would fly to Pittsburgh the next day and I was impatient to see my dad, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett.

Edward had bought every gift that we would offer to everyone. I was so fucking tired that I just didn't have the energy to go shopping. So he went to the shopping center with Rosie and Jasper and their choices were good. I just accompanied Edward one time. I had to buy something to him and to Rosalie and Jazz.

While he was looking for a gift for Jasper, I stopped at Birks.

I bought him a beautiful men's two tone Rolex watch. It was really expensive though…for me it was. It cost 2,925$, but I didn't mind. The condo was sold and I had extra money to buy the watch.

And what was it compared to the gift he gave me?" I didn't know the price of the car but it was certainly around 40,000$.

I called him with my cell phone. I didn't know in what boutique he was. He told me to come to Archambault which was a music store. He had bought a 200$ gift certificate to Jazz. Jasper was fond of music so I thought it was a very nice idea.

There was just one gift we had to buy; Rosalie's.

I thought it would be a great idea to offer her a gift certificate. Rosalie was fond of shoes.

So, we both decided to offer her a gift certificate from Prada.

**o*o*o*o***

All the gifts were packed in the suitcases. The doctor had called me in the morning to give the results of my tests. Everything was fine.

My next appointment was on January 19th and two months later it would be the time for the ultrasound scan.

I had gain weight. Not much, but my jeans were a little tight. I had bought new clothes as well. After Christmas holidays, it would be the time to buy maternity clothes and undergarments.

Rosalie and Jasper were really enthusiastic when we told them that I was expecting twins. They kept the secret though. We were the one to tell the news.

All the suitcases were in the living-room. We both decided to spend a quiet evening at home. Edward was really nice. To my big surprise, he loved cooking. I didn't have to cook a single meal since the day I told him that I was pregnant and he was really good at it. He tried different recipes and he enjoyed it a lot. He didn't want me to clean the house as well. A house keeper came every week while we were at school.

I had nothing to do…except going to school and relax.

We went to bed very early. I still had the nauseas, the migraines and I was really exhausted. I just hoped it would pass fast.

I was too tired to make love but I was missing the contact of our skins. That was the hardest part for me and I guessed it was hard for Edward as well. But he was really patient. Nothing was more important for him than my own comfort.

Finally, it was Saturday. The airport was really crowded. Rosalie and Jasper were really nervous. Emmett didn't meet Rosie's parents. He couldn't take the days off and she had not seen him since his last visit to Laval. It was the same for Jasper. Both of them were really impatient to be in Pittsburgh. My dad would take the plane today as well. I was really happy. I missed my dad so much.

The flight went well. Emmett was waiting for us at the airport.

I was so happy to see him. Edward told him not to swirl me in the air. He said that I was sick. I frowned at him and he winked at me. Did he think that I was made of porcelain? Damn Edward…always so protective.

Rosie was all blushes and flushes. Emmett kissed her and held her so tight; I thought she would stop breathing.

"Ugh…Emmett…I can't…breathe…" Rosie said in a clipped voice.

"Sorry baby. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Emmett…just be a little less exuberant."

"How are you Jazz? Alice is a real pack of nerves. She is so impatient to see you."

"I am impatient to see her too. Let's go Emmett. Stop talking, I want to see Alice."

"Okay…Let's go then."

"When is your dad's flight landing Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Late this evening. He will take a cab. Don't worry about him."

"Sure? ... I could drive to the airport tonight. I don't mind."

"No, it will be very late. He will take a cab."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Emmett and Edward put the suitcases in the SUV and we were ready to go.

The drive was really pleasant. We talked and laughed all along the ride.

Then we were at Carlisle and Emmett's house. The boys unpacked the trunk and we went in.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice were waiting for us. As soon as Alice saw Jasper, she jumped on him. It was so funny; both of them fell on the floor. Yes, evidently, she missed him a lot.

"Hello Bella. Hello Rosalie. Hello everybody. I am so happy to see you. Oh! Baby…Edward I missed you so much. How are you?" Esme said, tears falling on her cheeks.

"I am fine mama. Come here mama." Edward said.

He held her in a tight embrace.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"Great. I am so happy to see you."

"We are happy to see you too." Edward added, hugging his father.

"Alice, I am here too. I know you missed Jasper. Come here sis. Give a hug to your brother."

Alice hugged Edward and kissed him.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you. You are so beautiful. Rosalie too, but Bella…You are splendid. You seem different. You are radiant."

Ah…Nosey Alice. I was pretty sure she would guess before we announced the pregnancy.

"Well thank you Alice. I am pretty tired though. I am so happy that it is Christmas holidays. I do need a break."

"Well, we will have a nice time. Emmett and I have organized a few things. It will be fun."

"Urghhh…I am here to relax Al; no sports for me."

"Yes Alice. We are here to relax. Calm down. You and Emmett and your damn activities." Edward added.

"Look who is talking. Edward Cullen, you won't sit on your ass during all the holidays. You are here to have fun and we will have fun." Emmett retorted.

"How lucky for us…" Edward whispered sarcastically.

"I heard you Edward." Emmett retorted. "Don't put on a martyred look." You can be such a wimp."

"Bastard" Edward said.

"Jerk" Emmett retorted.

"Okay both of you that's enough." Esme said. "Who wants a drink?"

"Give me a beer, please mama". Edward said.

"A beer for me too." Emmett said.

"Rosie?"

"A glass of white wine."

"A glass of wine for me too." Alice said.

"For you Jasper?"

"A beer please."

"Bella?"

"Do you have cranberry juice Esme?"

"Yes. I can make a cocktail honey." Esme said.

"No…No alcohol for me. I had trouble with my stomach lately. A glass of cranberry juice would be fine for me."

"Are you sick honey?" Esme asked.

"No, it is just my stomach-kind of fragile lately."

"Okay, Carlisle follow me in the kitchen." Esme said to her husband.

Then, I noticed that nosey Alice was really staring at me and my belly. Damn Alice…I was sure she was already guessing why I wasn't taking any alcohol.

Five minutes later, Carlisle and Esme were back in the living-room.

They gave us our drinks and we kept on chatting.

"So how was the trip?" Carlisle asked.

"Great." Rosalie answered.

"When is your dad's flight landing Bella?"

"Late this evening" I answered.

"Okay. Who is going to the airport to pick him up?" Esme asked.

"No…no need to. Charlie will take a cab."

"Are you sure Bella? One of us can go."

"No, he wants to take a cab."

"Okay then."

"Carlisle…Get the bag of chips and the bag of pretzels. The kids must be hungry."

"Umm… Esme…Do you have cheese and vegetable? Chips and pretzels…I don't think it would be too good for my stomach."

"Yes darling sure."

Now nosey Alice was staring at me; her face showing doubts and interrogations. Damn mind reader.

I ate a bit but I was not that hungry. I shoved the food in my mouth, chewing every bite very slowly.

Alice was fidgeting on her chair and still staring at me.

Edward was looking at me and at her sister, a mocking smile on his lips.

After fifteen minutes, Alice asked Rosie, Edward and I to follow her in her bedroom. She absolutely wanted to show us the gift she bought for Jasper.

And I was absolutely positive that she didn't want to show us Jasper's gift. She wanted to know what was going on with me.

"I would like to see Jasper's gift tomorrow Alice. Why not wait till tomorrow? It would be a surprise for us as well."

"No Bella. I want your opinion. Please, come right now."

"Okay, then."

We followed her. She closed the bedroom's door. Damn her.

"So, Bella… What are you trying to hide?"

"I am not hiding anything."

"Don't try to fool me? What's that thing about your stomach?" I don't believe you are sick. Tell me now. Are you pregnant?"

Both Edward and I were staring at each other. Rosalie was staring at us.

"Tell her Bella. You know my sister."

"Okay then. But promise me to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"I am pregnant."

"Oh! Fuck…I am so happy…Mom and dad that will be so delighted. And your dad…Jesus…What a good news?"

"Does Jazz know? He didn't tell me anything."

"He knows. I asked him not to tell you. Edward and I want to tell the news to the family tomorrow. Promise me you won't talk."

"I promise Bella. I am so fucking happy. I am going to an aunt. Wow! When is the baby due?"

"In August…I think…And I am pregnant with two babies. Twins…"

"Twins…Oh…My…God…I am so fucking happy." She kept repeating.

She hugged me in a tight embrace and kissed Edward.

"I knew there was something going on. You do look like a pregnant woman. Not your belly…It's not that evident-But your face-You are absolutely radiant."

"Thanks Al. Don't forget your promise though. No words to anybody."

"You have my word darling. My lips are sealed. Still can't believe that I am going to be an aunt soon. Wow!"

"So Alice, show us Jasper's gift now". Edward said.

"No way. I had absolutely no intention to show you Jasper's gift. You will have to wait tomorrow. You are so damn curious." Alice added, laughing.

"Look who is talking. I wonder who is the most curious here. "Edward retorted.

"Yeah…Well, I had a very good reason. You know you can't hide anything from me."

"You bet. I knew you would try to worm the information out of Bella. You are so nosey."

"Oh! Shut up Edward. Okay all of you, out of my bedroom. Let's go downstairs."

And we followed her; all of us smiling.

The dinner went well. Esme cooked pesto pasta and it was really delicious.

After dinner we all went to the bedrooms to unpack the suitcases. I was so tired that I didn't unpack a single thing. Edward took care of everything and I slept for awhile.

Two hours later, Edward woke me up.

"Charlie is downstairs my love. I heard his voice. Do you want to come? He must be impatient to see you."

"Dad is here?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Give me a minute. My bladder is going to explode. I will brush my teeth too."

"Okay"

Then we went downstairs. As soon as I saw my dad, he hugged and kissed me.

"Oh pumpkin, I missed you so much. How are you?"

"I missed you too dad. I am fine."

"You are so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful? He asked to Esme and Carlisle.

"Yes she is." Carlisle answered. Love suits her well. She is glowing."

"Rosie and Al are beautiful too, as my Esme is. We are surrounded by beautiful ladies here." he added, smiling at us.

"Yep. I do agree with you. All the women here are gorgeous."

"Okay dad, stop now. You are embarrassing us."

"Well it is the truth. You are all beautiful."

"So how was your trip dad?"

"Good. I was sitting just next to a very nice lady. She lives in Pittsburgh. Her name is Mary. I gave her my cell number. I am supposed to see her next week; a very nice lady indeed."

"Oh…OH…Dad…a nice lady. Love is in the air!"

"Bells, don't tease me. I just met her today.

"I am not teasing you dad. It would be about time you have someone in your life don't you think so?"

"Well maybe. Seeing all of you in love…sometimes I think it would be time for me as well to have a companion."

"I think it is about time dad. You have been alone for such a long time. It would be very nice."

"Enough talking about me. So what's new?"

Now Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosie were staring at me.

"Well you already know about the house and the new car Edward bought. The condo is sold. We are in school break for two weeks and I am pretty happy about it. Apart from these, life goes on."

"Great Bells. You have a nice life and I am very happy for you.

"Are you hungry Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I am starving."

"Good" Esme added. "Follow me Charlie. Pesto pasta…Is it okay for you?"

"Yes, I love pasta and I am so hungry."

Esme and Charlie went into the kitchen. I was so tired. I had a hard time to keep my eyes opened.

"You look exhausted my love. Do you want to go to bed?"

"I am tired to be tired. I hope it will pass soon."

"Let's go to bed Bella. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Okay Edward. I will just kiss my father before going to sleep."

I went to the kitchen and kissed my dad. I kissed Esme as well and walked back to the living-room.

"Okay good night everyone. I know it is still early but I am tired. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella." Have a good night. See you tomorrow." Rosie said.

"So soon?" Emmett asked. "Good night then."

"Good night" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"Bye Bella. Bye Edward. Good night." Carlisle said.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." Edward said.

We climbed the stairs and took a shower. We both brushed out teeth.

I slipped on my pyjama and went to bed. Edward kissed me and rubbed my back. He sang a song to me. As he always did…every night. I soon drifted in a sound deep sleep.

**o*o*o*o***

_December 25__th_

I woke up early in the morning. The nausea woke me up. My head was spinning and I was all covered in sweat.

"Edward. Can you give me a glass of water please? Damn nausea again."

"Okay my love. Don't move. I am going to get you a glass of water. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, bring me some slices of cheese. I am nauseated but I am hungry. Oh…and bring me a glass of milk too."

"Do you want a wet face flannel? You are so pale."

"Yes Edward. Don't worry. It is going to be fine after I have something in my stomach."

"Okay, lie down…I am going downstairs. Don't move."

"Okay"

Five minutes later Edward was back. He wiped my face and I began to drink the glass of water first, then the glass of milk and I took a slice of cheese. He had brought a yogurt as well. That was my Edward; always so caring and so attentive.

Thirty minutes later, I was okay. The nausea had passed.

I took a shower and got dressed. Jesus- Christ those jeans were really tight. I took them off and put a dress—much better—At least, I could breathe.

We went downstairs. Everybody was still sleeping. No noise, nothing.

"Are you hungry Edward?"

"No, not yet."

"We could go outside to take fresh air. I would like to walk a bit."

"Okay my love."

We put on our coats, boots, gloves and tuques and went outside.

It was so beautiful. Big snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky. It was a perfect Christmas day.

We walked hand in hand. I loved the landscape; the snow crunching under our footprints while we were walking, the smell of the burning wood's smoke escaping from the chimneys. It was magnificent.

The woodland was absolutely marvellous. All the branches were covered with heavy snow. I could hear the birds' harmonious melodies. I could hear the crackling of the branches. I could smell the odour of the wet trees mixed with the odour of the majestic pines and the burning wood.

I saw two squirrels climbing up in a huge pine. The wind was gently swirling the snow in the air. I raised my eyes to heaven, looking at the sky and at its immensity and let the snowflakes gently touch my face. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh and crisp air. It was so pure. The nature was an enchanting display of magnificence.

Edward brushed the snowflakes from my cheeks.

"Tu es si belle. Je ne peux cesser de te regarder Bella. Ta beauté me chavire."

"_You are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you Bella. Your beauty overwhelmed me_".

"You are so beautiful too my love."

"Look Edward. Isn't it magnificent? The landscape is a pure masterpiece."

"Everything is more beautiful with you in my life baby". Edward answered.

"The sun is shinier. The sky is bluer. The air is fresher. Everything takes the color of my love for you. Everything has a brighter tinge, with you in my life Isabella. Even a cloudy day is perfect because you are with me. You are my sun, my moon and my star Bella."

"Tu es mon soleil aussi Edward. _You are my sun too Edward_. I couldn't think living without you. "I belong to you. You fill me with so much love and happiness, in a way, no one can. You mean the world to me. You make me feel one with the air that I breathe. Je t'aime."

Edward cupped my face in his hands. He brushed his lips against mine.

We stayed outside for about an hour.

"Are you hungry my love?" Edward asked me.

"Yes and you?"

"I am starving. Let's go back to the house."

"Okay darling"

"Je t'aime bébé." _I love you baby._

"I love you too Edward. More than anything in the world."

I kissed him, our tongues softly dancing with each other.

Then we walked back to the house, Edward still holding my hand.

I took a nap during the afternoon; everybody was outside, except Edward and me.

He wanted to stay with me even if I told him to go outside.

"I will just sleep my love. Go outside, have fun with the others."

"No, I want to stay with you. I like to watch you sleeping."

"You are so protective. Go outside, enjoy yourself."

"Shh! My love…sleep now. I am going to read."

"Okay"

Two hours later, he woke me up.

"Bella…Bella…You should get prepared now. Everybody is downstairs and waiting for us. The dinner will be ready in one hour."

"Okay Edward. Wow. You are so fucking gorgeous."

Edward was wearing a black tuxedo, black pants, a white shirt, a black tie and black shoes.

His hair was messy as usual but he was shaved.

I put on a long blue dress, letting my hair waving down on my back. I lightly made up my face, fixed my sapphire earrings and a necklace and slipped on my black four high heels stilettos. I was not sure I could endure my shoes all night long, but it was Christmas, so I had to look a bit sexy.

"Tu es splendide bébé. Tu es renversante."

''_You are splendid baby. You are astonishing._''

"Merci, mon amour. Tu es tellement beau aussi"

"_Thank you, my love. You are beautiful too._''

"Ready"

"Yes"

Everyone was in the living-room, obviously waiting for us. There were candles everywhere…dear Alice…It was enchanting.

All the Christmas gifts were under the Christmas tree, except my gift for Edward. I would go upstairs after dinner to get it.

The dinner was delicious; turkey, meat pies, baked potatoes, vegetable and pasta salads and appetizers. I enjoyed every single second of the evening.

Then, it was time to unwrap the gifts. I went upstairs to get my gift for Edward.

All I could hear were sounds of excitement; cries of joy and surprise, happy voices and the noisy sound made by the tear of the wrapping paper mixed with all kinds of Ah and …and Oh… and Thank you…You shouldn't…Beautiful.

I was so freaking nervous and excited because I knew it was almost time to tell the family that I was pregnant. In fact, I was more excited than nervous.

I gave the Rolex to Edward. Now it was his time to be really embarrassed.

"Oh Bella. It is beautiful. You shouldn't. It is much too expensive."

"Shut up Edward. Who is talking about expensive gifts here? "

He started to laugh and hugged me.

Then, he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Emmett… We have something to tell you…Bella has something to tell you."

"Umm…Edward you tell…"

"No, you do."

"Okay, umm…I am…pregnant."

"What? My father said.

"Uh! Esme said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck…I am going to be an uncle." Emmett said.

"I am definitively sure." I answered.

My dad hugged me. "Oh Bella…Edward…I am going to be a grandfather. Oh! Christ. I am so happy."

"Edward, baby. You are going to be a dad". Esme said hugging Edward.

"I will be a grandfather. Wow…Incredible." Carlisle said.

"When is the baby due? Esme asked.

"In August…but not just one baby. I am carrying two babies. We're going to have twins."

"Two babies…twins…" Marvellous. Esme said.

"Incredible." My father said. I am going to have two grandchildren." Wow!

"I am so happy." Carlisle added…Alice, Rosie, Jasper you don't look that surprised. You knew?"

"Yes"

"What the fuck Rosie. Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked to Rosalie.

"Because of your big mouth my love. I was sure you wouldn't have been able to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Well, thanks for the trust honey. "

"I trust you Emmett. It's your mouth I don't trust."

Everybody started to laugh.

"And you Alice…You fucking knew. Don't tell me, I am the only idiot here apart from Esme, Carlisle and Charlie…I don't want to say that you are idiots-Emmett now staring at his parents and my dad—Was I the only one not knowing?"

"I wormed out the info from Bella last night Emmett. Those two can't hide anything from me. And I do agree with Rosie. I didn't tell you because you have a fucking big mouth."

"Well Al. Very nice to hear that. I'll remember". Emmett added, frowning at his sister.

"Okay Emmett. You are such a baby." Alice retorted, winking at his brother.

"Okay, there is something else I want to say". Edward said.

What now? What was Edward hiding from me?"

"Bella you know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, more than my own life."

Then, he looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, will you give us your blessing?"

Then, not waiting for my dad's response, he added.

"Marry me Bella"

He slipped his hand into his pocket. He gave me a small box. I opened it. There was a magnificent engagement diamond ring in it.

The tears welled up until they couldn't be contained in my eyes anymore. My heart was combusting for the love I had for this man. A spasm of infinite happiness rocked through my body.

"Yes Edward…I want to marry you.

**A/N: Well, wel****l… big changes indeed in Bella's and Edward's life-the pregnancy, the new house and a wedding. They are engaged now. Love is in the air. Happiness is in the air…and interrogations too.**

**Give me love and review. Tell me what you think?**

**Love you**_** France**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello to my readers. Thank****s to all of you who fav and alert this story.**

**Thanks to you my readers who take time to review. I appreciate reading your comments.**

**My mother tongue is French. My ultimate goal is to write a prefect English. I do try very hard to write a chapter with no misspelling or grammatical errors. If there are mistakes, please **_**excuse-me**_**. **_**France**_** xxx**

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**o*o*o*o***

**MY ALL**

Chapter 26

**CLARIFICATION****S**

**BELLA**

We were in the middle of the first week of our Christmas holidays. The boys, Rosalie and Alice were out, enjoying a perfect cold sunny day, alpine skiing. Carlisle and Charlie were ice fishing. The lake was frozen. Carlisle had a hut onto the ice and both my dad and Carlisle rode on snowmobiles, with their fishing tackle and equipment in backpacks. They were dressed very warmly. As Carlisle told me, it was warm in the hut, but fresh outdoors. I was sure they would enjoy their day outside, though the wind was blowing and the outside temperature was quite cold. Both of them were dressed with so many layers; insulated underwear—longjohns-, turtle necks, wool socks, wool pants and shirts. They both wear a snowmobile suit, insulated boots and gloves, a hard hat liner and a cap to shade their eyes from the sun. I was quite positive none of them would suffer from cold.

One day, when I was taking a walk with Edward and my dad, I saw little villages appeared on the horizon. Small huts of different colors were installed on the frozen lake. Fishermen were on the ice trying to catch fish. As my father told me there was nothing better to eat than fresh pickerels, pikes, whitefish, lake trout and perch. Some fishermen were cooking fish over an open fire on the shore and others, as my father told me, were cooking fish on a stove in the huts.

Everybody was outside. Esme wanted to stay with me and I was pretty happy to have some time alone with her. Edward didn't want to go with Emmett, Rosie, Jazz and Alice. We argued a bit. He was always so protective of me. I didn't want him to miss the opportunity to spend time with his brother and sister. He didn't see them often and I wanted him to enjoy time with his family.

Our discussion ended when Esme told Edward that she was going to stay in the house. He could go and I wouldn't be alone.

"Go Edward. I am going to stay with Bella. You worry too much."

"Okay mama. I have my cell. If Bella is not feeling well, please call me."

"Have a nice time baby. I'll take care of Bella."

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me.

"Look after my heart my love; I leave it here with you."

"Profite de ta journée Edward. Ne t'en fais pas. ''

_Enjoy your day Edw__ard. Don't worry."_

They went out and packed the car.

The house was calm. I sat on the couch and Esme asked me if I would like something to drink.

"Yes please Esme. I'll take a glass of milk."

"Do you want something to eat?—cheese, an apple, vegetables?"

"Slices of cheese and an apple would be fine."

"Okay"

Esme walked in the kitchen to get the glass of milk and the food. She came back with a tray, a few minutes later. She put it on the coffee table and sat on an armchair just in front of me.

"So how are you today honey?"

"I am fine Esme. I didn't have any nausea today; it's the first day, I don't feel nauseated at all and I don't have that damn headache. Hope it will go on like that."

"I am pretty happy to hear that darling; those damn nauseas. I had them during all my pregnancies—not funny at all.

"I am glad to be alone with you. I have some questions to ask you and as you are a doctor maybe you could answer to them."

"Go on Bella. I am all ears for you."

"I am still damn worry of the effects of the pills on the foetus." I was pregnant and I was still taking them." What if the pills harmed the babies?"

"You shouldn't worry about that Bella. There is very little scientific proof that continuing to take birth controls pills while pregnant could harm the foetus or the mother."

"I know many people think that the hormones in the contraceptive pills could cause birth defects in the unborn baby but I can assure you there is absolutely no proof of this occurring. I tell you Isabella, it is not the end of the world if you took the pills for a few weeks after the beginning of your pregnancy."

"But how could I get pregnant if I was on pills? …Though I forgot to take one."

"Let me explain. The birth control pill is roughly 99% effective when taken properly. However, women who use the pill still get pregnant one percent of the time. That means that only one in one hundred women can get pregnant while taking birth control pills. And if you miss one pill…as it is your case… this increases your chances of getting pregnant, especially if you miss it just before the week you are supposed to have your periods. Sperm can live up to five days inside a woman's body.

"If you missed a pill just before your periods and then ovulated very early in your cycle—while the living sperm was still inside you-, you could get pregnant. It is a rare circumstance but it happens. I think that is what happened to you Bella."

"You are sure that the babies will be okay?"

"Every pregnancy is at risk Bella. I am sure your gynaecologist will make sure your unborn children are developing in a healthy way. That is why maybe you had more acute pregnancy symptoms like headaches and nauseas. Those are the negative effects on the health of the mother taking birth control pills while pregnant."

"And today you look great Bella; no headache, no nausea…A very good thing for you."

"Yes, I am feeling fine today. And thank you Esme, I needed those clarifications. I know it's not good to feel stressed. I try but those negative thoughts keep on dwelling in my mind. I am reinsured now. I have so much to think about; the new house, the babies, the wedding. I don't even know if I'll get back to work in April. Edward doesn't want me too. It will be just four months before I deliver. And I don't even know if I'll go back to work when the babies will be born. I don't see myself letting my kids to a babysitter."

"Don't worry too much baby. It is not good. Take it one day at a time. We will all help you when you will be moving…And about your work, money is not a problem. You know that don't you?"

"I know that money is not a problem. Edward keeps repeating me that he has enough money to assure us a very comfortable life. It is not the problem but I do have my pride. I want to do my part as well."

"Bella…Raising kids is a high responsibility. You know it. And you know with Edward's career, he will have to travel from time to time. I don't want to tell you what to do, with your kids, but I do think that you will have to consider staying at home for a while—maybe till the days your kids go to school. Do you see yourself going to work, leaving them to a babysitter or leaving them at a day-nursery every day?"

"No…I don't. I love my work…But I do know, I love my babies more than my work."

"And what about the wedding?" Did you fix a date?"

"Well, we talked about it. We will wait after the babies are born; maybe when they will be six months old. I do want to wear a beautiful white wedding dress. You know…like in fairy tales. I want my wedding to be a very special day—Prince Charming and his princess-. I will just get married once. Well I do hope this will be my first and last wedding. You know how much I love Edward. I could not live without him. I had found my happy place, and Edward is my happy place."

"I know you love Edward darling and he loves you too. The way he looks at you, the sparkle he has in his eyes when he sees you, make me think of the brightness I see in Carlisle's eyes when he looks at me. You both remind me of Carlisle and me…The love we have for each other is so strong. Just like the love there is between you and Edward."

"Something else, I have to ask you Esme?"

"What?"

"I do need maternity clothes. I am gaining weight. I can't wear my jeans anymore. They are too tight. I would like you to come with me. You are a mother to me. I would have gone with my mother but…she is not here anymore. I would like to go with you."

"Oh honey. I love you like a daughter you know that don't you? I would love to go shopping with you. I know a very nice boutique in Pittsburgh; Becoming Mommy, it's a maternity store. When would you like to go?"

"As soon as possible. I feel so tight in my clothes, though I bought new ones in Laval before our trip to Pittsburgh. I should have bought maternity clothes but I didn't; those little treasures are growing faster than I thought. We could go tomorrow if you don't have any other plans."

"Fine with me."

"I'll go and take a nap, if you don't mind. I am a bit tired."

"Go Bella. I'll begin to cook dinner soon anyway. I know that the gang will be hungry when they all come back. Go to sleep honey."

"Okay Esme. See you later."

I climbed the stairs and went in Edward's bedroom. I was quite relaxed now after the conversation with Esme. All my interrogations were answered. There was no need to stress about the effects of the pills on my foetus.

I soon drifted in a deep sound sleep.

The sun was setting down when I heard Edward's voice. My man was back.

"Bella, chérie. C'est le temps de souper."

_Bella, darling. It's time for dinner_.

"Déjà, quelle heure est-il?"

_So soon, what time is it?_

"Presque 5 heures mon amour."

_Almost 5:00 my love._

''Is dad here? I asked in a drowsy voice."

"Everybody is downstairs my love."

"Okay I'll have to go to the bathroom first; human necessity."

"Did you have a nice day Isabella? I missed you so much."

"I had a great day. I talked with your mom. She told me everything about the effects of the pills on the babies. No need to stress with that anymore Edward. She reinsured me a lot; and no nausea and headache today. I think everything will go fine."

"Oh nice my love. I am so happy. I am sure everything will be fine."

I went out of the bathroom and snaked my arms around Edward's waist; my head on his chest.

"I miss you Edward. I miss your skin. I miss your touches. I miss you inside me. I want you so badly."

"I miss you too my love. I want you too. I want to make love to you. I love you so much. But I know we will have to wait. I hear a bear's footsteps on the stairs…guess who it is? Damn fucker…always in the way."

As soon as Edward said those words, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Edward, I want to see my Bella. Where is she?"

"Bastard, where do you think she is? And she is not your Bella, she is my Bella."

"Open that fucking damn door right now. I want to kiss my Bella."

"The door is not locked. Open it."

Emmett walked in the room. He kissed me on the cheeks and spun me in the air.

"Hey asshole. Put her down right now. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Oh sorry Bella…I forgot."

"It's okay Emmett. See…your uncle is very exuberant". I said, rubbing my belly.

Emmett kissed my belly and whispered." Hey, you in there. I am your uncle. I love you. Don't be too hard on your mummy. You'll have a great mom and a great dad…and a very good uncle."

"Okay Emmett….Leave my Bella alone and my babies too. They'll know you soon enough."

"Jerk"

"Asshole"

"Okay both of you. Stop. Let's go downstairs. I am hungry."

"Yes ma'am" They both answered in unison.

Those two were so hilarious to watch together. It was always pleasant, the banter between Edward and Emmett; gentle and funny. It always made me smile.

**o*o*o*o***

**EDWARD**

The day had been a very pleasant one; the mountain was magnificent, the sun shone brightly, enlightening the snow with thousands of sparkling diamonds. It was cold though. The wind was swirling snow in the air. It was a perfect day to be outside.

I enjoyed being with Emmett, Jazz, Alice and Rosie. But Bella was almost always in my mind. I would have loved it if she would have been able to come on the slopes with me; though as she told me she was not better on skis than on skates. That was my girl—uncoordinated—but I made a promise to myself. When she would be able, maybe next winter, I would initiate her to alpine skiing. That was my favourite winter sport and it would be really pleasant to practice this sport with her.

When I came home, I literally ran up the stairs. I didn't even take the time to take off my snowsuit. I wanted to make sure that she was okay. She was deeply sleeping, lightly snoring. I took off my coat and my snow pants and sat on the bed, watching her sleeping. She seemed so calm and so peaceful. She was dreaming of me. She murmured my name and I could hear the sound of those words that were always deeply touching me inside; "I love you Edward."

She began to move and I gently woke up her up. Everybody was downstairs, waiting for us.

I was happy that she had no nausea and those migraines she had almost every day for the last three weeks.

And I was happier when she told me that she was reinsured about the pregnancy. I didn't tell her that I was very anxious too about the effects of the pills on the foetus. I wanted to talk to my mother about it but since she had that conversation with my mom, there was no need to question Esme about it.

Bella seemed in a good shape and in a very good mood too. She told me that she was missing me. And God was I missing her too. It had been almost three weeks since we had made love.

I was missing touching her skin. I was missing making love to her. I knew she was too exhausted to make love to me: that I could understand, though my cock was clearly suffering from neglect. I masturbated once in awhile when my balls were screaming for release and that happened quite often. I loved sex; and now with Bella in my life, there was no comparison to the power and the intensity each orgasm left in me. It was like a hurricane ripped through me every time; sleeping with her, touching her, smelling her delicious vanilla peach perfume, sent erotic messages to my dick. It was as if my dick was controlling me. The tremors I could feel running down my spine when I was touching her were almost painful to bear.

And now that Bella was no more affected by nausea and headache, and that she told me she was missing me and wanted to make love to me, maybe it was time to have a certain normality in our sex life; to my own satisfaction, to my cock' satisfaction and to Bella's satisfaction. I didn't want to be selfish, though I was in a sense. Her comfort was really primordial to me but my dick was often in complete disagreement with my own feelings. I am sure it was now happier than I was; soon my dick would be inside Bella and I would make love to her.

Emmett interrupted our moment of intimacy. Though I knew the dinner was ready and that it wouldn't have been a very good idea to make love to Bella in a rush. I wanted to take my time. Making love to Bella was so euphoric and intense and I had missed her so much that I had to control my emotions and wait later.

And my brother was so fucking funny. I knew he loved my Bella. I knew how he was happy about her pregnancy. My heart almost stopped when he spun her in the air—damn fucking bastard-But it was my brother. He was like that and he had his own fucking way to show his love to all of us.

Bella and I went downstairs. As soon as she saw her dad, she hugged and kissed him.

"How was the fishing daddy?"

''Fine catches pumpkin" Charlie answered.

''I am not cleaning any of those fish Carlisle." Esme said to her husband. You know I hate it."

"Don't worry darling, Charlie and I will clean them tomorrow".

"So how was your day pumpkin?" Charlie asked Bella.

"I had a very nice day dad. I am feeling fine today."

"Good. What did you do?"

"I talked with Esme and took a nap this afternoon"

"No nausea, no headache?"

"Nothing at all. Hope those symptoms are over."

"You seem to feel better. I am happy."

"Edward, Bella, do you want something to drink?" Alice asked in a musical voice.

"Bring me a beer please." I said.

"A cranberry juice for me please." Bella added.

"Jazz, come here. I need help." Alice said to Jasper.

"Okay baby" Jazz answered.

Alice and Jasper came back with a tray and handed beers, glasses of wine and a glass of cranberry juice for Bella.

"Okay gang dinner is ready." Esme said.

We all gathered in the dining-room and sat around the huge oak table.

The evening was a pleasant one- Everybody talking about the day—Emmett talked about Jazz and his first experience alpine skiing and teased him a bit.

"You should have seen him Bella. More often on his ass than on his skis…He looked like a snowman, all covered with snow.

"Stop the teasing Emmett. We are not all pros here." Rosie added, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yep, stop teasing my boyfriend" Alice retorted, punching Emmett on the arm."

"Always want to be the best…don't you? I said to my brother. But you are not better than me. I am the best on skis."

"Do you want a trophy Eddie?"

"Asshole," I answered.

"I am as good as you are."

"Fuck you" I said. "You know I am the best."

"Okay, boys enough" Carlisle said. "Enough of this banter. What will Charlie think?"

"Don't worry Carlisle. I know those two; always teasing each other. They make me laugh."

The evening passed fast; every single moment, a real pleasure.

Around 11:00, everyone went to their bedroom.

Bella and I took a shower, brushed our teeth and went to bed.

"We had a nice evening Bella, hadn't we?"

"I love your family Edward. They are so nice."

"They love you too Bella. They are your family."

"Charlie loves you too Edward". He is your family as well."

"So what are you doing tomorrow Bella? I think I heard mom saying that you were going shopping with her."

"Yes we are going shopping. I do need to buy maternity clothes. I begin to fit tight in my clothes."

"Oh I am sure mama is very happy that you asked her."

"She is a mother to me Edward. I want to go with her." Only she and I—like a mother and a daughter."

"Wait a minute honey."

I stoop up and opened my suitcase.

"Now my love…Don't feel embarrassed please. Don't argue with me."

"What now Edward? What do you have in your hand?"

"This is for you darling. Buy all the clothes you need."

"I don't want you to give me money for the clothes Edward. I do have my credit card."

"Please Bella. Please…Don't argue."

She frowned at me. I knew I could be quite persuasive.

"Maternity clothes are expensive my love. Please take this money."

I gave her 2,000$.

"Are you fucking crazy Edward? I don't need 2000$ for maternity clothes."

"You will have to buy many things; a winter coat, pants, dresses, blouses, t-shirts, sweaters, undergarment and pyjamas…please Bella".

"I am losing my time arguing with you Edward, aren't I?"

"Yep, baby. You are losing your time." I added, kissing her on the mouth.

"Okay then, but I am not spending 2000$ on maternity clothes Edward—too much money."

"You are so stubborn." I added, kissing her again. I'll talk to my mom."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will."

"You are so stubborn yourself. Wonder how our kids will be."

"Stubborn like us, I presume" I said to Bella, laughing this time.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled myself closer to her until my lips touched hers. She curled her arms around me pulling me tighter against her body. Our lips moved together, our tongues swirling around each other.

When my body touched her body it was like a wild fire; the heat between the two of us so warm and so intense, it was like flames were licking our skin—two flames—one fire.

I kissed her passionately and she moaned in my mouth.

"I truly love you Bella; with all my heart and my soul."

"I love you too Edward. I belong to you."

I nuzzled my nose against her face and kissed her sweet soft lips, delicately and gently.

The contact of her lips on mine sent a jolt of electricity through my skin.

Bella's eyes were blazing and burning with the love she had for me. Her eyes were brighter than ever. She was so beautiful.

I stroke my hands down the length of her spine, my fingers tracing circles on her skin.

I spun her around and now she was on top of me. I didn't want to put pressure on her belly. Maybe that was stupid but I didn't want to hurt her.

I framed her face with my hands and kissed her again and she kissed me back; hot, soft, wet kisses on my face, on my forehead, on my eyelids, on my nose, on my mouth and on my cheeks. I flicked my tongue along her neck, her earlobe and on her collarbones. Then again, my tongue was in her mouth, dancing with her tongue.

"Je t'aime Bella. Tu es toute ma vie."

_I love you Bella. You are my life_.

My tongue and mouth were on her right nipple now sucking and licking it; my fingers rubbing the tip of her left nipple. She moaned again and said my name.

"Edward"

"Yes baby. Tell me what you want"

"I want you Edward. I want to feel you inside me" I want to be under you. Please baby."

"I don't want to hurt you Bella"

"You won't hurt me. Please Edward."

I spun her under me. I kissed her again and went down slowly to her stomach, leaving kisses all along her chest and her belly. I kissed and licked her belly button, my hands travelling down the insides of her thighs. She opened her legs wider and I ran my tongue from her love button over her slit and back again.

A moan escaped from her lips as my tongue was brushing and licking her clit.

"Oh Fuck Edward. This is so fucking good."

"You like it my love. Tell me what you want."

"Do not stop….Please. So fucking good."

I licked and sucked her clit…gently and then more vigorously. I could feel her climax building. My dick was longing to be inside her. I was shaking.

"Edward, fuck…I am coming."

"Let it go my love. Come…come for me…"

"I want you inside me. I want you so badly. I want you now."

I teased her clit with the head of my cock, slicking her lips with her own wetness and then moved into her entrance.

I could feel every inch of her; her walls wrapping my cock so perfectly; my hard cock filling her entrance and stroking her walls. I pushed and pulled my cock…again and again…savouring every single thrust of my relentless rhythm…My blood was pounding into my veins. All my cells were a blazing fire.

''Oh Bella…Ma Bella…Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.''

_Oh Bella…My Bella…I couldn't live without you._

"Je pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi…Toute ma vie. ''

_I couldn't live without you.__ You are everything to me…All my life_

I increased my pace, pushing and pulling my dick inside her…again and again.

"Oh fuck Bella. You are so fucking wet. You fit me so well. You feel so good around me. I am coming Bella. Fuck."

We both reached our climax at the same time; Jolts of ecstatic pleasures rocking through our bodies. Shivers of electricity running onto our skin…Each time we were making love it was different. It left us panting and completely overwhelmed with happiness. This happiness had no limit. It was indescribable. It was like the immensity of the sky. The sky had no limit. Our love had no limit.

**A/N: End of chapter 26**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter, Bella is going to buy maternity clothes with 2000$ in her purse. Edward is so generous and so persuasive.**

**Tell me what you think. Give me love and review.**

**Love **_**France **_**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello again to all of you, my lovely readers. Thank you for your support and your love. **

**My mother tongue is French. I do not completely master English but I am working really hard on every chapter. If there are mistakes in this text, though I spent many hours on each of them, please excuse-me. It is quite a challenge for me. **

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**Love you France xxx**

**o*o*o*o***

**MY ALL**

Chapter 27

**WONDERFUL MOMENTS**

_You turn me on_

_You __crossed my mind_

_Just like the sun you shined_

_You turn me on_

_You light me like a fire_

_You just turn me on_

_If there is something I know_

_You came here with a light_

_And turn me on_

_So come on, come on,_

_Light my fire_

_You turn me on baby_

_Come on, touch me, kiss me_

_Baby, you turn me on _

**Bobby Bazini…You turn me on**

**BELLA**

"Hey, Edward, what are you whispering in your mother's ear?"

"I am just telling my mom how much I love her and how much I love you."

"Yes, I bet you are-2000$ worth of love-Don't try to fool me Edward."

Edward and Esme started to laugh. I knew damn well what my fiancé was whispering in his mom's ear."

"Edward, I told you last night. I am not going to spend 2,000$ on maternity clothes. Don't try to convince Esme. You are losing your time."

"Bella, you will have to buy a lot of clothes. You know that don't you?" Esme added smiling at me."

"Now Esme. Don't go along with your son, please. He is so extravagant. Money runs through his fingers. I don't call that generosity…It is complete craziness."

"Well, we'll see honey. Maternity clothes are quite expensive. You will see by yourself."

"Well thanks a lot. Excuse-me, Esme. I don't want be impolite. You are as stubborn as Edward. I think I am losing my time even trying to discuss about it, aren't I?"

"I think you are," Esme added, winking.

"Are you hungry, my love? What about pancakes? I am a great cook now," Edward said to me, kissing me on the lips.

"I am starving. Pancakes would be fine."

"Okay, my love. Here is a glass of orange juice," Edward added.

"Thanks my love. Where is my dad?"

"He is in the basement. Both Carlisle and Charlie are cleaning the fish. No way, they are going to clean those damn fish in the kitchen. I love eating them, but the sight of dead fish….and seeing what's inside…urghhh…It disgusts me. "Esme said.

"Urghh.I hate that too; their eyes wide opened as if they were staring at us and the smell—I don't think my stomach would endure it." I added.

Five minutes later, the pancakes were ready. I sat on a stool around the center-island and began to eat.

"Fucking delicious Edward. Thanks my love."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please".

"So what are you doing today?" I asked Edward.

"We are going to skate on the lake."

"Be careful my love. Are you sure it is safe?"

"The ice is very thick. Your dad and Carlisle rode the snowmobiles on the lake yesterday honey. Don't worry"

"Well, don't fall into a hole. You know the fishermen drill holes through the ice. My babies need a father. I need my fiancé too." I added, smiling at him.

"There is a skate rink on the lake; very far from the place where the fishermen are. Don't worry."

"I am just teasing you Edward. I know the ice is thick."

I heard Emmett's voice in the dining-room.

"Hey Bella. Don't be over protective. I'll take care of your fiancé. Don't try to make him change his mind. We need some action around here. I want to play hockey."

"You'll take care of me. I don't need a bodyguard Emmett. I can take care of myself."

"Yes…well, we'll see," Emmett added, laughing. Maybe you are better on skis than me, but you are not an expert on skates."

"Bastard. Can you just shut your damn mouth?"

"Edward, can you just deal with the truth? I am better than anybody on ice skates—apart from Sidney—just try to stop me—you'll have a hard time."

"Fuck you bro…And is Sidney coming with us?"

"He certainly is. It will be fun. I will be able to concentrate on the game. Remember, the last time we played hockey, my hands were quite busy helping Bella. She was always on her ass," Emmett added, laughing like a damn fucking idiot.

"Shut up Emmett. How can someone have such a big loud mouth?" I added.

"Just teasing you Bella. You know I love you darling."

"I love you too Emmett. It is your fucking loud mouth I don't like."

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked.

"It's your damn boyfriend. Just doing his little show like usual," I said, laughing this time.

"Stop annoying Bella. Keep your mouth shut Emmett."

"Well, seems to me that I won't have the last word here this morning; three against me."

"Four" Esme added.

"Five" Alice added.

"Six" Jasper said.

"Fucking nice family I have," Emmett added, with a huge smile on his face.

We all started to laugh. I loved Emmett. That man was always in a good mood. He was so hilarious and always so enthusiastic…apart from the time, we played draw and guess…but that was another thing. We all knew he was a bad loser. The memory of this evening brought a smile on my lips.

"Why are you smiling Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Oh, just remembering a specific night and how talented you are in drawing."

"Bella…You are not funny", Emmett said.

"Well, why is everybody laughing?"

And it was true. Everybody was laughing.

"Very funny Bella"

"I know I am funny Emmett."

"Stop teasing me"

"Look who is talking?" Edward added.

"Poor baby" Rosalie said to Emmett. "Don't cry."

"Is that a tear I see on your cheek?" Alice asked to her brother.

"Okay enough all of you. Just keep your fucking mouths shut."

"You began" Edward added.

"Yes you did". I said to Emmett.

"If you don't shut up, I am going to eat in my bedroom."

"He is threatening us, isn't he?" Jasper added, winking at us.

"Yep…Emmett, you can be such a crying baby". Alice said.

"Okay gang; enough of the banter. I need calm here," Esme said.

"Thanks mama." Emmett said to his mom.

"You began" Esme said. "It is true you have a big mouth."

"Okay, I am going to eat in my bedroom"

"No stay baby," Rosie said, running her fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Okay, but shut up. Stop taking the piss out of me. Enough now."

"Anyway, it's time to go shopping. Are you ready Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I am. I have 2000$ to spend," I said, frowning at Edward.

"Buy lingerie Bella. You know I like it."

"Well, I guess you won't keep lingerie on you for a long time Bella," Emmett said. "I know my brother."

"Now Emmett. Don't embarrass Bella. Shut your fucking mouth," Edward said, punching his brother on the arm.

"Okay Esme. Let's go. I need a change of atmosphere," I added, winking at Edward.

"Me too" Esme retorted.

I kissed Edward, put on my winter coat and my boots and followed Esme to her car. The drive to Pittsburgh was pleasant.

We talked all the way along.

"You know Esme. I am really embarrassed. Edward is much too generous. I don't know how to stop him. He is so persuasive and he is so stubborn. I can't believe he gave me 2000$ for maternity clothes. Not to talk about all the other gifts; the car, the house, the engagement ring, the trip to Jamaica. It is too much. I can't give him so expensive gifts. "

"You worry too much, Bella. Edward has a lot of money. You shouldn't feel that way. He just wants to please you."

"I know Esme but…"

She cut me in the mid sentence.

"Honey, I have something to tell you about my family. My father was a very wealthy man. He died a few years ago. All my kids will inherit 25,000,000$ when they will be 30 years old. My father was a very wise and clever man. That is why the kids will receive that amount of money, only on their thirtieth birthday."

"My dad didn't want my children to have access to that money before. He wanted to be sure that they would be mature enough to be able to deal with their lives by themselves before. You know Edward is very rich. He will be richer in a year in a half."

"Edward always had been very generous. He was generous when he was a kid. That is in his nature. Don't ruin his moments of happiness. None of my kids would have to work if they decided to just live with the money they already had. They don't have the money from my father yet…but they will. That was the reason why the will was written this way. My father wanted that his grandchildren work and earn money by themselves; having a nice job was very important for my dad. Even Carlisle and I could stop working if we decided too. But both of us won't. We love our jobs. And I do hope it will be the same for Edward, Alice and Emmett. I think they will keep on working. All of them are really terrific at their jobs. They are great at what they do. Emmett loves teaching. Edward…I know how he loves his work. Alice has her own business now. I really don't think they will quit their jobs and I am very happy about it."

"I didn't know you were that kind of wealthy people. Edward never talked about it."

"We don't like to flaunt our wealth in people's face. I know we are very lucky. But we still remain modest…if I can use this word."

We were in Pittsburgh now. Esme parked the car just in front of the store.

"Okay honey. Let's go. Let's have a good time and spend those 2,000$...And if it costs more, don't worry. Buy every clothes you want."

"Please Esme, don't…" 2,000$ is a lot of money."

"Okay honey. Follow me."

The store was huge. And I bought a lot of clothes; a magnolia print tank top, two silk blouses, one blue and one red, a white Obi style wrap shirt, an ivory cap sleeve maternity sweater cardigan, two tops, one pink and one blue, a criss cross nursing maternity pyjama set, a peach sexy surplice chemise, two super comfy underbelly fit waistband black pair of jeans, a black maxi dress, a versatile 2 in 1 cream dress and skirt, a dark blue under belly maternity skirt, three comfy yoga maternity pants, three maxi t-shirts, two short jersey dresses, a winter coat, sexy undergarment, a swimming suit and ballerina shoes.

The salesperson was giving me advices on every clothes that I was buying. It was very important to be comfortable wearing them. And it was very important to wear sexy things as well. Nothing was more beautiful than a pregnant woman. I agreed with her. I always loved looking sexy and I always loved sexy clothes. I bought more lingerie and one very high fashion designer long black dress. The Oscars would be at the end of March and I already knew Edward was in nomination for best movie and best actor. He would be proud of me. I was pregnant but I would be sexy; for him and for me.

The shopping was done. And…fuck…It cost more than 2000$. I wanted to pay the difference with my credit card but Esme didn't want to hear a single word about it. She was stubborn as hell; like her damn son. I thanked her, my face going through all kind of red shades.

We walked out of the boutique with all our bags. Esme asked me if I was hungry and I was.

But no way was she going to pay the bill at the restaurant. I could be as stubborn as she was. The food was exquisite and I paid the bill even if she tried to argue with me.

Then we were in the car. I was quite exhausted after all that shopping.

Nobody was in the house when we came back from our shopping afternoon. I told Esme that I was going to take a nap. I was fucking tired and I wanted to get some sleep before dinner.

"I would like to help you with the dinner Esme but I am so tired. Please excuse-me."

"Don't worry about that honey. Carlisle will cook the dinner tonight. Go to sleep. And let your bags downstairs. Edward will take them when he will be back; curious as he is, I am sure he will want to see every clothes you bought."

"Okay then" I said.

I climbed the stairs and walked in Edward's bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted in a deep sleep.

It was very dark in the room when Edward woke me up.

"Bella…my love…Dinner is ready."

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:00 o'clock"

"My God. I've been sleeping for four hours. Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"You were sound asleep. You need to relax my love. I've been here, watching you sleeping for awhile. I didn't want to wake you up. You were so calm. I love watching you sleep."

"And you will have a big surprise darling."

"What? ...Not another gift Edward."

"No, Charlie is here with a very beautiful lady. You know the woman he met when flying to Pittsburgh. She is here."

"Mary is here?"

"Yes she is. She is so beautiful. And she is quite impatient to know you."

"Where are my bags? I want to be beautiful."

"You are beautiful my love; with or without clothes. I love you naked."

"Well, I don't think it would be a very good idea to go downstairs in my birthday suit. My name is Bella, not Eve…Where are my bags Edward?"

"Here they are darling. I saw all of your clothes… I love them…The peach sexy nightgown. Mmm…I love it. Are you going to wear it tonight before we go to sleep?"

"Maybe, if you are a nice boy."

"I am always nice my love."

I kissed him on the forehead and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, put on the white Obi style wrap shirt and the dark blue skirt, nylon stockings and my black ballerina shoes. I brushed my hair and put gloss on my lips.

"Wow, you are beautiful Bella. Tu es si belle." _You are so beautiful_.

"Kiss me honey. I missed you this afternoon" I said.

"I missed you too Bella. I always miss you when you are not with me."

Edward's fingers stroke the bridge of my nose. He curled his arms around me, pulling me tighter against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him until my lips touched his; his wet, warm lips on my mouth and our tongues swirling around each other.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella…always and forever…"

We went downstairs, Edward holding my hand.

As soon as Charlie saw me, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. He introduced me to Mary. She was indeed a very beautiful woman.

Mary was approximately 45-50 years old. She had short black hair, grey eyes, a pale complexion and she was petite just like me; taller than Alice and Esme though.

"Hey pumpkin, this is Mary."

"Hello Mary. Nice to meet you."

"I am glad to know you Bella. Your father talked a lot about you when we were flying to Pittsburgh. He is so proud of you."

"Certainly am," my dad added, smiling.

"You are beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Mary. So, you live in Pittsburgh Mary?" I asked her.

"Yes, since my childhood. I am so happy to be here with all of you. My God…all of you…I am surrounded by very good looking people.

We all started to laugh.

"You are stunning too Mary" I heard my dad whispering in Mary's ear.

Mary was a dentist. Her office was in downtown Pittsburgh. She was nice, very smart and was very amiable.

I was looking at my father. He seemed so happy. I caught him staring and winking at Mary. I saw him grazing her cheek and stroking her arm.

Maybe love was in the air for him too. I was fucking happy for my father. He had been alone for such a long time. It was time for him to have someone special in his life; as all of us had. All of us were in love. Only my father was single. Maybe that time was over for my father too.

**o*****o*o*o***

**End of chapter 27**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love is in the air for Bella's father too. **

**Happiness in the atmosphere.**

**Tell me what you think. Give me love and review. **

**I love you all…**_**France**_** xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello to my readers. Thanks for your support and your love. My mother tongue is French. I am not perfectly bilingual but my ultimate goal is to master English fluently. I do work very hard and try to write a text with no mistakes…and always freaking out a bit before updating. So please, if there are mistakes in this text, forgive me. This is a double challenge for me and my grey cells are working very hard.**

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**o*o*o*o**

**MY ALL**

**Chapter 28**

_You make me want to love, you make me want to fly_

_You make me want to love, when you hold me tight_

_You make me want to love girl,_

_So don't worry baby,_

_Cause I'll take care of you honey_

_I'll take care of you honey_

**Bobby Bazini…Believe**

**GENEROSITY**

**BELLA**

_January 19__th__,_

It was the day of my second visit to the gynaecologist. The pregnancy was going pretty well; no nausea, no headache and I had gained weight. Doctor Martin took blood tests to assess risks for diseases such as sickle cell anaemia, cystic fibrosis, toxoplasmosis and varicella.

She also wanted to check my levels of HCG, a hormone secreted by the placenta and my level of progesterone, the hormone that helped to maintain the pregnancy.

She asked for another sample of my urine as well. She told me that she would collect them regularly to check my level of glucose and albumin. The first one would detect signs of diabetes and the second one, the albumin, would detect any sign of preeclampsia which was pregnancy-induced high blood pressure.

Those blood and urine tests made me nervous. I just hoped that everything would be fine. Doctor Martin was taking extra precautions. She wanted to be sure that the pregnancy was not as risk and that the foetus were developing normally.

"Okay Bella. As soon as I'll receive your results, I am going to call you", Doctor Martin said. "Oh here are pamphlets for antenatal classes. I highly recommend that you and Edward attend those classes. They will provide general information on your pregnancy and answer Edward's questioning about what is expected of him as a birth companion. There will be discussions about caring for the babies as well as adjusting your life as parents. Big changes are coming ahead and those classes will help you a lot; many topics will be covered in the antenatal classes; what happens during the labour and birth, exercises to keep you fit during your pregnancy and help you during labour, caring for the newborns, including feeding, how to deal with the emotions surrounding your pregnancy, the birth and the early postnatal period. There are different types of classes. I do suggest that my patients attend some antenatal classes. So Bella, take care of your health, relax and enjoy your pregnancy."

My next appointment was in a month. In two months, it would be the ultrasound scan. The ultrasound scan would allow us to see the babies and maybe identify their sexes. Edward and I had no preferences; as long as the babies were healthy and developing normally; two boys, two girls or a boy or a girl would be fine.

We heard the foetus' hearts again. Those two little hearts, beating, were certainly the happiest and most melodious sounds in the world. They brought tears to our eyes. We were in love with our babies and we were extremely happy with our life as well.

"Okay Bella. Everything is fine. See you in a month. Bye Edward. Take care of Bella."

"I will. She is my favourite person in this world. See you in a month. Bye Doctor Martin."

It was okay at school too. We were practically bilingual but we still had a hard time with verbs and genders. Two months to go and the French classes would be over. I had not decided yet if I would go back to work. Edward didn't want me to and I was not positive that I wanted to go back to work either. I had to decide soon though. My boss already knew that I was pregnant and he told me that he would have to look for someone to take the job if my decision was to quit.

We were also preparing our moving. We would finally move into the new house in the third week of February. And it was not a big deal after all. The Cullen were extremely generous; generous of their time and generous with their money.

A few days after our Christmas' holidays, Esme called me.

"Hey Bella. How are you darling?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I am fine. So how is your pregnancy going?"

"Everything is okay. No nausea, no headache…Everything is fine."

"And how is Edward?"

"He is fine…He is sitting on the couch and drinking a beer; such a lazy boy." I added, laughing.

"That's him. Hope he is helping you. Don't spoil him."

"No problem with that Esme. He is the one spoiling me. I can't do anything. He doesn't want me to cook. I can't do anything in the house; no chores, nothing. Jesus…I am just pregnant, I am not sick."

Edward was looking at me and evidently having a lot of fun, hearing my conversation with his mother.

"Bella…I have something to tell you. Don't say no, please."

"What? ...What do you have in mind? No gifts please…"

"Well, we had a discussion last night-Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and I. We would like to offer you to decorate and to buy all the furniture you need for the new house. Please…Don't say no. It would be our wedding gift as well as the gifts for the babies."

"No…Esme. It's too much. I can't accept it."

"Please Bella…please. Alice is willing to decorate your house and we don't want that you go shopping for your house. You have to relax, take care of your health and the little treasures that are growing inside you. Please, you can't say no to a wedding gift."

"Has Edward anything to do with that Esme? Be honest", I said, staring at Edward.

"Edward has nothing to do with our decision. He doesn't even know. Please Bella".

I was now staring at Edward. Obviously, he didn't know anything about the topic of our conversation. He was frowning and his face was showing his own interrogations.

"I have to talk to Edward, Esme. This is a lot of money."

"Okay…just a minute. Alice wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Damn Alice. I was sure I wouldn't have the last word with her.

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I am fine. Do you love me Bella?"

"Yes, Al…You know I do."

"Well you don't want to deceive me do you? Don't dare to say no…" You don't want to hurt Carlisle and Esme and Emmett…"

_Nice Alice…great…now I feel guilty._

"Thanks Alice…so very sweet of you. Why do I feel again that I won't have the choice?"

"Because you don't have the choice, Bella. Now, can you have the key of the house in two weeks?"

"Whoa, Alice….wait I have to talk to Edward."

"You will lose your time Bella. Can you have that fucking key…yes or no?"

"I am going to call you Alice."

"I am waiting for your call Bella…fifteen minutes, not more."

I hung up the phone.

"What's going on my love?" Edward asked.

"It's your mom, Edward. She offers us to buy all the furniture for the house. Alice wants to decorate it. This would be our wedding gift—from your family. I don't know Edward. This is a lot of money. And now Alice doesn't give us the choice at all. Dammit, she wants the key of the house. That is so embarrassing. You didn't know anything about it, did you?"

"No, not at all. You know Alice, baby. She will have it her way. And I know Emmett and my parents. They will be deceived if we say no. Money is not a problem in my family."

"I know that Edward. I am still very embarrassed. It is a lot of money. What do we do now?"

"Say yes Bella. Call Alice and just accept it."

"Okay then…Better make up my mind right now. I am never going to win against Alice. She is so damn obstinate. She is stubborn as a mule"

I took the phone and called her. She was obviously waiting. At the first ring, Alice answered.

"Hey Bella, so when am I going to have the key?"

"When do you want it?"

Alice was almost screaming out of joy.

"You accept. Wow! Mom, dad and Emmett are going to be so happy."

"Like you didn't force me Al. Arghhh….You and your family…When you have something in mind."

"Don't be so difficult Bella. You will love it. You will love your wedding gift. Do you trust me?"

Yes Al. I trust you. It's your job, right? You are the expert in interior design. I am not."

"Okay…Good. Can I have the key around the 24th of January? And can you wait until the end of the second week of February before moving in? It would give us the time to paint the house and to decorate it. I know a very nice place in Laval. They specialize in interior designs. They sell furniture and accessories as well; Mobilier Philippe Dagenais…Yes, I am going on internet tonight to look for more information. Your house is going to be exclusive honey. Believe me on that one."

"I am sure it will be Alice. And I don't see a problem having the key and moving in the third week of February either. Embry will move in the condo at the end of February or the first week of March. Edward will call the contractor tomorrow. There are only a few adjustments to make. I am almost sure the workers are done with the job."

"Good, tell Edward to call me as soon as you know for sure. Esme and I will take the plane on Friday, January the 23rd. Mom has already planned a one month holiday. I think dad will join us later. Emmett will certainly take some days off too. Great…I am so happy. Three weeks will be sufficient to do everything we have to do; time to decorate, time to buy the furniture and accessories."

"Do you have any restriction or any preferences Bella? I mean…the colors, the styles; classic, contemporary, modern?"

"No, not really. No dark colors though. I trust you. I know you will give a soul to our house. The ambiance will be warm and perfect. Don't forget that there will be kids in the house in a few months. Make it comfortable and a nice place to live in. It is your gift Alice. So surprise us."

"Okay Bella. Can you ask Edward if we can stay at his condo during our stay?"

"No problem with that darling. Edward is always at my condo. You can stay at his place. You can even invite Jazz if you want."

"You bet I will. I miss him so much. See you soon darling."

"Bye Alice. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I hung up.

"So Bella. Who won the battle?" Edward asked me, with a mocking smile.

"You heard me Edward. Ah! My love…I am sure your sister is doing a sort of a happy dance right now. I was sure I was going to lose. I wonder if Jasper is able to say no to your sister."

"Well, I didn't succeed in my twenty-eight years of existence baby; neither did Emmett. Mom and dad were they only one able to stand up to her. What did she tell you?"

"Your mom is taking a month off. They will take the plane on January the 23rd. Your dad will come later and Emmett will take days off too. And Alice wants the key, so you will have to call the contractor tomorrow. Do you think the adjustments are completed?"

"They should be. I am going to call the contractor tomorrow." Edward answered.

"Now come here baby. Your man needs affection."

"Is that so? I gave you all the affection you needed last night and this morning before going to school…And I want to read that book. You know that story about vampires and werewolves."

"Bella…Come here baby or I am going to get you."

"I am not afraid of you my love." I added, laughing.

I loved teasing Edward. It was part of our lives, teasing each other and having fun.

"Well baby, you know you shouldn't have said that. "

Edward stood up and came near me. He lifted me and kissed me. I snaked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Tu sais que je t'aime Bella. Tu me rends fou. ''

_You know I love you__. You drive me crazy_.

"I love you too Edward. I love you so much.

"Come baby. Let's take a shower. I want to make love to you. I want you so badly."

"I want you too my love."

We undressed quickly; our clothes discarded on the kitchen floor and we went into the shower.

Edward washed my body and my hair; his hands so soft on my skin and his fingers raking my scalp with delicate gestures. I washed him, touching every part of his perfect body; his hair, his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his cheeks. My fingers were everywhere and his hands were exploring my body too. It was always new and different. It was always like the first time. All my cells were on fire.

"I love you so much Bella. Ma douce Bella. Mon amour."_ My sweetheart. My love._

"Je t'aime aussi Edward…Oh Edward…"

I couldn't help how my voice wrapped around his name like a caress; his name…Edward…The name of the man I would give my life for."

His eyes were blazing with fire; his green eyes penetrating into mine. I felt that electric buzz circulating in between us, pulsating through us; our skin so warm, our bodies in perfect harmony.

"You are fucking perfect to me. Your mouth is perfect on mine. Your lips mould mine perfectly. Your body fits mine. We are one Bella. Sens comme mon coeur bat. Il ne bat que pour toi. _Feel how my heart beats. It only beats for you_. I love you baby."

"I love you Edward. Come inside me my love. I want you inside me. I want to feel you."

He lifted me in the air. I straddled my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck. I pulled his chest closer to mine. He moved his cock inside me, his lips on mine and his tongue encircling my tongue.

"Oh Fuck Edward this is so good."

"Tell me what you want Bella."

"Faster Edward. Move faster. Take me please."

His grip was tight on me. He moved his cock, back and forth, stroking my walls, filling my entrance; his sweet breath ghosting across my face and his tongue flickering on my mouth.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and gently tugged his ear lobe.

He moved faster…pushing and pulling his cock inside me.

"Fuck Edward…I am coming."

"Ah…Love…Let it go…Fuck"

"Je viens…ahh…love…"

We both reached our climax at the same time; making love to Edward was sublime. It was not just physical. His heart was beating for me and my heart was beating for him. There was this connection between our bodies and souls. We were one and would always be one; two persons…one heart…one soul. I could never thank God enough. Edward was my treasure. I would cherish him till my last breath. He was in my life forever.

**o*o*o*o***

_January 23rd_

We were at the airport waiting for Alice and Esme. I missed them so much. They were my family and I loved them; Alice was like a sister to me and I considered Esme as a mother.

Edward was impatient to see Alice and his mom.

"Mom and Alice will be here soon. The plane just landed" Edward said. "Do you want something to drink baby?"

"Yes, bring me an orange juice my love."

I sat on a couch, near the gate and took a magazine. I found an interesting article on the benefit of breastfeeding. That was another topic the antenatal classes would discuss about. I didn't know how to deal with twins and if I could alternate between breast feeding and bottle feeding. I didn't see myself with two newborns, hungry at the same time and plugged on my nipples at the same moment. Maybe mixed-feeding was a better solution. I was very surprised to read that, there was no need to 'toughen up' the nipples to help cope with the baby' strong sucking; there was no need of preparation of the breasts and the nipples; no rubbing with a towel, no toothbrush or nail brushing; the hormonal changes during pregnancy would help the breasts for breastfeeding. That was good news for me. I once tried to rub a towel on my nipples but it was so uncomfortable and almost painful that I stopped. I didn't like the feeling at all.

Edward came back with a bottle of orange juice and a coffee.

People were walking through the gate and I finally saw Alice and Esme. We stood up and walked toward them.

"Hello Esme. Hello Alice. How are you? I am so happy you are here." I said, kissing them on the cheeks.

"Hey Bella. I am fine. You are glowing." Esme said.

"Isn't she beautiful mama?" Edward said to his mother.

"She is absolutely radiant. How are you, baby?"

"Feeling great mama. Hello Alice. Give a hug to your brother" Edward said to Alice.

Alice kissed Edward and hugged him.

"So how was your trip? I asked Esme.

"Great. I didn't see the time. Alice and I had a lot of discussion about your new house, the colors, the styles and the furniture. I just hope she will be reasonable. She is a bit extravagant just like Edward here." she said, winking at me.

"Hey Alice. Remember. We will have kids living in the house. You promised."

"Bella, you said you trusted me…Yes or No?"

"I guess I do Alice. Yes I do honey. I completely trust you."

We walked to the SUV. Edward put the suitcases in the trunk and he drove us to Laval.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Edward asked Alice.

"We have a meeting with a counsellor at Mobilier Philippe Dagenais. I will choose the colors of every room in your house and mom will look for the furniture. I think the painters will begin to paint your house on Monday."

"By the way Bella, we already fix a date for the move. It will be on Friday, February 21st."

"When you say 'we'? I asked her.

"Dad and mom, Emmett and Rosie, your dad and Mary, Rob and Kristen and Jasper."

"What? You called my dad and Rob? Why?"

"We need hands here but we don't need your help. In fact, we don't want you around. You'll go to school on Friday and then after school, you will go to a nice chalet in Des Laurentides; Les Chalets Évasion. The reservation is already made. You will see your house when everything is in place. Just identify the contents of each box…"

Edward and I looked at each other and we began to laugh. Bossy Alice was here and we knew that we would lose our time arguing with her.

"Okay Alice. You will do it your way, won't you?"

"Yes Bella, I always do it my way." She added, laughing.

**o*o*o*o***

**End of chapter 28**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Give me love and review. I love to read your comments.**

**Love **_**France**_** xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello to my readers. Thanks for your support and love. Thanks to the new readers. My mother tongue is French. I do not completely master English, yet…But it is my ultimate goal. I try to write a text with no mistakes. If there are mistakes in this chapter, please excuse-me. It is quite**** a challenge for me and my grey cells work very hard. **

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**o*o*o*o***

**MY ALL**

**Chapter 29**

**DON'T WORRY MY LOVE**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment of pleasure_

**I don't want to miss a thing…****Aerosmith**

**EDWARD**

I was cooking dinner when my cell rang.

"Hello"

"Hi, Edward. It's Charlotte."

"Hey, hello Charlotte. How are you?"

"I am fine but I am a bit upset right now."

"Why?"

"Don't you have anything to tell me Edward?" Charlotte said.

"No, nothing in particular."

"I think you do Edward. I heard some rumours. In fact, I saw some pics of Bella."

"What kind of pics Charlotte?"

"Is Bella pregnant Edward?"

"What? ...How come …

Charlotte cut me in the mid-question.

"Edward, stop this game right now. Is Bella pregnant? ...Yes or no."

"How come you have pics of Bella? When were they taken? And who took those pics?"

"A friend of my sister took them. Very lucky, this guy is a friend of my sister. They were taken during your Christmas holidays in Pittsburgh; both your mom and Bella walking in and out a maternity store. Sure as hell, it is not your mom who is pregnant. Now, is Bella pregnant?"

"She is pregnant. Yes… But, please Charlotte, understand that this is our private life. We don't want to discuss it. We don't want to talk about it. Why should Bella's pregnancy become a topic for entertaining the crowd?"

"I do understand your point of view Eddie. You do have a right of keeping your life private. But you must understand that you are a celebrity Edward and the fans have a right to know certain aspects of your life. Most of them are totally in love with Bella. They are not in your bed Edward…though I am sure a lot of them would like to be. You must give the fans some news. Not foolish rumours- Just the plain truth."

"So Bella is pregnant. Is there anything else you are hiding from me?"

"No, Charlotte…nothing I want to share right now."

"Okay, Edward. You are very lucky that those pics were given to me. That is why they are not on internet. Now, would you agree for an interview and some pics?"

"I don't know Charlotte. Why do you want an interview and pics?"

"For the fans Edward; just an article and some pics of you and Bella."

"I'll have to ask Bella."

"Give her the cell. I want to talk to Bella."

"Charlotte, I will ask my girlfriend. I'll call you later tonight. Bye Charlotte."

Bella was sleeping on the couch. I woke her up when the dinner was ready.

I really enjoyed cooking. Tonight I had prepared my specialty; chicken, vegetable lasagne.

"Hey baby. Wake up my love. It's ready. Come. You must be hungry."

"It smells good darling. I am starving."

Bella sat at the table.

"Do you want something to drink?

"Yes, give me a glass of milk please."

"Here you are."

I sat on a chair just beside Bella and we began to eat.

"Bella…Charlotte just called me. She knows about your pregnancy."

"How?"

"An anonymous person saw my mom and you walking in and out of the maternity store. This guy is her sister's friend. That is why Charlotte has the pictures and they are not on internet. But she wants the fans to know that you are expecting a baby. She wants us to be photographed as well."

"Why Edward? Do we have to do it? It's our private life. None of this has a thing to do with your job as an actor."

"I know my love. Our life together is private but my life as an actor is public; a certain part of it is. Do you think we could share this good news with the press? We won't tell anything about the twins and the wedding; just the pregnancy Bella, nothing more…An interview with a magazine and a few pics."

"Oh well…why not Edward. Ask Charlotte to contact Star System. I like the reporters and they are not intrusive. When does she want the interview to be done? And the pics? "

"Maybe before the Oscars. I don't know. What do you think? Before our trip to Jamaica? Or maybe in the middle of February?"

"Umm…baby, set a date with Charlotte; the sooner, the better. I don't like it Edward. I don't like that part of your job but I have to deal with it. My fiancé is a celebrity. Anything that goes with it is part of my life as well. I guess I'll have to endure it."

"Sorry my love. We better get the news straight-out; no idle speculations, no nonsense rumours. I am going to call Charlotte."

I dialled Charlotte's number. At the first ring, she answered.

"Hello"

"It's Edward. I talked with Bella. It's okay for the interview and the pics. But we want to be interviewed by a reporter from Star System; only about the pregnancy and my career—nothing else. That is our condition. No other magazine than Star System."

"Okay Edward. Let's do it with Star System. They will have the exclusivity."

"When?" I asked Charlotte.

"I'll call them and ask if it could be in the middle of February. Is it okay with you? I think it would be really appropriate and the magazine would be published before the Oscars."

"You want pics from me and Bella but I must tell you her pregnancy is not that evident. She has a little belly and…"

Charlotte cut me in the mid-sentence.

"No problem with that Edward. Bella is at the beginning of her pregnancy. Maybe you could do another photo session in May." The fans will know that Bella is expecting a child, that is very good news and we could have more pics as the months pass."

"We are not in May yet. Let's do this one first and we'll see for the other one later."

"And talking about your career Edward, I just received two other scripts. They are really very interesting. I'll send them to you. Another thing, the producer called me for the movie 'Je te crois'. You will have to go to Québec city for two weeks; one week in May and one week in July."

"Why? I thought the set was in Montreal only. In July, I don't like it at all. It will be so close to the birth. I am not delighted with the idea of leaving Bella in July. Can you move the date?"

"Impossible Edward. You know how it works, don't you? There are special scenes that were added to the script and the location of the set is in Québec city. I am sorry about that but you will have to go. It is just three hours from Montreal."

"I know that Charlotte. Still don't like the idea at all. Three hours can be very far if Bella is in labours."

"Just hope everything will be fine Edward. I'll call you as soon as I have the date with Star System. And I'll see you at the end of March. Hope you will win the statuette."

"I don't do the job with the expectation of winning an Oscar. It would be great though. Okay Charlotte. My meal is on the table and I am hungry. I'll wait for your call. I still think that Bella's pregnancy is none of the fans' business but I guess we have no choice."

"No, not really. You are a public person Edward and so is Isabella now. She is your girlfriend and the fans want to know what's going on in your life."

"Okay Charlotte. Bella and I are having dinner. Call me when you have the date."

"Bye Eddie"

"Bye Charlotte"

"What's going on Edward? What's that about you going to Québec? Bella asked in a sad voice.

"The producers added scenes to the script. The filming of these scenes will be in Québec city. I don't have the choice baby. It is my work my love."

"How long will you stay in Québec? I knew there would come a time when we would be separated. Oh…Edward. I don't want you to go."

"I am so sorry baby. I will be in Québec city one week in May and then another week in July. "

"And if the babies decide to arrive before the due date. Oh Edward, can't Charlotte try to set another date for filming those scenes?-Just thinking that you won't be here in July, even if it is for only one week—I am freaking out."

"I asked Charlotte my love. She can't. I will have to go but I promise you, I'll be here when you will be in labours. If ever it happens when I am in Québec…don't worry love. You and the babies are the most important persons in the world. I'll be here."

I snaked my arms around Bella's shoulders and kissed her. Tears were falling on her cheeks.

"Shh…Shh…My love. It will be just one week at a time. Don't worry."

"I can't live without you Edward. Fuck…I can't"

"I can't live without you either Bella. I won't be far. I will call you every night. Please baby, calm down. I am here now. It is just in four months. Don't worry."

"Why did Charlotte call you tonight? Fuck…she ruined my evening. Bella said in a clipped voice.

"I am sorry my love. It would have been the same…tomorrow or any other day. You know that I will have to travel for my work baby. I will have to go but I will always come back. I can't quit my job love. I love acting. I love my job. And I love you. Don't forget how much I love you."

"I'll try to be reasonable Edward. I'll try. I know I am selfish; always wanting you near me. We are talking about two weeks here. What will it be when you will go for a month or two? Fuck…I don't want to think about it."

"Don't stress Bella. We'll see about the next movies. We are in this together; one movie at a time, one project at a time. Please, don't be sad my love."

The doorbell rang. It was Alice.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Edward. Hello Bella. "

"Hello sis. How are you?"

"I am fine. Hey…What is going on? Why is Bella crying? What did you do Edward?"

"He has to go Alice. He will be in Québec, one week in May and one week in July. I don't want him to go." Bella answered, tears running down on her face.

"Oh Bella. Don't cry honey. It is Edward's job. I know it is hard. I do have to live apart from Jazz and it is not easy. But you won't be alone darling. One of us will stay with you. Now, Bella wipe those tears. Smile sweetheart. I have something to show you."

I was so happy that Alice came to visit us. I hoped she would be able to distract Bella. I didn't like to see my girlfriend crying.

"Sit down Bella. Come Edward. I want to show you the colors and the furniture of the babies' bedrooms."

"It is supposed to be a surprise Alice." Bella said, almost smiling.

"It will be Bella. I just want to be sure. Look at this magazine from 'Home Décor'- Those two pages—Do you like those kids' bedrooms?"

"Wow Alice. Perfect…I like this tinge of yellow. It is so light and bright. And this green…Yes...absolutely perfect. Will they be the same? ...With the designs on the wall and the furniture?"

"If you like them, yes. " Alice said, a huge smile on her face.

"What do you think Edward? I love the bedrooms. I love everything in them. Look at the cribs, the changing tables, the set of drawers and the rocking chairs… Oh Alice. They are beautiful."

"I love them Al. Nice place for my kids-Great choices for the babies' bedroom. I knew we could trust you. No one that I know of is better than you at interior design. Thanks Alice"

"Glad you like the bedrooms." Alice said.

"Are the painters in the house? Did they begin?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. The first floor is almost finished. The house has to be painted in two and half weeks. There is no time to lose.

"Great. Are you hungry Alice? Join us. Bella your dinner must be cold. Give me your plate. I'll put it in the microwave."

"Smells delicious Edward. Did you cook the meal?"

"Yep. I am a pro."

"He certainly is Alice. Your brother is a good man to marry. That is why I said yes."

"A man with so many talents; gorgeous, sexy, good actor, great cook, perfect lover."

"Hey sis. Okay, enough talking about my skills. Who told you that I was a perfect lover?"

"Bella did."

"No I didn't." Bella said, with a mocking smile. But it is true you are one of a kind. And you are mine."

"Certainly am my love. I am yours forever."

"Okay you two. Do you want me to leave?" Alice asked, laughing.

"No sis. You can stay, but not for hours. Bella and I want to go to bed early."

"Why Edward? Alice can stay as long as she wants. I am not tired."

"You are not tired? Hope you are not. I want to show you something."

"What?" Bella asked.

"It is a surprise; a big, hard and long surprise."

"Is he talking about his cock?" Alice asked Bella, laughing.

"He certainly is…Mr. Cockward in action. This thing is never tired Alice."

"Hey…Leave my cock alone…Not you Bella. I mean, stop talking about it. It is quiet now, don't wake the beast up."

"Why do I miss Jasper? Alice said smiling.

"It's Edward's fault" Bella added.

"No, it's your fault Bella. You gave a name to my cock."

"Well, it's Mr. Cockward's fault then…And it is your fault. You said you had a big, long and hard surprise for me. You started this conversation".

"And I suppose this will end in the bed" Alice said.

"Or in the shower" I said. This thing likes shower."

"Wonder why?" Bella added.

"Okay, enough you two. Give me a dessert Edward; something sweet."

"Call Jasper. I am sure he has something sweet for you." I said to my sister.

"Jasper is studying. He is not like you two. Now, do you have a dessert?"

"A chocolate fondue…Is it okay for you? "

"Great. I'll dip the banana and the strawberries in the chocolate and think of Jasper."

"Alice…That's gross. We don't need to know that; too much info here."

"Look who is talking. I already know that your cock has a name. Wait till Emmett knows that your cock has a name."

"You don't say a word to anybody Alice and Bella… you are in trouble."

"What?" It is your sister, so deal with her."

"You named my cock Mr. Cockward and I know Alice and her big mouth."

"I won't say a word Edward. If you are nice, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I am always nice Alice. Stop teasing me."

"Okay, stop whimpering. Give me my dessert."

"I need help. Come Alice. Cut the fruits."

"You are so bossy Edward. Is he always like that, Bella?"

"Not with me Al. I am the one wearing pants here."

"Yes…You think so Bella? Wait till my sis goes …We'll see who is wearing pants here. I have something in my pants that you like."

"Okay, I am leaving if you don't stop." Alice said, winking at Bella.

There was a knock at the door. It was my mother.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Hello mama. How are you?"

"I am fine. Smells good here. Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. We are having our dessert; chocolate fondue. You want some?"

"Yes. I already ate dinner and didn't take a dessert. Great."

"Sit down mama."

I went into the kitchen and prepared the chocolate fondue. Alice was busy, cutting the fruits.

"So Edward, Bella seems to feel better now-Too bad that you have to go in July. I understand her anxiety. It is so close to the babies' birth. Are you nervous about leaving her?"

"I am very nervous. Just hope the babies are going to wait for the due date. It is supposed to be in the first week of August. I'm taking the SUV to go to Québec. If ever the labours begin when I am outside the city, I'll take the plane. I am not going to miss a single minute. No way is Bella going to give birth to the twins without me being near her."

"Good. Do you have other projects?"

"Yep. Charlotte told me that she just received two scripts. She said they were really interesting. I'll have to read them and see where the filming will be. I don't see myself going outside the country for months; not with Bella and the babies in my life. I can't see myself being separated from them—not for months."

"Does Bella want to go back to work?"

"She is not sure. I would like her to stay home with the babies. Money is not a problem. But it is Bella's decision. I won't interfere with her decision."

"Bella is very independent. Let her decide. If she stays with the babies, maybe she could follow you on the set…wherever you go."

"I thought about it. That would be great; as long as the kids don't go to school. We have a long way to go before that."

"And about the wedding…Did you set a date?"

"Certainly not before the kids are six months old. It will give Bella the time to recover all her energies. We'll see how it goes."

We walked back to the dining-room with the dessert.

Mom and Bella were talking about the house.

"I am really impatient to move in the house. I can't thank you enough for what you are doing right now Esme. I really appreciate. That is a great gift and you are so generous."

"Our pleasure Bella. We just want you to enjoy your pregnancy and we don't want you to stress. Everything will be perfect. I know you will love the house."

"I am sure I will. Alice just showed us the babies' bedrooms."

"You like them?"

"They are perfect."

"Alice, Jasper called you. He wants you to call him as soon as you go back to Edward's condo".

"Certainly will mama. What was he doing?"

"He was studying."

"That's my man. Not like those two here; always talking about sex."

"Hey shut up Alice. Eat your fucking dessert and shut up." I said to my sister.

"So I see you had an interesting conversation before I came in." My mom said.

"It's Edward mama. He can't control himself. His cock is leading his life."

"Hey can you shut your mouth? You are talking about my cock to my mom. That is really gross Al. You have no shame."

"Yes…shut your mouth Alice." Bella retorted.

"I changed your diapers Edward." My mom added, laughing.

"Well that was a long time ago. Don't want to discuss about my cock with my mom. It is my thing and that's it."

"It is mine as well." Bella added.

"See mama. They are always talking about sex."

"Okay that's enough Alice. Who wants a coffee?"

"I do" Alice said.

"Mama?"

"Yes"

"Do you want a coffee Bella?"

"Yes my love".

I poured coffee in the cups and put them on the table.

"So did you begin packing stuff? I saw many boxes in Edward's condo. Did you pack things here too?" Alice asked Bella.

"Yes, and Rosalie is coming to help us Saturday. Don't worry Alice."

"Don't forget to label the contents Bella. We don't have time to lose."

"Bossy Alice is back. I knew she was not hiding very far." I said, smiling.

"Shut up Edward. If you are not nice with me, I am going to break my promise."

"Alice…enough." Bella added.

"So mama what are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked my mom.

"I am going shopping; the fridge, the stove, the washing machine, the dryer and the dishwasher."

"And you Alice?"

"Well, I think I'll go to 'Mobilier Philippe Dagenais'. I have to show the pics of the kids' bedroom. I think the painters will begin to paint the bedrooms next week."

"And how is school?" my mom asked.

"Good. We received our marks. 'A' for Bella. She is the smartest student in the class. I had a 'B' plus…So far so good. "

"Do you always speak French in class?"

"Yes mama. We are practically bilingual now. Well, I am bilingual. My Bella speaks Spanish too."

"Oh…I didn't know you spoke Spanish Bella. Three languages. Wow! That is great."

"I learnt Spanish a few years ago. I would like to learn Italian as well. Someday, I will."

"That's great Bella. Learning keeps the grey cells working. You are a clever girl Bella."

"Thanks Esme."

Around midnight, Alice and my mother left. I was fucking tired and Bella looked exhausted.

I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and we went in the shower.

I washed Bella and she did the same to me.

"How is Mister Cockward feeling right now?" Bella asked me…evidently knowing that the beast was having a nice time."

"It seems to feel good. I am tired but it is not."

Bella took my cock in her mouth. Fuck…this was so good.

"Mmm…Bella…I…fucking like it."

"Tell me what you want Edward."

"Fuck me Bella. Fuck me with your mouth. So fucking delicious…Oh…Jesus…yes…I am coming."

Bella licked the entire surface of my dick. She grabbed my balls, squeezing them gently.

"Oh yes…baby…please don't stop. Je viens…Dieu du Ciel…Oui…_I am_ _coming…God…yes. ''_

My orgasm hit me like a hurricane. So fucking good. I couldn't help my body shaking. My heart was beating so fast. All my cells were burning; burning for the love I had for Bella. My Bella…My love. How much love could a heart contain? My heart was about to explode. I could feel the warmth of my love spreading in my veins; jolts of ultimate pleasure. Every part of my body was connected to Bella.

"Je t'aime Bella. Tu es tout pour moi. Toute ma vie. _I love you Bella. __You are everything_ _to me. Everything._

''Tu es ma vie Edward. Tu es l'amour de ma vie; ma vie, l'air que je respire, mon soleil. ''

_You are my life Edward. You are the love of my life; my life, the air that I breathe, my sun_…

**o*o*o*o***

**End of chapter 29**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Give me love and review…I love reading your comments.**

**Love**_** France **_**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello to my readers. A special thanks to those of you who take time to review. Your comments mean a lot to me.**

**My mother tongue is French. I do not completely master the language. If there are mistakes in this chapter, please excuse-me. Though I spent hours correcting before updating, I am always freaking out a bit. **

**The characters belong to S.M. In MY ALL, they belong to me.**

**o*o*o*o***

**MY ALL**

**OUR HAPPY PLACE**

Chapter 30

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told you_

_I'm__ a hold on ya you down_

_Until you're amazed_

_Give it to you'til you're screaming my name._

_For your entertainment…Adam Lambert_

**o*o*o*o***

**EDWARD**

Three weeks later

"Hi, Edward it's Alice. So are your suitcases packed? Don't forget, you don't come back before Monday" Don't want to have you in our way before everything is in place."

"I know Al. Don't worry" I said to my oh-so- bossy sister.

"Okay. Say hello to Bella. I am on my way to the airport. Charlie and Mary's plane is going to land in 30 minutes. Don't want to be late."

"Is everybody here yet?" I asked.

"Yes, apart from Charlie and Mary, everybody is here. Robert is at Kristen's loft. You saw Carlisle and Emmett last night. So, everyone should be at your new house this afternoon. Are all your boxes correctly labelled? We don't have time to lose."

"Everything is done Al. Don't want to give you more trouble than necessary. And thank you for everything you do for us. We truly appreciate."

"My pleasure honey. See you on Monday. Enjoy your week-end. Have a nice time and relax."

"Certainly will. Bye Al."

"Bye Edward. Love you."

"Love you too Al."

I hung up the phone. Bella was in the bathroom, getting prepared for school.

"Are you ready to leave Bella? I would like to stop at Starbuck before school. I am hungry."

"Almost baby. Give me five minutes."

"Okay my love."

I sat on the couch waiting for Bella. This weekend at the chalet would be great. Bella and I were pretty tired; packing all our stuff took a lot of time and energy. Those three oncoming days would be beneficial; just the two of us, enjoying our time, together and alone.

Five minutes later, Bella walked out of the bathroom. God wasn't she beautiful. Her belly was more apparent now. There was that radiance in her eyes and on her face. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Bella, you are so beautiful baby." Si merveilleusement belle. " _So marvellously beautiful._

''You are pretty good looking yourself my love, "Bella said to me, a huge smile on her face.

"Come here my love. Kiss me."

Bella sat onto my lap and snaked her arms around my neck. I kissed her tenderly, her soft warm lips on mine and our tongue reaching for each other. I kissed her neck and grazed her cheek. She smelled so good; a sweet mix of vanilla peach and mint. I loved my girl's perfume. I took a deep breath as if I wanted to absorb every single ounce of her scent.

"So how are my babies this morning?" I asked her, now kissing her belly.

"They seem to be fine baby."

"Hey you two. Do you hear me? I love you. It's me… your dad. I love you my treasures. Mes petits trésors." _My little treasures_.

It was a part of my routine now. Speaking and singing to my babies-my head on Bella's stomach. I read that the foetus could hear voices and I wanted them to recognize the sound of my voice. I wanted them to love my voice and to appreciate music. Maybe they heard me. I hoped they could.

"So baby time to go to school. Do you have everything? We can't come back here after school. Don't want to cause an international incident. Alice made herself very clear. She doesn't want us around."

"Me neither. No war with Alice", Bella added, smiling. "Is everything in the SUV?"

"Yes, so let's go"

Bella grabbed her purse and her schoolbag. We put on our coats and boots and were ready to leave.

It was pretty cold outside but the sun was bright and high in the blue sky. I opened the passenger's door for Bella and she slipped in the car.

The drive to school was pleasant. There was not a lot of traffic this morning. I stopped at the Starbuck, took two all-buttered croissants and two coffee. We ate in the car and were on the road again.

"I hope the day at school will pass fast. I am pretty tired." Bella said.

"Me too baby. The last weeks were hard-At school every day, packing every night, but we will have three days to relax, just enjoying our time together, making love, sleeping late, walking in the woods. It's gonna be great."

"Yes…making love…Don't want Mr. Cockward to have blue balls," Bella added, winking at me."

"Hey baby…Don't tease my cock. It can hear you, you know."

"I don't know if it can hear me baby. It certainly can feel me. It is like a GPS…always finding the right spot," Bella said, laughing this time.

"Certainly knows how to find its way. That beast has a life in itself. I can't do anything against it. It doesn't listen to me."

"As if you have something against it. You don't seem to argue too much with Mr. Cockward. I am pretty sure I put my hand on it and it will instantly come to life."

Bella did as she said. She brushed her fingers on my pants where my dick was and stroked it with delicate gestures. Then, Jesus- Christ…She unbuttoned my waistband and unzipped my zipper….Fuck….oh….Fuck…. She grabbed my cock with her hand more firmly and stroked it more vigorously. It didn't take seconds and my massive wood was straining my jeans.

"Baby…Oh…God…you better stop this right now or we won't go to school today. I will fuck you right here on the back seat if you don't stop…"

"Well, that would be very nice but it is not the time and we can't. No fuck on the back seat and we have to go to school. We already will miss school Monday…so your beast will have to wait. Though I could suck your dick right now but there is a cop just behind the SUV, following us….so it would be a very bad idea and I want to arrive safely at school; no time to be involved in a car's accident. I know how easily you can be distracted."

"You are a very bad girl, my love. But I will have my revenge. Wait after school when we will be at the chalet. You are going to have the time of your life."

"Promises… Promises…" Bella added, winking and smirking.

"You can be such a perv…but I love you."

"I know you love me…so does Mr. Cockward…doesn't it?"

"Stop the teasing Bella…or it will be at your own risks…"

"I am not afraid of you Edward." It's so easy for you to talk."

"I tell you baby. Wait at the chalet. You won't even have time to visit. I'll take you on the floor as soon as we get in or on the kitchen table…You will pay for this. I owe you one."

"Yeah…Yeah…Stop talking and drive…"

"Oh…you…"

"What…me?" I did nothing."

We finally arrived to our destination. I parked the car and slipped out. I opened the passenger's door for Isabella and we walked into the establishment.

Jazz was in the classroom and we sat next to him.

"So how are the lovebirds today?"

"Oh Edward is a bit frustrated," Bella said, winking at Jasper.

"Why"?

"I don't know." Ask him?"

"It's Bella's fault. She was playing the villain in the car and tried to steal my virtue." I said, smiling at Jazz. But I'll get my revenge. She is going to pay for it."

"Steal your virtue…Uh….Well, seems to be a very nice way to begin the day Edward". Jazz answered, laughing.

"I did nothing Jazz…well almost…It is not my fault if his cock can't resist me."

"See Jazz…Just listen to her. Bella… I told you…You are going to pay for this."

"So hope the day won't be too long for you two. I think you are going to enjoy yourselves during the weekend when all of us are going to fix everything in your new house. Some are lucky and some are jealous. I think I am jealous right now. Lucky bastards." Jazz added, still smiling.

"Oh…we will enjoy…don't worry and Bella will enjoy it too. Believe me on that one."

"Okay Edward…shut the fuck up right now. James is about to begin the lesson. So shut up and try to concentrate." Bella added, laughing.

"I'll take my revenge baby", I whispered in Bella's ear…"And more than one time."

"I am counting on that", Bella whispered back.

James began the lesson. I was able to concentrate though once in awhile, my thoughts were wandering a bit; on Bella's naked body, on my mouth on her, on her mouth and tongue on my dick and on my dick inside her hot and warm entrance. Making love to Bella was always sublime. I couldn't wait for this day to end and to finally have her in my arms.

Jasper left class at noon. He had to meet the others at our house in the afternoon. It was now time for lunch. We went to the cafeteria and sat with Embry, Quil and Jane.

"So you're moving during the weekend"? Embry asked.

"Yes we are. But we won't be here to help. My sister Alice doesn't want us in her way and it is our wedding gift….I mean the decoration, the furniture….everything. My family wanted to pay for all of this. Alice rented a chalet for us, so we are going right after school and won't be back before Monday evening."

"Well it is a very nice wedding gift" Jane added—"Very thoughtful."

"Yes" Bella said. "Edward's family is very generous and we do appreciate a lot."

"So Embry when are you moving?" I asked.

"Next week, I think. I am impatient to live in my own place."

We continued to talk about random subjects. Then, the bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

The afternoon flew by fast. We were almost bilingual now and everyone could speak French fluently. It was now four o'clock. School was over. We grabbed our schoolbags and walked out of the establishment.

The traffic was very dense. Many drivers were on the streets, impatient to get back home. I was impatient to arrive at my destination as well, but evidently for not the same reason…. **Yes**…**I guess you are** **impatient the motherfucker voice speaking to me… I think Mr. Cockward is quite impatient too…**_Oh….here you are…I thought you were dead or lost somewhere…I see you are not….So get lost will you?_

"What are you thinking of?" Bella asked.

"Nothing in particular." I answered.

"Liar" Bella said. I know what you are thinking of. It is written on your face."

"What can you read on my face my love?"

"Sex…baby…I read sex."

"Well you are a very good reader Bella….I didn't forget how you provoke me this morning." I added, smiling. And you are going to have a hell of a nice time."

"If you catch me baby… I am fast."

"Well I am faster than you. Don't worry baby, I'll catch you."

One hour later, we finally arrived at the chalet. It was beautiful. The landscape was covered with snow; icy snow covering the branches, huge pines towering up the sky. It was really a magnificent sight. The owner was outside, shovelling the entrance.

"Hi sir, my name is Edward. This is my fiancée Isabella."

"Hello, my name is François. I hope you will enjoy your weekend. If there is something missing, my chalet is the third one on the left."

"Thank you François. You've got a real nice place here."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Is there a grocery near here and a restaurant?" I asked.

"Yes I left brochures on the kitchen table. Though, the fridge is full. Your sister came here Wednesday. So, I don't think you will need to go to the village to buy food."

"My sister came here?"

"Yes, she was with your mother. She wanted everything to be perfect for you. So enjoy your 3 days holiday."

"Thank you François."

"Oh Edward, Alice and your mother are so sweet. I love them."

"That was very thoughtful of them. Well this weekend will be great; just relaxing and enjoying our time together. Yes, this is gonna be great."

I unpacked the SUV and we walked toward the chalet. I opened the door and we entered.

It was really magnificent; it was a two floors chalet, all bricks, wood and fenestration. There was a big fireplace and a huge flat screen. The furniture was antique and rustic. There was a balcony outside and a spa. From the balcony we could see the mountain and a lake.

"It's beautiful Edward, isn't it? I love it." Bella said-Let's unpack the suitcases."

"Oh….No…Baby. The suitcases will wait. You know I am a bit angry. What you did this morning…tempting your man like that…It is your turn now. Go in the bedroom right now. It is time to play a little game. Are you ready?

"Uh! What?"

"I said and I won't repeat. Go in the bedroom right now. It must be on the second floor. So go now"

"Oh…Oh…bossy Edward, I love it and I am not afraid of you Edward…No, not at all."

"Well you know my love…. You shouldn't have said that." Go in the bedroom and get naked. I am looking for something. So…Go…now"

"Okay Master" Bella added smiling and evidently not believing that I was angry…which I was not of course. But it was time to put a little action in our sexual life.

I opened a drawer and found a pair of scissors. I grabbed a clean dishcloth. I opened the other drawers but I found nothing that was useful for what I had in mind. I opened my suitcase, rummaged in it and grabbed a t-shirt…that would be okay…and cut four strips of the fabric. Then, I opened the freezer and took a tray of ice cubes. I looked in the fridge…Oh God….great…whipped cream…I grabbed all the things and climbed the stairs as fast as my legs could do it…with the strips of fabric, the dishcloth, the ice tray and the whipped cream. Oh…this would be an evening to remember. Yes, it would add a bit of spice in our love life.

And there she was; my Bella, lying on the bed and absolutely naked.

I undressed quickly and sat on the bed.

"Are you nervous my love? Are you ready to play my game?"

"I am not nervous at all. Are you going to torture me?" Bella said, laughing.

"Yes my love….The sweetest torture… Trust me…."

"Close your eyes now. I am going to blindfold you. I am going to tie your hands on the bedpost and your legs on the wooden bars. Open your legs….no…not like that…wider."

"Okay"

I blindfolded her eyes, tied her hands on the bedpost and her legs on the side wooden bars.

I climbed on the bed and took one ice cube.

"This is going to be cold my love-Cold and warm."

I rubbed the ice cube gently and slowly on her face, on her neck, on her collarbones, on her nipples, on her arms, on her stomach, on her thighs, on her slit and her on clit. Bella' skin was shivering with pleasure. Every time, I rubbed the ice on her skin, I licked the drops of water that was melting on her warm skin.

"Do you like it my love? Tell me…Do you like it?"

"Oh yes Baby. Oh Yes. It is so cold and then so warm. I love it. Kiss me please. Touch me."

"You are impatient my love, aren't you?"

"I am baby…I am…please touch me. I want to feel you."

"I'll go slowly my love. I told you. This is my game and my revenge."

"Take your time baby. I do enjoy this so much. Ice and fire, I love it. Your tongue is so soft and warm."

I began to kiss her face slowly. I kissed her nose, her mouth, her cheeks and her neck. I traced the contours of her face with one finger and then I kissed her again on the mouth, my tongue reaching for hers and twirling around her tongue.

Bella moaned in my mouth and I moaned too. I licked her bottom lip and sucked it gently. I began to move slowly down on her body, licking and kissing every part of it. I cupped one of her breast in my hand grazing her nipple with my thumb, while my tongue and mouth were sucking, nibbling and licking her other nipple.

"Oh…Jesus- Christ Edward…this is so good…Fuck…being in the dark…Not seeing you. I can't move…This is so good. Please don't stop."

"This is just the beginning my love. This is only the beginning."

I kissed, licked and nibbled her tits for awhile. I loved Bella's breasts. They were perfect in my mouth and in my hands. This girl was pure perfection. She was perfect for me—and she was mine.

I continued my descent on her body, leaving hot wet kisses all along the way. Bella was moaning and panting. I put my tongue on her belly button, licking and biting the soft skin around it and grazed her hips with my fingers. I kissed and licked her tattoo, my fingers back on her nipples which were hard and fully erected. I knew Bella's nipples were very sensitive to my touch and that she loved when I touched, licked and sucked them.

I move back to her breasts, licked and sucked them for awhile.

"Oh…Edward…Please my love…Don't stop…arghhhhhhhhhhh….Jesus….This is so fucking hot. I am near….I am so near…."

"Say my name baby. Tell me that you love me. Tell me what you want."

"Edward…yes…yes…I love you…Suck my nipples please…OH…God…"

I sucked and licked her right nipple, my fingers rubbing and squeezing with her left one.

"Fuck…Oh…Fuck…Edward…I am coming….Jesus…Please… Please…come inside me"

"No baby…not now…but let it go baby…come…come for me…"

I kissed her sweet soft lips and licked her trail till my face was in between her thighs.

"Arghhh…baby…baby…damn…this is so good…."

My mouth was on her left thigh now…I licked her slit once and move on the other thigh…always kissing and my tongue always licking-Then my tongue was on her slit again.

"Ohhhhh…..Fuck…Fuck…"

Bella's orgasm ripped through her like a volcano. She was screaming; screams of intense pleasure. I took her wet clit in my mouth and began to suck it and lick it….slowly and gently.

"Oh baby you taste so good. You are so wet. I love you Bella."

"I love you too baby. Je t'aime éperdument." _I am so madly in love with you._

I licked her slit and took her love button in my mouth again…sucking and licking, slowly first and faster the seconds after. I slid two fingers in her entrance, delicately stroking her walls and my tongue still playing with her clit.

"Oh…baby….Please….Please…Faster…please…"

"Tell me what you want my love… Like this…"

"Lick me baby…fuck me with your fingers…Please…Jesus- Je viens- Je viens- I am coming again….Arggggghhhhh…Edward…God…"

"Let it go Bella…Let it go…."

Bella reached another climax. It was more violent and intense than the first one. I could feel it. I knew all her cells were on fire.

"Oh…baby…It was so good…so so good…"

"I am not done with you baby. No…I really think you are ready for more."

"Oh Edward…I can't…It is too much."

"You're wrong Bella. You can and you will."

I took the whipped cream and spread it on her breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth sucking and licking it and did the same with the other one—one after the other; my fingers in her entrance and my thumb caressing her clit. I pressed my thumb harder on her clit and stroke my fingers more violently in and out of her entrance; in and out—relentlessly and rubbing my thumb on her clit. I was near the orgasm too, my balls screaming for release.

I removed my fingers from her entrance, took off the blindfold, untied the rope from her legs and arms rapidly and pushed my massive wood in her entrance. Bella straddled her legs around my waist and grabbed my hair.

"Oh baby…faster Edward…Move faster….I want to feel you hard…"

I pushed and pulled my cock, increasing my speed. I rammed into Bella's body, my hands grasping her hips tightly.

Oh…Fuck…Fuck…Bella, my love… I am coming…Ahhhh….so good…

"Faster…Edward…please faster… EDWARD….OH…EDWARD…"

I slammed harder and harder into her entrance till both of our orgasms ripped through us, leaving us in waves of ultimate pleasure; our bodies in total connexion and our hearts beating so fast and in complete unison.

"Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours…jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. ''

_I love you Bella. I will always love you…till my last breath._

" Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.'' _Until death do us apart. _I love you so much Edward. This was so good my love, so intense…but now I am exhausted."

"Well baby next time, don't tease me."

"Oh Edward…not sure about this. I adored this game. Really, it was pure pleasure…and next time, I am going to tie you up and blindfold you. But not now, I am starving."

"Maybe we should take a shower before." I said.

"Okay but no sex in the shower. I am so tired."

"You have no energy left. You are so weak."

"Okay Mr. Stamina… Shut up now, let's take a shower."

"You tell me to shut up after all the pleasure I gave you"

"Yes shut up. I want to put real food in my stomach…not your cock in my mouth. Let's shower and eat something."

"Okay ma'am. Your commands, I follow."

We went in the shower. I washed Bella's hair and body thoroughly and she did the same for me.

"So I see Mr. Cockward is still in shape," Bella said, laughing.

"Well, stop rubbing it baby. It's clean enough. I can't guarantee that it will stay quiet if you don't stop."

"Seems to me that it is a bit over excited again. Let's give the beast some more pleasure then.

Bella took my cock in her hand and began to stroke it….slowly and grazing the tip with her thumb. Fuck…this was so good. She grabbed it more firmly and stroked it faster. Then, she kneeled in front of me and took my whole length in her warm mouth; her tongue licking the entire surface.

"Jesus, Bella."

She licked it and sucked it, her fingers caressing my balls.

"Arghhh…Yes…Yes…My balls are going to explode. Fuck…Oh! Fuck! Oh…My…"

I came in her mouth. Bella swallowed and licked her lips.

"You taste good Edward...Let me kiss you..."

Bella kissed me, her tongue dancing around mine.

"Je t'adore Bella." Je t'aime tellement." _I adore you Bella. __I love you so much.''_

"I love you more. But now baby… I want to eat."

"Yes, I am starving too. Let's go downstairs and see what Alice brought for us."

We went in the kitchen and I looked in the fridge.

"Oh baby….mom cooked pasta for us and there is a note."

"What note?"

"_I cooked pasta for your first night at the chalet. I guessed you two would be too tired to cook tonight…so enjoy your dinner. I love you…Esme xxx__"_

"So very nice baby-Your mother is so sweet and caring."

"Yes, she is. Sit down baby. I'll put the plates in the microwave."

Bella sat around the table and I put the plates in the microwave. We ate, talked and laughed a lot. My life with Bella was marvellous. She was a funny girl and I enjoyed every single moment I was with her.

The days passed slowly. We relaxed a lot and made love a lot; we walked in the woods every day, admiring the nature' splendours. We went in the spa often and every evening we sat on the couch, relaxing in front of the fireplace, sometimes reading a book, some other times watching TV.

Then, it was Monday afternoon; time to pack our suitcases and go to our new house.

"Are you ready baby? I asked to Bella. It is 4:30. If we leave now, it would give us time to stop somewhere and eat something."

"Good idea. I am ready. Is the fridge empty?"

"No, I'll stop and asked François if he wants the food left in the fridge."

"Okay baby. Time to go," Bella said.

I took the suitcases, put them in the trunk of the SUV and drove to François' chalet. He was outside, playing with his dog.

"So you two are leaving. Hope you had a nice time."

"It was perfect." Your place is really enchanting."

"Glad you liked it."

"There is some food left in the fridge…Good food…Do you want it?" I asked François.

"Yes…thank you."

"Okay, bye François. We will certainly come back here. We liked it a lot."

"Hope you will. Drive slowly Edward. The roads are icy. Be careful."

"Always am. Bye François."

"Bye Bella."

"Goodbye François. This weekend was perfect."

I drove slowly to Fontainebleau; to our new town and our new house. I stopped in the mid-way to a restaurant to eat dinner.

Bella was getting impatient now and I must admit- I was too. I knew the house would be perfect. Alice was a great interior designer and she had great tastes.

We finally arrived. It was 19:00, so I knew we were on time-not to early and not too late. I took the suitcases and I knocked on the door, Bella following me.

Alice opened the door.

"So here you are. We've been waiting for you for an hour. So, come in. Hope you will love it."

"I am sure we will Al."

Everybody was in the living-room; my mom and dad, Emmett and Rosie, Jazz, Bella's dad and Mary and Rob and Kristen. There were smiling and looking at us. There were candles and flowers everywhere…_Dear Alice… my sister was unique._

"Welcome home," everyone shouted at the same time.

"Thank you….Thank you so much, "Bella and I answered in unison.

And our house was truly magnificent. All the rooms were; the living-room, the dining-room, the kitchen- vases, paintings on the walls, wooden sculptures…and the furniture….My God…This house was perfect…perfect for Bella and for me…perfect for the kids…our kids who will be living here, in our house in less that 6 months.

"Oh…Baby…Look at the babies' rooms. They are splendid. Look at the designs on the walls… and our bedroom…and the bathroom…Oh My God! Alice…This is amazing…I love it…"

"Come in the basement Bella…Edward. I think you will adore it." Alice said.

"We went downstairs, everybody following Alice.

"See…here are two small rooms; each one well equipped with desks, shelves and your laptops…We put your books and CD's on the shelves.

There are three additional guestrooms and ready to receive your guests…as you wished Edward."

"I slept here Bella." Charlie said. This will be my room when I'll come to visit you…if you don't mind."

"No problem dad. And I hope you'll visit me often."

"And you have a playroom for your kids as well. Mary and I bought a lot of toys for the babies. "Don't want my grandkids to miss anything." My dad said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh…This is so beautiful. I can't thank you enough. I don't know what to say. You are…all of you so generous…and so nice." Bella said, tears running on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I said. I am speechless.

"Well, that is a first," my brother said, laughing. Edward is speechless. I think it is really the first time that you don't know what to say."

"I won't tell you to shut the fuck up though I am thinking of it." I said, laughing.

"Okays, boys don't begin." Carlisle said, laughing.

"Yes, don't begin. We are here to celebrate." Esme added.

We climbed the stairs to the first floor. Alice and Jazz went in the kitchen and poured red wine in glasses.

"Here"…Jazz said, handing us the glasses of wine… and Bella, this is for you. It's wine but with no alcohol."

"Great" Bella said.

"So let's have a toast," Alice said; to you, Bella and Edward, to your life. We wish you the best."

"Cheers" Everybody shouted.

"Thank you" I said.

"Thank you. Thanks to my new family. I love you dearly. Thanks dad. I love you. Thank you Mary. I am so happy that you are here with us tonight and that you belong to this family as well… And thank you Robert….my best male friend. I missed you…you know. I hope I will have time to see you. You're not leaving tomorrow aren't you? "

"No I am not honey. I am staying for the whole week." Robert answered.

"Oh! I am so happy. I want to spend time with you."

"Me too honey."

"And thank you Kristen. I love you."

"I love you to Bella. I am happy to be your friend."

Everybody took a seat; some sat in the dining-room and others on the couches, in the living-room. The evening was pleasant-Emmett as usual, entertaining the crowd.

Everyone left at the wee hours of the morning. Guessed, Bella, Jazz and I would ditch school in the morning as well.

Charlie asked me if he could sleep at my condo. It was still mine till the end of the shooting of my new movie.

"You can stay here dad. Why don't you stay here?" Bella asked her dad.

"No…not tonight pumpkin-Maybe tomorrow night. We are staying the whole week as well."

"Oh great, I would like you to come tomorrow evening; all of you. Come for dinner."

"Okay." See you tomorrow Bella" Robert said.

"Okay with me" Emmett said.

"Will you join us for dinner, Al?"

"Sure…and mom and dad as well. We know you are a great cook…so is Edward now."

"Yes, I am Al-Though not as great as my Bella."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Bella said.

We kissed and hugged everyone and they all went to their respective place to sleep.

"I am so happy Edward. I can't believe my eyes. This house is magnificent. I love it."

"I love it too baby. I know we will be so happy here."

"I am already happy my love. I found my happy place. You are my happy place."

"You are my happy place too Bella. You are my sun."

"I'll take a shower now baby. I am tired; all those emotions tonight. I am really exhausted."

"Okay, my love. I'll clean the kitchen. Go and take your shower."

"Thanks my love."

Bella climbed the stairs and I picked up the dirty wine glasses and put them in the dishwasher. I opened the cupboards and checked what was inside. Nothing was missing in the kitchen; plates, bowls, saucers, cups, glasses, utensils, pans….I opened a closet which was full of towels of different sizes, face flannels, dishcloths….My God…They had thought of everything. Nothing was missing in this house.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels. There was nothing interesting at all. I turned it off and climbed the stairs.

That was when I heard Bella's voice.

"Ouch…urghh…Ouch…"

I ran to the bathroom. I opened the door. There was blood on the floor.

"Bella…What's going on? You're bleeding."

"It hurts Edward." Ouch…"

I took Bella in my arms, went downstairs, grabbed my keys and ran to my car.

"I'm driving you to the hospital."

**o*o*o*o***

**A/N: End of chapter 30**

**Leave me love and review. I love reading your comments.**

**Love **_**France**_** xxx**


End file.
